Like a Stone
by Haitus80
Summary: Daryl finds himself in the middle of a city wide evacuation with no way to locate his family. Carol is in a race against the clock to get to her daughter. The two strangers work together, even though the odds are stacked against them, to find their families and survive. OC heavy ZA/AU. Caryl
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So, this is another one that was stashed way back in my vault of unposted tales. I've gotten a lot of messages asking if I could post something that had Damon and Piper in it and this is all I had. I know that some folks aren't fans and that's okay but wanted to warn them away from this story if that's the case. Forty chapters are already finished so wrapping it up shouldn't be a problem and I think if I don't post it, it'll just keep sitting there so here you go. Hope some of you enjoy!**

 **Chapter One**

Fear slithered like a snake through Sophia's chest as she took in the chaos around her. There were students everywhere, some actually knocking others over in their haste to get to the line of buses outside. She pressed herself against the wall as a group of seniors ran towards the exit doors, shoving people out of their way. She wasn't pushy by nature but she was seriously thinking about joining the ones that were now pushing through the doors. If she were able to ride their shirttail then she would at least be out.

She pushed off of the wall and was about to do just that when she was suddenly slammed in the back and then tossed to the side. She looked up in time to see two big boys wearing football jerseys run past. They had tossed her away like refuse. Someone else flashed past, slamming into her shoulder hard and this time she wasn't able to keep her balance. She hit the wall, bounced off and then fell right on her ass.

She tried to get up but she was hit once again, knocked back down. She was going to be trampled by her own classmates! Whatever was going on out there wasn't going to get a chance to bring her down because she was going to die five minutes after they called for a city wide evacuation. She cried out when a heavy foot caught her thigh and then someone was falling heavily across her legs.

The strangest thing was this person was going the wrong way. He wasn't running towards the doors but away from them. He cursed and scrambled back up, turning and looking down at her with dark eyes. He glanced back over his shoulder, further down the hall and then reached down and gripped her wrist in one large hand. He hauled her up off the floor but he didn't let go of her. Her leg throbbed where his boot had caught it. He pulled her further down the hall and she tried to pull her hand free. He looked down at her and then shoved her into an alcove where the water fountains sat.

"You can't get out that way. You can try, but it ain't gonna do you any good," he said, glancing over his shoulder at the stream of people still hurrying towards the doors.

"We have to go. The buses are out there. They're evacuating the whole city!" She said, that sick fear causing nausea to swirl in her stomach.

He shook his head. "You wanna get out of here then you need to come with me. If you wanna risk your ass then go with the others but I'm getting out now," he said, dropping his hold on her wrist and stepping back into the hall, shoving his way through the current of bodies fighting to get out. She didn't have time to really think about it. Her chances of getting out that way were slim and this boy, whoever he was, was big enough to at least fight through them, bigger than the football players that had tossed her to the side. She hurried out after him and since she wasn't sure what else to do to keep up with him she gripped the back of his black shirt and followed close to his back.

He was tall and broad enough to cut a swift path and she prayed that she wasn't making a huge mistake. She dropped his shirt when he slipped through a door. The silence that prevailed after the door swung shut was nearly deafening after the chaos in the hallways.

"Who the fuck is this?"

Sophia looked up at the sound of a female voice. Out of the shadows stepped a familiar face. She had a few classes with the girl. She was extremely small with unruly red hair. She was looking between Sophia and the boy, clearly not happy that she was here. "I'm Sophia. We have History and Chemistry together," Sophia said lamely.

The boy shrugged. "I fell over her in the hallway and figured if I didn't help her out she'd get trampled."

The girl studied Sophia with narrowed eyes and then shrugged. "I'm-"

"You're Piper Dixon. I know. Can you two please explain to me what we're doing?"

Piper cocked an eyebrow and gave her an appreciative nod. "Yeah, we're getting the hell out of here. The rest of those morons can stick around and wait for the powers that be to tell them what to do and where to go. I'm not putting my own fate in their hands. We're taking a shortcut."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Piper walked to the window and slid it up, leaning out and pointing to her right. "These dumb asses are movin' too slow. If we can make it to one of those buses that are already waiting and drive it through the back fences then we're home free."

Sophia felt her heart sink. She knew this girl was trouble. She had known it since her very first day at this school when Piper started a fight in the middle of class and got suspended. She had to get back out there and try to get to the front. She cursed herself for following this boy to begin with. She had almost made it to the exit when she had fallen. Then again if he hadn't helped her then she probably would have been killed.

Piper threw her leg over and crawled right out the window without a backward glance. Sophia put her hand on the doorknob. There was a chance she could make it to the front. She glanced up and noticed that the boy was looking at her, watching to see what she decided to do.

"You know, your only chance of getting out of here, is us. The rest of them ain't gonna make it. Whatever is comin' is comin' fast or it wouldn't be this chaotic."

She glanced towards the window and then back to the door.

"I gotta go. Good luck, Sophia," he said before he walked to the window.

She pulled the door open and was surprised to see that the hall was still streaming with students. She couldn't even get out now. Glancing back she caught him straddling the windowsill, still watching her. She shut the door and hurried over. He slipped out and then to her surprise, he helped her down, sitting her on her feet in the grass. "Thank you," she muttered.

He nodded and took off towards the back parking lot where there was a line of idling buses. She hurried to keep up with him as they raced to the very last bus. Luckily not all of them had drivers yet. The door closed as soon as she was on the bottom step and she looked up in time to see Piper scurry out of the driver's seat and the boy took her place.

"You sure you can drive this thing?" Piper asked.

The boy snorted and before Sophia could even get to the seat he was throwing the bus in reverse. Piper sat down in the seat across the isle from Sophia, right behind the boy. She was grinning.

"I ain't got a choice but to bust through the fence," he said, glancing behind him.

Piper shrugged. "Fuck it. What are they gonna do? Bust us for destruction of property? Grand theft auto? Hell, by tonight we'll probably all be dead. This has got to have something to do with that crazy ass virus going around. Today was suppose to be the last day of school because of it. Now all of this? I'm tellin' you. We're dead."

"Shut up. You think some virus is gonna take out the Dixons? You're crazy" the boy grumbled. "Oh, and brace yourselves."

Before Sophia had a chance to take his advice she heard a crash and felt the jolt of the bus smashing through the fence that surrounded the back of the school.

Piper looked over at her once they were on the road and sighed. "Sophia, meet Damon. He's the optimist to my pessimist."

Sophia could only stare wide eyed out the windshield as they barreled down the street. "I need to find my mom," she muttered, more to herself than to her two cohorts. She couldn't believe she had followed them. Was she insane? Then again, what if they had been right? It wasn't likely those other students would make it out of there if whatever was happening happened quick enough.

She didn't have a phone anymore, since it was just her and her mom and her mom couldn't afford two cellphones. She looked over just as Piper stuck her own phone to her ear.

"Dad? What the fuck is going on?" Piper asked into the phone, anxiety showing in her face for the first time. She paused. "No, me and Damon... well, everyone was panicking so we took a bus." She rolled her eyes. "No, we didn't bring a bunch of people. This chick, Sophia, happened to be with Damon for some reason and she's with us but other than that, it's just us. Should we go to the house?" She paused again, her face losing a bit of color. "What?"

"Ask him about my mom and my old man?" Damon said over his shoulder.

"Damon wants to know... Dad?" She took the phone away from her ear and glared at it. "Fuck!" She growled, throwing it on the floor.

"What's goin' on?" Damon asked.

Piper shook her head. "No idea. Service just went out."

"I need to get to my house. My mom is alone," Sophia said, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

Damon didn't seem to hear her. They were at a stop sign and he was leaned forward, peering out the windshield. "What the fuck are those people doin'?"

Piper sat up on her knees in her seat and Sophia did the same. There seemed to be a group of people walking towards them but they weren't your average everyday people. They were walking strangely, their mouths hanging agape, some looked like they were bleeding from various wounds.

"What the..." Piper breathed, gripping the back of Damon's seat in a white knuckled grip. "It's like a gang of speedball addicts."

Just then the door slid open and a man stumbled up the steps. Sophia threw herself as far back as she could. His skin was gray and slightly mottled, his lips pulled back from his teeth as he snarled and his eyes looked like storm clouds, milky and sightless.

He turned his head until he seemed to be looking right at her, his jaws working, gnashing his teeth together as he leaned over the seat, reaching for her.

Suddenly he was gone and it took Sophia a moment to realize that Damon had actually kicked the guy. He stumbled and then toppled out of the bus. There was someone else there trying to crawl over him, reaching up and Sophia gasped when she realized the woman's wrist was dangling, clearly broken, snapped like a twig but she didn't seem to feel it or notice any pain. Damon threw the lever, closing the door before the woman could climb up.

"Dude," Piper pointed ahead of them. The group was much closer, like they knew that the three of them were on the bus.

"Fuck this," Damon growled, stomping the gas so quickly that it threw Sophia and Piper both back against their seats. She sat back up and watched in silent horror as Damon drove the bus right through the sea of distorted faces.

"You're killing them!" She nearly yelled.

He glanced back. "Somethin' tells me that it's us or them. Did you fucking see that guy? That wasn't a man. That was something else. They're fucking everywhere."

Piper shook her head and sat back in her seat. "This has gotta be why they're evacuating. Those bastards are heading straight for the school too."

Sophia felt her gorge rise as the bus bounced over bodies. They were killing people! Sure, they were obviously sick people that weren't in their right minds but they were still _people_. "Can you guys drop me off at my house?"

Piper shook her head. "My dad said he'd been on his way to the school to get me and Damon. Military came in and started forcing people out of their homes. Your mom wouldn't be at her house anyway. You're a lot safer with us than you are on your own."

"I can't just not try to find her!" Sophia said, her voice much louder than it needed to be. "She wouldn't leave the city without me!"

Damon glanced at her as he turned down another street. "Just chill out, okay. We'll figure somethin' out when we get a chance to stop. Right now I just wanna get the hell away from the city."

"But she's _in_ the city!" Sophia hissed. "Just stop the bus. I can make it home on my own."

"Fat chance. You ain't leavin' this bus. Not with those things out there," he said in a low voice.

Sophia sat down, feeling defeated. She wanted to cry but she refused to do so in front of two people that she didn't know, and seemed to be a lot stronger than she was. She prayed her mom was okay and she would find her soon. They had been through enough hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so glad you all are happy about the Damon and Piper return! You're all awesome and I'm excited that you're excited! Thanks a million times over for giving this a shot =)**

 **Chapter Two**

Carol turned down another side street, speeding, because she needed to get to the school. The pain of not knowing if her daughter was okay was a crippling thing. She had tried to call the school as soon as the military men had stormed her house but the phone lines were dead. Her cell phone service was out and she had no choice but to try to get to the school, even though they had ordered her to go directly to the interstate and leave the city. But how did they expect her to do that? She wasn't the type to break the law, but this was her child! She couldn't leave without her.

They had told her that the students were being evacuated and that they were all traveling to Fort Benning. That was where she would find her daughter, but something told her that this wasn't true. She felt it in her marrow that her daughter wouldn't be with the others. She couldn't explain it as anything other than mother's intuition.

For five years now it had just been the two of them. They struggled together to make a life, a real life, after Ed was killed in a car accident. Sophia had always been her whole world, but after that the girl had become her universe. Everything she did she did to benefit her daughter. And now she didn't know where her daughter could be. She felt adrift. She kept swallowing down her panic, reminding herself that the girl was okay and that she would find her soon and the two of them would go to Fort Benning together.

She wasn't far from the school now. Just a few more miles and, hopefully, she would reach her daughter. There were no other cars on the side street she was on and there didn't seem to be anyone coming in either direction at the intersection.

It was a split second decision. It was a stupid decision. She gunned the engine when the stop sign came into view. She hadn't been expecting anyone to be traveling since everyone in the city were suppose to be heading towards the interstate. She realized her mistake but didn't have time to react when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a blue pick up truck. The truck slammed into the side of the car, sending it spinning one hundred eighty degrees and then stopping when the passenger side hit a telephone pole.

Had she been just a fraction of a second sooner the truck would have T boned her, but it just hit the front fender. She was dazed. She was wearing a seat belt but when the car had slammed into the pole she had hit her head on the side window so hard that it cracked the glass. She was shaken and a wave of dizziness had her head swimming for a few long seconds before she unbuckled her seat belt and opened the door.

She couldn't believe how careless she had been. If the driver of that truck was hurt it was because of her. She stepped out of the car, bracing herself on the door. Her hands shook so badly that she almost couldn't get a good grip on it. Her eyes came up just as someone got out of the truck and started storming towards her.

"What the fuck is your problem, lady? You tryin' to kill yourself or somethin'?" He barked. "And me in the process?" He stopped a few feet away, hands on his hips and a scowl on his face. She couldn't gauge his age.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see anyone coming. I thought everyone would be on the interstate by now. Are..." she swallowed hard as she squinted at him through the pain in her head. She hadn't even realized that it was hurting until now. "Are you okay?"

He scoffed and gestured towards his truck. "I'm fine, no thanks to you."

She let go of the door and tried to step around so she could look at the damage. She was unsteady. "I must have hit my head," she muttered.

He nodded. "No shit. That would explain all the blood."

She reached up and touched the side of her head, wincing slightly. Her fingertips came back wet and red. "Damn it."

"Look, I got somewhere I need to be. I got kin out there and I can't get a hold of my brother so I gotta get the hell out of here." He hesitated and then cursed under his breath. "You need me to drop you off somewhere?"

"The school. I need to get to the high school. My daughter goes there and I haven't been able to get a hold of her either."

"The school's a bust, lady. I just came from there. The buses are already headin' out to Fort Benning and it looks like military is the only people left. Fort Benning is where we're all suppose to go. Some sort of safe zone."

She felt her stomach drop. "Safe from what? No one is telling us anything." She felt her self control slipping. She couldn't stand not knowing if Sophia was okay and now the buses were gone and all she could do was hope that she was on one of them.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I can take you as far as Fort Benning. Wherever my niece is is where my brother will be so I gotta go there anyway." He pulled a red rag out of his back pocket and held it out to her without taking a step closer. "Here. You're getting blood all over. Head wounds bleed a lot. If I do give you a ride you ain't gonna puke in my truck are you?"

She took the rag and held it to the side of her head. "I don't think I'll be sick." She wasn't sure if she should get in the man's truck at all. She didn't know him. He didn't seem very friendly and she had more trust issues when it came to the opposite sex than she knew what to do with. But if he could get her to Sophia then it would be well worth the risk.

"What the fuck?" He muttered, eyes narrowing as he looked past her.

She turned to look over her shoulder and gasped. There was a large group of people walking towards them. "What's wrong with them?" She asked, her voice so quiet she was surprised he even heard her.

He shook his head, his eyes on the group. "I don't know."

She jumped when a loud sound cracked the air around them and then another. She knew they were gunshots but she had no idea why there would be shots like that out here in the middle of a neighborhood in broad daylight.

"Let's go," he growled, gripping her arm roughly and pushing her towards the truck.

She glanced over her shoulder one more time and saw one of the people in the group drop after another shot went off. Someone was shooting these people!

"Move your ass, woman!" He said, giving her another push.

She didn't need anymore coaxing than that. She didn't even have a chance to go around to the passenger side. He opened the drivers door and shoved her in roughly. She barely had time to scoot over before he was sliding in next to her and gunning the engine. She buckled her seat belt and focused on breathing. Her heart felt like it was going to pound out of her chest.

"What was that?" She asked as a rumbling sound reached her ears. She looked over her shoulder and what she saw then had her blood running cold. "Oh my God, look," she breathed. There was a tank. An actual _tank_ turning down the street, actually mowing over some of the people that seemed to be too stunned or too stupid to get out of the way.

"Jesus Christ," he muttered, his eyes flicking from the road to the rear view mirror.

"Why would they do that? Why would they just run people over?" She asked, finally turning back around once he pulled onto another side street.

"I ain't so sure those people are your average people. Did you see them?"

She shook her head. "That still doesn't mean they deserve to be ran over like that. They just looked sick."

He shrugged and grew silent as he drove towards the interstate. He obviously wasn't one that felt the need to fill the long silence with idle chatter. It was also obvious, however, that he was filled with nervous energy. She felt the same, that and a pounding headache.

"So, you went to the school. Do you have children?" She asked.

He gave her a look that said that he thought she was an idiot. "No."

She waited for him to explain but she didn't glance at him again. Curiosity was eating at her but he was so gruff that she didn't want to ask him anything else for fear of him getting angry. She had had her fill of angry men. She didn't want to deal with another one for as long as she lived.

She was zoning out when the truck started to slow down and then it stopped altogether. She glanced at him and then followed his gaze. They were on an overpass, the interstate below them. "Oh my God," she muttered. For as far as the eye could see there was traffic and it was at a stand still.

"That ain't good but we can still get there. There's roundabout ways," he said, taking his foot off the break and coasting off the overpass.

"But Fort Benning was already a three hour drive. Taking back roads the whole way will at least double that," she muttered.

He glanced at her and she could see the worry in his eyes. "Yeah, well, we ain't got much choice."

She couldn't stand the silence anymore. He didn't have to talk but she was going to. "When those men came to my house and told me that there was a city wide evacuation all I could think about was my daughter. That was why I ran the stop sign. It's just me and her and I'm sure she's... scared," Carol said swallowing around a lump in her throat. She wasn't going to say anything for fear of annoying him but she couldn't just sit there in silence.

"I'm sure she's alright," he said suddenly, surprising her.

She nodded. "Thank you. You're probably right. I mean, they're just kids so they would be a top priority."

He was silent for a while and she let it settle over her no matter how much she just wanted to fill the space with chat. "My niece and my cousin go to that school too."

She offered him a slight smile but he didn't return it. She hadn't expected him to though.

"How's your head?" He asked suddenly, glancing at her.

She pulled the rag away and winced. "I think it's stopped bleeding. I really am sorry about running that stop sign. And I appreciate the ride."

He nodded.

She realized then that she didn't even know this man's name and she didn't know how to ask without sounding stupid. So she let the silence drag on as they drove along the back roads towards Fort Benning, and hopefully Sophia and the other kids.

"Think this has somethin' to do with all those sick people? You know, the ones that the News has been talkin' about for the last few days?" he glanced over and then back to the road.

She frowned. "That actually hadn't even occurred to me but it makes sense. I mean, those people on the road back there..."

"Looked sick to me," he said quietly.

She shook her head, a new wave of fear gripping her. "Sick enough to be gunned down though? That just doesn't make any sense."

He scoffed at that. "I don't think we've even scraped the surface of shit that ain't makin' any damn sense."

She stared out the window, her stomach swirling and her head pounding painfully. What the hell was happening to them?


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I used a more recent photo of Madison Lintz for this story, because sometimes its kind of hard to picture a kid you watched on TV as a teenager lol. Thanks for reading! =)**

 **Chapter Three**

Merle's hands were shaking as he eased his bike through the traffic that clogged the interstate for miles. Yells, angry honks and shaking fists was what he left in his wake. He ignored them, gunning the engine harder and forcing himself to stay calm. He had to keep his emotions in check and focus on finding Piper. The phone service went to shit before he could tell her where to meet up with him and he knew how dangerous it was out there.

His whole body felt like it shook with the memory of what he had seen and he quickly pulled off onto the shoulder as his stomach swirled with nausea. He gripped the handlebars as the powerful engine idled between his legs. He wasn't getting enough air into his lungs and he was sure that he was going throw up again.

He had went to his uncle's house as soon as he got news that the Government was actually evacuating the city. He had found Odin and June, mutilated in their home. They had been torn apart to the point where he couldn't tell when one ended and the other began. They were just puddles. And he just stood their too stunned and sickened to do anything while a group of... people... fed on them.

He had stood there for what felt like hours but he knew only seconds had passed. He'd been unable to really think about what he was doing. He simply reacted. He'd shot the man closest to him. The son of a bitch had actually turned his head and looked right at Merle, pieces of skin hanging from his lips as he chewed. The second shot was right in the chest once the man had stood up and that hadn't deterred him either. Finally Merle focused and put a bullet in the things brain. It wasn't a man at all. He didn't know what it was but it wasn't human anymore.

The other ones slowly stood, grunting and stumbling towards him. More head shots dropped them quickly as he backed away from them. That had happened only ten minutes after Piper had called.

He swallowed down the bile that rose in the back of his throat and pulled away from the shoulder, driving much too fast through the traffic. He didn't know where his brother could be but he wasn't as afraid for him as he was the kids. He shook his head angrily at the thought of telling Damon that his parents were gone. Damon was a tough kid but this was going to do some real damage.

Daryl probably heard that there was some sort of haven at Fort Benning. Merle knew that was bullshit. There wasn't a safe place anywhere. He had seen some of the shit those reserve guys were pulling in the city. They had opened fire on people. Not those walking dead fucks that had killed his aunt and uncle either, but actual living people. He didn't trust that they would create any sort of safe zone. Not for anyone other than themselves anyway. But his brother didn't know what they had been up to. He would head straight there in the hopes of finding Merle.

But Merle knew that the kids weren't heading there. So where would they go?

"The cabin?" He asked out loud, his voice lost in the roar of the engine. That was the first place he had thought of going.

But that was a damn drive indeed. It was a place their grandad had built on some land he owned up in Tennessee before Merle was even born. Daryl spent a lot of time up there during hunting season. Hell Daryl had even built himself a trapper's shack just around the mountain from the main cabin. Merle had taken Piper and Damon several times. Would the kids risk a trip out of state to get to the place? And should he head towards the damn cabin or should he try to find his brother at Fort Benning? He scowled when he realized what the hold up was. Up ahead was a tractor trailer that was stretched across the road.

He drove across the median, passing the overturned trailer without a backward glance at the people standing around. These people weren't his problem. As soon as he hit an exit he was taking it. He knew these roads like the back of his hand and even though it would take longer, he could get to that cabin. He was more resourceful than the kids and the bike was a lot more agile than a fucking school bus. There was a possibility that he would either find them on the road or he would get there before them. If that was even where they were going. But he was almost sure that where they would head. There was no where else for them to go.

~H~

Sophia peered out the windshield, squinting through the dark. They were on a lonely stretch of back road that would have been pretty damn terrifying even if the world wasn't turned upside down. Fields stretched out into blackness on either side of them. The sun had set about a half hour ago and they hadn't passed another vehicle for at least an hour.

"This is so weird," she muttered to herself as she adjusted the bag in her lap.

Piper glanced over at her. "What's that?"

Sophia shrugged and tried to hide her anxiety. "Well, I don't even know the two of you and already I've been an accomplice to all sorts of crimes. Stealing a school bus. Running over people. Robbing a gas station. Before today I had never dared to even break curfew." She wasn't trying to be funny but they both laughed. Even if it did sound a little strained, it was something anyway.

"Hey, the gas station was abandoned," Piper said, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "If there had been someone in there then we would have paid for the refill and all the food and drinks we swiped."

Damon glanced up in the mirror then. "Looks like a barn or somethin' up ahead. You think we should take a break? Maybe try to figure out what the fuck we're suppose to do? If I pull around to the back then we should be pretty hidden from the road."

Sophia sat up straighter. "What if more of those people show up?"

Damon shook his head. "I don't see that happening all the way out here." After he parked the bus he went rummaging through the glove compartment and found some flares and a few flashlights. Other than a first aid kit there wasn't anything else of use to them.

The barn was old and falling apart but that didn't bother them. All three of them made a trip around the barn and the bus, stretching their legs and working the kinks out of their muscles. Piper was the one to break the silence. "You think the loft is sturdy? Maybe it would be smarter to camp out here for the night."

Sophia felt her anxiety spike at that. "You guys, really, it's been fun and all but I really have to try to find my mom."

Piper and Damon both just stared at her and it was Damon who finally spoke. "Look, I hate to be the one to say this but the chances of you findin' your mom any time soon are slim. I mean, the whole city was evacuated. We don't know where the hell anyone ended up. I wanna find my own folks just as much as you do, alright? But let's be realistic here. We need to figure out the best course of action. We can't just keep driving. Me and Piper need to find our folks and then we can go try to find your mom."

Sophia stared at him even though his face was bathed in shadows. She felt her eyes fill with tears but she blinked them back, refusing to seem weak in front of these two. "So, it's okay for us to try to hunt down your family, but I need to wait until you find them before I can go after my mom?"

He shook his head. "No. Well, yeah. But there's a reason. With Piper's dad, my dad and Daryl, we'll be able to hunt your mom down and actually find her. Just the three of us? There's not a chance in hell."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "And you think we have a chance of finding your dads and this Daryl person? But none at locating my mom?"

Piper and Damon shared another one of those looks. The kind that was seriously working her nerves. Piper spoke up this time. "Yeah. We own a cabin up north. It's the only place I can think they would go. And even if they don't go there first, that's where they'll end up when they don't find us."

Sophia scoffed. "That's really great. For you two! But I don't know you. I'm completely alone in this and I'm sure that you two will get a real laugh out of it but since the world is going to complete shit all around us all I want to do is be with my mom. I don't have any business running around everywhere with the two of you when she's out there probably scared to death and alone!"

"You don't have a choice. And I wouldn't laugh at you for that. Family is important and, trust me, I get that. But goddamn it, we can help you if you come with us! Just trust me," Damon barked.

"Trust you?" Sophia snapped, her anguish over knowing her mom was out there thinking the worst turned to anger. "I don't _know_ you," she bit out from between clenched teeth. "I'm not going any further away from the last place I seen her than here. If you two need to go somewhere else then fine. Take me to the first car and I'll go back myself to look for her."

"You can't just-"

"Forget it," Piper said, cutting Damon off. "If she wants to go back then she can go back. We can't force her to stay alive. That's her call." Piper eyed her, like she was challenging her to argue.

Sophia nodded. "So you'll let me go as soon as we find another car?"

Piper shrugged. "You ain't a prisoner."

Sophia felt a little bad now. Damon looked troubled. He had done nothing but help her since the very start of all of this and she knew she sounded like she didn't appreciate it. But that wasn't true at all. She did. But she knew her mom, she knew that she would be worried and alone.

She was about to insure them that she would be fine when something strange happened. She felt more than heard an intense rumbled that vibrated her very bones. She was standing a few feet away from Damon and for some reason she closed that distance as all three of them looked up. The rumble became louder and she could feel the pressure in her chest. A darker shadow against the black of the sky shot over them. Sophia couldn't even count how many.

"What the fuck is that?" Piper barked, as their eyes followed the shadows.

"Jets," Damon muttered.

None of them said anything else for about a minute and then they all watched in horror as, far off in the distance, flames appeared. Sophia felt her stomach roll, dangerously close to nausea. She knew what was happening but her mind almost couldn't process it.

"They're blowing up Atlanta," Piper breathed.

They all watched, unable to say anything at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**And finally it's Friday! Hope you all have a great weekend and stay safe! Thanks for reading!**

 **Chapter Four**

Daryl hadn't expected this. He hadn't expected this at all. As soon as they neared Fort Benning he knew something was wrong. People were being turned away and although the place was huge and he could be mistaken, it didn't look like there were any buses anywhere.

"Something isn't right," Carol said as she watched the cars pull away.

"You're tellin' me. You see any buses?" He asked as another car pulled away and turned in the wide parking lot, heading back the way they had came.

"I don't. I'm not sure if this is such a good idea. I don't think the buses came here," she said.

He squinted up at the men that were approaching the cars. "Up ahead they pulled a few people out and have'em waitin' against that wall. Don't look like they're waitin' there cause they want to either. They ain't lettin' them leave."

"I don't want to turn around until we know they aren't here. I have to find her," Carol said, fear clear in her voice.

He glanced over at her and then nodded. "Okay. Let's just hope they don't pull us out and hold us here. I have my own family to find, remember?"

She nodded. "I know," she whispered in a shaky voice. "I know, and I can't thank you enough for this."

He understood her fear and almost wished that there was something he could say to make her feel better. But there was nothing. Even if he gave it a shot, he'd never been good at sugar coating anything.

Almost an hour later Daryl was finally pulling up to a uniformed man holding a rifle. He looked tired but still stern. He eyed Daryl and Daryl could feel the judgment in the stare. Finally the man nodded. "Either of you been attacked tonight?"

Daryl frowned. That was an odd question but he shook his head.

The man shined a light inside. "Why are you bleeding, ma'am?"

Daryl glanced at her and she met his eyes. Hers were filled with fear and uncertainty. She cleared her throat. "We got in an accident on the way out of the city. I hit my head on the window when we hit."

The man's lips pressed into a thin line and then he looked up, motioning for someone by the wall. "Ma'am we're going to need you to step out of the truck."

Daryl wasn't sure why hearing the man say those words had panic gripping him. He didn't know the woman well but he felt responsible for her in a way. The world had gotten a hell of a lot scarier in the last few hours and with her around, whether he wanted her around or not, he felt less alone in all of it. Whether he knew her or not, it felt kind of nice feeling like he had at least somebody to face this insanity with. And she was a kind woman and she was already afraid and this was just scaring her even more. Hell, the way the man was looking between them, he was feeling a little bit panicked himself. When he looked over and saw the stark horror on her face he shot the officer a look. "Why the hell does she need to get out?"

The man eyed him coldly. "Because she needs to be looked over. If she's been bitten and the two of you are lying about it, we can't let her leave. She'll have to be taken."

"Taken! What the fuck are you talkin' about, taken?" Daryl snapped, his hands gripping the wheel. They shouldn't have came here.

"She will have to be taken to quarantine, sir. No one that has been bitten is to leave."

Daryl scowled. "Bitten? What the hell are you talkin' about? Bitten by what?"

The passenger side door was opened and suddenly another man had Carol by the arm and was pulling her from the cab. She didn't resist but Daryl was half temped to pull her back in and then gun it. How in the hell had everything gotten so turned upside down? He'd woken up that morning, gone hunting, met his brother at a fast food joint and had some burgers. Then he'd gone to the garage where he worked. Now the whole fucking world seemed to have fallen on it's ass, he didn't know where his family was and he was watching some asshole drag some terrified woman, a woman that he was responsible for, out of his truck.

The first man was still standing in front of his door, blocking his path and Daryl was well aware that the man was armed, so he slid across the seat and exited the truck right after Carol.

"Hey, get back in your vehicle until we've had a medic check her over," the man with Carol said once he realized Daryl wasn't in the truck anymore.

"Fuck you, I'm goin' with her. We told your friend what happened. We only came here because we're lookin' for a couple of kids. The school said they were bringin' them here."

The man glanced between Daryl and Carol and then finally, to Daryl's relief, motioned for him to follow. Once Carol was standing against the wall like the other people had done the man turned back to him. "We accepted ten bus loads from various schools. All elementary aged. We're filled to capacity already. We aren't taking anymore civilians unless they are on the parent list for those specific children or if they're military themselves."

Daryl watched as Carol took in the news. She met his eyes and he had to look away. He was worried himself but this news seemed to take the life in her eyes and wring it dry. He looked at the man. "So you just turned away bus loads of kids? What the hell is happenin' out there anyway? Nobody is tellin' anyone anything."

The man shook his head. "I didn't turn away anyone. We're all out here following orders."

Just then someone in a white coat and a flashlight came towards them. He held a small case that looked like a first aid kit. Daryl was forgotten for a moment while the officer listened to Carol explain her injuries to the medic. The man looked her over carefully, examining the cut and then cleaned the wound. He checked over the rest of her body too, which Daryl found strange.

The medic gave the officer a nod and then walked away. Further along the wall another family was waiting to be examined.

"The two of you are cleared to go. You need to move along unless you have any military credentials you can show us. If so then we can let you and your wife inside."

He scowled. "She ain't my wife! And I ain't military. Can you at least explain what the fuck we're gonna be facing out there?"

The man glanced around but there was no one else there except Carol. "Look, all I can say is, if you see people that look off, if they don't respond to you and they seem to be coming at you no matter what you say or do, shoot them. Make sure it's a head shot. If they bite you you're dead. You'll either turn into one or they'll eat you alive."

"What?" Carol gasped.

Daryl didn't have time to ask anymore questions because the man was already walking away, heading towards the car that was waiting behind the truck. He scowled after the man and then took a few steps towards the truck. A small sound had him stopping and glancing over his shoulder. Carol had her back to him now, her arms wrapped around herself tightly and her head bowed. He wasn't sure what to do. He had just assumed that she was going to leave with him since it was clear that they weren't going to be able to get inside. And the kids weren't here anyway.

He wasn't sure what to say. He sure as hell didn't know what to do. He wasn't accustomed to crying females. The only females he ever spent any amount of time with were Piper and his aunt June. Neither one of them did any crying that he knew of. He knew that June was a compassionate woman and he wished she were here now because he had no idea what to do.

"Hey," he said, his voice low.

She stiffened but didn't turn around. "Thank you for the ride, Daryl. It was nice meeting you," she said, her own voice soft and shaky.

"You ain't got a car, woman. I sure as hell ain't leavin' you hear. We got a couple of kids to find, remember?"

She turned then, wiping her face, her large eyes regarding him with something that looked a lot like hope. He looked away. "You think we have a chance of finding them?"

He looked up again and then nodded. "Yeah, I do. So they weren't here. That don't mean they ain't somewhere." He wasn't really a praying man but at that moment he prayed that those kids were out there somewhere and he could figure out where the hell they were.

"I don't know how to thank you for this," she said again, shaking her head. "If it wasn't for you I would be completely alone. I have a feeling that this isn't the kind of world that anyone should be alone in anymore."

He felt his face flush and then all he could do was turn his back on her and head back to the truck. He slammed the door when he got in and she was quick to join him now. He was careful not to look at her. He didn't want to see her tears but he also didn't want to see her smile and he sure as hell didn't want to see that flicker of hope that put life back into her eyes.

"What should we do?" She asked.

He glanced at her then. He wasn't used to this. He usually hung back and let Merle make the decisions. All he had to do was tag along. This wasn't something he was used to. It wasn't something he wanted but he wasn't planning on giving up. He had a stake in this too. He had family out there. Maybe he didn't have any kids of his own but that didn't mean that the two that were missing weren't two that he would take a bullet for. They were still blood.

He took a deep breath and made a split second decision once they got to the intersection. If he turned left it would lead them to another back road, further away from the city. He turned right instead. "We're gonna pick our way back towards the city. Maybe the buses from that high school ain't made it to Benning yet. Hell the inbound lane was empty. Everybody was tryin' to get away from the city, not closer to it. We'll pick through every goddamn bus we see if we have to. They'll have to be on one of them."

"Surely we'll find them," she said, sounding stronger now.

"I ain't gonna stop lookin' till we do."

He happened to glance at her then and though her eyes were still glistening from tears her smile was probably the sweetest thing he had seen in a long time. He looked away quickly, wandering where the hell a dumb ass thought like that had come from.

Their windows were down to let in the cool night air so the sound reached their ears before they saw anything. Daryl slowed the truck down and before he could open his mouth to say anything they saw planes flying low, heading quickly towards the city. He stopped the truck and opened his door, his eyes never leaving the jets.

"Jesus Christ. What are they doing?" Carol asked, meeting him in front of the truck, her gaze trained on the sky.

He didn't answer her and he didn't object to her proximity. She was standing so close their arms were brushing. He wasn't sure if seconds or minutes passed after that but suddenly the city, that was clear against the dark backdrop, went up in flames. They could hear the sounds of explosions despite being miles away.

Neither one of them breathed as they watched and he didn't pull away when her hand was suddenly gripping his. The warm pressure couldn't chase away the chill that suddenly seemed to fill his veins, but knowing that he wasn't alone, that there was someone standing with him to share in this horror, made it at least bearable.

He had the strangest feeling that this very moment was the mark of a new beginning for them. For him. For her. For humanity as a whole. And from this moment on, this woman was going to remain a huge part of whatever he became. His hand tightened in hers as more buildings went up in flames.


	5. Chapter 5

**Since Mondays suck for most people, here's an early update! Thanks for reading! =)**

 **Chapter Five**

Merle was still on the interstate when the explosions happened. The only thing he found on the other side of the damn overturned truck was more traffic. There seemed to be no escape from it. He hadn't seen the piece of steel that had come off the big truck until it was too late. Now he had a flat tire and he was basically fucked.

"There's room in the RV if you need a ride."

Merle glanced up at the old man that had greeted him shortly after he ruined the front tire of his bike. There were two blond women sitting in the doorway to the RV. The older one had a protective arm around the other one, who was sobbing. Merle couldn't even dredge up any contempt for these people. They were treating him decent and had been for the last few hours, offering him food and water, so he simply nodded at the old man.

"It looks like the traffic there is finally moving. We've gotten word that Fort Benning is a no go. Seems to be filled already," the old man said sadly. "I guess we're all on our own now but at least traffic is moving along."

"I wasn't headin' to Benning to begin with," Merle muttered as he relieved the bike of his bags. He didn't have a whole lot with him as far as possessions went but he did have several guns stashed away. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that he would find his daughter if he could get to the cabin. There was no where else she would have gone. And she would know that he would know that. Damon was with her and he was a smart kid too. Merle just had to get some wheels so he could go after them. Any other time he would have mourned the loss of the bike, but he had bigger problems. It was proof that he had emotionally accepted the fact that the world was fucked.

"There's a quarry not far from here that a few of us were going to head to. It's higher up and we'll be able to keep watch over everyone. It's a place to rest until we can think of something better anyway. You're more than-"

"Can I talk to you, Dale?" A skinny dark haired woman interrupted.

The old man, Dale apparently, offered Merle an apologetic smile and then stepped away with the woman. She kept glancing at Merle and then her boyfriend or husband, came up and joined in on the conversation. The two men seemed to be on the same side. They were probably vouching for him. The dumb asses. He smiled to himself.

A few more moments and the brunette stormed off on her bird legs, followed by the cop and Dale approached him once more. "Well, we're ready if you are."

Merle gave him a stiff nod and then waited for the two women to scurry into the RV, followed by some Chinese kid. He got into the passenger seat and settled back, waiting to get to the point where he could take one of these bastard's cars and get the hell to his daughter.

He was lost in thought as they drove through a wooded area. He had faith in his family and knew that they were all smart enough to get their asses out of the city. He also knew that not everyone had been able to get out. The traffic had been a mess. The place had been pretty chaotic. Their own military had just murdered civilians. Whatever those things were that had killed his aunt and uncle must be all over. For them to just blow up a city like Atlanta, it was worse than any of them probably imagined.

~H~

Sophia didn't realize that she was pressed right into the boys side until his arm came around in a comforting gesture. They watched the flames in silence. Her thoughts proved to be too big for her head because she felt numb all over. This was the kind of thing that people read about in books. This was the kind of thing that people watched on television. Things like this did not happen. Not in real life.

But there it was. Atlanta was burning, the world was dark and her new world now revolved around two strangers, because if her mother was still in the city, still searching for her, she was dead now.

"Change of plans," Piper said after a long silence. "You should really stick with us, Sophia. We aren't much, I'll admit, but we're kind of all you got now. I'm sorry." The girl shook her head and turned, climbing back into the bus.

Sophia's eyes didn't leave the flames and Damon didn't move from where he stood next to her. She finally tore eyes away and looked up at him. He looked down, meeting her gaze in the dark. "Do you really think they'll help me find her?" She refused to give up hope. Surely if her mom was gone, gone for good, she would feel it. They were so close, all the other had, so she would know... she hoped.

He nodded. "They will. And they're good. Till then, it looks like the three of us are stuck looking out for each other."

She nodded. "Yeah. I have to admit, though, I'm kind of a pansy. I don't think Piper likes me."

He smiled, not moving his arm from around her shoulders. "She's a little rough around the edges but trust me, if she didn't like you, your ass would have been left back there. She's brutally honest. She's also kind of an asshole. And she's mean. Don't let her size fool you."

Just then Piper stuck her head out of the bus and eyed them. "Are you two gonna get in here and brainstorm or are you gonna stand out there and make out?"

Sophia slipped out from under Damon's arm, her face flaming. Piper grinned and then pulled her head back into the bus. Damon chuckled as he walked past her.

"Oh this is gonna be interesting."

~H~

Carol knew that the only reason he was still going was because of her. She knew that they were wasting time now. They hadn't had to drive long before the buses from the high school came into view and he stayed true to his word. They had been on every bus. They had spent most of the night searching but now they were searching buses from different schools.

She had been sure that he would change his mind once they watched Atlanta burn but he had driven towards it anyway, determined to find the kids.

He slid back in, slamming the door and stared out the windshield. She couldn't really see his expression because the cab of the truck was dark but she could see the angry set of his jaw. Before he started the engine she reached out, grabbing his wrist lightly. He tensed under her touch turning his head slowly. She removed her hand quickly.

"Daryl, maybe we should try to think of something else. We've checked the buses and they aren't on any of them. We're both exhausted and we're getting too close to the city."

He gripped the steering wheel hard. "You wanna just give up?"

She shook her head, choosing her words wisely. "No, of course not. But I don't really see us finding them until daybreak and I don't see us finding them at all without getting some rest."

He didn't say anything but he turned the truck around, heading the wrong way on the interstate. It didn't make a difference since there wasn't anyone heading towards the city. The cars on the other side of the road were moving now but it was at a snails pace. There was a two foot tall cement partition dividing the lanes so none of the people could cross over and follow Daryl's lead.

"Where should we go?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I don't know. We need to fill up and I don't know about you but I'm fuckin' starvin'."

"Me too. There's an exit about a half mile further. Maybe we can find something. I don't think anything close has power. After those... bombs, all the lights went out. How will we get gas?"

"Steal it," he muttered.

Silence prevailed but she was used to it now. She was already used to his gruff tone and his aversion to touch and his short answers and his hard looks when she was getting on his nerves. But she also paid close attention to the way she sometimes caught him glancing at her from the corner of her eye, a look of concern on his face. She hadn't missed the fact that he had refused to let those men lead her off without him. He had stuck up for her and, even though he was also looking for his own family, he also didn't keep it secret that finding her daughter was important to him too. She didn't know why, and she didn't have to know why. As far as she was concerned, he was a good man.

He pulled into the first service station he saw. The street was eerie, deserted. Could it have really just been a few hours since things had happened? Neither of them made a move to get out. There were a few other vehicles in the parking lot, close to the store, but there wasn't a soul in site. He turned, reaching over into the space behind the seat.

"What in the world is that?" She asked as he pulled something onto his lap.

"Crossbow," he grumbled, reaching back again. She knew what the next item was but she didn't expect him to shove it into her lap. "You take this."

She stared at the rifle. "What am I suppose to do with this?"

He snorted. "You heard that guy back there. You're gonna use that to shoot somebody that comes at us."

"I don't know how to shoot a gun," she hissed, trying to hand it back to him.

He pushed it back into her hands, shook his head and got out of the truck. He stomped around to the passenger side and flung her door open. "Come on."

She slid out, the gun clutched in her sweating hands. "Daryl, I can't do this," she whispered, her eyes scanning the area.

He snatched the gun out of her hands and then gripped her elbow, pulling her further away from the truck. He handed it back and then waited for her to raise her eyes to meet his. Quickly he showed her how to ready it. "If you see somethin' just let me know and I'll take care of it. Tomorrow, your ass is learnin' how to use this thing. Until we get to wherever we're goin' we're stuck with each other. You have my back and I have yours. Right now, I gotta look out for both of us. I ain't carryin' your ass through this. You'll learn to take care of yourself and that girl when you get her back."

It was the most she had heard him say since meeting him and she couldn't even say anything back. She only nodded. He turned then, walking towards the doors. Before they made it to the sidewalk the doors opened up and someone stumbled out.

Daryl moved quickly. He pushed her behind him and swung the bow around. Whoever had came out the door stumbled and then groaned right before he launched himself at Daryl. Carol gripped the gun but stood frozen as Daryl whipped the crossbow around, took aim and then suddenly the man coming at him dropped to the ground.

"Ugly fucker," Daryl grumbled. To her horror he walked right up to the downed man, gripped the bolt and yanked it from the body. He wiped it on the bottom of his pants and then stepped over the dead... thing. He glanced over his shoulder. "You comin'? That might not be the only one."

She gave the body a wide birth and then hurriedly followed him inside. It took everything inside of her not to throw up right then and there. What in the hell had this world turned into? And what other changes was she going to be forced to make to be able to survive it?


	6. Chapter 6

**Posting late because of internet issues! Story of my life, I know. Hope some of you enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading! =)**

 **Chapter Six**

Daryl scarfed down three Twinkies and half a bag of chips, chasing it down with a bottle of coke. They hadn't ran into anymore of those walking dead fucks inside the little convenience store and he was able to clean out a lot of the shelves. He didn't know when the hell the world was going to right itself again and the way he seen it, better safe than sorry. He took everything he could that was packaged or canned.

They drove on through the small town and had actually seen quite a few of those things. What they hadn't seen was any actual living people. They were probably all out there on the highway. The poor bastards still thought that there was hope to be found at Fort Benning.

"I still can't believe we stole all this stuff," Carol mumbled as she finished off a package of peanut butter crackers. She chased it down with a few sips of water.

He shrugged, his eyes scanning the parking lot, searching for any sign of danger. Considering how she had reacted earlier, if she had been on her own and one of those things had came after her, she would have been dead in seconds. She needed to learn how to protect herself. He didn't mind showing her if she was willing but she acted like the rifle was a live grenade, waiting to blow up in her face. If something happened to him, she would need to keep going.

"Do you think the owners have insurance?"

He sighed and finally looked at her. "I don't know. And I don't care. Look, this may not ever be fixed, okay? And if this is the way things are, you gotta be ready to do what you gotta do to survive."

She turned in the seat so her back was pressed against the door and she was facing him full on. He met her eyes in the dim cab. "You're right," she said, her chin going up. "I just don't know how to do that. I'm a single mother that works at a diner. I've never even held a gun until tonight. I'm not really the definition of a strong person."

He held her gaze for a long time. "I can show you how to use a gun." He shrugged and looked away. "As far as bein' strong... raisin' a kid on your own makes you pretty tough in my book. You never know what you're capable of doin' till you're forced to just do it." He didn't know why he felt compelled to reassure her. It wasn't really like him. But he hadn't lied. Sure, she was quiet and she was meek and she wasn't very skilled. She scared easily and she was a little jumpy. But there was something else there also. There was something just under the surface. He saw more than he let on and he saw a fire in this woman that had him completely captivated.

From the corner of his eye he saw her smile before she looked down and started picking at the label on her water bottle. "Where do you think we should look next?"

He stared out the window for a long time before he answered her. "I thought that we'd find them on one of them buses."

"Do you think..." her voice trailed off and he looked at her sharply.

"No. I think they're out there somewhere. I was thinkin' earlier. I think I might know where to find my brother and my uncle. Hell, for all I know, Merle got to Piper and Damon first. There's a cabin up north that's been in my family for a long time. It's up in the mountains and it's damn secure. I think maybe that's where they would go. If we had them with us to help look then I know we could find her. But I think me and you are a little over our heads here."

She blinked and then looked away, her teeth dragging across her bottom lip. Even in the dim light he could see the shine of tears in her eyes. He hated them. He wanted to help her because as far as he knew she could be one of the last people alive in the whole goddamn world. They needed each other. He wasn't used to feeling like he needed someone. "Do you think they would help?"

He nodded. "I know they would."

"What if the other kids are already with your family? Do you really think that they would leave a safe place to go look for some kid that they don't even know?"

He sighed. "I can tell you that my brother is an ass sometimes and maybe he ain't been the best person in the world, but he cares about his family. Blood is one of the only things that matters to him. My uncle is the same. They'll help."

"I'm not their blood," she whispered. "Other than Sophia, I have no blood."

"No, but I'm blood and I'm gonna find your girl. They won't let me do that on my own."

She didn't look at him and he was glad. The moment was too heavy. It made him feel like pacing but he was stuck in the cab of the truck. He started chewing on his nails instead. Finally she took a deep breath. "Where should we go for the night? We should probably get some rest. We have a long drive ahead of us if we're going to this cabin of yours."

"I know this place. There's a storage yard down the road that's blocked off on three sides and there's a fence so nothing can sneak in on us. We could probably pull in there and get a decent couple hours of sleep without worryin' about any of those things comin' at us."

She looked up at him then, that small smile gracing her lips. "I'm sorry, Daryl."

He frowned. "For what?"

"When I first met you... I thought you were kind of an asshole."

He snorted. "Yeah, I've heard that before.

Her eyebrows shot up and a real smile was able to shine through. "Something tells me you might bring that on yourself. But I think I was wrong. You're one of the good ones, Daryl Dixon."

He scoffed, shaking his head before he pulled out of the parking lot. He refused to look at her though. He had never heard anyone say anything like that about him before and he was surprised at how much he enjoyed it. Who would have thought? A woman could actually think that Daryl Dixon was one of the good guys? For some reason this had him wanting to prove to her that her assessment was right.

~H~

Sophia curled up on the seat but she didn't think sleep would come. She was scared. She was pretty sure that Piper and Damon were scared too but she knew they would never admit it.

"You keep squirmin' like that and you're gonna end up on the floor," Piper said from the seat across from her.

"You can't tell me that you're comfortable," Sophia grumbled.

Piper laughed. "It's one of the few perks of being four eleven. Let me bask in it, Legs. It's nice to see you people struggle."

"Us people?" Sophia asked, feeling a reluctant smile tug at the corner of her mouth.

"Yeah, _you_ people. People like you and Mr. Ogre up there in the driver's seat. You have it easy with your ability to reach stuff from high shelves and that's all good, till you find yourself trying to get comfy in a bus seat, then I get to watch you struggle. Fills me with glee."

Damon yawned loudly and Sophia heard him pop the top on another energy drink. He refused to sleep. After watching what happened to Atlanta he opted to drive all night, no matter how much her and Piper argued with him. "Laugh it up midget. You won't be sayin' anything if I end up being as big as your granddad."

Piper snorted. "If you finally stop growing once you're seven feet tall I'll still be able to punch you right in the dick, jerk."

"Yeah that's true," he muttered, causing Sophia to laugh.

Piper raised up on her elbows. "Holy shit. You're laughing. I didn't think you had it in you."

"You two are ridiculous," Sophia said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, you can think we're ridiculous all you want as long as you think he's ridiculous _and_ hot. It may be up to the two of you to repopulate the world."

Sophia's mouth dropped open with an audible pop and then her eyes widened when Damon didn't object to the idea. "I hate to burst your bubble, Piper, but I won't be repopulating anything, thank you very much."

Piper just sighed and laid her head back down. "Denial is an ugly thing, Legs. You were checking out his ass back there at the barn before the bombs dropped. Don't deny it."

"Oh my God," Sophia groaned.

Damon glanced over his shoulder but only briefly. "You were checking out my ass?"

"No!"

"Yeah she was," Piper said, sounding very sure of herself.

Damon chuckled and finished off his drink. "I don't mind, Legs. I was checkin' out your ass too."

The seat was probably close to melting since her face was so hot. "Would you two stop calling me that!" She grumbled. "And I wasn't checking out anyone's ass."

"That's unfortunate, for real," Damon said, sounding thoughtful, "Cause I've been told a got a great ass."

"Oh my God," Sophia muttered, turning her head towards the back of the seat and ignoring Piper's snorting laughter.

~H~

Merle woke up before sunrise. He was glad because he needed to get his ass on the road. He had dreamed of blood. His, Piper's, Daryl's, Damon's. Rivers of blood. When he unzipped the flap from his borrowed tent he was careful to stay as quiet as possible. He had his eye on Shane's Jeep. It was in good shape and it would be able to handle the rocky terrain and high elevation once he was closer to the cabin. The road that wound up that mountain that he was aiming for was a rough one and a man needed four wheel drive or an ATV to get to the place.

The camp was silent and he reached in and grabbed his bags. One gun was already shoved into his waistband but he felt better having the extra ammo on hand anyway. He was halfway to the Jeep when he heard someone clear their throat. His eyes shot up and he cursed under his breath when he saw the cop, Shane, sitting on top of the RV. Shane waved.

He spit off to the side and grumbled under his breath. Would the keys be in the Jeep? Would he have time to get the hell outta dodge before they tried to stop him if the keys _were_ in the jeep? He cursed when Shane started climbing down.

"It's Merle, right?" He asked.

He tried not to glare at him. "That's right. What the hell are you doin' up?"

Shane just shrugged. "I took watch a few hours ago. I don't want any of those things sneaking up on us."

Merle nodded, schooling his features. "That's a smart call. Can't be too careful out here now."

Shane looked off towards the darkness, nodding. "Yeah, that's the damn truth."

Merle was running out of patience. Maybe Shane wasn't a bad guy. Maybe everyone in this group were good people. That didn't matter to Merle. What mattered was the fact that they weren't _his_ people. What mattered was getting to his family and he wasn't going to be able to do that while standing here making predawn small talk with this guy. He looked up, his hand slowly inching towards the gun at his back. "What the hell's that?" Merle's asked, pointing to something behind the man.

Shane frowned and glanced over his shoulder and Merle slammed the butt of the gun into the back of Shane's head. He dropped without causing much noise. Merle didn't even wait around to see if he was breathing. He made a bee line to the Jeep and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the keys hanging there.

He tossed his bags into the back and hopped in. He glanced over his shoulder just as the door to the RV was thrown open. Andrea stepped out, glanced around with her flashlight until it landed on Shane's still form and then she hurried to him. Merle turned the key and pressed the gas. He tore away from camp, feeling better than he had since he got a flat down there on the highway. It wasn't going to be an easy trip but he was a lot closer to getting there than he had been earlier.

 **Reply to Guest: Thank you for the props! I really appreciate your kind words. As for the second half of your review, I really wish that I could argue with you, but I think you're right. I posted this story after receiving a message from the 23rd person, asking if I could post a story with Damon and Piper. I had forgotten all about it for a long time and posted just to appease those readers that enjoy those particular OCs. I mostly write prompts from readers and struggle to complete anything I start. lol So, I may have lost my touch, and it sucks, and it's sad. Maybe I'll come up with something epic someday, but until then, there's a lot of this story you haven't read yet and you might enjoy later chapters. If not, I completely understand. Thanks again for the review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, they're getting a little closer to getting where they are going anyway. It kind of feels like things are crawling here but I usually feel that way when I'm posting. Hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you all for reading =)**

 **Chapter Seven**

Daryl woke to the sound of birds singing and frowned. He cracked one eye open and was staring out the windshield of the truck. For a few seconds he wasn't sure what the hell he was doing in his truck to begin with but it didn't take long for the terrifying events of yesterday and last night to replay in his mind. He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands and then froze.

He felt a warm pressure on his lap. His eyebrows shot up and he looked down. Carol had shifted in her sleep, curling up on her side, facing the back of the seat and apparently deciding to use his crotch as a pillow. Her face was pressed against his stomach, her deep even breaths warming the skin under his shirt and causing him to swallow hard. His body reacted accordingly, of course. During the chaos of the day before he hadn't put much thought into things like how she looked or where they would end up or that they could eventually be two of the last handful of people on earth. But right now, things were coming into stark focus.

Like the long delicate line of her throat, the way her lips looked invitingly soft, especially in a world that had lost all of it's softness, the way her lashes rested on her cheek bones as her eyes moved swiftly under her lids.

"Son of a bitch," he whispered as the corner of her mouth turned up in her sleep. He didn't need this. He didn't want this. He didn't need to want this woman. Maybe their situation had his head all fucked up. He was under a lot of stress and she was attractive and right now the only person he had to face this with. That was all it was...

He tore his eyes away from her sleeping face, looking out the side window. It was barely dawn but he could see clearly. He almost wished he couldn't see anything past the gates at all. All thoughts of the side of Carol's face pressed against his package flew out the window at what he saw pressing against the fence, causing it to bow inward.

He shook her shoulder hard, heard her gasp at the position she had put herself in and then sat up quickly, an apology dying on her lips as she looked past him and saw the bodies pressing against the fence. He didn't know how many there were but the ones in the back were pressing the ones in the front against the fence so hard that a few of them started bleeding. Their faces dragging across the chain link, leaving skin hanging from the metal.

"Daryl," she breathed as he reached for the keys. The fence looked as though it were close to collapsing.

He threw the truck into reverse and cut the wheel hard, angling the truck so it was facing the mass of bodies. This was the only way out. He had driven them through the gates and then fixed the gate closed with a chain he had found in the back of the truck. The storage units were protected on three sides with an eight foot high block wall. If they were going to get out of here then he had no choice but to drive right through the fence, and through the sea of bodies that were there. "I gotta go through them," he said, glancing at her quickly.

She buckled her seat belt and braced one hand on the dash. She nodded but he didn't give her a chance to say anything. If there were too many of them and the truck stalled, they were dead. They wouldn't have a chance to find their families and he would have failed her completely, just one day after it all started.

When he hit the fence his face would have slammed into the steering wheel if he wasn't holding on to it so tightly. He stomped on the gas, launching the truck forward and plowing over everything in it's way. The truck bounced sickeningly but didn't stall. He hung a sharp right, heading further away from the exit that would take them to the Interstate.

He glanced back and saw that the group was trying to come after the truck. "We need to get our asses to Tennessee. I'm not gonna even bother tryin' the main roads. This is gonna take a while."

"How long?" She asked, her voice almost panicked.

He shook his head. "It's usually a three and a half hour trip. I'd say we can make it in six if we don't run into any traffic. Scenic route."

"Be completely honest with me. What are the chances of us getting there alive?" She asked.

He looked over, meeting her gaze steadily. "I'm getting you to that goddamn cabin alive. Then we're gonna go after your girl."

She nodded and he knew that she had faith that he would do exactly what he said he was going to do. He just hoped to God that he wasn't promising this woman things that he would never be able to deliver. He didn't know why, but it was important to him. He had to do this. Maybe he didn't even have to do this for her. Maybe he had to do it just to prove to himself that what she said was true. He was a good man. He was capable.

And he was scared shitless.

~H~

"This is such bullshit!" Piper yelled, kicking the side of the bus.

Damon ran a hand over his face, fatigue causing him to look much older than he was. It was barely dawn and they were broken down at the bottom of the mountain. They were all tired and they were all on edge.

"What now?" Sophia asked.

They both looked up at her and then finally Damon shrugged. "We're close. Real close. If we could find another car I know we'd be at the cabin in an hour or less. But walking? That's gonna take us a long time. It was damn stupid to think that this bus would make it all the way up anyway. That road is insane and you can't get up there without a damn truck or an all terrain vehicle. This was just stupid on our part."

She eyed him. He didn't look like he was going to be able to do a whole lot of walking, either to find another car or walking up the mountain to the cabin. She was worried about him. She was worried about all of them, actually. On almost every road they had been on they had to make a detour. They had seen more of those things too. It seemed like at every road they came across that was blocked by vehicles, those things were there. They had turned around every time, not risking getting stuck, which was the only reason they were still in the bus at all. They hadn't wanted to risk taking something else.

The cabin was actually only a three and a half hour drive from Atlanta but it turned into a longer trip because of the roads. She wanted to get to the cabin but she knew that he needed to rest. Then again, they were so close that it seemed reckless to just take a break.

"There's some houses further up the road. Maybe we'll be able to find somethin' to take the rest of the way up there," Damon said, shouldering his bag and turning to head up the incline on foot.

She walked on one side of him and Piper walked on the other. They used the flashlights since the sun wasn't even all the way up yet. The road was mostly uphill and curved around the side of one of the foothills. It wasn't overly steep but none of them had gotten any rest, especially Damon, and it was a rough walk.

"Dude," Piper whispered, grabbing Damon's arm and pointing further uphill.

Sophia squinted. Sure enough, coming around the bend was a group of maybe a dozen people walking towards them. She remembered in vivid detail the look of the man that had forced himself onto the bus yesterday when they had left the school. "Do you think they're friendly?"

Damon shook his head slowly, "Hard to tell from here. I'm not exactly inclined to assume anybody is anymore. Not after what happened yesterday."

They watched as the group up ahead all seemed to pause at once, their heads going up like they were sniffing the air. Sophia gasped when suddenly they weren't walking anymore. They were hurrying towards them.

"Run," Damon growled, turning and grabbing her shirt, hauling her in front of him and giving her a push so she would get the hint.

"What the hell are they doing?" Piper asked. She was surprisingly fast for someone so little.

No one said anything as they ran for the bus. Sophia wasn't sure what was going to happen to them once they were there. It wasn't like the bus could take them anywhere. If they got on the bus then they would be trapped in there. But there wasn't another house for miles in the direction they had come.

Damon was the first one to make it to the bus. He stopped, ushering Sophia and then Piper up before he climbed in behind them. The door folded shut and then he sat down and braced his legs so when those things got there, they wouldn't be able to push it open.

When the first one made it to them Sophia felt like she was going to pass out. It was a woman around her mother's age and part of her face was very attractive. The other side looked as though someone had peeled the skin away, leaving nothing but red glistening muscle and tissue underneath. Her eye was missing from the socket on the damaged side and she snarled, pressing her face against the glass as she clawed at the door.

The other ones joined her, putting more pressure on Damon who grunted as another threw itself against the one in front of it.

Piper was cursing under her breath and then Sophia wedged herself next to Damon, placing her own feet against the door and pushing back against the bodies. This was all for nothing and she knew it. They were exhausted, outnumbered and it wouldn't take long for those things to get inside and, most likely, rip them apart.

"We're gonna have to get the fuck off this bus," Piper hissed.

Damon shook his head. "There's no fuckin' way we can do that."

Sophia's thoughts were running rampant and she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. Her and Damon couldn't do this forever. They were already too warn out. They also couldn't run forever but she would rather take her chances out there than wait for her and Damon to tire in here. At least out there they had a chance of escape. "Piper, are there any behind the bus?" She asked, gritting her teeth and bracing her feet even harder.

Piper was gone for what seemed like a second before she hurried back. "No, they're all trying to get in this way."

"We should try to get the emergency door open, we can hit the woods and try to lose them. Piper's right. We can't hold them forever."

"And if we can't outrun them?" He snapped, glancing at her.

"At least we'll have a chance."

He cursed under his breath and shook his head. "Piper, get the door. Don't wait for us. Just run for the woods."

Sophia said a silent prayer and then met his eyes. This was it. It was either do or die.


	8. Chapter 8

**Apologizing in advance if this is full of typos. My head hurts and I don't want to go over it. Plus I'm lazy today. I didn't want to make you all wait though so I'm gonna throw it out there and hope for the best. Thanks for reading! =)**

 **Chapter Eight**

Merle had driven all damn morning and it got to the point where he was sure that he wasn't going to get to the cabin at all. He hadn't even been sure if he was going to get out of Georgia. Almost every roundabout way he tried, he ran into a road block. And at every road block he would find those things, stumbling around and sniffing the air like they couldn't wait to find a nice morsel of flesh to chew on. He had to siphon gas once and that meant he had no choice but to use some of the precious ammo and kill the things. He saw a few groups of living people on these back roads but he didn't have the urge to stop and bond with them over their shared survival and he sure as hell wasn't going to offer them help.

Now, just a few hours after sunrise, he was just about there. In an hour or so, as long as he didn't hit anymore obstacles, he would be at the cabin. And even if he did run into any obstacles, he would have no choice but to deal with them because this was the only road that would lead him all the way up to where the cabin was. There was no other way to get there.

He rounded a bend and then had to slam on the breaks before ramming into a school bus. The back emergency exit was open. He was relieved at first but after he got out of the jeep and climbed into the back, his relief turned to dread. There was blood in the isle, blood on some of the seats. When he went to the front he saw the blood smeared all over the door.

He felt weak in the knees and had to drop down into one of the seats. His body was quaking. They had made it this far... but they hadn't made it. He hadn't gotten to them in time. If Daryl didn't make it then his whole family was gone. Eradicated.

He hadn't been the greatest father in the world. He'd made plenty of mistakes but he loved his daughter. The pain was crushing and for a few moments he was sure that he was dying; almost even welcomed it. He was sure that he was being eaten from the inside out. He stood up, swiping his face angrily, glancing around the bus like he'd find her there. But there wasn't a trace of her anywhere.

Not a trace...

Surely if those things had gotten inside, there would be something left. Piper wasn't alone. She was with Damon and another kid. It wasn't like those monsters would have eaten everything. There weren't any sign of scraps of cloth, a shoe, hair. Nothing. And the blood. There wasn't enough blood in the bus for there to have been a massacre here.

He hurried down the steps and came around to the back, his eyes scanning the ground. Hope flamed inside of him, chasing away that crushing grief and sharpening his senses. He saw the trail then, heading into the trees. There were a lot of tracks. The kids must have gotten off the bus and headed into the woods. It looked like they were being chased but out there at least they would have a chance. They would have a chance and he could track them. He could track them easily.

He went back to the Jeep and retrieved the bag with the guns and ammo and then hit the trail. There was still some blood on the ground but it was tacky feeling. It wasn't fresh. But that was okay. There was hope. They were out there and he was going to find them.

~H~

Carol stayed with him as he looked at the bodies that littered the road. There were several and they all looked like they had been dead for a while. So far, all of them had bullet holes through the head.

"I don't think these were just random people," he said, kneeling down next to the last one. There were ten total. "I think these guys were the same as the ones we've been seein'."

"But somebody shot them?" She asked, wrapping her arms around herself and looking away from the body.

"Yep. Head shots. Just like the guy from Benning told us."

She frowned. "Military?"

He shook his head. "Nah. But somebody else that knew that this was the way to kill these things." He stepped away and glanced around. "We might as well search these cars while we're here. Might find somethin' useful."

"I'll take the ones on that side," she said, stepping away from him. She was surprised when he grabbed her arm and turned her so she was facing him. He shoved the rifle into her hands.

She sighed. "Daryl, I already-" she closed her mouth when he stepped directly behind her and reached around, forcing her to bring the gun up. He was pressed firmly against her back and for a second she completely forgot what was going on. All that would register was that he was very close, so close that if she stayed still, she could feel his heart pounding against her back.

Once he had the gun positioned he dropped his hands to her hips. "Just look straight down the sites, then squeeze." His voice was so close to her ear, his hands heavy on her hips, his body pressed against hers, his breath blowing against her neck. She chastised herself for the instant reaction that her body had to his proximity. Guilt washed over her and she swallowed thickly. Her daughter was out there somewhere and she was thinking about things like that?

She dropped her arms and stepped away. "Got it," she said, giving him a small smile before she turned to walk away. She didn't look back at him. Instead she started going through the cars. She found a suitcase and opened it up, picking through the clothes inside. Most of them were her size. Jeans and t-shirts and even a couple of dresses. She smiled at that. She felt a little bad. These belonged to someone but she didn't have anything of her own anymore. She took the whole suitcase and put it in the back of his truck.

Once they were finished, between the two of them, they found clothes, basic first aid supplies and she had even found a few books. She expected him to scoff at that but he didn't. Together they were able to move the few cars that were blocking their way and then they were back in the truck, and crossing the state line. Whoever had been there before them had driven straight through the ditch but Daryl didn't want to risk messing the truck up. Without it, they wouldn't get to the cabin.

"So, this cabin of yours, is it big?" She asked, just because she was tired of the silence. It wasn't heavy like it had been yesterday but it was still unnerving to her for some reason.

"It's nothin' fancy, I can tell you that. It's got a loft and a bedroom and a main room. That's about it. My uncle built the bedroom and a bathroom on just a few years ago but it don't have a shower in it. I don't stay in the main cabin usually. I built a trappers shack just around the bend from it."

"So you have your own place up there, huh? Impressive." She smiled.

He snorted. "When you meet my brother you'll understand why. He's a pain in the ass."

"And you aren't?" She asked before she even realized what she was about to say.

He glanced at her and she saw his lips twitch but she hadn't gotten a smile from him since they met. "Nah, I'm the sweet one, if that tells you anything."

She sighed. "This should be interesting."

He shrugged. "You'll be alright. He might give you a hard time once we get the kids and stuff, but that has more to do with me than it will you."

"Do you think we can stay? I'll try to pull my own weight. I'll learn how to use the gun and I'll do whatever you need me to do. I don't want my daughter out there."

He glanced at her and nodded. "I kinda thought that was how it was gonna be anyway. Pain in the ass or not, none of us would put you and your girl out on your asses. That ain't sayin' you won't wanna run off after a while. We ain't the easiest bunch to live with. You and my aunt June are gonna get along fine and she'll keep Merle and Odin in line for the most part."

"Trust me, as long as none of you decide to beat the hell out of either of us, I can handle a lot." She felt heat rush to her face and her eyes widened. It wasn't the words that had her so stunned but the bitterness in her voice that really had her shocked at herself. She wasn't usually an angry person. She didn't know where it was coming from.

She saw him look at her from the corner of her eye but she kept her face trained on the stretch of road in front of them.

"You ain't gotta worry about anything like that. You might find yourself wantin' to knock the hell out of me or my brother, but I'm pretty good at keeping my hands to myself."

She wanted to change the subject. It wasn't like they didn't have enough tension to deal with. She didn't need to add to it. "So, this trappers shack? You built it yourself?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Wasn't too hard. Had the lumber already right there."

"What about heat?" She asked.

"I got a wood stove in the shack and the cabin has a fireplace. They both work."

"Is there electricity up there?" She asked.

"Nope. And even if there was, if Tennessee was hit with this damn... virus as hard as Georgia, and it seems that way so far, I don't see the power being on anywhere."

"What about food?" She asked.

"We hunt."

"Water?"

He glanced at her and she had a feeling that he wished she would just shut up but she couldn't. "There's water all over. It ain't far from a decent sized pond and there's plenty of streams on the mountain. Besides that, there's a well up there and there's runnin' water in the cabin and the shack. Just a hand pump but it's better than nothin'."

"So, we'll have everything we need?"

"Yeah. Other than basic comforts I guess."

"At this point, a roof over our heads and a gun in our hands _are_ basic comforts."

He glanced at her and this time he smiled. A real one. "There you go. You might be alright after all."

She smiled back. "I hope so."

He chewed his nail for a second before he glanced at her again. "Ain't no hope so to it. I think you might just find that you're built from tougher stock than you think."

She stared at him for a long time but that was all he had to say about that. His words had her feeling strange, but not in a bad way. It seemed as though he had faith in her ability to survive. She never would have used the word tough to describe herself before but if he could believe that she was, then she needed to be ready to prove him right.

And she would. She would find her daughter and she would show the world that she wasn't going to crash and burn just because it was now a lot more scary than it was before.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"They're like fucking coon hounds down there. We're treed like coons," Piper spat as she looked down at the group of monsters.

They had ran as hard and fast as they could, gaining enough ground on those things to finally stop and assess the situation, trying to find a suitable place to hide out. Finally Damon had spotted a large old oak with branches low enough to grab on to and shimmy up.

The three of them had waited in the tree, expecting the things to go right past them but that didn't happen. It was like they could smell them up there and then finally they realized that their prey was above them. They had been down there for what felt like hours, clawing at the tree, snarling up as their teeth gnashed together grotesquely.

Piper was higher up than Sophia and Damon was one branch below her. Sophia couldn't help but wonder how long they could stay up here. "Do you think they'll give up?"

Damon looked up and then shook his head. "No. Piper's right. They know we're up here. They ain't goin' anywhere. They aren't people anymore so they don't need to rest the way we do. They'll wait until we eventually drop."

"How long you think we've been up here?" Piper called down.

Sophia shrugged. "A few hours at least. I feel like I could pass out already."

"Jesus, don't even joke about that," Damon said in a low voice.

Sophia felt bad. He had gotten less rest than her and Piper had gotten and he had crashed from the energy drinks a long time ago. Somehow he was still holding on, though.

Piper sighed loudly. "I just can't believe we made it this far. I feel cheated. I should be up in the loft by now with the windows opened, sleeping like the dead."

"No shit," Damon grumbled, shifting so his back was against the trunk of the tree. He blinked slowly and Sophia had the horrible thought that he may fall asleep and then topple out of the tree. Whatever those things were down there, it was obvious that they wanted to tear them apart.

The sharp sound of a gunshot rang through the air, nearly causing her to fall.

"God, I hope that's friendly fire," Piper said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Just then a man stepped out from between two trees, opening fire on the things below.

"Thank fuck!" Piper yelled, standing up quickly and holding on to the branch above her.

"Who is that?" Sophia asked, as she watched the man. The things were turning now, stumbling towards what they must have seen as the easier target. The man seemed unfazed as he took them down one at a time. She was glad the things were being handled but she felt sick watching them fall.

Once the last one dropped the man glanced around, still unaware of their presence. Throughout the whole episode Sophia had hoped the man wouldn't notice them at all. He looked dangerous. He didn't look like the type of guy that would offer them any help at all. He probably just killed those things because it was something for him to kill.

Piper must not have felt the same way because she was scurrying down the tree like a squirrel, passing Damon and then landing lightly on her feet. When the man saw her there the gun slipped from his hand and he shook his head, his eyes wide with what looked like disbelief.

"Bout damn time!" She barked and then ran towards him, throwing herself at him hard. The man grinned, lifting her off the ground and looking very much like he was crushing the life out of her.

Damon was next to start down, looking up and reaching for her hand. She took it and let him help her down. She wasn't much of a tree climber and getting down was proving harder then getting up had been. On the last branch she dangled there for a few moments before he had her around the waist and was lowering her to her feet. This put their bodies flush together and she felt herself blush furiously.

He grinned and let go of her, giving her the opportunity to step away from him and gather her thoughts, that were somehow slightly scattered for some reason. Likely exhaustion. She wasn't going to believe for a second that it was because of him.

"How the hell did you find us?" Piper asked once the man had sat her back down on her feet.

"Saw the bus and then followed the trail. I can't believe you drove that big son of a bitch all the way up here."

Damon nodded. "Thought about getting some new wheels but every damn time we saw more cars, those fucking things were around."

"Who the hell is she?" the man asked, glancing at Sophia. It was exactly what Piper had asked when she had seen her.

"Damon's knew life mate. He grabbed himself a live in girlfriend on his way out of the school. He's already thinking ahead, you know."

Sophia's face flamed as the man chuckled. "That isn't true. I'm Sophia."

"Merle," He said quickly. "Regardless of the reasons behind why you're with them, you got lucky, kid. Now let's get the fuck outta here before more of those things show up after hearing those shots."

"What about everyone else?" Damon asked as they started the trek back to the road.

"I came alone," Merle said vaguely.

No one else said anything at all as they picked through the trees and dense foliage. Sophia was relieved that they had found at least one of these mysterious men that were going to help her find her mom.

~H~

Daryl had a strange suspicion that the bodies that they had found on the road earlier was the handy work of his brother. He didn't know why he felt that way but he was nearly certain. This gave him a boost of hope that he really needed.

He had no doubts that he could get him and Carol to the cabin in one piece. The problem was, what if something had happened and he was wrong and he really couldn't find the rest of his family? What the hell would he do then? Just the two of them live up there like a couple of fucking recluses never knowing what the hell happened to the world?

His family's presence would be a buffer. It was odd that a perfect stranger, like her, could suddenly mean a whole lot more than she should. And at the moment, she did. Because, at the moment, he felt like she was the only other person on the planet. Once he got to his family, it would clear his head a little bit and he would be able to think a little more clearly.

"This is the only road up. If we run into another block we'll end up having to hoof it the rest of the way and it's a hell of a hike."

"Okay."

He glanced over, feeling a rush of adrenalin at the prospect of seeing his brother and his aun and uncle. "You don't bitch very much."

Her brows pulled together in a frown and she looked at him. "What?"

"Women. Don't most of them usually bitch and moan about shit. You don't. It's weird."

"You think I'm weird?"

He nodded. "Not bad weird. I just figured I'd have to listen to you moan about how tired you were or some shit."

"Are you tired?" She asked.

He nodded. "Bone fucking weary."

"Well, it wouldn't be very fair for me to complain when you feel the same way. You haven't... bitched about being tired. Why should I?"

He shrugged. "That's different. Men don't bitch like women do."

"Well that's sexist," she muttered.

He opened his mouth to say something but shut it quickly when he saw the bus. "I can't fuckin' believe it," he muttered, nearly shaking with relief. "Those crazy little fucker's stole a goddamn school bus and took off on their own. I should have known!"

"Your niece?" Carol asked, raising a brow.

"Yep. And my cousin. It's the only reason I can think of why a bus from their school would be all the way up here. I think maybe Merle is with my uncle and aunt and I'm thinkin' that's how those things were killed back there when we first stopped."

"And you really think they'll help me?" She asked, her own voice filled with quiet hope.

He squinted and then cursed under his breath. The back door to the bus was open but he couldn't see anyone on it. He stopped the truck and hopped out, waiting for her to get out on his side. He saw the trail right away, off to the left heading into the trees. "Goddamn it," he hissed.

He walked towards the trail, his heart sinking as he saw how many tracks there were. They had been running from a pack of those things. He could track them and he knew it but-"

"Daryl!"

He turned at the sound of her voice, swinging the crossbow around, expecting to find her in trouble. Instead he watched as she jumped down from the back of the bus, holding a piece of paper in her hands.

"This was taped to the steering wheel," she said, handing it over.

He took it shakily and read over the words.

 _They stole a school bus. Found'em in the woods alive. Keep driving._

"Your brother?" Carol asked.

He nodded and felt a grin break out over his face. "Yeah. We'll head on up, get a little bit of rest and then we'll head out to find her."

She nodded and looked away. "I'm happy for you. I really am happy for you, but for the first time in my life I wish my daughter was the type of kid that would steal a school bus."

He swallowed hard. He hadn't thought about that. Here he was, getting his whole family back in one whack and she was still trying to hang onto hope that she would see her daughter again. "I told you I was gonna find her. I meant what I said, alright? You're gonna get her back."

She tried to smile but gave up and simply nodded. He didn't know what the hell to do to make her feel any better. He dealt with things differently than most people did and it made it hard for him to know how to deal with other people's emotions.

They got back in the truck and headed further up the mountain. Neither one of them spoke after that.

 **Sorry about the short chapter and the delay! Thanks for reading! =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Carol felt like a horrible person. He was about to get his whole family back and here she was, almost wishing that it was still just the two of them. It was awful and selfish and she hated herself for feeling that way but she also felt cheated.

All she wanted was one person and she couldn't have her and he was getting everyone he cared about and if she was being completely honest with herself, she didn't truly believe they had a chance of finding her daughter. She wanted to believe, she wanted to believe more than anything, but she didn't know how they would do it. Atlanta was a mess, those things were everywhere and it had taken a toll on the two of them just making it this far.

"How many other people live up here?" She asked, her voice almost too quiet for him to even hear her.

"Nobody anymore. That's why the road is so rough. There used to be a couple more cabins but they've been left to rot for a while now. This road ain't even on a map."

She wasn't sure how high up they were but they ran out of pavement a long time ago and it seemed like they had been driving uphill for so long that they should have topped the mountain by now. She almost cried out when suddenly he was turning the wheel. There was a narrow break in the rock face and he angled the truck into the space. It curved up and around through the trees and it was so overgrown that she was surprised that he hadn't missed it. It was a good thing they had a four wheel drive because it was much more steep with dips and curves every few yards.

"How long has it been since you've been up here?" She asked as he fought the wheel around another outcropping of rock.

"Last fall."

Suddenly they crested the last steep incline and the truck was once again on level ground. She could just make out a red Jeep that was parked next to a small log structure nestled in the middle of a heavily wooded lot. A low mist hung over everything and the constant shade made it feel twenty degrees cooler than the temperature had been down below. "It's beautiful," she muttered.

The door to the cabin flew open and a man stepped out. She swallowed hard as he sauntered towards them, grinning.

"That's Merle," Daryl said, catching her eye. "Remember what I said. If he gives you any shit, just ignore him."

She nodded and then slid out on his side. The man stopped and eyed her, taking her in with a slow sweep of his eyes and then he cocked one eyebrow at Daryl. "Not bad, baby brother. Not bad at all. Why the hell wasn't I as smart as you and Damon? Goddamn it," he said, shaking his head and pulling Daryl towards him.

Daryl sighed and hugged him back. "I ran into her car after I left the school yesterday."

"Damon just picked out some random chick and brought her along. Smart little bastard."

"Odin and June with you?" Daryl asked, glancing behind his brother towards the cabin. The doorway remained empty.

Merle's face fell and his eyes grew dark. He shook his head and looked down.

"What?" Daryl breathed. "How?"

Carol's heart fell to her feet. It was obvious that what Daryl saw in his brother's eyes wasn't good.

Merle finally looked back up. "They got torn apart by a group of those things. I didn't get to them in time. They were dead when I got there and those things were fucking feeding on them. There wasn't nothin' left but a couple of stains in the carpet, man. I couldn't even tell which stain was who."

Daryl was looking at the ground, his shoulders slumped. "That don't make any fuckin' sense. You know Odin for fuck's sake. He's better equipped for this shit than either one of us. He wouldn't have gotten taken down like that."

Merle kept his gaze trained on something far away and Carol was glad that she couldn't see what he was likely reliving at the moment. "I thought the same thing, but if you'd have seen it..."

"Damon know yet?"

Merle shook his head. "I wanted to wait until you got here. He's gonna need us both."

Daryl nodded and then cursed, staring past Merle towards the cabin. "He's gonna be a goddamn wreck." There was a catch to his voice that had Carol wanting to do something to take the pain away. She just didn't know how.

"He's gonna be. They're all asleep right now. Have been for a few hours. None of them got any rest so they're out of it."

Daryl toed the ground with his boot for a few moments before looking up at his brother. "She's got a daughter around Piper's age. She wasn't able to get to her. I told her that we could go back and try to find her."

Merle met her eyes and his jaw hardened. "We'll do what we can, lady. I know what that shit is like, not knowin' where your kid is. Wouldn't wish it on many."

Carol nodded. "Thank you."

He turned to head back to the cabin but Daryl called out, stopping him. "I'm gonna go ahead and go down to the shack, take a look around. I'll be back up in a bit."

Merle nodded and walked away.

Daryl motioned towards his brother's retreating figure. "You can go on with him. He'll show you around and shit. I'll be back," he muttered, stepping around her.

She didn't want him storming off alone and in pain. "Daryl?"

He glanced over his shoulder and she winced at the pain in his eyes.

"Do you mind if I come with you?" She asked, hoping she could offer him some kind of comfort. Even if it was just her presence.

He looked like he had to think about it but he finally nodded.

She followed close behind him. They actually had to make their way across a narrow ledge where the rock face was steep on one side and there was a drop off on the other. They had about eighteen inches to walk. There were saplings struggling to rise up out of the cracks so if she did fall, at least there was that. Maybe she could just grab on to one and then surely he would pull her up.

"Carol?"

She looked up and saw that he was frowning at her. He was also quite a few feet in front of her now. She hadn't realized that she had stopped walking.

"The secret is to not look down," he said gruffly.

She nodded, her face flushing and then made her way towards him. Gruff or not, he still waited for her and didn't seem to mind that she was walking so close.

~H~

He felt like something was squeezing his heart. His chest actually ached at the loss of his uncle and aunt. The two of them were more like parents, raising him and Merle like they were their own. The only mother that he had ever known had been June. Odin had taught him to hunt and track. He'd given him his first beer and taught him that you had to push through the pain of the past if you ever planned on having any kind of future. He hadn't just lost some distant relative. He had lost his parents just like Damon had.

He wanted to be alone in his grief but he didn't have the heart, or the energy, to tell her to stay the fuck at the cabin with Merle. Her presence didn't bother him the way someone else being there may have.

Once they hit the clearing the shack came into view. He wasn't sure how she would feel about it but he loved the place. It was small. Just one room with a low roof but he'd rigged it to the well and it had a hand pump inside, just like the cabin did. It was easy to keep warm when the weather was freezing and it was comfortable for him.

"You built this?" She breathed as they came closer.

He glanced at her and if his heart wasn't so heavy he would have laughed, or at least smiled. Her eyes were huge as she looked at the sad little structure. He liked it, but it was weird that she would. "I just used what I had on hand, really. The floor is dirt, I used moss to patch the gaps in the logs, the roof ain't nothin' but sheet metal we salvaged from a dump in Atlanta."

"It looks like something you'd see in a book. I keep expecting some mythical creature to step out of the trees!" Those impossibly blue eyes turned on him and then a genuine grin split her face.

He was too surprised at her reaction to even respond so he nodded towards the shack and started walking again. He opened the door and gestured for her to go inside, sure that she would change her mind about it once she was closer. From the looks of it, however, she was still in awe. He snorted and shook his head. She was a weird fucking woman.

"Look at this place!" She said with a grin, spinning in a slow circle as she took in the space.

"I've seen it already, remember?" He said, the iron around his chest seeming to loosen at her odd reaction to the shack.

"Can you teach me how to build one for Sophia and I?"

His brows shot up. "You wanna build a trapper's shack?"

She nodded.

He shrugged. "Most women dream of castles or mansions and you wanna live in a trapper's shack," he muttered.

She looked embarrassed but he hadn't meant to embarrass her. "I guess it's stupid," she smiled slightly and looked down.

He shook his head. "I don't think it's stupid. Stupid is wishin' for things like castles and mansions when you can get by just fine in a trapper's shack."

Her smile returned but it faded again when she met his eyes. "I'm sorry."

He knew what she was talking about and he looked away.

"At least you have your brother and the rest of your family," she said quietly.

Anger had him looking up sharply. "What, is that suppose to be, some sort of consolation prize or somethin'?" He snapped, the sudden anger making the pain bearable, giving him something to hold on to. "Their boy don't even know they're gone. It don't matter that we're here. They ain't. And don't act like you're sorry either. They weren't your kin. You don't know what the hell my family has just lost."

She swallowed hard and nodded, taking a step back towards the door. "I didn't mean that at all. I just meant..."

He glared, holding fast to the anger because anger was easier to handle than grief. Grief was crippling but anger was something he had learned to cope with for most of his life. "Just go," he said, his voice like acid and his eyes narrowed on her fiercely.

She took one more step backwards and then turned and slipped out the door.

He watched her go and he was surprised at how quickly the anger that had chased the grief away, morphed into remorse for hurting her. And he knew he hurt her because he saw it in her face. He sat down heavily on the narrow bed and ran a hand through his hair. It was almost funny because if June had seen him talk to her like that, she would have slapped him right upside the head.

The thought of his aunt had him dropping his head low, his forearms resting on his thighs. He'd have to go after Carol now. When he found her he'd try to apologize. That was gonna be a first.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Carol picked her way across the ledge but kept stopping to lean against the rock and blink tears out of her eyes. She felt like an idiot but she really hadn't meant it the way he had taken it. He was hurting and she had just wanted him to know that even though he had lost a few, there were still others he needed to hang on to. It was more than she had at the moment.

The thought of hurting him even more had her throat feeling like it was going to close up. And there was a child in there that was going to wake up to the news that both of his parents were gone. She didn't want to go into the cabin. She didn't know his brother. She didn't know any of them. The only person that she knew was Daryl and Daryl had wanted her to go. It was strange that she felt so alone after being around him for only a day. Like, without him around, she had nothing left in the world.

One day wasn't long to know another person. Not at all. But a day like the one they had shared, left it's mark. She felt like they shared a bond because the moment their whole world came to an abrupt halt, it was just the two of them standing there to watch it. Things like that worked like a welder, fusing two people in a way that nothing else could.

Well, she felt that way. Maybe he didn't. He did have most of his family back after all. People that he had shared a life with. People that he shared blood with. What was one stupid timid woman that he barely knew compared to that? Maybe he was even resentful that she would be the reason that his family would step right back out into danger. He had promised to help her find her daughter. What if he was having second thoughts?

She needed to stop over thinking everything because despite his anger, he was a good man and she believed that, one day or not, he cared about her enough to want to help her find the girl. She needed to just go to the cabin, properly introduce herself to Daryl's brother and then maybe get a little rest before she thought about going back to what was left of Atlanta to search for her daughter. She slowed her pace, forcing tears back because she didn't want Merle seeing them. She still didn't know how to take the man, even with just their brief interactions.

"Hey!"

She turned, surprised to see that Daryl was strolling towards her. She stood there, unsure what to do now. She didn't think that he had had enough time to get over his anger. She remembered when Ed would get that angry she had to tiptoe around him for days.

He stopped a few feet away, seeming unsure how to proceed now. He didn't look angry anymore so that was something anyway. Now he just looked sad. It tugged at her heart painfully. She hated seeing other people hurt. It always made her feel like she needed to try to do something to make things better. She had received little comfort throughout her whole life and instead of turning her cold, it only made her more compassionate.

Without telling them to move, her feet closed the distance until they were only a few inches apart. He was watching her closely, like an animal that wasn't sure what was about to happen. He had gone out of his way for her since the moment they met. The least she could do now was try to sooth some of that turbulence in his eyes, but she simply wasn't sure how. Everything she said seemed to come out the wrong way. Before she could think of what he may or may not do, she hugged him. It was a stupid move, considering how upset she had made him and if he shoved her away it wouldn't have surprised her very much.

His body went so still that for a second it was like her arms may have been wrapped around the neck of a cement statue. He didn't even dare breathe. She had made a horrible mistake and she was about to step away and apologize but then the unexpected happened. He actually started to thaw out. Reluctantly one arm went around her, his hand resting at the small of her back. He cleared his throat, swallowed thickly and then the other went around her too. She tightened her hold on him when he tightened his and she could feel the desperate pounding of his heart keeping pace with her own.

"The fuck is this for?" He grumbled.

"I'm apologizing. I didn't mean for it to sound like that and I'm so sorry if it did. I understand why you would think I was trying to downplay what happened but I wasn't."

He didn't say anything for a while but he didn't loosen his hold on her either and this surprised her. It felt nice and she realized that she needed this. Just the feel of another live human being against her after everything that had happened and it suddenly occurred to her that after everything he had been through so far, maybe he felt the same way. But all to soon it was over and he was stepping away from her, ducking his head and not meeting her eyes. Was he blushing?

"I best get in there and get this over with." he said, his voice still gruff but softer somehow.

She nodded. "I think I'll stay out here. I'm not a part of this."

He met her eyes then and the look was strange and intense. "Actually from here on out, whatever happens here, you're a part of it."

She wrapped her arms around her middle and offered a half hearted smile. She hadn't even known she needed to hear him say something like that until the words were out of his mouth. "I just think it would be better if it was just your family in there."

"If that's what you want," he said, stepping past her. He took a few steps and then stopped, turning to face her again and taking a deep breath. "I shouldn't have gotten so fuckin' pissed off. You didn't do anything wrong back there. I just..." his voice trailed off and he looked away.

She nodded, smiling slightly at his awkward apology but grateful that he had offered her one at all. "I know."

She watched him walk away and then she made her way to a bench that was nestled between two trees. She sat down and took in the land around her. It was very different than the land that she was used to. She wasn't in Georgia anymore, that was for sure. She watched the door to the cabin, her heart dropping when it opened. She felt so sorry for the boy inside.

She shook her head when she saw a girl step out onto the porch. She wasn't that close to the cabin and from this distance, who must have been Daryl's niece, was a dead ringer for Sophia. Either that, or she was seeing things. This was a cruel play of light. This was a dagger through her that couldn't be dislodged because she didn't think she was going to find her daughter. She looked away.

"Mom?"

She closed her eyes, willing the voice away. How was she hearing it so clearly? Was she just tired? Had the events that had unfolded since the day before actually snapped her grasp on reality?

"Mom!"

She looked up and watched as the girl ran towards her. She stood up, her knees going a little weak right before her daughter, not some other girl, threw herself into her arms. Carol was so stunned that she couldn't move at first. She couldn't even take in a breath. How could this be happening? How was Sophia here, of all places?

"What are you doing here?" Sophia asked, finally pulling away so she could look at her.

Carol struggled to find her voice but suddenly she was telling her daughter everything. She explained about speeding to the school to find her and about running the stop sign and the small accident. She told her about Fort Benning and then her reluctant agreement to come here before she went back out to look for her. She was almost sobbing once she was finished and then she was ready to hear what could have possibly happened that Sophia would end up on a mountain in Tennessee.

"They were evacuating the school and everyone was shoving everyone. I ended up on the floor and some guy tripped over me and then just grabbed my hand and dragged me off to this room. We stole a bus but we didn't have a choice."

"Daryl's cousin tripped over you?" Carol asked, unable to believe this was actually happening.

Sophia nodded. "Yes. And his uncle is the one that hit you with his truck?"

"Yes," Carol said, shaking her head.

"How can something like this... what are the odds?" Sophia asked.

Carol just shook her head. The odds of this being real were so slim and yet there her daughter stood. Sophia told her about their trip up here and how Damon had actually had no choice but to run the monsters down on more than one occasion.

Both of them looked up when the door to the cabin swung open so hard that it crashed against the wall and a guy stormed out. He was tall, dark skinned and had black hair that fell past his shoulders, obscuring his face. He jumped down from the steps and then stormed off into the trees.

"That's weird. Where could Damon be going?"

That broke through the joy that had consumed Carol and her heart sank. "His parents didn't make it. Merle and Daryl must have just told him. That poor boy," she muttered, staring off at the spot in the trees where he had disappeared.

"What?" Sophia gasped, stepping back.

Carol watched Sophia stare after the boy worriedly.

"Mom, maybe I should..."

"Be careful. Keep your eyes open and stay with him, okay? I'm going to warn you though. Dixons aren't easy to talk to when they're upset about something."

Sophia nodded and hugged her quickly. "I'm so glad you're here. I was so worried about you."

Carol smiled and pushed her away gently. "I know the feeling. Now go, before he gets too far ahead of you."

~H~

Sophia found him quickly because he wasn't trying to be quiet as he tore through the woods. He was bigger than her and could cover more ground but she just figured she would catch up with him eventually. He had to stop sometime. They were still tired from the long night since they had only slept for a few hours.

When she found him he was sitting on the ground, his back to a fallen log and his long legs pulled up. The knuckles of one hand were bloody, his dark brown eyes were red rimmed but dry. She remembered her mother's warning and found herself wishing she had just let him be alone.

"I'm really sorry about your parents," she said, sitting down next to him.

He didn't say anything. He didn't even glance at her. He just sat there staring off into space for a while. Eventually he shrugged. "Guess I'm lucky I still got Daryl and Merle. Maybe if I woulda been as die hard about getting to my parents as you they might have had a chance. All I had been thinking about was getting out of the city."

"You did the right thing," she said, pulling her knees up and leaning heavily into the log. "It was all so crazy. If you had tried to get to them we probably never would have made it here. We could have gotten stuck there in the city."

"Yeah, maybe. You don't understand though... My dad." His voice trailed off and she waited him out. "If we made it, it just don't make any sense why they didn't. He's strong. They're both strong. A hell of a lot stronger than us. And..." his voice trailed off and he shook his head like he was shaking his thoughts.

"What?" she pressed gently, not wanting him to think he had to keep anything from her.

"I should feel like they're gone, you know. I mean, we were closer than most families and I feel like I should... I should feel it, you know? I should feel something."

"What do you mean?" she asked, studying his face.

He glanced down at her, his expression one of frustration and pain. "I don't feel like they're gone. I'd feel it, I know I would, but I don't feel it."

She didn't know what to say to that so she simply sat with him.

He was so quiet after that and she was starting to think that he really did just want to be alone with his thoughts. She was about to get up to head back to the cabin. He probably needed time to wrap his head around everything that had happened. She was too quick to think that he would want company. He surprised her when he grabbed her wrist, keeping her right where she was. "Stay," he muttered, his voice rough.

She nodded and leaned back against the log.

"Who was that woman you were talking to?" He asked.

She hesitated, not wanting to tell him that she got her mom back when he only just now got the news that his own parents were dead. But he had asked her and she couldn't just ignore the question. She cleared her throat and wrapped her arms around her knees. "My mom."

He looked over sharply. "No shit?"

She shook her head. "I know. I didn't believe it myself. She was on her way to the school and your cousin hit her with his truck. She ran a stop sign. It messed our car up so Daryl gave her a lift."

"That's fucked up. I'm happy you got your mom back."

She nodded. "So am I. But I feel even worse now about what happened."

He shrugged. "Just cause I won't see mine again don't mean I ain't happy that you get to have yours."

Her eyes teared up at that. Even though he didn't look like one, he was a really sweet guy. She wiped her eyes quickly, feeling stupid. Out of the two of them he should be the one crying, not her. He sighed and then surprised her when his good hand gripped hers. They sat like that for a long time, neither one of them saying a word. There really wasn't anything for them to say.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! I should probably be ashamed of this chapter but the story was so heavy at first that apparently, when I was writing this, I felt the need to lighten things up a little. And what better way than to embarrass someone? Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading!**

 **Chapter Twelve**

Daryl couldn't keep the shock off his face. "Are you serious?" He couldn't believe it. There was no way that her daughter was here.

"I am. I didn't believe it myself and I was looking right at her. Damon tripped over her in the hall before she got trampled before they ever even left the school. He talked her into going with him and Piper. She's here. We don't have to leave."

Merle and Piper were asleep and Damon and Sophia were still outside, leaving Daryl and Carol alone in the part of the cabin that served as a kitchen. They were unloading all of the supplies that were in the back of the truck. "Damn," he muttered, shaking his head. "That's crazy." He followed her back out the door to grab the last of the bags.

"It is crazy," she said, still looking a little dazed. She reached for a bag and he grabbed her wrist, stopping her before he lost his nerve. She looked up, eyes questioning.

"I acted like an asshole earlier. Ain't none of this shit your fault and that apology I threw at you was bullshit" he said, speaking so low he thought maybe she hadn't heard him.

She seemed to weigh her words for a few moments before opening her mouth to speak and he hated that they were back to this. He didn't want her to think he was going to snap at her every time she said the wrong thing. He really was an asshole. He had always been an asshole, but at least with her he was trying to reign it in at least a little bit.

She smiled. "I understand why you got angry. I just want to make sure you know that everything you've done for me, everything you were willing to do to help me get my daughter back, I really appreciate it. Even if you are an asshole sometimes, like I said before, you're a good man. Trust me, I can spot a bad one from a mile away."

He realized then that he still had his fingers wrapped loosely around her wrists and he dropped his hand quickly. "Alright. Can we be done with all this mushy shit already? I'm ready to eat."

She laughed, the sound causing the corner of his mouth to turn up. "Yeah. We can be done with the mushy crap, Daryl. After we eat you can show me where the hell I can get cleaned up. I feel disgusting."

His eyes slid down to the oversized tee shirt she had been wearing since yesterday, and then over the shapeless pants. When she had hugged him earlier he had gotten an idea of what she was hiding under those clothes and he wouldn't mind... His eyes went to the suitcase that she had taken from the car on the road, shutting off any thoughts of what her body may or may not be like. That was none of his goddamn business. That was off limits. That wasn't happening. Ever. Like their goddamn lives weren't already complicated enough without him thinking about fucking her. He already knew that Merle was going to give him a ton of hell over her.

But he hadn't been thinking about fucking her. Just getting her out of her clothes. Now he was really in a bind. "Here," he muttered, reaching out to take one of the bags from her, not realizing the suitcase was in his hand. It slipped out of his grip and slammed into her side.

He felt his face flush and then he ran a hand through his hair. She was staring at him, wide eyed.

"Sorry," he said quickly, grabbing the suitcase and leaving her standing there looking after him.

He heard her hurrying after him and cursed under his breath. He needed to get his shit together and it was hard with her always right there. "You won't be staying here, will you?"

He glanced at her before he sat the suitcase down in a corner. "I thought it was pretty obvious that we'd all be stayin' here." Surely she wasn't thinking of leaving.

"I mean here. You have the shack all to yourself so you probably won't be here all the time," she corrected.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Back and forth probably," he said, stacking more canned goods into the cupboard above the rough wooden counter.

"I'll go through this suitcase and figure out what I can use. I can probably share a lot of this with Sophia."

He snorted.

She looked up as she sat down on the floor, pulling the suitcase closer to her. "What?"

"She dresses like you?" He raised a brow.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She asked, frowning at him.

He just shrugged. "You kind of dress like a bag lady."

Her mouth dropped open. "That's mean. I dress for comfort. I have no one to impress."

He smiled slightly, checking the other bags and grabbing a bottle of Coke. "That's good."

She scowled and unzipped the suitcase. He could see how red her face was. He sat down in one of the hard wooden chairs and sighed. He watched her as she started pulling out items. His brows shot up as she held up some kind of sexy little half shirt. "When I glanced in this thing I just saw some jeans and shirts. This is..."

"That ain't you," he said, shaking his head. Not that he wouldn't mind seeing her... he shook the thought before it could even finish running through his mind.

"Shut up," she grumbled. "What the hell?" She held up a pair of fuzzy handcuffs. "You've got to be kidding me. All I wanted were some clothes." She sounded distressed as she sat them down on the floor next to her. "Of all the suitcases in all the cars we went through, I had to take this one."

He would have been embarrassed himself but he was having too much fun watching her get more and more uncomfortable. It took his mind off of the pain he was feeling over the loss of Odin and June and he welcomed it, regardless of how uncomfortable it was. He sat down next to her on the floor and reached in, grabbing the first thing his hand wrapped around. When he pulled it out he made a distressed sound and instantly threw the offending object.

"Oh my God!" Carol cried when she saw a rather large rubber phallus roll across the room.

Daryl grimaced and rubbed his hand vigorously over his pant leg. "Throw that thing in the garbage!"

"I'm not touching it! You do it."

Of course, the bedroom door opened and Merle stepped out. Instantly Carol threw the hot pink thongs she had in her hand into Daryl's lap just as Merle was watching the incredibly large thing roll towards him. Merle's head moved slowly, taking in the two of them sitting in front of the suitcase, Daryl with the thongs in his hand and the handcuffs and a long thin whip sitting between them.

"That isn't mine!" Carol blurted quickly when Merle's eyes, wide and disbelieving, landed on her. "There is no way I could even use that thing if I tried! It's huge!"

Daryl groaned. "He don't need to know what will and what won't fit in there, Carol." But it was good to know regardless.

She stood up quickly, shoving everything back into the suitcase and staring down at him with wide eyes. "Can you not make it worse?"

"What? It ain't like all this is my shit!" His face was burning as hot as hers and he felt like a kid that had gotten caught doing something dirty.

"It isn't mine!"

Merle sighed heavily, shaking his head. "Well, I'm glad to learn you got a little freak in you, little brother, but you two need to put your toys away before the kids come back. And I ain't touchin' that big rubber pecker either. Draw straws if you have to but get it the hell outta here." He went back into the room, closing the door firmly behind him with a look of complete disapproval on his face.

Daryl felt the heat pouring off his face but he looked up at her, meeting her eyes even though he wanted to go hide in the trapper's shack after this. "You still gotta find you some clothes if you want me to show you where you can get a bath."

With a weary sigh she reluctantly reached in and grabbed some jeans and a shirt. Nothing was made of lace or silk so that was good. Good for her anyway. He cleared his throat and stood up as she stacked her change of clothes on the table. "I'm serious. I am not touching that thing. It's likely used," she said with a scowl.

He looked down on the floor, his face flaming even more. Footsteps out on the small porch had them looking up at each other sharply. Carol crossed the room but really didn't want to touch the thing. The door opened, her and Daryl reached for it at the same time and then their foreheads smacked together painfully, Carol lost her balance and Daryl grabbed her by the waist to keep her from falling. Sunlight streamed in then as the door opened up so Daryl kicked the thing, sending it rolling under the counter by the far wall.

"Just leave it," she whispered, still gripping his bicep to keep her balance as she rubbed her forehead with her free hand. "I'll get it later."

"Mom?"

She let go of his arm then and he dropped his hands from her waist and took a step away.

"Hi, honey. I was about to find something to fix to eat," she smiled, knowing her face was red.

Sophia shared a look with Damon and then they both looked at her. Damon nodded in greeting and then his eyes shifted to Daryl and he raised a brow.

Daryl shouldered his bow and met Carol's eyes briefly. The sun was going down and he could hear Piper stirring above them in the loft. Merle was still in the bedroom but he was sure the man was awake. What they needed to do was sit down and figure out what they were all going to do now.

He also wanted to talk to Damon alone. The boy looked okay now but he knew how Dixons did things. They buried it and then it would explode at the most inopportune time. He'd seen it happen a lot. Hell, it happened to him a lot.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Sophia watched her mom and Daryl carefully. When her and Damon had came in they were kind of all over each other. He'd had her around the waist and she was holding on to his arms and they were both so red in the face that it would have been comical if it hadn't been her _mom_.

Piper came down and she looked just as miserable as Damon. She didn't say anything, which was strange because she was usually such a talker and even in the most dreadful situations, she had brought a lightness with her that made things more bearable. Even if the lightness was a bit morbid. She barely glanced at Carol, not asking who she was or why she was there.

Sophia watched as her mom was about to open some cans of soup that she had dug out of the cupboard. Daryl grabbed the can opener and the can from her mom's hands and shook his head.

"It'll get too damn hot if you cook in here. We can take this shit outside and cook it over the fire pit. You won't be able to stand it in here once it heats up."

Carol nodded and grabbed a pot, following him towards the door. Sophia was actually surprised at how comfortable her mom seemed to be with the man. She was usually extremely nervous around men. Ed had treated her badly and after he died, Carol had simply seemed uninterested in men. She had been there, done that, and didn't seem to ever want to go back.

Damon sat down at the table across from Piper and Sophia joined him. Piper was staring at the door, a frown forming between her brows. "That's weird," she muttered.

Damon nodded. "Yeah, it is."

"Who's the girlfriend?" Piper asked.

Sophia frowned. "She isn't his girlfriend. That's my mom."

Piper met her eyes and then Damon's. "Goddamn. How long was I asleep?"

Sophia explained the strange events that had brought them all here and then she had to ask. "Why would you think she was his girlfriend?"

Piper and Damon shared another look and then Piper shrugged. "Daryl ain't much like the rest of us. He's not as loud and... out there. He pretty much keeps to himself and I've seen the guy around women. He avoids them." She nodded towards the door. "So seeing him like that, so comfortable, is weird."

Sophia nodded. "I know. After my dad..." She didn't want to bring up the death of parents at the moment, "She kind of just avoided men altogether. I've seen her around men in public, like, at the store. She always seems kind of afraid. She isn't like that with him."

"We should try to hook them up," Piper said, picking at a splinter of wood hanging off the corner of the table. She didn't seem very enthused but she seemed more interested in this than she had anything else since learning about her family's tragedy. "The world just got way more fucked up than it's ever been before. It'll give us somethin' to do anyway."

Damon drummed his fingers on the table top. "Maybe they've already hooked up."

Sophia made a face and Piper's lips turned up. "My mom wouldn't hook up with some guy she doesn't even know."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Well, they were together all night. They're both grown. They watched the world end. What better way to prove you're alive than havin' great sex?"

Sophia shook her head. "I don't want to hear about it. If it happens then that's nice for them. But I don't want to know details."

"I bet they're freaks," Piper muttered. "Most of the shy quiet types are. I bet if they hook up they'll tear that fuckin' shack down."

Sophia felt her face grow hot and she slid down further in her seat.

~H~

It felt strange, sitting around a fire at dusk, eating beef soup and crackers with a group of people she barely knew, but it was oddly comforting. They were all together and she felt safe. That was the strange thing about it. Even after Ed had died, she still rarely ever felt safe. She always felt a low burning current of fear. But she didn't feel that way now. It simply didn't make any sense.

She was sitting on an overturned log next to Daryl. She hadn't consciously made the decision to sit down next to him but that was where she had ended up. Merle was sitting alone right across from him and the kids were sitting on the ground a few feet away. The three of them talked quietly and a few times, from the corner of her eye, she saw Sophia smile. It was just... nice.

She looked down into her bowl and frowned. She'd only eaten half of it but she didn't want anymore. She glanced over just as Daryl stuck his finger in his mouth, sucking the juices off. He was eying her bowl and she was eying him. For some reason his lack of manners had her squeezing her thighs together, a strange and barely recognizable tension causing her body to react. She ignored it, refusing to contemplate it at all. His eyes slid up, meeting hers.

The strange feeling intensified when his eyes didn't move from hers. He licked his lips. "You gonna eat that?"

She quickly looked down at the bowl in her lap and shook her head, passing it on to him and feeling incredibly idiotic. She silently chastised herself, looking at the fire instead of at him. She was tired and they had been through a lot. That was the excuse she gave herself. She glanced up and noticed that Merle was staring right at her. She looked away quickly but not before she saw the lewd smirk on his face and the wink.

"The hell you lookin' at?" Daryl asked suddenly.

Merle looked at Daryl and took a bite of his food. He grinned and looked away. Daryl growled and then finished off her bowl.

Once they were finished Daryl sat both bowls down by the log. Everyone else was finished too. He looked over at her, keeping his voice low. "We lost light but if you still wanna go down to get cleaned up, I can walk you. We got the flashlights."

She stared at him. "You can't go with me!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Then you can take Merle. Nobody needs to be runnin' off by themselves with those things out there."

She felt her face redden and she moved her head closer to his so she could keep her voice as low as possible. "You are aware that I meant that I'd like to actually bathe. That means getting naked and I am not getting naked with you standing there watching!"

He glanced around and then rolled his eyes. She followed his gaze and realized that everyone was staring at the two of them. She was sure they hadn't heard her though. His eyes returned to hers. "I didn't plan on watchin' you. I was plannin' on keepin' watch. I ain't some kind of pervert, Carol."

She pressed her lips together in a disapproving line. "Why can't the girls go with me?"

He shrugged. "How about you just keep on stinkin'?"

"I do not stink," she hissed. "Not as bad as you do anyhow."

His lips twitched.

"What the hell are you two whispering about?" Merle asked.

Carol looked up. Everyone was still staring at them. "Nothing," she muttered.

Merle didn't look convinced but he glanced at the kids and decided to change the subject. "Alright then. There's a trunk in the bedroom full of extra blankets so I thought the girls can share the loft and Damon can sleep downstairs."

Carol frowned. "What about me?"

Merle glanced between her and Daryl. "I figured you'd be sleepin' down at the shack with him."

Daryl huffed. "Merle, how many damn times do you I have to tell you?"

"After what I seen in that suitcase of hers, I'm half tempted to drag her off to my room, little brother. Don't tell me the two of you ain't closet freaks."

"Called it," Piper said with a grin.

Carol gaped at him. "I told you that stuff wasn't mine!"

Merle shook his head. "Darlin' I don't know you. I know him. There ain't no way in hell any of that kinky shit belongs to my brother."

Carol realized that Sophia and the other two were still watching them. "Merle, I took that out of an abandoned car!"

Merle looked skeptical but he finally relented. "Okay then. It won't hurt anything for you and the boy to sleep down in the big room."

"Why don't you and Damon take the floor and you give her the bed?" Daryl asked.

Merle and Carol both shook their heads. "I wouldn't feel right taking the bed while everyone else slept on the floor."

"There's always your bed," Merle countered.

Daryl growled and muttered something under his breath.

Carol thought of something then and she turned to Daryl. "Are you sure you should stay out there alone? I mean, it's close and all but not close enough. If one of those things came up here, you could get hurt."

"I've been takin' care of myself my whole damn life. I don't need a baby sitter," he muttered shaking his head.

Merle grinned. "I think she's hinting that she wants to go with you."

Carol gave him a heavy look. "That is in no way what I was hinting at, Merle."

"Well, I think I'm going to bed. It's been a long day," Sophia said quickly, standing up. Piper reached for her hand and Sophia pulled the girl up from the ground. Damon stood up with them, glancing between the three adults.

"This shit is too heavy for me. Goodnight," Damon said, following the girls into the house.

Merle stood up, stretching and yawning loudly. "Guess I'll give you two a little privacy now. You got some discussin' to do. Make sure you keep it down when you do come in, Carol. They put up a good front but those kids really have been through a hell of a lot. They need their rest. If you two can't keep your clothes on till you get to that shack make sure you keep that bow close, boy. There's some real ugly shit out there."

Daryl threw a piece of wood at him, missing him by just a fraction of an inch. Merle didn't even turn around. He just laughed and shook his head. "He's such a dick," he grumbled, as Merle walked around the side of the cabin.

"He's something," Carol said, staring off at the fire. She looked up but Daryl wasn't looking at her. He was staring at the flames too. "I meant what I said though. I don't think it's safe for you to stay out there alone."

"And I already told you that I'm fine. I can take care of myself."

"I'm sure you can but I'll still worry," she said, looking away.

"Well, you're wastin' your time worryin' about me."

They sat there in silence for a long time and she wasn't even sure why. She guessed that she was just reluctant to leave him, which was stupid. He really was more than capable of taking care of himself and she knew they were both ready to fall over from lack of sleep. "I guess we should call it a night," she said eventually.

He nodded and stood up at the same time she did. "Yeah, I'll see you in the mornin'. We'll just go down to the creek after breakfast.

She smiled at him. "Be careful."

He rolled his eyes and started kicking dirt onto the flames. "You're gonna drive yourself crazy worryin' for no reason."

"Goodnight, Daryl," she said, turning towards the house.

"'Night," she heard him mutter.

When she made it to the corner of the cabin she glanced over her shoulder and was surprised to see him turn around quickly. He had been watching her. She smiled at his retreating back. Maybe she wasn't the only one needlessly worried.

When she slipped inside the cabin was dark but from the moonlight shining in through the window she could see Damon's form sleeping close to the door. There was a rifle next to him and she could see that further into the room, past him, was another makeshift bed, already made up for her.

She had a lot to think about tonight that could have kept her up but as soon as her head hit the pillow she felt herself drifting off.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Daryl slept like the dead that first night. He had braced the door of the shack with a chair just in case something tried to get inside. He hadn't had time to think about anything since as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out. He hadn't been too tired to dream, however, and when he woke up he was almost too embarrassed to go back up to the cabin.

He had never had dreams so vivid in his life. They had been so vivid, in fact, that when he woke up, he had actually reached out to see if she was still there. When he discovered she wasn't, for a few long moments, he had even assumed that she had walked out just as quietly as she had walked in. When he finally realized that the whole thing had been nothing but a dream, he had almost been disappointed.

That was seven days ago. They had been living in relative peace for seven whole days. They had no idea what the hell was going on off the mountain and none of them even brought up going down to check. Daryl didn't feel the need to go anywhere but he knew they would have to eventually but he didn't want to be the one to tell the others that. It was good that they were taking the time to simply breathe and try to adjust to all of the changes they were being forced to go through.

"Do you know how much laundry I have to do? I don't have time to do all the washing, all the cooking, all the cleaning and learn to hunt food on top of that. This is just taking me away from things that need to be done that the rest of you don't want to do."

She had been grumbling over the fire earlier about how she felt like Caroline Ingalls. She had been cooking breakfast and hadn't heard him coming up behind her. He had asked who Caroline Ingalls was and she had grudgingly explained to him that she was a pioneer woman that was stuck with all the house work.

He looked over and shrugged. "You don't wanna be stuck with all the cleaning, so you can learn how to do somethin' else. It'll be good for you."

"Does that mean that it'll be good for you if next I give you a lesson on stain removal?" she grumbled.

He snorted. "You'll thank me some day when you ain't starvin'."

"But you do all the hunting," she said, shouldering the rifle. "I'm not a good shot."

"Stop fuckin' whining and walk. I'm doin' you a favor."

She rolled her eyes. "A favor?"

He nodded and let her walk a few feet ahead of him on the narrow path. "Yeah. A favor."

"Can you elaborate?"

He sighed. "Say you're down there on your own at the creek washing clothes. Now, you know how to use a rifle but me and you both know that you suck. Say three of those things come out of the woods? With as shitty as you shoot, how you gonna bring any of them down?"

She shrugged. "Exactly my point, Daryl. I'm not any good with a gun. I can hardly hit a still target and I think we both know this is pointless."

"Well, we're runnin' out of food fast. You either shoot somethin' or you get to go back and tell those kids that they're going hungry tonight."

She stopped and spun around, her arms crossing over her chest. Anger flashed in her eyes. It was what he wanted to see. She was changing and he was fascinated. She wasn't so timid anymore. She wasn't constantly second guessing herself and she wasn't always apologizing for things that really weren't her fault. "You'd let the kids starve just to get a rise out of me?"

He shook his head and watched a bead of sweat slide down her neck, over her collar bone and disappear at the low cut collar of the tank top she was wearing. "I'm not plannin' on letting anyone starve. You ain't gonna take this shit seriously until you have to. Now you have to. I'm not huntin' right now. You are. If you don't then the kids go hungry. You're the type of woman that needs to be pushed. This is me pushing."

Her hands went to her hips and his eyes followed. She was forced to wear clothes that were way out of her comfort zone. Clingy shirts and jeans that made it hard for him to concentrate. "This is stupid," she grumbled.

He shrugged.

"You're being a stubborn asshole."

He shrugged again.

She glared and finally turned around, stalking further down the path. He grinned and glanced down, allowing himself to focus on the sway of her hips and the way her jeans clung to her ass for just a second before he sidled up next to her. Their arms brushed and the small contact had his mind going to places he usually reserved for when he was alone in the shack.

He kept his eyes focused ahead of them, even though his body was hyper aware of her proximity. Up ahead he spotted a fat rabbit crouched down next to the path and slightly downhill. He grabbed her elbow, stopping her and then pointed.

She looked up at him, blue eyes pleading. He shook his head. She wanted him to make the kill but she needed to get better with that gun. If she thought that it was all up to her to get food back to the kids then she would probably be able to shoot something. It was just how her mind worked. But he also knew if she did make the shot, it would give her the confidence she needed and would be able to get better from there. "I'll miss the shot, Daryl," she barely whispered.

He sighed and stepped behind her, swallowing hard. His hands went to her hips and he leaned in so his lips were next to her ear. "You ain't gonna miss the shot. Not this time. Now, sights," he whispered. He was torturing himself but goddamn if it wasn't a sweet kind of torture.

She slowly brought the gun up and peered down the barrel, lining up the shot. "Okay."

"Breathe."

She took a deep breath, holding it for a few moments.

As soon as she was ready to exhale he pressed his fingertips into her, "Squeeze."

The slight recoil had her jerking against him and he had to drop his hands and step back. His eyes took in the area and then landed on the rabbit and he felt a slow smile. "I did it," she breathed, adjusting the rifle so it hung from her back again.

"See. You just work better under pressure," he said.

She turned so she was facing him, a grin lighting her face. "I just killed a rabbit."

He nodded and then he grunted, stumbling back slightly when she slammed into him. Her arms were around his neck and he clenched his jaw tightly as she bounced excitedly. His arms went around her, if for no other reason than to keep her still. He was already having enough trouble with his body's response to her without her hopping up and down all over him.

She pulled away, flashed him one more grin and then started down the slight incline towards her first kill. He was glad she had been able to do it. He liked seeing her happy. At first it bothered him that he gave a damn one way or another but now he just accepted it for what it was. She was his friend. A person other than his family that gave a damn about him and appreciated him. He liked her. He could ignore the physical attraction if it meant that he could enjoy brief moments like this, where all her walls were down and she smiled like that.

~H~

He was proud of her. She could see it in his eyes when he looked at her and it made her want to go right back out there and hint some more. And he was right. He was teaching her how to better take care of their family and that was important, she was important here and she was important to him. It was such a good feeling.

The rabbit wasn't very hard to clean, which was something she had been worried about. He showed her what cuts to make and the best way to get to the meat. She wasn't disgusted. She was excited to learn. She wanted to learn more and she knew that he could teach her. He knew everything. She had never met anyone so skilled in the art of basic survival.

Ed had boasted often about how competent he would be if it ever came down to him surviving off the land but Carol knew he was full of it. He was a lazy insufferable abusive coward and she never believed he was capable of much. Daryl didn't boast about anything, even though he could have. She had also overheard Ed boast about his sexual prowess to his drunken buddies when in all actuality, the man had never gotten remotely close to pleasing her in bed.

She glanced over as she stirred the stew in the pot. Daryl was working on making more bolts for his crossbow, his head bowed slightly as his hand skillfully slid the knife over the sliver of wood. He was good with his hands. Everything he did, he did with a single minded focus. She had no doubt that he would bring that focus into the bedroom.

His hands stilled and she looked up at his face, startled that he was giving her an odd look. She licked her lips and looked back down at the stew that was close to boiling over. She cursed and then took the pot off the fire.

When she looked back up he was working on the bolt again but she could see the slight upturn of his lips. She needed to stop thinking about him like that. It wasn't easy though. Everything he did seemed to draw her attention. Like the way he was a little shy and more than a little introverted but still carried himself with a self assured swagger. And Jesus, the ass on that man. Even in those baggy threadbare cargo pants he was so fond of, it was still worth staring at.

"It's early. You still wanna take some clothes down to the creek?" He asked without looking up.

She really did need to get some laundry done. She was on her last clean outfit from the suitcase. She wasn't sure what the hell had happened to the clothes she had worn when they had gotten here but they had vanished. "I should. You can go up stream and take a bath and I can wash your clothes. They're filthy and so are you."

He scowled. "I'll pass."

She heard the others coming around the side of the cabin and sighed loudly. "You're just like a child."

He sat the knife down and stood up, looking down at her. "And you're just like a nag. You wanna go down there or not?"

She shrugged and handed him a bowl. "I suppose." She filled her own bowl and sat down next to him. It was something that had become habit. They ate together every night. Merle didn't bother staring at them anymore and no one else commented on it. The kids usually took their meal and ate inside, complaining about bugs but Carol suspected they just didn't want to hang out with the grown ups. Either way, this was normal, this was life and this was home and she enjoyed it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Try to ignore the typos. I couldn't bring myself to go over this chapter. Migraine brought on by uncontrollable fits of coughing. Fun stuff. =/ Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks so much for reading! Back to bed for me!**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

Merle ate in silence but he kept his eye on his brother and Carol. He didn't really know what the hell was going on between the two of them. At first he had been sure that they were at least fucking. Now he flat out didn't know what to think. He liked the thought of Daryl finding someone. He was a flighty little bastard and he didn't get along with many people. He didn't like his space invaded. He had been that way since they had lost their mom. He was never one to have many friends and he sure as fuck never did much talking when it came to females.

Carol leaned a little closer and said something too low for the rest of them to hear. Daryl flushed and turned wide eyes on her and then she grinned and bumped his shoulder with hers. Daryl fought a smile of his own, shook his head and continued eating.

It was so weird but it had been like this all week. Daryl rarely snapped at the woman. He smiled more than he ever had before and he watched her like a fucking hawk, like she would simply disappear if he wasn't on watch. And when he left at night, he did so reluctantly. Merle wanted to march right over there and force their heads together so they would just make out and get it out of the way. If they didn't stop this painful goddamn dance they were doing then he was going to do just that.

Daryl tipped the bowl up, slurping noisily and causing Carol to turn her head and stare at him with one raised brow. When he lowered the bowl she shook her head and grinned at him. Merle's eyes widened when she raised her hand to Daryl's face and let her thumb grazed the corner of his brother's mouth and then hurriedly stuck the thumb between her lips.

Daryl stared, his face flushing and even Merle had to admit that he was a little bit turned on by the innocent act. Merle saw her eyes widen once she realized that Daryl was looking at her like a starving man ready to devour her. He was close to trying to slip away without Daryl or Carol noticing when he heard something that had him forgetting all about Carol and his brother.

Merle stood up, turning towards the cabin and the unmistakable sound of a vehicle approaching. His heart beat fast and hard and he took off towards the front, his gun drawn. He heard feet pounding behind him and the door slam shut once he was in the front. Damon came out, rifle in hand.

The four of them stopped and waited. Merle was surprised to see that Carol wasn't hiding behind his brother. She was standing next to him, her own gun clenched in her hands in front of her. She didn't look scared, which was what he had expected. She actually looked ready to kick some ass and for the first time, he was starting to think that she was actually a damn good match for his brother.

His eyes went back to the drive and sure enough a large white SUV appeared. It was a nice ride but it had probably seen a lot of hell over the last week. There was a u-haul trailer being towed in the back and how the thing hadn't bounced the hell off the side of the mountain, Merle would never know.

"Where the hell are the girls?" Merle asked as Damon joined him.

"Loft window."

"Armed?" Merle asked.

"You know it."

"Both of them?" he pressed, knowing Sophia wasn't exactly comfortable with guns just yet.

Damon nodded and then they waited. Merle wasn't as quick to inflict pain on someone now days. Having to raise a daughter on his own had calmed him down a lot over the last sixteen years. But the world had changed and since the world changed, a man had to change with it. Hell, Merle didn't even have to change to keep up with the way things were now. All he had to do was open that door that he had locked up after Piper was born, and let the killer out. He knew that the people here were all the people in the world that mattered and if that meant he had to blow somebody away to protect any of them then that's what he would do.

The driver's side door opened and he sensed the tension in Daryl without even glancing over. He was even less likely to trust any newcomers than Merle was himself. A man stepped out, his arms raised, hands in the air, letting them know right away that he wasn't a threat. Merle sized him up, narrowing his eyes. He was clean cut, dressed in a suit that was wrinkled and stained but otherwise screamed money. Too bad for him, money didn't mean shit around here.

"Who the hell are you?" Merle called, his voice cold.

The man's eyes were wide, taking them all in. "My name is Richard Sandoval. I'm unarmed and I have my wife and children with me," he said, his voice a few octaves too high.

"How the hell did you know there was people up here?" Merle asked. The last thing he wanted was for them to be discovered by a large group. As far as he was concerned they had a good thing going here and he didn't want that being disrupted. He had never believed that anyone would risk that road on the off chance that there would be some sort of salvation up here.

"We found an abandoned house further down the mountain yesterday. We heard gunshots earlier and thought we would drive up to see if we could find more survivors. Please... My kids are starving. I wouldn't ask if it was just me and my wife but..."

"Merle," Carol's soft voice reached his ears and he looked over at her. Her blue eyes were pleading.

He wasn't a complete asshole. He had a daughter. He had Damon. Hell, he'd spent most of his life looking after his brother. The mention of kids had him cursing though. He didn't need any more fucking people up here using up their resources and disrupting their lives. He gave her a swift nod and then his eyes went back to the man. He could hear Daryl's low curse and knew that he would have to deal with his brother's irrational anger later.

"You can take a break here if you want. Feed your kids and get some rest and then I want you out by dawn. This ain't the fuckin' Marriott."

The man nodded eagerly, willing to take whatever he could get. "Thank you."

Merle still just glared. This was the type of person that would just as well spit in Merle's eye than wave at him. Some upper class yuppy mother fucker that had always looked down on people like the Dixons. And look at him now. Groveling to the very trash that he probably despised a week or so ago. Damn it! Why did this asshole have to mention kids?

He looked over and met Daryl's eye. He expected this. His brother was fucking pissed. He glared at Merle and then turned cold eyes on Carol before he turned around and stormed off towards the path that would lead him to the trapper's shack. Carol watched him go, her eyes troubled but she didn't go after him. Instead she looked up at Merle.

"He'll be fine," Merle said, motioning towards the newcomers with a nod of his head. "Right now we got bigger fish to fry."

She nodded but glanced over her shoulder one last time but Daryl was out of site.

Merle got why his brother was pissed. He wasn't really happy himself. He looked up just as the passenger door opened and a woman stepped out. She looked just as upper end as her damn husband did. Her blouse looked silk, buttoned up to her neck and was tucked in neatly into a pair of slacks. Her clothes were less rumpled than the man's. Her dark hair was pulled back in a twist. Just looking at her was pissing Merle off for some reason but not as bad as looking at the man.

"Seriously, how in the hell can she look so put together? I look like a homeless person," Carol muttered, looking down at the holes in the knees of her jeans.

Merle snorted. "Trust me, you look way better than her. Bitch looks like she's got a fuckin stick shoved up her ass."

Carol glanced at him, rolling her eyes.

"Oh come the fuck on. You really wanna walk around lookin' like a high school principal?"

"No," she muttered but he could see that she was troubled. He just didn't know why. "When you first met me I looked like a bag lady. Now I look like a middle aged woman that borrows her teenager's clothes. I'm a mess."

He scoffed but then he was distracted when the man motioned for the person in the back to join them. A teenage boy stepped out. He was tall, blonde and looked like he was about to throw up. A little girl that looked to be seven or eight followed him. He didn't miss the muttered curse from Damon. Apparently no one was happy about these new developments.

The family made their way towards them and the closer he got the more he realized that they were a little more banged up than he had first thought. They didn't seem injured but they looked haggard. Especially the little girl, who had a haunted look in her large dark eyes.

Merle sighed. "Damon, tell the girls to bring out four more bowls."

Damon was watching the other boy, his eyes full of suspicion before he finally stepped away. Merle hoped he wouldn't have to be refereeing any fights between those two. Merle had watched Damon take on men twice his age, just in fun, and if it came down to it, Merle wasn't positive he could control Damon at all if he really lost his temper. The next twenty four hours were bound to be a real bitch. Merle and Carol led the small group to the back where the pot of rabbit stew still sat close to the fire.

"I can't thank you enough for this. Really, you wouldn't believe what it's like out there. The things we've seen since we left home," Richard said as he sat down next to his wife.

Sophia and Piper showed up then, handing Carol the bowls. Once everyone was eating Carol looked at the woman.

"I'm Carol. This is Merle, his daughter Piper, my daughter Sophia and that's Damon.

The woman looked up then but looked back down quickly. The man nodded. "Kathrine, my wife, my son Brody and this little one is Samantha."

"Brody?" Damon asked, raising a brow.

The boy looked up, eyed Damon for half a second and then his gaze slid over to the girls. He smiled and then shifted his gaze back to Damon, a clear challenge in his eyes.

Merle cursed under his breath. This was the last fucking thing he needed. Two oversized kids having a pissing contest. He could only hope they didn't pull the ruler out any time soon.

Richard cleared his throat. "Who was the other man? The one with the bow?"

Before Merle could say anything Carol spoke up. "That was Daryl, Merle's brother and I actually should go talk to him."

Without another word she was walking away, leaving Merle to deal with this shit on his own. The traitor.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for reading!**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

Carol was about to knock on the closed door when it was suddenly yanked open and Daryl plowed right into her.

"What the hell are you doin'?" he snapped as he steadied her with his hands at her waist.

"I was coming to check on you," she said, stepping away from him. He was in one of those moods again but she knew how to navigate them now. "You just stormed off."

"I ain't five, Carol. I've told you before that I don't need a goddamn baby sitter," he grumbled as he stalked past her.

"Oh, right, I'm sorry. I just thought, since you're throwing a tantrum that you were reverting. Why are you so upset?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

He spun around, thrusting his finger in the direction of the cabin. "Because those people don't need to be here. It's just more mouths to feed. You saw that yuppy fuck. People like that wouldn't piss on people like us if we were on fire. Why the hell should we waste our resources on them?"

"Because they have kids with them. We can't turn away kids, Daryl. You didn't turn me and Sophia away," she said, trying to placate him so he would look at this from her point of view.

"That's different," he barked, giving her a look like she was an idiot.

"No,actually, it isn't. You didn't turn us away and you could have."

"We came here together. Me and you fought to get here _together_. That meant that the plan was to fuckin' stay that way once it was over. You didn't pop up out of nowhere in some big expensive car wearin' a suit and tie and beggin' for scraps. I _brought_ you here with me!"

She would be a liar if she tried to say that the way he said the word _together_ didn't send an electric thrill through her body. She pushed the thoughts aside and pushed on, needing him to be okay with this. At least for now. "I don't know. I think you'd be impressed with how well I could pull off a suit and tie. I think you'd be begging me to try some of your rabbit stew."

He eyed her but she saw some of that anger fade. "You won't be sayin' that when our own kids are goin' hungry because we're wasting our food on them," he said, still angry.

She decided to change tactics and move on to faze two. "Haven't you heard?" She asked, tilting her head to the side and smiling. "Some extremely talented, ruggedly sexy man just taught me how to hunt. We won't run out of food."

"Stop it," he grumbled, turning on his heel.

She saw the blush before he could get turned all the way so she decided to mark this as another win. She was learning how to handle him. It wasn't too difficult. Especially once she stopped being afraid of him. She hurried to his side, not wanting to bring this up just yet but feeling like she needed to. She grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"What now?"

She bit her lip, saw his eyes slide down and linger there on her mouth and then she remembered that look he had given her back there at the fire before the newcomers had shown up. "I'm not sure if it's anything really but I wanted to talk to you about it anyway."

His eyes shot back up to hers. "What?"

"I don't know. I just don't feel very comfortable around this Richard guy and I know you, it isn't something I would be able to hide from you once we got back up there so I thought I would lay it all out here now."

This got his attention. "What the fuck are you talkin' about? Did he say somethin' to you?"

Carol's eyes widened. "No, nothing like that. It was more his wife. I feel like maybe..." She felt stupid now that she was voicing this out loud. But in that brief moment that the man's wife met her eyes, she recognized something there. Something she saw a lot every time she looked in the mirror when her marriage had been at it's worst.

"Tell me," he demanded, quiet fury in his voice.

She shook her head. "I just think that maybe we should keep an eye on him, that's all. I think that he may not treat her very well. It could just be me though. I don't know these people and I don't want to judge so soon. You and your brother are doing just fine with that."

"What makes you say that?" He asked, studying her closely.

She shook her head, not wanting to open up this can of worms.

"Bullshit. Why do you just assume, after seeing them for all of two minutes, that he don't treat her right?"

He wasn't going to let this go. "Because I know the look. I used to wear it every day, okay?"

His eyes hardened and he closed the distance, his lips set in a thin hard line and his nostrils flaring slightly. "You keep your fuckin' ass away from him. I mean it. He looks at you for too long and I'll put a fucking bolt in his head in front of his whole goddamn family."

Her eyes went wide. She was used to seeing him upset. It didn't take a whole lot to set him off but she hadn't ever seen actual anger. Not like this. "It's probably nothing," she said quickly, wishing she hadn't said anything at all. She really hadn't expected him to react so harshly but she should have.

He held her gaze for a few more moments and then surprised her when he gripped her hand and turned to stalk away with her in tow. At least, for once, it was someone else that inadvertently earned his anger.

~H~

Daryl saw their point. He really did. That didn't mean he had to like it. Honestly, he wasn't sure if he could send a couple of hungry kids packing, but he wasn't the one that made the last call so if he wanted to pitch a fit over this mess, he damn sure would do exactly that.

Merle was still sitting outside with the newcomers but Daryl really hadn't expected him to leave them to their own devices. Merle would keep an eye on them. They seemed harmless enough, sure, but you couldn't be too careful in this world anymore. All eyes came up, the new people turned their heads and continued eating while Merle, Damon and the girls stared at them with wide eyes. He realized then that he still had a grip on Carol's hand. He wanted to drop it but he didn't. She didn't drop his either so that was something anyway.

He was planning on going straight to the cabin but he stopped when Merle asked the guy why the hell he was dressed like that. His answer had Daryl scowling and turning back to the group.

"I'm a... _was_ a Senator," he said, like someone should be impressed.

Merle snorted. "Well, ain't this somethin'. Looks like the big shots of the world ain't faring as well as the scum, huh? I mean, here you are, fancy suit, nice ride. I bet it even has one of those proud parent of an honor roll student bumper sticker on the back, huh?" He grinned.

"Merle," Carol said, her voice quiet.

Merle looked up and shook his head. "What?"

Carol glanced at the little girl pointedly and he glanced down, frowning. Daryl understood why Merle was being so... Merle. Carol probably thought he was being an asshole. Actually he was but if there was anything that Dixons trusted less than the police, it was the fucking Government.

He wasn't going to be the one to deal with any of this. He looked at Carol and motioned towards the cabin. "We're losin' light. Let's get the hell down there so you can do what you need to do."

"Should we do that right now?" She asked, glancing at Merle.

His head moved closer to her. "Yeah. You don't wanna be here when Merle really starts and you sure as hell don't want me to be here to chime in with him."

She gave him a look and then shook her head. "Fine."

"Fine," he said gruffly and pulled her around the side of the cabin. He finally dropped her hand once the door closed behind them. He knew how this was going to sound but he needed to say it anyway. Maybe she would think less of him. Maybe she wouldn't. Either way he had to say it. "I know you got a soft spot for kids, okay. But those people need to move on first light in the mornin'."

Her hands went to her hips. "Daryl. It isn't that I have a soft spot for children. It's that people need to help one another now more than they did before."

He shook his head, needing her to understand. "I don't think that's true. I think we need to watch out for ourselves. We don't know those people. You already said that you didn't trust the guy. Well, it was a good call. Greasy politician. The whole family is fuckin' weird and we can't save everybody. We gotta make sure we have what we need for our own damn family."

"You weren't watching out for yourself when you offered to let me stay here with my daughter. I don't understand wh-"

"I don't either!" He snapped, being completely honest. "You're different. They ain't. They need to go."

"What do you mean, I'm different?"

He snorted. "Our fucking world exploded and it was just me and you there to watch it. I didn't know if my family was alive. You didn't know if your daughter was alive. All that time, it was me and you. That makes it different. For a little while we were the only goddamn people alive in the world."

She nodded. "I understand that. I do. But do we really have to turn them out. Look at them. They won't survive out there."

He ran a hand through his hair and didn't pull away when she reached up and smoothed it back down. The touch was actually calming.

"Daryl, please. It isn't about that man or his wife. It's about..."

He growled cutting her off. "Goddamn it."

Her eyes were wide and pleading but he had a really bad feeling about this and he trusted his gut.

"She's only eight years old."

"Okay. I'll talk to my brother. But I'm tellin' you, if that man steps out of line one time, one of us _will_ kill him. And that'll be on you."

"I'll talk to him myself. I'll explain to him-"

"No," he deadpanned. He knew just from what she said earlier that she'd been through enough bullshit with men. She didn't need to get involved.

"What do you mean, no?" She asked, frowning.

"Don't give me any feminist bullshit okay? You want them? Fine, but you stay the hell away from him until I decide it's safe."

"Daryl you can't-"

"I swear to Christ if you give me any shit over this I'll haul them up, put them in that fancy SUV and I'll send them packin' now."

She looked like she was thinking about it but finally nodded. "Fine. All I want to know is, why? It isn't like the man is going to do anything with you and Merle around. Hell, even Damon is more dangerous than he is."

He scowled. "Can't you just say okay and leave it at that?"

"Of course not."

He shook his head and stepped around her. "Lets just get this over with before we lose light." He couldn't answer her question because he didn't have an answer. He didn't know why her safety was becoming something that he put before everything else. He didn't know why his first thought when he heard the damn SUV pulling up was about whether this was going to be a danger to her. He simply didn't know. He didn't like it. He hated it. He hated caring. He hated the fact that she was the last person that he thought about when he went to sleep and the first fucking person he thought about when he woke up.

Most of all he hated the fact that he didn't know how to let her know that he felt anything at all.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sophia heavy chapter. If that aspect of the story isn't your thing then you can skip over this one if you'd like. It's mostly filler. Hope some of you enjoy it anyway and thanks for reading!**

 **Chapter Seventeen**

Sophia felt uneasy around the new people. She knew that it was only because she knew that there was no more law. People were bad before all of this. She knew that from personal experience that even people that were never suppose to hurt, would if they got the inclination. It was safe to say that this world could easily turn good people bad and bad people worse. All she wanted to do was live their life up here away from everyone else. She felt guilty for feeling that way but the Dixons were like family to her and her mom now. They took care of each other. New people coming along would only complicate things. It would disrupt something that had become very comfortable.

"I can't fuckin' stand that guy," Damon groused as he slid down the wall and pulled his knees up. "Arrogant bastard."

"You're just jealous. I think he's at least kinda hot, in a spoiled rick jock kid kind of way," Piper said, flouncing down on the bed.

Damon looked up sharply. "Oh come on. If a guy like him came on to you in school you'd rip his face off."

"That was then. Not everyone brought live in mates, cousin. Some of us just have to make due with what pops up. What do you think about him, Sophia?"

From the corner of her eye she saw Damon glare at his cousin. Sophia just shrugged. "He's not my type."

Piper rolled over and grinned. "What's your type?"

She shrugged again. "I don't guess I have a type."

"Everybody has a type. See, Damon here is totally into wholesome good girl types like you. He has this deep dark desire to corrupt you," Piper grinned.

"Shut up," Damon muttered.

Piper sat up. "Am I lying?"

Damon's eyes slid over to Sophia and he surprised her by grinning. "No. She really ain't lying."

They both laughed as Sophia felt her face flush. She decided to change the subject. "Well, I don't want them here. I don't feel right having strangers around. We don't know anything about them and that guy gives me the creeps."

Damon pointed at Sophia and looked at Piper. "You see? At least one of you have a fuckin' brain. Those people ain't got any business here. They should hit the road."

"Daryl is pissed," Piper said, ignoring Damon. "I don't think he wants that man here either. Or his family for that matter. The son is sort of okay to look at but that Richard guy, I totally agree with you there. Creep City."

Sophia nodded. "I noticed that Daryl wasn't too happy."

Piper met her eyes. "He's got it bad for your mom, dude."

Sophia shook her head. "So you keep saying but so far I haven't seen either of them give much. I mean, I can tell my mom cares about him a lot but seriously, who wouldn't after going through the stuff they did together? That doesn't mean anything is going to happen."

Damon chuckled. "Oh, trust me, it's gonna happen. You ever see how the hell they look at each other? And were my eyes playing tricks on me or were they holding hands after your mom went after him earlier? That's not a huge deal for most people but Daryl isn't most people. He don't let people in. He sure as shit don't let people touch him like that. Your mom has free reign when it comes to him."

Sophia smiled slightly. "I think they're friends but I think that's all that she's got to offer. My mom's been through a lot."

"Haven't we all?" Piper asked, raising her brow and then sliding off the bed. "I'm going back out there. I wanna know what my old man has planned for these assholes. He just may need a little input. I'm good at input."

"You really think he'll let them stay here? I thought they would be on the road already." Damon muttered, rolling over until his head was nearly in Sophia's lap.

Piper shrugged and started down the ladder. "You never know. A lot of factors at work here. The guy is some big shot politician. My dad might keep him around to torment him. And honestly, I don't know if he'd make them leave since they have kids and all. I guess we'll just have to see." She disappeared down the ladder, leaving Damon and Sophia alone.

It was a rare moment and she felt a thrill of excitement slide up her spine. She wasn't sure if Damon and Piper were simply messing with her or if he really did like her. She knew they were friends. She knew that the three of them had grown extremely close over the past week. But was he seriously attracted to her? She wasn't sure.

"You wanna get back down there so you can gawk at jock boy with Piper?" He asked, angling his head so he could look at her.

She shook her head. "I'm really not all that impressed with the guy. I think you pegged him right. He's arrogant. You can tell that he's full of himself and I can't stand people like that," she said, watching him as he sat back up.

He sat directly in front of her, stretching his long legs out and crossing them at the ankles. "I'm full of myself and so far you ain't complained." He nudged her hip with is foot and leaned back on his arms.

She rolled her eyes. "That's true, but you're different. You're nice."

His brow shot up. "Nice?"

She nodded. "Yes nice. There isn't anything wrong with being nice."

"No one's ever called me that before." He grinned.

"Well, you went out of your way to save my life and managed to keep your word and get me back to my mom. And you didn't make fun of me for being so scared out there when Atlanta burned. If that isn't nice, I don't know what is."

He looked like he had to think about it for a few moments but then he finally nodded in agreement. "You're right. I'm pretty damn nice."

She laughed. "See."

"You should thank me for being so goddamn chivalrous and helpful and understanding and shit."

"I did thank you."

He cocked his head to the side and gave her a quizzical look. "Did you? I don't remember it."

"I said thank you more than once." He was going somewhere with this. She could tell by the gleam in his dark eyes. "Do you want me to say it again?" She asked, raising a brow at him.

He shook his head, his eyes steady on hers but his lips turned up. "No. You can show me though. Now that it's just me and you and all."

She snorted and rolled her eyes, her cheeks flaming. "And how am I suppose to do that?"

"You're blushing," he grinned.

"It's a hundred degrees up here. I'm hot."

He nodded. "You're hot."

"You're ridiculous."

"You're still hot."

"So are you," she said, catching them both by surprise.

His brows shot up, a startled laugh escaping him before she felt his hand go around her ankle and he yanked her forward. She slid easily across the floor until she was close enough for him to snake his hand around the back of her neck. He met her eyes, his face growing serious as she licked her lips nervously. He was going to kiss her and she knew it. She'd never kissed a boy before and she hoped he didn't realize what a clueless idiot she was.

She didn't have long to silently fret over it before his lips met hers. She closed her eyes and forced herself to relax, even though her whole body felt like she'd just been zapped with a tazer. When his lips moved over hers, soft but demanding, she just went with it. Her mind felt almost numb despite her racing thoughts and that was okay. If she started over thinking this then she was going to mess it up.

When he broke the kiss, pulling back just enough so his eyes could meet hers, she took in a deep breath. She wasn't sure if she had convinced him that she wasn't completely clueless, even though she actually was completely clueless.

"Damn," he muttered, his voice rough.

"What?" She asked, unable to read his thoughts.

"I think things around here just a lot more interesting."

"What's that suppose to mean?" She asked, almost panicked.

He grinned and then pulled her towards him again. This time the kiss grew deeper and she completely lost herself in it. She agreed with him. Things around here really had gotten a lot more interesting.

Maybe a little too interesting. She felt his hand slide up the back of her shirt and then he was pulling her closer. She put her hands on his chest and pushed and he instantly drew back. His brown eyes were darker than she remembered.

"My bad," he grinned and then withdrew his hands from her shirt but kept them on her hips.

She grinned right back, silently willing her heart to slow down to a normal rhythm. Her skin was warm where his hands had been but that didn't mean she was going to let him just put them wherever he wanted. She wasn't that type of girl. He didn't seem to mind though and she was glad of that. She liked him. She liked him a lot, and she would hate to think that he was the type of guy to get mad when he didn't get his way.

"I'll tell you what," he said, dropping his hands and then leaning back on his arms slightly. "Your call. I'll be good if you wanna keep goin'. No more putting my hands up your shirt. Not till you tell me I can." The smile on his face was sinful.

She bit her lip, watching him carefully and then she surprised herself when she leaned in and kissed him again. She could really get used to doing this. It was nice to not feel pressured over any of this. Regardless of what he wanted people to think, he was one of the good guys.

He kept his hands to himself this time but he still kissed her back. Kissed her until she moved closer, nearly causing him to fall. She pulled back, an apology ready but he laughed and shook his head.

"What?" She asked, sounding breathless.

He shrugged. "Does this mean I get to break that Brody kid's nose if he checks you out again?"

"Are you asking me permission to beat someone up for looking at me?"

"I think I might be."

"Am I like, your post-apocalyptic girlfriend now?" She laughed. She was only joking. She didn't know the rules to things like this.

"Don't laugh, Sophia. I'm a pretty good catch," he said, looking mildly offended.

She sighed and shook her head. "You really are."


	18. Chapter 18

**I seriously need to get to work finishing this up. You guys are awesome and I agree with a lot of your private messages. You crack me up. Hope you all had a safe weekend and thanks for reading!**

 **Chapter Eighteen**

Merle sighed internally. If nothing else, things around here at least got a little more interesting. He knew that Damon and Daryl both wanted this family to pack up and ship out as soon as their bowls were empty. Unfortunately, he couldn't do that. It wasn't even the boy that had him concerned, even though he was proving to be a real bastard. It was the little girl that was making him uneasy.

He watched her while the man talked to his wife in a voice too low for him to hear. The girl stared down at the fire but her dark eyes seemed blank. She hadn't spoken and while she was eating, the movements seemed mechanical. He hated that he gave a damn. He really did, and maybe if he didn't have a daughter of his own, he wouldn't even care, but he was a father and he did care. He couldn't send them packing until he knew the little girl was okay.

His eyes moved from the blank stare of the girl to her father. His face was hard, almost brittle as he talked in a low harsh voice to the woman. She stared into the fire and nodded as the man spoke. Merle didn't know why this pissed him off so bad, but it did. Maybe it was because this guy was obviously used to throwing his weight around, using his power to rule over others. Unfortunately for him, things didn't work that way anymore.

"You got a problem?" Merle asked, unable to keep his mouth shut for another second.

The man's head came up and the smile he offered seemed genuine. "Not at all."

Merle eyed him. He didn't trust this guy. He looked up when he heard Piper approaching, frowning because she was watching the boy as he tore a stick into pieces and absently threw the pieces into the fire. When her eyes slid over to his she grinned. Sometimes he wondered if he should have busted her ass more when she'd been a little girl. Maybe she wouldn't be so damn cocky.

She sat down on the log across the fire from the man and his family. "I've been thinking," she said, glancing at Merle before looking back at the others.

"Have you now?" Merle asked, wondering what the hell she had up her sleeve. He knew by the look in her wide green eyes that something was brewing in that head of hers.

She nodded and Merle noticed the man staring at her, along with the rest of them. Even the little girl seemed to snap out of her trance long enough to take Piper in. Piper was a little slip of a thing and she had the delicate face of some ethereal being, which made it that much easier for her to catch people off guard with her blunt words and abrasive delivery. "I don't trust your kind, Richard," she said, her eyes narrowing.

Richard smiled but Merle noticed his wife and son glance at him. The boy seemed smug but the woman looked almost fearful. "I can understand why you would feel that way but I assure you-"

"Cut the shit. What the fuck do I look like to you, huh? A registered voter?"

Richard's eyes grew wide and he glanced at Merle, waiting for Merle to do something about his daughter's use of dirty language. Merle just shrugged and leaned back into his own log, waiting the girl out. It didn't take her long to get to the point.

"You're a shifty bastard and the only reason you ain't back on the road already is because my dad don't want your kids to get their asses eaten out there. Don't think for a second that any of us are falling for any of your saccharine crap, okay? I think it's important for you to know that here, your old title doesn't mean a damn thing."

"I would never try to assert my authority on you or your family," Richard said sincerely but Piper wasn't finished. Merle knew that much.

"Your authority? Really? What authority?" Piper asked, crossing her arms and glaring. "Hell, I'm a sixteen year old girl and I outrank you. You have no fucking authority."

Merle finally leaned forward and cleared his throat when it looked like Richard was about to choke. "What's your point here, girl? Not that I don't agree with you, of course."

She turned her eyes on him. "I don't think we should let them have too much leeway. I think they should bunk in the cabin tonight."

Merle scowled.

"Hear me out," she said, her voice softer now that she was talking to him. "We can put Damon in the loft with us because you know damn well nothing would happen to me or Sophia with him up there. Not with the way he enjoys making people bleed and stuff. These folks can have the downstairs and you can keep your bedroom door open so if they try something stupid, you'll hear it. We can all sleep armed."

"You can't be serious," Brody said angrily, glancing at his father who was staring at Piper incredulously.

"I'm serious. We don't know you," Piper snapped, sharp eyes pinning the boy.

Merle cleared his throat. "You want me to just leave Carol in there alone with them?"

Piper shook her head. "Of course not. There really won't be enough room."

Merle frowned. "Well where the hell do..."

Piper grinned then and Merle couldn't help it. He grinned right back. "Okay. But you know your uncle is gonna throw a damn fit about this."

Piper shook her head. "Just let me handle it."

Merle nodded. "Seems like that's what I shoulda done from the get go. Where the hell did you get your smarts from, girl?"

She shrugged. "Must be self taught. Sometimes you're a dumb ass."

He chuckled, enjoying the look of outrage on Richards face at the thought of being treated like a common criminal.

~H~

Daryl tossed another shirt over a low hanging branch. She was almost done and he was eager to get back to the cabin now to see what the hell Merle had figured out. He had even taken his one change of clean clothes and taken her advice, going upstream and washing the dirt off. Then she had to be a dick and smile at him and giggle about how she thought he was a lot better looking without the dirt. It made him want to roll around in the mud. She was always giving him shit.

"Do you really think they're gonna dry just thrown over a branch like that?" Carol asked, shaking out one of his few shirts and carefully hanging it up.

He glanced at the lowering sky. "Ain't nothin' gonna get dry any damn way. It's gonna rain."

She looked up. "It might not."

"You just wanna argue. I ain't taken the bait. So fine. It ain't gonna rain."

She sighed and hung up the last shirt, turning to him with her hands on her hips. "I don't like arguing with you."

He glanced at her. "I ain't gonna argue with you over that either. You ready?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I suppose."

He nodded and shouldered his bow, starting for the trees once she started moving. "Maybe we'll get lucky and Merle will have already sent those people packin'."

She was quiet as she walked next to him. He expected her to say something about that but she kept her mouth shut. The low sound of thunder in the distance had her cursing under her breath and he had to hide a triumphant smile.

Once the cabin came into view she finally spoke up. "You know, if you want, I can mend those for you."

He glanced at her and then followed her gaze to the holes in the knees of his cargo pants. "Waste of time," he mumbled, holding a branch back so she could slip under it.

She smiled. "Suit yourself. I kind of like it when you show a little skin."

His eyes raked over her as she ducked under his arm. "Look who's talkin'." Her own jeans were riddled with strategic holes. Whoever had owned them before had most likely bought them that way.

She flushed. "You have a point I guess," she muttered, no longer grinning as she scowled down at herself.

He knew she was uncomfortable so he shrugged. "It's a lot better than your bag lady clothes."

She smiled again. "I still can't believe I lost those."

He shrugged. She hadn't lost them. As soon as she wasn't looking he had burned them. All it took was one time seeing her dressed in clothes that were actually made to show off a woman's body to have him deciding that he wasn't going to give her an option to change back into the frumpy garb she had been wearing the day he had met her. He probably shouldn't have done it but someone needed to do something. They were awful.

Merle and the others weren't outside and as they came around the front Daryl noticed that the SUV was still parked where Richard had left it. Him and Carol shared a look before they crossed the small porch and went inside.

"Bout time," Piper said from where she sat at the table. "You missed a hell of a talk."

Daryl glanced around, scowling when he realized the family had taken over the floor of the cabin. Every spare blanket they owned seemed to be used to make pallets for the newcomers. "What the hell is goin' on?"

Merle came out of the bedroom, handing Kathrine an extra pillow. She thanked him quietly and then glanced at Daryl before continuing on with the task at hand. "They're campin' out in here for the night so I can keep an eye on things. Damon will be up there with the girls and my door is gonna be open."

Daryl felt his temper flare and he tried to calm himself down but he couldn't. There was no goddamn way in hell he was going to leave Carol here to bunk with people that she didn't even know. That none of them knew! "Where the hell is Carol suppose to sleep? That loft is barely big enough for the kids! She ain't stayin' in here with these people."

"Daryl-"

"Don't fuckin' start with me right now," he barked, turning his eyes on her.

She flinched at the sharpness of his voice and he almost winced. He fucking hated it when she did that shit. She should have known by now that there was no way in hell he'd ever hurt her.

Merle spoke up before she had a chance to say anything on her own behalf. "Figured you could just take her back to the shack with you for the night," he said, his eyes innocent.

Daryl glanced down at her but she was staring at Merle. He looked back up at his brother. "What the hell are you doin'?"

"I don't mind sleeping out here with everyone else, Merle," Carol said quickly.

Daryl looked from Merle to Carol but it seemed like they were having some kind of silent conversation. There was no way she could sleep in that shack with him. She would have to sleep in the bed because the goddamn floor was dirt. She couldn't sleep in his bed because it was _his_ goddamn bed and it was already bad enough that he had to fucking dream about her being in it every night.

Then again, how the hell could he leave her here with these fucking freaks? And he wasn't about to suggest that she sleep in Merle's bed because he knew his brother and he wasn't going to let that happen.

He swallowed hard and then Merle met his eyes. He cursed under his breath at that look. It was a challenge. Merle knew how to push him. Merle knew him too well. When Merle's eyes slid back down to Carol he grinned. "If you stay here, you can bunk with me."

Daryl felt his jaw clench but then he felt Carol's hand on his arm. When he looked at her she looked like she was embarrassed over the situation.

"Maybe it won't be so bad," she whispered.

He swallowed.

"I'll sleep on the floor."

He shot Merle a hard look but Merle just smiled smugly.

"Really, do we look like we're in any shape to cause any of you people any harm?" Richard asked.

Daryl looked down at him. He was in the process of straightening out a blanket. Before he had a chance to think about it too much he turned towards the door and opened it wordlessly. He knew she wasn't following him and, sure enough, when he looked up she was standing there staring at the floor. "You comin'?"

She looked up, still looking indecisive but finally nodded and hurried towards the door.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello! This is a shorter chapter but I'm hoping the next one makes up for that. There may be some time between updates here soon. I have big huge life changing awesomely great epic things about to happen that will get in the way of stuff like this. But real life must come first sometimes. Anyway, this is mostly filler but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Thanks for reading =)**

 **Chapter Nineteen**

She knew he didn't want her coming with him but she wasn't about to stay there in that cabin. She felt as though Sophia was perfectly safe with Damon and Piper and she truly didn't think Merle would ever let anything happen to any of them. She simply didn't want to be around all of them.

"I'm really sorry about this," she muttered. Just because she didn't want to stay in the cabin with the others didn't mean she wanted him to be miserable all night.

He gave her a sideways glance and shook his head. "It ain't your fault. Merle just did this to be a bastard."

"So he thought that forcing you to share a roof with me was some sort of way to get to you?" She couldn't help but feel a little insulted.

He shook his head, refusing to elaborate.

She sighed. "It won't be that bad. I meant what I said. I'll sleep on the floor. I know you don't want to share your bed and I don't blame you. If I had a bed I'd want to keep it for myself too." She tried to laugh it off.

"You're not sleepin' on the damn floor."

The air felt too heavy around them. She didn't like this uncomfortable tension and the only way she knew to relieve it was to crack a stupid joke. "So, is there anything I need to know about you before we do this? Do you talk in your sleep? Drool? Sleep in the nude?"

He shook his head. "I ain't too sure about the talkin' or the drool but I'm not getting naked."

"Hasn't anyone ever mentioned any weird habits? Do you snore? I don't think I do anything like that."

"I ain't slept in a bed with somebody else so I don't know." He held the door open for her and she slipped inside. He shut the door, leaving them standing there in pitch darkness.

"You've never slept with a woman?" She asked, unable to hide the surprise in her voice. Sure, he was... Daryl, but he was good looking. A man like him probably had a lot of women.

He snorted and then suddenly a few of the shadows were chased away when he lit a lantern. "I've fucked a few but that don't mean I shared a bed with them. Is that what you're getting at?"

She stared at him, unsure what to say. Of course, she guessed he wasn't a virgin. He was Merle's brother, after all, and even though they were very different, a little bit of Merle had to have rubbed off on him at least a little. "Well, that's interesting. I'm gonna be your first. Don't worry though. I'll guide you through it."

"You're gonna make this more awkward than it has to be, ain't you?" He met her eyes for a moment and then looked away. He motioned towards the bed. "You're by the wall. I'm not getting smashed."

She nodded and crawled right in, pulling the quilt up to her chin. She was completely dressed. The only thing she had taken off were her boots. She pressed herself into the wall as far as she could. She knew he was struggling with this. She knew he didn't want her here. She wasn't bothered by this though. She knew it wasn't exactly her. He had been struggling since the moment they met and even though he had slipped up several times, she knew he was trying hard. He snapped at her. He'd said some pretty cruel things but then she would see the regret in his eyes. He made an effort where she was concerned and she appreciated it.

She had never met anyone that had such a difficult time with something as simple as friendship. But he did try and she was grateful for it. She was grateful for him because before this, she wasn't sure she had ever had a friend. Not a real one. Not one that always looked out for her and did the things that Daryl did. She would do what she could to help him cope with this situation and then tomorrow they would figure something else out.

He sat the lantern down and then looked at her like he wasn't sure he was going to be able to do this.

She sat up. "Daryl, I already told you that I can sleep on the floor."

He shook his head and then toed off his own boots before he finally laid down. The cot was narrow. It was okay for one person but there was no way that two people could share without touching. She was lying on her side, pressed against the wall and he was on his back, his arms at his sides and still she was pressed firmly against him.

He shifted uncomfortably and then reached down, killing the dim light from the lantern he had carried with him. He tried to put his hands behind his head but managed to elbow her right in the eye instead.

She groaned and reached up, covering her eye with her hand.

"Fuck," he hissed. "You alright?"

She laughed, even though it actually hurt a lot. He sounded so worried. "I might live. It's okay."

He flopped back down, his arms back at his sides and his body becoming even more stiff and tense.

She sighed and leaned up on her elbow. "You won't get any sleep if you don't relax."

"I'm fine," he grumbled a reply.

"You're stiff as a board," she groused. This was ridiculous. They were adults. They weren't a couple of teenagers that had to make this weird. "Look, we're friends that happen to be sharing an extremely small bed, okay? We are fully dressed. No hanky panky is going to ensue."

He actually chuckled. "Who the fuck says hanky panky?"

"It's valid. Here," she pulled his arm so she could use it as a pillow. She laid her head on it and then placed her hand on his chest. She felt him shift so his other arm was under his own head. His heart thundered fast and hard under her palm. It made her feel even worse. He was all nerves at the moment but she didn't move because if she did neither one of them would get any sleep.

It took him a while but finally he started to relax and his heart settled to a slower rhythm. She smiled to herself, feeling somewhat accomplished as her eyelids grew heavy. His earthy scent filled her with every breath and it was a comfort having him this close, even if it did make him uncomfortable.

"You asleep?"

She opened her eyes and yawned. She hadn't expected him to say anything else. His own voice sounded heavy with sleep. "Not yet," she whispered.

He was silent for a while. "How long has it just been you and Sophia?"

She frowned. This was odd. He usually wasn't one to pry. "Ed was killed in a car accident five years ago, but really, it's always been just me and Sophia."

"That bad, huh?"

She nodded and for some reason felt like she needed to be closer to him. She moved her head so it was tucked under his chin and smiled when he didn't tense. "It was bad."

"But you stayed anyway." It was a statement, not a question.

"I did. And then when he was gone, I was free. I ask myself why all the time. Why did I stay? Why didn't I try harder to fight back. Every time I look at Sophia I ask myself those things. I think I always will. I tried to leave a few times but that just made it worse." She had never talked about this but it didn't feel strange to talk about it with him.

"You seriously think that guy is dangerous? You think he'd try somethin'?" He asked, his voice growing harder even though it was still quiet.

"There's something there. I can tell. I just don't know what. I'm not very worried about him though."

He shifted again and she had no choice but to move her leg over his a little. Still, he didn't stiffen or try to pull away. "Why the hell ain't you worried? You need to be worried. If he's the same type of asshole as your husband was then you need to keep your ass worried."

She felt her eyes drift closed once more. "You wouldn't let anything happen to me. I don't have to be worried." Under her hand, his heart sped up.

"I'm not always around," he muttered.

"Are you worried that something will happen to me?" She asked sleepily.

He sighed. "Somethin' tells me that I need to be."

"You're sweet, Daryl." She smiled.

"I mean it, Carol. Don't let your guard down around that asshole, alright?"

"I won't," she said, sleep trying to pull her under. She didn't want to go to sleep though. He didn't talk much and he was talking now and she wanted to stay awake and listen to his voice as long as she could.

"Night, Carol," he whispered.

She smiled into his shirt. He cared about her. She knew that already but it seemed like he cared enough to go out of his comfort zone and talk to her about Richard and to ask about her old life. It was like he wanted to understand her better and it made her feel good. He was so much more than he thought. She wanted to tell him that much and she wanted him to know her. She wanted to start from her first memory and tell him everything about herself because she wanted... no, she needed him to understand her. But sleep was pulling her under fast.

The last thing her conscious mind registered was the arm she had been lying on was now slipping around her. She felt safe. She felt like this was where she was meant to be.


	20. Chapter 20

**Smut warning for those of you that aren't into that sort of thing. Hope all of you have a great weekend. Stay safe and thanks for reading! =)**

 **Chapter Twenty**

He wasn't sure what had led them to this but he was relieved. He needed this. He had needed this since that first night he had spent with her. Her eyes boring into his as he drove into her, his name on her lips as he sank his teeth into her shoulder, so close but holding back, needing to feel her let go.

He heard her moan low in his ear before his lips met hers hungrily. Her thighs slid over his hips as she wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him deeper. The feel of her hands smoothing over his shoulders and the small whimpers that escaped her lips had his head spinning. Right before he gave in to the overwhelming sensations her body seemed to lose substance and then he felt like he was about to fall over the edge of a cliff...

He jerked awake, his eyes snapping open, blinking rapidly. He was covered in sweat but he was used to it. The same fucking dream. Every night it was the same fucking dream and every night he woke up with his heart pounding, his body overheated. Every night he would have to roll over and ignore the excruciating fucking ache, refusing to give in and ease it. He wasn't going to start jerking off to images of her. If he did that then it was just going to make everything worse. He would do what he did with most problems. He would ignore it until it went away.

He was about to roll over when he realized that there was a warm body pressed against his side, an arm draped across his chest and a leg draped over his thighs, dangerously close to his crotch. She was asleep in his bed. She was right fucking there. In his minds eye he could feel her, all of her. The wet heat that wrapped around him, hear her voice, dazed and laced with pleasure, feel her hands as they explored him.

He wanted to pull her until she was on top of him. Wanted to peel her clothes away and bury himself so deep inside of her that he didn't even remember where he was.

He panicked when her hand moved, drifting lower until it reached his stomach and then settled there, a soft sigh escaping her lips. He nearly dove out of bed, the sudden shift startling her and causing her to cry out in shock. The sound she made echoed in his head and he stood there in the dark for a few seconds before he realized that he had to get the fuck out of there. He had to get out before he did something really fucking stupid.

He crossed the room just as she said his name and threw open the door. He cursed. The rain was coming down in sheets and he hadn't even heard it. He could hear it now though, pinging off the tin roof. He was about to say to hell with it and step out into the deluge, needing to get away from her, needing to get his thoughts in order.

He felt her hand close around his wrist, giving him a small tug before he could get away

"Daryl, what's wrong?" She asked, panic lacing her voice.

He wanted to turn to her. He wanted to know if her lips were as soft in real life as they were in his head. He wanted to know if her skin tasted as sweet as it did every single fucking miserable night in his head. He swallowed, knowing he had to say something. He had to say something or he had to bolt and her grip on his wrist was insuring that to bolt he would have to yank away from her and he didn't want her feelings hurt. So he turned, leaning against the wall next to the open door. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her voice soft. The sound would have probably been soothing but he didn't want to hear it right now. She stepped into his space, obviously worried about him since he was acting like a fucking psycho. His chest heaved against hers and he knew that she was close enough to feel the proof of his dilemma.

Fuck, what a goddamn mess.

The back of his head hit the wall when he felt her grow still. She was so close, her body actually touching his and he knew that she knew. Knew that she could feel the painfully hard length of him. His face flushed and he waited for her to take off out the door, too embarrassed to say anything at all. This was fucking horrible. This was the worst thing that could have happened to him tonight. This was why he hadn't wanted her in his fucking bed. Her friendship meant a lot to him. Fuck, it meant everything to him. Her companionship was one of the things that had gotten him through the losses that seemed to have piled up over the last week. And now...

He felt her warm breath blow over his neck and he closed his eyes as the feel of it had the ache in his groin intensifying so much that he groaned at the pain of it. His heart was pounding out a hard fast rhythm and he had to physically stop himself from pulling her further against him. She wasn't running away. That was a plus, but now what? What the fuck was she going to do? He wasn't going to do a damn thing. It was all he could do to remind himself to breathe.

She didn't move for a few long moments and then he felt her hands move. His mind drew a complete blank when he realized that her fingers were working the buttons of his shirt. He stayed perfectly still. A voice in his head told him that he should stop her. Told him that this would complicate everything they had. Reminded him that she was his friend and this, whatever this was, wasn't right.

Her hands didn't stop at the shirt. Once it was open he felt her fingertips ghost over his chest and then his stomach. His breath exploded from his lungs and he finally made a move, gripping her wrists as soon as she touched the button on his pants.

"Daryl," she whispered, her voice almost afraid, "Just let me help you."

That was more than he could take. He dropped his hands from her wrists and leaned into the wall as her nimble fingers went to work on his pants. Her lips pressing against the pulse in his throat before he felt the tight sting of her teeth, putting just enough pressure for him to feel it. There wasn't anything he could do. He'd denied himself any sort of release and he had desperately needed it. If not for that then maybe he would have had a little more self control but at the moment, all he could think about was what she may do and how good it was going to feel. He refused to think about anything past that.

As her fingers worked her lips pressed against the sensitive spot below his ear and his jaw clenched painfully. The image of her under him flashed like lightning through his mind and the pain in his groin pulsed through him.

Once she had his pants open she pushed them down enough so she could free him. He heard her breath leave her in a rush when her hand went around him. He cursed under his breath at the feel of her skin against his. "Carol," he croaked, when suddenly she was on her knees in front of him.

"I want to," she said, no doubt in her voice at all.

Those words had his knees growing weak. She wanted to. And Jesus Christ, he wanted her to. He needed her to. The pulsing throbbing ache was to intense, worse than anything he had dealt with all week. She gripped him, squeezing gently as her hand moved over him. Her other hand rested against his hip and he had to force himself not to jerk into her when her nails raked over his skin.

"You ain't gotta do this," he croaked, hoping against hope that she didn't suddenly take the out that he offered her.

Her response had a pathetic sound escaping him. Her mouth closed around him, her head angling down and taking in as much of him as she could, which was surprisingly more than he thought she would. She paused there, her hand working over the rest as her tongue slid back and forth. The pain dissolved into pleasure when her other hand came around, cupping him.

"Fuckin' Christ," he muttered, his voice octaves higher than normal.

She swallowed around him, her throat constricting and sending a jolt of pleasure through him so intense that he had to reach out with one hand, bracing himself on the table. His other hand snaked around the back of her head, unable to resist guiding her. She hummed her approval and the vibration had his eyes rolling back.

He tried to breathe through it but he was panting after just a few short minutes. She was quickly driving him to the edge and he hated too do it but he had to at least give her a heads up. "Carol," he whispered roughly, a clear warning in his voice.

She didn't pull away completely. She only drew back enough so her tongue could swirl around the head as her hand ran over him faster, forcing him to come even quicker than he thought he would. When that first pulse rocked through him she took as much of him in as she could, causing him to growl embarrassingly loud. He came hard and she swallowed eagerly. He jerked uncontrollably, cursing when another intense wave rocked through him.

He was sure that he had never felt anything so fucking intense in his life. His body shuddered and she drank him down eagerly. All those dreams, all that wanting, all the times he forced back the urge. This had happened embarrassingly fast too. She probably thought he'd be a horrible lay but he didn't care at the moment.

When it was finally over she even took the liberty of readjusting his pants. He was still trying to catch his breath and his legs felt a little like rubber so he wasn't about to move yet. The last fucking thing he needed was to fall on his face.

She stood up. He didn't know what the fuck to do now. Did she expect him to return the favor? He'd gladly return the favor. As a matter of fact, the thought of tasting her had his pulse speeding up again and his mouth watering. But he didn't know if that was what she wanted. What the hell had just happened?

She shut the door and then he felt her grip his hand in the dark. He grimaced, hoping she didn't want to kiss him. He wouldn't mind kissing her but if she was going to do that then she should have kissed him before she had his dick in her mouth. "Are you okay now?" She whispered, pulling him towards the bed.

He nodded, realized she couldn't see anything and then cleared his throat. "Yeah," he muttered, not knowing what else to say.

"Good."

He heard the telltale squeal of the mattress as she climbed back in. He collapsed onto his back. What the hell was he suppose to do now?

"Stop thinking about it and go to sleep," she whispered, moving so they were in the same position they were in before they had fallen asleep earlier. "It isn't weird."

He snorted. "Yeah, sure. Cause everybody just gets random blow jobs in the middle of the night. That ain't weird at all."

"Go to sleep, Daryl," she muttered but he could hear a smile in her voice.

He shook his head, sure that sleep would allude him after that. He was surprised when his body relaxed on command and his eyes drifted closed. He would worry about what this meant tomorrow. Tonight he just needed to get to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**Happy Valentines Day, if you're into that sort of thing. Hope you all had a good weekend! Thanks for reading =)**

 **Chapter Twenty One**

Carol woke up feeling more rested than she had in ages. She opened her eyes and almost cried out in surprise. She remembered then that she had slept in the shack with Daryl the night before and then she felt her face flame when she remembered what she had done. He had moved in his sleep, rolling over and facing her. One of his legs were pushed up between hers and his arm was locked around her.

She felt heat slide down her spine, remembering what had happened. She had been so bold the night before but now she was afraid he was going to wake up and freak out. She didn't really know why she had done what she did. At first she had been afraid, not knowing why he was ready to storm right out into the rain. Once she had realized what the problem was, she had been overwhelmed with the need to touch him. To taste him. Now she was scared to death he was going to wake up and toss her right out of the shack.

She thought maybe the best thing she could do was try to sneak out before he woke up but that was going to be difficult since she was trapped between him and the wall. Not just trapped either. They were completely tangled together. She needed to get to the cabin and start breakfast. She needed to figure out what they were planning on doing with the new people.

She tried to move slowly so as not to wake him but a loud crack of thunder ruined her plans. His eyes snapped open, meeting hers instantly. She could have sworn that she could see the thoughts tumbling through his head and then he narrowed his eyes and cursed.

Her stomach dropped. She worried that he would regret letting her do what she had done but she hadn't expected this. Maybe a more quiet Daryl, not one that scowled at her and grumbled under his breath like he was doing now. She felt her face flame with embarrassment. "I'm sorry," she whispered, feeling humiliated. He most likely thought she was...

His frown deepened and he reached up, the tips of his fingers tracing her right eye. The same one that had taken a hit from his elbow the night before. "Why the fuck are you sorry that I gave you a black eye?" He asked, his voice horse.

Relief washed over her when she realized that he was scowling over something else. She shrugged but didn't say anything.

He untangled his legs from hers and rolled over onto his back, raising his head enough so he could look towards the single window. His head dropped back down and he stared up at the ceiling. He didn't seem mad. He seemed more contemplative than anything and then he blew out a breath. "We gotta get back up there and figure out what the hell we're gonna do."

She nodded but he didn't make a move to get up. She cautiously made an attempt to move over him. He watched her but he stayed very still. He didn't try to touch her and she didn't go out of her way to touch him either. It was kind of the way things had been going for a week. It was almost a comfort that things were the same as they had been. If her actions had caused a rift between them she would have regretted ever doing it.

"You better tell Merle as soon as we get up there that I didn't punch you in the eye," he said, sitting up once she was standing.

She looked up from her boots and smiled. "What'll happen if I don't?"

"He'll kick my ass," he said, running his hand through his hair, causing it to stick up at odd angles.

"That doesn't sound so bad," she said absently.

"Yeah? Well, if I get my ass kicked for giving you a black eye on accident then I'll kick your ass for causing it."

She laughed. The last thing she knew she had to worry about was him putting his hands on her. Then she paused, because the thought of him putting his hands on her sounded extremely good right now. That led her mind to spiral back to last night. She wondered how it would be to sleep with a man that was that much more endowed than her husband had been. Ed had been lacking miserably in that department, which she guessed was one of the reasons he was such a cruel man. He was overcompensating. She cleared her throat and finished tying her boots. "Don't just lay there. We have to get to the cabin," she said, avoiding looking at him because she really wanted to get back in that bed.

He finally stood up and glanced down. His shirt was still open and he quickly started buttoning it back up. He glanced up at her as his fingers worked. She hadn't realized that she was standing there staring. She quickly looked away, noticing that his face was growing at red as hers.

The night before she had been so afraid that he would shove her away when she had started on the shirt. When he hadn't she got more brave. What in the world had gotten into her?

"You ready to get wet?" He asked, his voice low.

Her head snapped up, her eyes widening. Truth be told, she already was but if he wanted to...

His own eyes grew wide when they met hers. "Rain," he said quickly. "It's rainin'. I meant are you-"

"Yeah," she nodded quickly. "Yeah, I'm ready."

He nodded and was out the door before she could even think of something else to say. What the hell was wrong with her?

~H~

Daryl shook his head as he walked briskly through the rain. Was she ready to get wet? Had he really fucking asked her that? What in the hell was wrong with him! Could he possibly make things between them even more weird? She was walking next to him but she wasn't saying anything. She usually talked. She talked. He listened and grunted on occasion. That was what they did.

Not that he wanted to talk about what had happened the night before but he wished she would talk about something because things were getting weird and he hated that.

"Do you think it went okay?" She asked once they made it across the path.

He glanced at her. "What?"

She gestured towards the cabin. "Last night. Do you think they had any problems?"

He shook his head. "I think Richard knows better. If he'd have tried anything Merle would have probably killed him. Merle don't want him here but he's like you. He's not gonna send those kids out there."

"I bet you wish I was more like you," she said quietly, keeping her eyes trained forward.

He shook his head. "I'm an asshole. I like you bein' you."

She glanced at him and smiled.

They hurried inside, not lingering in the rain. The first thing he noticed was that everything was cleaned up. Then he realized that the cabin smelled like someone had already gotten the morning started. Sure enough, everyone glanced up at their arrival.

Merle was at the table along with Sophia, Piper and Damon. Richard was leaning against the wall next to his son and the woman was busy at the fireplace where the smell of breakfast was coming from. Daryl glanced down and noticed Carol frowning. This was her job and it looked like she was taking another woman being here kind of hard. He elbowed her in the side and she looked up sharply.

He raised a brow at the frown she gave him. He leaned down so he could speak without the others hearing. "Seems like Richard's wife is takin' over. You still think lettin' them stay was a good idea?"

She narrowed her eyes and walked away, sitting down in the chair Damon abandoned. When he looked back at Merle he was staring at him, studying him closely. Daryl looked away. The last thing he needed was Merle asking questions and Merle could always read him like a book. He would know something happened.

Piper was the next one to abandon her seat so Daryl took it. His arm brushed Carol's and his chest started feeling all weird but he kept his eyes on the table. When a plate was suddenly put in front of him he didn't even look up. He just started eating.

"Thank you," Carol muttered when a plate was sat down in front of her.

He finally looked at her. She was chewing slowly, looking at her own plate dejectedly. He wasn't sure where the hell Kathrine managed to get the stuff to make pancakes but that was what they were eating. It was actually really good but he felt bad for Carol. She had become the go to person for meals and anything else they needed. Not that anyone pushed it on her. She did it because she seemed content to do it. But she didn't have a whole lot to work with. She probably felt like the other woman was outdoing her. He leaned a little closer. "This ain't too bad but the oatmeal you made yesterday was better," he whispered.

She didn't look at him but she bit her lip and smiled. "You're a horrible liar," she whispered back.

"Least I made an effort. That's gotta count for somethin'," he said, the corner of his mouth turning up.

She glanced at him and laughed quietly. "It actually does."

He finished eating quickly, ready to figure out what they were going to do about these new people. He wasn't sure where she stood on the subject anymore. He wasn't sure where Merle's head was at. He knew he flat out wanted them gone.

He looked up then, ready to ask Merle if he had decided what they should do but Merle was staring right at him, grinning like the Cheshire cat. "What?" Daryl asked, scowling.

Merle leaned forward and shrugged. "How did y'all enjoy your alone time?" There was a wicked gleam in his eye that made Daryl want to take his eye out. "Looks like it got rough."

He felt Carol shift next to him. He felt his own face flush as a particularly vivid memory slammed into his head. He tried to swallow the last bite of food in his mouth but it was stuck. He quickly took a drink from the bottle of water Carol had grabbed for herself.

"That good, huh?" Merle asked, raising a brow when Daryl finally glanced at him.

"Shut the fuck up, Merle." Why did the man think he needed to torture him? He took a quick look around but the kids weren't there and Richard and his family were closer to the door, looking out at the dreary day.

Merle opened his mouth to say something else but Carol cut him off. "Have you thought about what we're going to do?" She asked, nodding towards the front of the room where the family still stood.

Merle sighed and shook his head. "You got any bright ideas?"

Carol tried to think but there was really no good solution to this.

"Excuse me." They all three looked up at the sound of Kathrine's soft voice. "Do you have any medication? Samantha wasn't feeling well the last couple of days and now she seems to be running a fever."

Carol stood up, her brow lined with worry. "Fever? Why didn't you mention that to any of us that she was sick?"

Daryl raised an eyebrow.

Kathrine looked down. "Richard was afraid that you wouldn't let us stay if you knew. I'm sorry. We thought it was just the stress of everything. She seems to have been in a state of shock since it started. I've just been hoping she would snap out of it."

Daryl watched her follow the other woman over to the one pallet left on the floor. The little girl was there, lying like she had been lying when they had came in not long ago. Carol knelt down, her hand going to the little girl's forehead, a soft smile on her face as the girl gazed up at her. When Carol looked up her eyes met his, the smile vanishing. She looked troubled.

Her and Kathrine were talking so Merle chose that moment to lean closer. Daryl glared at him but he only grinned.

"You fucked her, didn't you?" His grin widened.

Daryl met his eyes and shook his head. "You're an asshole. No I didn't fuck her, Merle, so you can stop askin'."

Merle looked disappointed. "Well, you did somethin'. I can tell. Tell me that you didn't just lay there like a dumb ass and sleep all fuckin' night." Merle grimaced. "Nothin'? Seriously?"

Daryl shook his head. "There is somethin' seriously wrong with you, you know that?"

Merle grumbled drumming his fingers onto the tabletop, frowning hard. "What is wrong with you? You could have at least talked her into suckin' your dick for God's sake. How the hell are we even related?"

Daryl looked away, chewing the inside of his lip to distract himself.

"Oh shit. She did, didn't she!" Merle hissed before slapping him on the back.

Daryl scowled. "Would you just shut up!"

Merle shook his head. "I was startin' to wonder there for a while. I wasn't sure if you'd decided to just let the poor thing shrivel up and fall off from lack of use. Bout time you let the boy out to play for a bit."

"I swear I hate you," Daryl growled, shaking his head and refusing to look at him.

"Is she a swallower? Ain't nothin' hotter than a woman willin' to take a-"

"Merle, shut the fuck up!" Daryl snapped, drawing the attention of everybody in the room. He scooted down further in the seat.

"You lucky son of a bitch," Merle whispered, still grinning.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for the delay but I've been busier than usual. Hope you enjoy this chapter and, as always, thanks for reading!**

 **Chapter Twenty Two**

Carol stood in front of the table, leaning on her arms and speaking low to Merle and Daryl. She didn't want to say what she had to say. She knew that Daryl wanted those people gone but that really wasn't an option anymore. "She needs antibiotics," she said quietly.

She tried to meet Daryl's eyes but his attention was focused intently on something else. When she looked down she felt her face flame. The low cut shirt and the fact that she was leaning over the table so she could speak to them was giving both men a show. Merle's eyes were zeroed in on her chest just like Daryl's were. She stood up straight and crossed her arms over her chest. Both men looked up. Merle grinned, Daryl blushed deeply, they both had her rolling her eyes.

"What's wrong with her?" Daryl asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm thinking she must have some kind of infection but she isn't talking. She hasn't spoken since all this started. We have to try to do something."

Daryl cursed under his breath. "I fuckin' knew some shit like this was gonna happen." His head came up suddenly, his eyes wide. "You don't think one of those things got her, do you? You sure she ain't been bit?"

She shook her head quickly. "I made sure myself. She's just sick, and I know that you two don't want any responsibility to these people but if you think about it, it isn't like this is a one time thing that can only happen to the little girl. Any of the kids could come down with something and we should think about getting some medicine up here."

Merle ran a hand over his face. "I spose we can go. I've been lookin' for an excuse to stock up on supplies anyhow. The weather is gonna get colder soon and it wouldn't hurt to haul up as much food as we can. Those folks have that trailer hooked up. We can fill it up with shit we need."

She wanted to suggest Merle and Richard go but she knew that if his brother was leaving the mountain, Daryl would go with him. He looked up then, meeting her eyes, and she was surprised at the indecision she saw there. She understood it. His choices were, let his brother go alone with a man that they didn't know and they didn't trust. Or leave the cabin to be defended by women and children.

He stood up and motioned towards the door.

She followed him out to the porch, speaking before he had a chance to. "You're going," she stated, not needing to ask. He couldn't let Merle go out there alone with Richard.

He nodded reluctantly. "I can't let him go alone with that guy."

"We'll be okay. Damon will be here and I don't really think any of those things could make it all the way up here easily." She didn't want him to go. Knowing what was down there waiting for them scared her to death. But she knew he would go regardless and she didn't want him to be distracted by worry over what was going on up here. "Besides," she shrugged and smiled slightly, "I'm not a bad shot. If anything happens, we'll be fine."

He seemed relieved at her words but he didn't look completely convinced. "Make sure everybody stays within earshot until we get back."

She nodded. That was her plan anyway.

"If something happens while we're out, Damon is a better shot than you. You've killed one rabbit one time. He was raised in the woods. I ain't sure those things would bother comin' this far out but if they do, you know where the guns are."

When they went back inside Piper was throwing a fit. She was pacing, glaring, arms crossed tightly over her chest. Her mouth was set in a grim angry line. "If you're going then fine but I'm going with you!"

Merle shook his head and, not for the first time, Carol was amazed at how quickly he went from one extreme to the next. Right now he was all father, staring down at her with a disapproving look in his eyes. "I already told you that we can make it there and back before dark. You're gonna keep your ass here where it's safe."

She threw her arms in the air in exasperation. "This is bullshit! We've only all been together for a week and you're gonna run off! Let that creep go alone! It's his kid that's sick!"

"Girl, you're out of line," Merle growled. "Calm the hell down. The only thing you're managing is makin' yourself look like a spoiled ass brat. A fit ain't gonna get you nowhere. You think we have enough food to last? You think we have enough supplies up here for all of us? Use your damn head, girl, or shut it. This ain't an argument you're winning this time."

She glared at him and then snarled something unintelligible, storming towards the ladder without a backwards glance, mumbling under her breath.

Carol shared a look with Daryl and then he shook his head.

"Don't worry," he muttered, "She won't give you any shit."

Carol ran a hand through her hair and blew out a heavy breath. "She's scared. I don't blame her because I'm scared too."

He frowned. "I done told you. Damon is damn capable of keepin' this place secure while we're gone. And I really don't think those things would come up here. If I thought they would then I'd stay."

She smiled grimly. "I'm not scared for us. I'm scared for you."

He snorted, shaking his head. "What the hell are you talkin' about? I can take care of myself. Like I've told you a hundred times before."

They were standing in front of the window now and she looked out at the rain. It was easier than looking him in the eye. She knew that it shouldn't bother her this much that he was going to leave. It wasn't like he wasn't coming back but the truth was, she wouldn't know what she would do without him. She wasn't about to say that, of course, but it was true. She cared about him. She cared about him a lot, actually. More than she had any right too. She enjoyed their dynamic. She enjoyed their stunted conversations and the rare smiles he gave her and the way he scoffed at her all the time. "I know that you can take care of yourself. It's just going to be strange, you not being here. We're always together except for at night. I'm used to it now. And anything could happen out there."

She heard him sigh and finally turned her head to look at him. He was looking down but he raised his eyes. "Somethin' tells me that this is your version of a Piper fit."

She rolled her eyes. "Can't you just be happy that you have someone to worry about you? And I'm not throwing a fit. I just figured maybe you'll be more careful out there if you know that there's someone here worrying." She felt heat rise from her neck to her hairline. She needed to shut up before she scared him off. She was acting like he was her husband.

"It's a trip to the nearest town. It ain't a big deal," he said, keeping his voice low.

Meeting his eyes again she shook her head. "Any time any of us leave here, it's going to be a big deal. Maybe you should stay. I could go with Merle and Richard and that way we'll know that-"

"What! No!" He snapped, glancing over because he knew he was a lot louder than he had meant to be and now everyone was staring at them. He growled and then grabbed her arm, hauling her back outside and slamming the door. "Are you serious?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Of course not. We both know that I'd only be a liability out there. Some day I'll be ready but it isn't today. But it doesn't feel very good, does it? And you can't just tell me no. If I wanted to go in your place there wouldn't be a damn thing you could do to stop me." She gave him a pointed look, her hands on her hips.

He pursed his lips together and crossed his arms over his chest. They stared at each other for a long time and then the door opened quickly and Merle stepped out.

"Here," he grumbled, handing Daryl his bow on his way past. He stalked down the porch steps and towards the SUV.

Daryl cursed under his breath. "This is gonna be a fun ride."

Richard came out next, nodding at both of them before he followed Merle. Neither one of them acknowledged the man and as soon as he was past their eyes met again. She suddenly had the urge to kiss him. She bit her lip and silently chastised herself.

"Please be careful," she said, wishing he wouldn't go.

He nodded. "You too." He didn't make a move to follow the others and they both jumped when a sharp blare of the horn sounded. He glanced over and scowled. Before she let herself think about it too hard her arms quickly wound around his neck.

His hands went to her waist and then his lips were next to her ear, sending a shiver down her spine that she was sure he'd be able to feel. "You keep doin' this shit and he ain't never gonna leave me alone," he grumbled but the tips of his fingers flexed over her and then he gave in and slid his hands around.

"Try to hurry," she said quickly, stepping away when she realized that she didn't want to let go of him at all.

He gave her a strange look but he didn't say anything. He adjusted the bow on his back and then he was stalking off into the rain. She leaned her back into the wall next to the door and watched until the SUV pulled out of site.

She stood there under the short awning for a while, staring out at the rain, reminding herself over and over that he was strong, he was smart and he was capable. So was Merle. They would be fine. When she went back in Kathrine was there, on her knees beside the makeshift bed that her daughter was sleeping on, a cold wet cloth to the girl's head.

Carol joined her, running the back of her hand over the little girl's cheek and offering the other woman an encouraging smile. "I remember when Sophia was this young. Any time she came down with something I felt so panicked. Actually I still do."

Kathrine smiled slightly but her eyes stayed on her daughter's face. "So, you're telling me that it doesn't get easier when they're sick, even when they're grown?"

Carol nodded. "That's just one of the burdens a mother must bear I suppose. I'm sure you still feel like that when your son is sick, even though he's older now."

Kathrine's smile crashed so quickly that Carol found herself frowning. The woman looked up, towards the table where Brody was sitting. Her eyes lingered there for a few long moments before she looked back down at the little girl. "Of course," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Carol felt a sense of unease fill her at the look on the other woman's face. Something wasn't right here. Something was even more off than she originally thought. He had only been gone a few minutes but already she was desperately wishing Daryl were still here. She wanted to talk to him about this.

She looked over her shoulder at the boy. He was leaning back in the chair and seemed to be staring right at her. He smiled and Carol felt a chill crawl up her spine.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for reading!**

 **Chapter Twenty Three**

Sophia and Piper stood on the porch and watched as Damon brought armload after armload of firewood and stacked it beside the door. It wasn't raining hard anymore and even though Sophia was a little chilled, he had stripped off his shirt as he worked.

"What good is this doing anyway? All the wood out here is wet," Piper groused as she crossed her arms and glared out at the misting rain.

"No shit. That's why I took all the dry wood inside and now I'm gonna stack this wet wood on the porch so next time it rains we won't have to worry about it," he snapped right back.

Sophia raised a brow at the two of them but didn't say anything. They had been at it since the men had left and the safest place for her was out of the line of fire.

"You shoulda done this yesterday, you know, when it wasn't raining," Piper muttered as he stacked his last armload.

He straightened up and glared down at her. He was well over six feet tall, broad and muscled and Piper was four foot eleven, slim, but despite their incredible size difference he was the one that finally broke the stare. "Don't get pissed off at your dad and then make up excuses to get pissed off at me for it," he said angrily. "I ain't the one you wanna fight with, he is. Save it for when he comes home."

Piper muttered something under her breath and stormed inside without glancing at either of them.

Damon stared after her, shaking his head. "She's such a bitch sometimes."

Sophia sighed. "I guess I don't blame her. She's just scared."

He shook the water out of his hair and then nodded. "Yeah, I know. But she acts like she's the only damn person here with something at stake. Drives me crazy sometimes."

"You're worried too," she observed, watching as he stared at the door Piper had just slammed shut.

"It's dangerous out there. I ain't too worried though. Merle and Daryl are tough and they're smart. They'll be back when they said they'd be back."

"I almost wish they hadn't taken Richard. I don't trust him," she said quietly.

He laughed but there was little humor in it. "Fat chance of that. Daryl don't trust him either. There's no way he'd leave him here with your mom here."

Sophia rolled her eyes. "We're back to that, huh?"

Damon nodded. "It's a curse we have. No matter how closed off, distant, and flat out mean us Dixons are, the ladies can't resist. It's the law of nature or something." His face was so serious that she found herself laughing.

"Is that so?" She raised a brow and tried to act unimpressed when he took a step closer but she knew that he could sense the excitement that his proximity stirred in her. "Maybe it has more to do with the fact that you Dixons are just a few of the last men on earth. You ever think of that?"

He shrugged and surprised her when he hooked a finger through the belt loop on her jeans and pulled her forward. He kissed her gently at first and then a little harder when her hands went to his shoulders. They were broad and they were bare, still damp from the rain and were warm under her touch.

"Sophia!"

Sophia gasped and nearly fell back into the stack of wood as she tried to scramble away from Damon. Her mom's surprised voice ringing loudly in her ears.

"Uh oh. You two are total idiots. Of all the places you could have hidden to make out you chose the front porch... right in front of the window," Piper said, poking her head out from under Carol's arm.

Sophia looked up and winced at the horrified look on Carol's face. Carol kept glancing between Sophia and Damon, her eyes wide. "Mom, I didn't know you were there," Sophia said quickly and then realized that that probably wasn't going to make her mom feel any better. "I mean, you weren't suppose to see that." She winced and then shook her head, her face flaming.

"Dude," Piper muttered, "You seriously suck at this. Maybe you should just shut up."

Carol hadn't said a word. She was still staring wide eyed. She finally cleared her throat. "Piper, Damon, would mind giving us a minute alone, please?"

Piper sighed. "Okay, just take it easy on her. I mean, he's walking around out here all half naked in the rain hauling firewood. His muscles all bulging and all that long hair like some fuckin' corny romance novel hero and shit. How the hell could one lowly virgin girl resist? You should be talking to him. He's the one trying to seduce her." She flashed a glaring Damon a quick grin before she shut the door.

Damon glanced between them and then slipped inside, offering them both an apologetic look.

Once the door was closed Carol crossed her arms over her chest. "What were you doing?" She asked, looking like she wasn't sure at all what to say.

"I thought you saw what I was doing. Do I really have to explain it?" She wished that lightening would go ahead and strike her now. This was horrible. How could she have been so damn stupid?

Carol pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes for a few seconds before taking a deep breath. "Has this happened before?"

Sophia debated on whether to lie but decided against it. What was the point? "Maybe a few times," she mumbled.

"Sophia," Carol said, her voice strained.

Sophia felt her face flame. "Mom, we kissed. It isn't a big deal."

Carol sighed. "You're right. Kissing isn't a big deal. What kissing usually leads to is a big deal. When you get involved with a boy there's other things-"

"Oh my God, mom, stop!" Sophia hissed. "We are not having the talk. I know not to sneak off in the woods and have sex with him for Christ's sake!"

Carol turned red and shook her head. "I wasn't implying that you were! I just want you to make sure you understand that boys usually expect more than just kissing after a while. You need to-" Her voice trailed off when the door opened up and now it was Damon who stuck his head out.

"Carol, I swear, I wasn't seriously trying to seduce your daughter. I mean, she's hot and all but I wouldn't take advantage of her or anything. You don't have to worry about any of that."

"Oh my God," Sophia mumbled. "I'm going to go die now," she said as she slipped past her mom and headed straight for the ladder leading to the loft.

~H~

Daryl sat in the back seat, keeping an eye on Richard while Merle drove down the winding road. There was a tourist town not far but he wasn't sure if they were going to be able to find much there. What they needed to do was go somewhere that had some pawn shops or some sporting good stores. He thought it would be smart to try to get their hands on as many guns as they could. Ammo was a big priority too. Other than that, food and medicine were at the top of his list.

He kept his mind focused on the task at hand because he didn't want to think about anything else. Thinking about anything else would only be a distraction. Thinking about things like Carol worrying about him. About whether they were truly safe up there. About what was going to happen tonight since it was obvious these new people weren't going anywhere, at least until their kid was better. Was she going to bunk with him until they were gone? And if she did, what the fuck was going to happen?

He wanted her. That was pretty goddamn obvious. But would it be worth it? It was weird enough just after what had happened last night. He didn't want to lose what they had. Not for one night. He liked what they had. It was the only real friendship he had ever managed outside of his family. She actually gave a damn about him, and he gave a damn right back. It was new to him and he wanted to keep it. But if she was right there would he really be able to keep himself in check? Especially knowing that she was willing?

"So," Richard said, pulling him from his thoughts, "Your family seems to have gotten through unscathed. That's nice."

Daryl felt his jaw harden. "You don't need to act like you know shit about my family. We took some hits, trust me."

"I just meant that you all have fared well up there at the cabin," Richard said, glancing out the window and seeming unfazed by Daryl's obvious anger.

Merle chuckled. "It's cause, believe it or not, our life wasn't all roses before the world went to shit. We've been survivin' our whole goddamn lives from the sweat of our brow and the skin of our teeth. People like you weren't built for this world. We were."

Richard nodded. "I agree. I've had an easy life. I was born into money, spent much time abroad, had a career in politics handed to me because of my family name. But I don't think you can judge my survival in this world based on that. I didn't keep my career and grow my empire by being a stupid man."

Merle nodded in agreement. "You're right. I mean, who am I to judge you, right? But lets make one thing clear here. I don't think smarts had a damn thing to do with you keeping your career, or building your empire," he said that last word with venom on his breath. "I think you probably built all that off the backs of men like me. You built all of that by being a crook, not a fucking genius. You keep in mind that you mean less in this world now than I did in the old one."

Richard turned and looked at Merle then and Daryl seen the anger in his eyes. He smiled. "Fair enough. You're entitled to your opinion of me. Whether it's unfounded or not."

It was quiet for a while after that and Daryl found himself getting lost in his thoughts again. He hoped they were safe up there. Damon was more than just some teenage boy. He was a Dixon and he was skilled. He knew the importance of family, and even though it had only been a week, that was what Carol and Sophia were now. That was how the boy would see it and he would do what he could to keep them all safe. He still couldn't get rid of that nagging feeling. The feeling that something just wasn't quite right.

"So, your wife seems to have adjusted well to the world ending," Richard said, glancing back.

Daryl scowled and opened his mouth to correct the man, his face flushing, but Merle didn't give him a chance.

"Of course she has," Merle said quickly, glancing up and meeting Daryl's eyes in the mirror. "She's tough."

Daryl sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't know what the hell Merle was doing. This man was married. It wasn't like they had to worry about the man trying anything with Carol. But as big of an asshole as Merle usually was, Daryl sensed that there was reason behind letting this man believe that Carol wasn't single. Did Merle think he'd try something? Not that Daryl was worried about anything like that anyway. Carol wasn't that type of woman.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

Carol watched Kathrine as she went through the cupboard and pulled out a few canned hams that Daryl had hidden up there. He had told her the day before that they were out of food and she had needed to step up her game so the kids wouldn't starve. In all actuality, they still had a decent food supply and he had just wanted to put some pressure on her to see if she had it in her to actually kill something.

Katherine grabbed some cans of peas and a box of instant potatoes. She seemed at ease with the mundane work, much like Carol usually was. She absently cleaned things and doted on her little girl when the child was awake.

And that was the problem. She reminded Carol of herself but Carol had been a struggling single mother working too many hours through the week just to make ends meet. Carol did the cooking and the house work and the doting because that was who she was. This woman was the wife of a senator. Carol didn't want to be the type of person that would stereotype someone else but this all just seemed strange to her.

"Need some help?" Carol asked suddenly.

Kathrine looked up from the cans she was opening and smiled slightly. "It's just a few cans. I think I can handle it."

Carol nodded. "While Daryl and I were out yesterday we ran across some blackberry bushes. When the rain stops I was thinking about picking some and making-"

"Blackberry dumplings?" Kathrine asked, grinning.

Carol nodded. "Yes, actually.

"My grandmother taught me how make them when I was little. Secret family recipe. If we're still here I'd love to help you make them."

Carol frowned but Kathrine didn't see it. She was focused once again on prepping dinner. "I'd love that," she said, meaning the words but more confused than ever about who this woman really was.

Once the food was cooking over the fire Kathrine joined her at the table. Carol had more questions for the woman but Brody chose that moment to walk in from outside. He eyed both of them and then turned his eyes to his mother.

"When do you think my dad will be back?" He asked, his voice colder than Carol thought was necessary.

Kathrine dropped her eyes. "I'm not sure. The Dixons didn't say how long they would be."

"I don't see what the Dixons have to do with that question. They took my dad's SUV, they're using the trailer that we brought here, and last I checked this was still America and I think a US senator outranks a couple of rednecks that happened to have a cabin we needed to crash in for a few days."

Carol's head snapped up. "Excuse me? If I do recall, you were all starving when you got here, begging for something to eat and a safe place to stay for the night. How dare you talk to your mother that way."

Brody laughed, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, really. I must have given off this vibe that anything that came out of your mouth actually mattered to me. Here, let me correct you," he leaned across the table until his face was inches from Carol's and his eyes grew cold, harsh. He reminded her of Ed. Especially when he reached out and gripped her arm. "You don't fucking speak to me like that. Not again, lady. Mind your own damn business and know your place."

Carol was too stunned to say a word. She winced as the boy's strong fingers dug painfully into her upper arm. She felt like she had just been put in a time warp and was looking into the eyes of her dead husband. She felt weak. She felt ineffectual. She felt afraid, but that was absurd. He was a child! Sure, he was big, obviously strong, but still a child. He pulled back just as the front door opened up and Damon stepped inside. She stood up quickly.

She looked past Brody and met Damon's eyes. He frowned and then looked down, almost sheepishly.

"Carol, can I talk to you for a second?" He asked, looking back up at her quickly.

She nodded, so grateful that he was there that she felt completely ridiculous. She shouldn't be afraid of a boy and she shouldn't feel safe because another one happened along. "Of course," she said, making her way towards him without a backwards glance. Not for the first time she really wished the cabin was bigger. It was becoming a real pain to have to go outside every time she wanted a little privacy.

Damon shut the door behind them and looked down at her. "You look upset and I know it's because of what you saw earlier."

"Damon, really I-"

He held up a hand, stopping her. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry." He shook his head and frowned. "Well, I don't mean I'm sorry that I kissed her but if I said that I was sorry that you caught us I would sound like a real dick. I just want you to know that I'm not some kind of pig, okay? I wouldn't ever try to take advantage of Sophia. I like her. She's been a real good friend to me after I found out about my folks and I respect her. I respect her too much to... You know. My mom, she raised me not to be some sort of asshole. I wouldn't hurt her and I wouldn't try to get into her pa-"

"Damon," Carol said softly, her hand going to his arm. He met her eyes. "Thank you. Not many boys your age would talk to me about it at all. And this may sound really weird, and I don't want you asking me any questions but I need a favor."

He frowned, obviously perplexed. "Okay."

"I need you to keep an eye on Sophia and Piper. I want you to stay near them both until Daryl and Merle get back."

He glanced at the door. "You getting a weird vibe from them too?"

She nodded and had to stop herself from rubbing the ache in her arm from when Brody grabbed her. "It's something."

He nodded and then his eyes narrowed. "Has he said somethin' to you? Cause I'll beat his fuckin' face in if you need me too. This is your house, not theirs."

She raised one eyebrow and tried to give him a severe look but it didn't work. She smiled slightly at how quick he was willing to defend her and it warmed her that he included her as if she were a member of his family. "I don't need you to do anything like that. Just stay with the girls. Hopefully they get back early."

Damon nodded. "Whatever you need me to do." He turned to go back inside but she grabbed his arm again.

"Damon?"

He turned, looking down with a frown.

She wasn't sure how to say what she felt she needed to say. "I don't know you very well. We haven't really spent much time together or anything but I wanted to tell you that you're a really great person. You're good and this world needs good people. I'm positive that your mother was so proud of you."

He held her gaze, and despite his size, in that moment he looked like a little boy. A very desolate little boy that was hurting more than any of them probably realized. She stopped thinking about the problem at hand. Her heart ached for Damon then and she found herself stepping towards him. It didn't matter how big he was or how old he was. To her he was a child and he was hurting fiercely, even though he hid it well. His parents must have been incredible people to have raised him to be such a good person. She gripped his hand and pulled him closer and he came willingly, almost eagerly.

She was engulfed in his embrace. He was bigger than Daryl. He was even bigger than Merle, but she hugged him back just as hard. When he pulled away, after a few long moments, she pushed his hair back out of his face and kissed his cheek lightly. "You need to stop hiding behind all that hair," she smiled.

He snorted and shook his head. "You sound like my mom."

She gave him a small shove towards the door. "Go on and keep an eye on the girls while I help Kathrine."

He nodded and went inside but she didn't go in after him right away. She leaned against the wall and lifted her shirt sleeve, grimacing. Brody's hand print was clear, wrapping around her bicep. It was already turning an angry purple hue.

A bruise.

She stared at it for a long time, her mind drifted back to a place it hadn't in years. She hadn't gone back because she had spent these last five years living a very quiet life. She worked hard every day. She spent her time off with her daughter. She cooked meals and cleaned house and her and Sophia rented bad movies and ate greasy burgers every Friday. A very quiet, unassuming life...

 _She hurriedly pulled the steaks out of the oven, glancing at the clock nervously. Her ribs still ached from where he had hit her that morning. Her eye was still swollen. Her heart still broken. He would be here soon. Less than five minutes and his plate had to be ready. He was having a horrible time at work lately and he was taking it out on her. He took everything out on her._

 _Always._

 _She heard a car door slam, heard herself whimper pathetically as she scurried to get the meat on the plate. Her hands shook horribly as she scooped up the vegetables, trying to leave room for the baked potato. She was running out of time. If the plate wasn't on the table by the time..._

 _A loud knock at the door had her turning, the plate slipping from her grip and landing on the floor. She stared at it in horror. What would he do once he came in and saw what she had done? It was getting worse. The beatings were worse and more and more frequent._

 _Another knock, louder than before._

 _She hurried out of the kitchen, needing to see who was there before she cleaned up the mess. Her hands were shaking as she reached for the knob._

 _"Mom?"_

 _She turned, trying to school her face but knowing she was failing. She always failed. She was a failure at everything. "It's okay, honey. Go on back to your room and I'll come get you in a little while, okay?"_

 _Sophia nodded and went back to her room. She spent a lot of time there. Too much time there. But it was safer than being out here._

 _She pulled the door open without looking out the window to see who was there. She frowned when she saw two policemen standing there, their hats in their hands. "Mrs. Peletier?"_

 _She cleared her throat, a different kind of fear turning her stomach. Had someone reported him for hitting her? "Yes?"_

 _The officers shared a look and then the one that had spoken took a step closer. "Ma'am, I'm so sorry to tell you this, but your husband was in a car accident. The paramedics on the scene tried, ma'am, but there was nothing they could do."_

 _She stared, expecting to feel something but she had gone numb. They said their goodbyes, gave their condolences and then she shut the door, leaning against it. Her eyes filled with tears._

 _And then she smiled._

Carol yanked the shirt sleeve back down. Her chest felt heavy and she was having trouble drawing a deep breath. She didn't feel afraid. Not like she did all those years ago when she would study the bruises that Ed would give her. She felt none of that. What she felt now was much different. What she felt now was a cold anger that almost scared her.


	25. Chapter 25

**One of you guessed the Katherine angle perfectly. lol Hope you all had a great weekend and thanks for reading =)**

 **Chapter Twenty Five**

Daryl hadn't expected it to be easy but he hadn't expected it to be this damn hard. They had driven to the nearest city and it had taken them longer than anticipated because of the cars piled up on the roads. Merle had wanted to go through the cars, looking for anything that could be useful. Daryl hadn't wanted to search the cars. He had just wanted to get this over with and get back to the damn cabin.

Now the three of them were pretty much fucked.

"They'll move on eventually," Merle said, leaning against the wall.

Daryl scowled. They had gotten in and out of the pharmacy without a hitch, cleaning it out for the most part. They managed to get inside one of the locked up pawn shops. They had managed to gather up a decent amount of rifles and some impressive hand guns. They had even gotten a lot of ammo. And then all of a sudden those dead bastards started pouring in from the street. The place had been deserted when they had gotten inside but they must have made too much noise.

Him and Merle managed to take out the ones coming in while Richard stood back like a pussy. They had been able to move the bodies out of the way in time to close the steal gate that slid over the windows and door. Now more and more of those things were gathering, trying to claw their way inside.

"They ain't goin' any damn where, Merle. They can smell us. This is fuckin' bullshit. We ain't making it back tonight." And then Carol was going to think he was out there fucking dead. She'd be scared to death. Stressed out.

"Don't snap at me like that, asshole. I didn't tell the goddamn things to come at us," Merle snapped.

Richard stepped forward then, holding his hands up in a placating gesture. "Now fighting with each other isn't going to solve anything. We need to calm down and think about this."

Merle and Daryl shared a look but it was Daryl that spoke. "Shut the fuck up, Dick. You stood there and let us do all the dirty work. If we do find a way out of this mess, you'll be lucky if we don't leave your worthless ass here."

Richard paled and took a step back, looking at the door and the distorted faces pressing against it. "There has to be a back entrance. There's a possibility that we can get out that way, maybe cause some sort of diversion and then get back to the truck."

Merle and Daryl both grumbled their doubts but they were pretty desperate. Merle wanted to get back to Piper, and Damon had to be worried about them too. The little girl needed that damn medicine. They had to get the fuck home and they had to get home tonight. Even if they didn't like Richard, he had a point. Standing around and arguing wasn't going to do a damn thing to help them out of this mess.

~H~

Carol kept glancing at the windows and the darkness that pressed against them ominously. Anxiety had her hands almost shaking. Kathrine had managed to get the little girl to eat a little but she was back on the makeshift bed. Now Carol and the other woman sat in silence. Katherine had a book that she was reading. Brody was lying sprawled out on another pallet close to the door. He seemed to be asleep.

"Your man seems very capable, Carol. I'm sure that they just came upon a road block. We ran into a lot on our way south," Katherine said quietly, glancing up at her quickly before looking back down at the book.

Carol shook her head. "Daryl? He isn't my man. He's my friend."

Katherine raised one dark eyebrow. "I'm sorry. I just thought..." she shrugged and returned to her book but Carol did notice the corner of her mouth turn up slightly, like she didn't believe her at all.

"I'm sure you're right. Him and Merle are strong. They know what they're doing out there. I'm sure they're safe. Aren't you worried about your husband?" Carol asked, just because she needed to talk. She couldn't stand the silence anymore.

Katherine shook her head but didn't look up.

Carol watched her closely. "How long have the two of you been married?" Carol asked.

Katherine finally looked up then, her eyes going to the far side of the cabin where Brody lay. "Seventeen years."

Carol nodded. "That's a long time." She hadn't seen Katherine or Richard interact very much, and even if she had, she wasn't exactly on the ins of how a real marriage was suppose to look, but she knew enough to know that something was off. The whole thing was off. They definitely didn't seem like a couple that had been married nearly two decades.

Katherine smiled slightly. "I suppose."

"I couldn't imagine being married to a United States Senator. You must have had a very exciting life before all of this happened." She was pressing and she knew it but she was damn tired of being lied to. She wanted to know if her suspicions were true. "I mean, all the money and the notoriety. Was it very hard, living in the spotlight like that?"

Katherine paused in her reading and her body seemed to tense before meeting Carol's eyes. Carol held her gaze for a long time and then Katherine looked away. Carol saw the fear in the other woman's face and she moved her chair closer. Katherine shrugged. "I got used to it."

Carol was done with this charade. "Katherine, you cook, you clean, you dote on your daughter and you are terrified of that boy over there. No wife of a powerful wealthy man would eagerly jump into the role that you have. I need you to tell me the truth. We're good people here. We can help you if you and your daughter are in trouble."

The woman didn't look up but Carol saw her brown eyes fill with tears. She tried desperately to blink them away but one slipped, leaving a trail down her cheek. "He isn't my husband," she whispered, gripping the hand Carol offered her. "He told me that I needed him to survive and now that there was no law, if people found out that I wasn't his, some man out there was going to think it was okay to take me for himself."

Carol watched her closely, leaning closer to hear her better.

"I was his housekeeper. Sam, my little girl, and I lived in the guest house. Richard's wife walked out on him a few years ago. She ran off with... with my husband. Richard had had an affair and she found evidence. She blackmailed him and they divorced quietly and my husband left with her. Apparently they had been having an affair for a long time. Richard kept me on to help with Brody. Brody is _his_ son, not mine."

Carol studied her. That wasn't the whole story and she knew it. She could tell by the look in the woman's eyes. "Has he hurt you?"

She offered Carol a humorless smile. "Not really. He's mentioned the two of us... getting together but I want nothing to do with him. Not like that. He was my employer and now he is a chance for me and my daughter to survive this. Sometimes..."

Carol waited, giving her hand a small squeeze. "What?"

"Sometimes he scares me. Before this I didn't see much of him. I took care of the house and prepared meals but was usually gone by the time he came home and there were others that he employed. I was rarely alone with them in the house. I avoided Brody, knowing how violent he was. Since being on the road with them, I feel like they have something up their sleeve. I feel like they're just waiting for the right moment. It's probably just paranoia but ever since I turned him down, I've been afraid. Brody... He's troubled. He hasn't touched me but he's made disgusting gestures and..." She shook her head almost angrily.

"You don't have to be scared of anything here. Merle and Daryl are great men and they wouldn't let anything happen to you or your daughter. Trust me, they took me in."

"What are the two of you talking about over there?" Brody asked, raising up on his elbows.

Carol felt that rush of anger that she had felt on the porch return. She glared at him. This was a child and she would not be intimidated by a child. "That's between me and your mother," she snapped, wanting to gag on that last word. How horrible for this woman to have to pretend to have spawned this boy. It made her sick to know how afraid Katherine had to have been. Even more afraid than the rest of them. Sure, the world was a mess, but Carol and Sophia had a family now. Katherine had nothing.

Katherine looked at her with wide eyes, silently pleading with her.

Brody raised up, his eyes narrowed on the women. "I asked you a question. What were you talking about, _mom_?"

Carol stood up. "And I answered. What we were talking about doesn't concern you," she snapped.

The boy was on his feet quickly, stalking towards the table. Carol refused to let fear overwhelm her at the fury in his eyes. Damon and the girls were out on the porch and even though she was ashamed of herself, she was sure that she had spoken loudly enough for them to hear her. Brody was halfway to her when the front door opened and Damon stepped in.

"What the hell's goin' on?" He asked, his eyes meeting Carol's from across the room.

Carol raised her chin, eyeing Brody as he stopped his advance and glared at her. "Nothing. Why don't you and the girls come in for the night?"

Damon glanced at the other boy, scowled and then gave her a nod, his eyes narrowing.

"What? You think I'm afraid of him or something? Lady, I don't think you understand who the hell I am," Brody yelled.

Carol crossed her arms over her chest. "I think I do. I think you're a spoiled brat that seriously needs to adjust his attitude before he finds his family thrown out on their asses. And when I say family what I actually mean is you and your father."

"I told you to watch how the hell you spoke to me," he growled.

Damon took a step towards the boy then, his large hands flexing and a new glint in his eye that she had never seen before. This was the Damon that she hadn't seen yet. This was the boy that would gladly hurt someone for his family. "Or what?" he asked, his voice casual despite the rage in his eyes.

Brody spun around to face off with Damon. Carol was pretty sure that he just now realized exactly how big the other boy was. He lost a little steam when he realized that Damon basically towered over him and outweighed him by a lot. Damon glared but Brody stood his ground, refusing to look weak in front of any of them. After many long tense moments he finally took a step back, a bitter laugh escaping him as he shook his head. "You people have no idea who you're dealing with."

Piper finally crossed her arms over her chest and took a step forward. "Seriously, guy. The best thing you can do is quit while you're ahead. I've seen my cousin mop the floor with grown men that were a lot more bad ass than you. You aren't shit anymore. It doesn't matter what you used to be. You fuck with this family much more than you already have and you're gonna be nothin' but a gimp. He'll gladly rip your arms off and beat you to death with them."

"Screw this," Brody said bitterly, returning to his bed and lying down like nothing had ever happened.

Damon looked up, meeting Carol's eye. "I think maybe you should either take the loft or Merle's room until they get back. I'll stay down here and keep an eye on things."

Carol couldn't imagine sleeping, knowing that Daryl and Merle were out there somewhere, possibly in danger but she nodded to Damon anyway. The truth was, she wasn't much of a match for Brody, but Damon was. She wouldn't be much use to anyone if she didn't at least try to get some rest. It was late. She looked down at Katherine then.

"Why don't you and Sam take Merle's bed. When they get back he won't mind. I'll sleep in the loft with the girls."

Katherine shook her head. "I can't do that. I'll be fine out here."

Carol shook her head. "No. I don't think you will."

Katherine sighed heavily. "Okay. Maybe you're right."

Carol looked over towards where the boy was lying. "I know I am," she said softly, wondering how they were going to deal with this situation.


	26. Chapter 26

**My internet has been out for most of the day because of rain. If you don't hear from me for a bit then know that it kept raining and I'm just waiting for my connection to return so I can post again. Thank you all for reading!**

 **Possible trigger warning for violence.**

 **Chapter Twenty Six**

Merle sure as hell wasn't going to say anything but the plan actually worked. They had escaped the pawn shop through the back but then had to wait for those things to clear out before they could get to the SUV. There was no way they could leave it because it was full of things that they could actually use. They needed the damn thing. Everything in it was important.

Now they were back on the road and it was already past one in the morning. Everyone back at the cabin was probably pacing a hole in the floor but at least they would make it home before dawn. Daryl was chewing his nails down to the quick so Merle reached over, slapping his hand away from his mouth. His brother had had that habit since they'd been kids. He couldn't complain much about Daryl's quirks. Daryl chewed his nails and Merle had indulged in hard drugs. It was how they had coped. He glanced at him again, just to see if he still looked as trouble as he had looked all damn night. Sure enough he was frowning out the side window, his whole body tense before he started chewing his thumbnail again.

"She's fine. Quit that shit before you're left with nubs at the end of your hands," he admonished.

Daryl snorted, giving him a reproachful glance. "I ain't worried about her."

Merle rolled his eyes and glanced into the mirror. Richard was asleep in the back, his head resting against the window. "You're full of shit and I know it. You even grabbed her some stuff out of a few of those cars and those coats you grabbed from that first pawn shop were lady coats. You ain't foolin' me boy."

"You grabbed shit for Piper and Damon! What the hell was I suppose to do? They ain't got coats and it'll be fall soon. We don't know when we'll be off that mountain again. Give me a break! And quit it with that 'boy' shit."

Merle smiled. "You got any idea how much that woman touches you? You don't let nobody get away with that kinda shit. She's always in your space and when she ain't, you move closer till she is." Merle chuckled. "It's nice, seein' my baby brother find _love_."

Daryl glared. "I shoulda let one of those things bite your dick off. Shut the hell up. Me and her are just friends," he hissed quietly, glancing over his seat to make sure Richard was still sleeping.

Merle snorted. "You're forgettin' that I know all about your friend, little brother. She had your naughty bits down her throat, remember?"

Daryl's head hit the back of the seat and he stared out the windshield, apparently done with the back and forth. Merle figured he'd give him one last barb.

"Hey," he whispered, trying to keep his voice serious.

Daryl sighed. "You love hearin' the sound of your own voice, don't you?"

Merle glanced at him. "If you and her ain't a thing and you ain't got any mushy feels for the lady, you mind if I try to move in on it? It's been a long time since I had myself a nice piece of-"

"Merle, I swear to God if you try anything with her I'll shoot you right in your ass," Daryl growled.

Merle grinned. "That's what I thought."

"Fuck off," he grumbled, settling lower in his seat.

He chuckled under his breath and squinted through the rain. It was amazing how completely dark the world actually was. No lights from other vehicles. No street lights or porch lights or the sulfuric glow from far off towns and cities on the horizon. Only black, pressing against the car like a breathing thing, waiting to seep in through the cracks and bury them in darkness.

Merle swallowed hard and gripped the steering wheel. He normally wasn't a superstitious man but the world was starting to turn him into one. He shook his thoughts and turned back to his brother but Daryl was steadfastly ignoring him. "You know, from what I can tell, she's good for you. You don't look so goddamn pained when she's around."

"Shut up."

"Come on. Just admit that you care about her."

"Shut. Up."

"You're such a little bitch sometimes," Merle grumbled.

"And you're such a fuckin' nagging bastard sometimes."

Merle was quiet for a while and the strange feeling from earlier started to pass. He no longer felt like he was driving through tar. "You should cuff her."

"What?" Daryl raised his head.

"Cuff her and return the favor. I know you got a pair. I saw them."

"Merle, could you please just shut up. I done told you it-"

"It ain't like that. I get it. I heard you. Still ain't very fair if you ask me. She goes out of her way to suck you off and then you're just gonna leave her hangin' like that."

Daryl didn't say anything at all. Now he was going to ignore him completely so Merle had no choice but to drive on in silence.

~H~

Carol crept down the ladder, knowing that she wasn't going to be able to get any sleep. The cabin was dark but she didn't think that a single candle would bother Damon. She didn't give a damn one way or another if Brody woke up because of her.

She got a glass of water and went to the corner of the room where she kept some of her things and grabbed a book. It wasn't anything that she would have read before the world ended but it was something that might take her mind off of her worries. And she had plenty of them.

Like, why wasn't Daryl back yet? Once he got back, was she suppose to tell him about what Brody had done. What was she suppose to tell him about Katherine and Richard? Needless to say, she couldn't focus on the stupid book. Had no idea who the characters were, what their dilemma could be or how they may solve anything. She sat the book down and walked towards the door.

The night was cool but she had one of Daryl's flannels that had managed to keep it's sleeves and she pulled it tighter around her. She sat down on the top step and looked out at the darkness beyond. The night was eerily silent, almost oppressive. She was about to go back inside when she heard the front door open.

She turned and a chill ran down her spine when she saw Brody standing there, shutting the door silently behind himself. Once the door was shut he was hidden in the deeper shadows of the porch. "What are you doing out here?" She asked, hating the fear in her voice.

He didn't say anything so she stood up and took a few steps back. She realized that this wasn't smart. The boy was like a wild dog that could smell the fear. She needed to stand her ground. She squinted into the darkness and saw movement. He was coming down the steps.

"Brody, you need to go back inside."

She heard him chuckle from the porch. He had sat down in the spot she had vacated. She would have to go around him to get back inside. She wasn't about to yell for Damon to come out and help her. That was ridiculous. "You think you could make me go inside?" He asked. She heard a small sound and realized that he was idly tearing the pages from the book she had sat down.

She shook her head. "No, but the only thing you are doing is digging you and your father into a deeper hole. Once he gets back, the two of you will most likely be forced out of here and you'll be back on the road. The world is bad enough. We don't need the likes of you here."

He snorted. "You would really send my mom and poor little sister out there to face those things? I don't think so."

"She's not your mother. Samantha isn't your sister. Katherine told me everything. They're staying. You and your father are leaving."

She heard him stand up, could almost feel the anger pouring off of him as he stalked towards her. She refused to run away from him. She didn't know the grounds that well and knew she could likely run right off the mountain and plunge to her death if she wasn't careful. "You think you can tell us what to do? You really think you can throw us out of here? You are really a special kind of stupid, you bitch."

She stood her ground. She wasn't backing down from a child. She wasn't as weak as she had been before and she wouldn't cower to this boy. She opened her mouth to say something and then her head wracked to the side with the force of the slap. She tasted blood and stumbled backwards, landing hard on her ass.

She scooted back because she was sure he wasn't finished, her hands seeking the ground for something she could use as a weapon, because she wasn't going to go down without a fight and at this point, she wasn't above knocking him out with something. She had no luck and was about to stand up to face him without a weapon, knowing that whatever happened would likely hurt like hell. She took a deep breath, her fists clenching at her sides but suddenly she heard a thud and then a grunt. Brody cursed.

"What the fuck are you doing you asshole!" Piper's voice pierced the night.

"Get the fuck off me!" Brody hissed and Carol could see him now. Somehow Piper was on his back but she couldn't figure out where the girl had come from.

"Mom?"

Carol looked up and could just make out a form on the roof. Sophia and Piper must have been up there keeping a watch for Daryl and Merle. She looked back down when the darkness was suddenly washed away by the light from the open door. Carol couldn't move as Damon sat the lantern down, took a few seconds to assess the situation and Piper jumped off Brody's back.

"He slapped her right in the face!" Piper barked.

Damon glanced down at Carol, his features hardening into something terrifying before his dark eyes slid over to Brody who was standing there breathing heavily, his fists clenched.

Piper was smart, now that Damon was there she scurried up onto the porch.

"You hit her?" Damon asked, taking a step closer to the other boy.

Carol shook her head. "Damon, don't! I'm fine." But it was like he couldn't even hear her.

"You really wanna do this out here, asshole?" Brody barked, taking a step towards Damon.

When they collided Carol flinched. It was just a whir of movement but she could hear the blows. She just couldn't see who was giving or receiving them. They landed in a heap not far from where she was still sitting in the grass. She felt a hand on her arm and looked up at Katherine who was offering her a hand. She took it and moved away from the boys. There wasn't anything she could do to separate them. She winced and turned her head when she heard a loud snap and a scream of pure agony. That was the sound of a bone snapping. She had to do something before these boys ripped one another apart.

She took a step towards them when suddenly the yard was filled with light. She looked up and breathed a sigh of relief.

Daryl was back.


	27. Chapter 27

**I'm really sorry I didn't post this when I posted the other chapters on Friday. I've been busy and preoccupied and I must have spaced it. Hope you're all enjoying your weekend and thanks for reading!**

 **Chapter Twenty Seven**

Daryl leaned forward in the seat, squinting at the sight before him. He heard Merle say something but Daryl was jumping out of the SUV before it even stopped all the way. He sprinted towards the chaos that was going on right in front of the cabin. His eyes took everything in at once. Sophia was on the small porch roof, looking down with wide eyes. Carol and Katherine were standing on the porch with Piper. And Damon... Well, Damon looked like he was in the middle of ripping Richard's son apart. There was blood on Damon's face and Daryl winced when his fist came down on the boy again, rocking his head to the side.

The kid lashed out, trying to buck the bigger boy off of him but he couldn't do it. He was far outmatched but he was able to land a solid blow to Damon's ribs. It may as well have been a little slap because Damon didn't even flinch. His dark eyes weren't wild but intently focused on the damage he was inflicting, his face, blood smeared and grim. Daryl knew that the boy didn't even realize that him and Merle were there, so intent on the pain he was inflicting. If Daryl didn't do something soon, Damon could very well kill this kid and even though Daryl didn't like the boy, he wasn't going to let his cousin do that.

"Goddamn it!" Daryl barked. He hooked an arm around Damon and tried to haul the boy off but he was big and was able to wrestle free easily. Suddenly Merle was there and between the two of them they were able to haul him up and back towards the cabin, but it wasn't easy. Him and Merle had been through a lot tonight and Damon was strong as an ox.

Richard knelt on the ground next to his son. The boy raised his head and Daryl looked away. His face was a mess. Much worse than Damon's. Richard stood up, eyes flashing as he took a step towards Damon. "Who the hell do you think you are?" He bellowed.

Damon broke away long enough to throw a punch at the man, clipping him in the face and landing a powerful blow to Richard's midsection before Merle swept his foot out from under him and took Damon to the ground. Daryl stepped in front of him, shoving Richard back and away from the boy just as he was trying to straighten back up.

"You ever even act like you're gonna lay hands on that boy and next time we won't stop him you son of a bitch," Daryl glared, his blood boiling with anger, so close to the other man that his forehead nearly slammed into him. Richard turned his head, his hands going up in a gesture that told Daryl that he didn't want a physical fight. As far as Daryl was concerned, that was a damn shame too.

"He fucking hit her!" Damon roared, still trying to get away from Merle so he could get back at Brody. Merle grunted and cursed as he tried to restrain him but he held on, breathing heavily from the exertion. Lucky for him Damon had expended a lot of energy already because there was no way Merle could have held him down otherwise.

"Hit who?" Daryl asked, glancing around. The headlights were still shining on everyone and his eyes instantly landed on Carol. He saw a small trickle of blood at the corner of her mouth. His feet were suddenly moving towards her. Her blue eyes were huge as she regarded him. He felt his hands start to shake. He didn't make a move to touch her, even though he wanted to look her over. He would have time to do that later.

"If he ever touches my son again-" Richard's voice trailed off weakly.

Daryl spun around and something in his face seemed to still the others. Damon stopped fighting so Merle could pull him up off the ground. Richard didn't finish his sentence. Instead he took a step away from Daryl, fear clear on his face. Daryl glanced over his shoulder, meeting Carol's eyes. He turned his back on the others again and reached around, handing her the gun he had tucked into the back of his pants. She took it wordlessly. He looked over at Piper who was watching him with a strange look on her face. "Go get one of those flashlights."

She nodded and disappeared into the cabin. No one seemed to breathe until she returned handing it to him, her green eyes wide and searching.

He held it out for Carol to take. "Go down to the shack," he growled.

She swallowed and took the flashlight. "Daryl we need to ta-"

"Go to the goddamn shack and wait," he said from between clenched teeth. He couldn't keep his hands from shaking. "Please," he added, needing her to go.

She opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off.

"Please don't fuckin' argue with me. You can be stubborn tomorrow. Go to the goddamn shack and wait for me." If he had to look at that small smear of blood on her face for another second someone was going to die tonight. More than one person.

She finally nodded. "What about-"

"I'm fine mom. Go," Sophia said, coming out the door.

He waited for her to go and then he turned on Richard. The man was knelt down again, helping his son sit up. Daryl needed to think. He needed to clear his head before he made any rash decisions. He didn't know how he was going to handle this.

"Hey," Merle said, his voice low and his hand clamping Daryl's shoulder roughly. "I got this, alright. You need to go."

Daryl's jaws ached but he couldn't ease that tension. "No. This shit needs to be handled now."

Merle nodded. "That kid ain't doin' no more damage to anybody tonight, little brother. I can handle this. Go make sure she's alright."

Daryl wanted to argue with him but he wasn't going to. Merle could handle this. He really did need to go make sure she was alright. He pointed to Richard and Brody, who was now standing with the support of his father, but his right arm was hanging at an odd angle. "You fucking watch them. Make sure Damon stays with the girls."

Merle nodded, for the first time in their lives, not giving Daryl any shit. Daryl met Damon's eyes and gave the boy a slight nod. Damon returned it and then walked back into the cabin, the girl's trailing after him. Daryl walked away, for once, letting his brother clean up the mess.

~H~

Carol was shivering as she lit the lantern and turned off the flashlight. The ache in her arm and the sting from the slap she had taken were opening up more of those dark windows in her mind. How many more times was she going to be forced to endure a blow like that? How many more times was she going to have to hide a bruise from someone? Did everyone have a monster hiding inside of them? Why did so many people think it was okay to hurt others? Was there a monster hiding inside of her? She wasn't sure. She didn't think so. She cared about people. It made her feel good to help people and she liked to do what she could to make people happy. Why did she keep getting hurt?

She leaned into the counter, staring down into the chipped porcelain sink, willing her hands to stop shaking and her lungs to work properly. She felt the sting of tears in her eyes and tried to blink them back. The tears were bitter, making her feel weak. She hated feeling weak. It was one of the worst feelings in the world and she had spent too much of her life feeling that way.

She felt a touch on her back and she spun around, imagining that Ed would be behind her, glaring, ready to grab her. Before she had a chance to scream she realized that it was Daryl. She remembered then how scared she was that he wouldn't come back at all. He was hours late. He could have gotten bitten or he could have gotten into an accident. He could have died out there but he was here, standing right in front of her, staring at her worriedly.

"I was afraid you weren't coming back," she whispered.

His eyes held hers steadily but he didn't say anything.

"Is Damon okay?"

He nodded but still didn't say anything.

"I didn't mean for any of that to happen. I don't even know how it happened, really." She wrung her hands and tried to blink back tears.

He shook his head. "Wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was my fault. I shouldn't have talked to the boy like that. I made it worse than it could have been. He just made me so mad. I couldn't sleep so I got up. He must have still been awake and he followed me outside. It was stupid. If I'd just stayed in bed then it wouldn't have happened."

He frowned and then his eyes slid down to her mouth. She didn't mean to do it but when his hand came up she flinched. Her mind refused to stop asking the same question over and over. Was there a monster in everyone? His thumb moved to the corner of her mouth and then he pulled back. It came away wet with blood. "Ain't nothin' your damn fault." His voice shook with anger.

She pressed further into the counter.

"Stop. Stop lookin' at me like I'm gonna do somethin' to you, goddamn it," he muttered, still angry.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her heart hammering hard and fast.

He shook his head but he was still crowding her. "Carol?"

She looked up. "What?" She breathed.

"What else did that boy do to you?" He asked in a low voice.

She shook her head.

"Then why are you so goddamn scared? Of me, for fucks sake."

"It isn't you. It isn't him. I think it's just me. I've been nervous since you left this morning. A lot happened. I don't wanna talk about it tonight."

"You're sleepin' here," he said quickly, leaving no room for argument.

She nodded and tried to step around him but his hand shot out, stopping her. She froze but her eyes slid up to meet his.

"I'm an asshole, okay? I know that. You know that. But I ain't never put my damn hands on a woman. I wouldn't do that. I'll yell and scream and I'll even break shit on occasion but that's it. You understand that?"

She nodded.

"Then tell me why you're afraid of me for fuck's sake!" The tone held a desperate edge.

He looked so worried about her that she forced herself to take a few deep breaths and calm herself. He was right. But those old fears were hard to shake. Hard, sure, but maybe not impossible. She offered him a small smile. "I'm not scared of you."

"You're a bad liar, you know that?"

"I'm not," she insisted, as she pulled off his shirt she was wearing for warmth and draped it over the chair. "Let's just go to bed, okay?"

He ran a hand through his hair and sat down on the edge of the bed, toeing his boots off and sighing heavily. She rubbed her arms to try to fight off the chill and then raised her brow when he scooted in by the wall.

"I thought you refused to be smashed," she said, unable to resist the allure of the thick quilt and the promise of body heat. She felt cold all over, inside and out, and knew his warmth would chase it all away.

"Just kill the light and shut it. I've had to deal with Merle for hours. I just wanna go to sleep. We got a lot to deal with tomorrow."

She did just that, sliding in and turning onto her side so she wasn't hanging off the edge. She was surprised when she felt his hand on her waist. She covered it with her own and pulled so his arm was around her. She felt ridiculous for being afraid of him. He didn't pull his arm away and he didn't mutter or grumble when she fit herself against him snugly. "I know you're not like Ed," she said suddenly.

He shifted slightly to accommodate her better . "Who's Ed?" He whispered.

"My husband."

"He beat the fuck out of you, didn't he?" His voice wasn't cold, just inquisitive and from the sound of it, he already knew the answer to that question.

"Yes. He did. But I know you aren't like him. It's just hard sometimes. Since he died, I haven't exactly been close with anyone. It's just been Sophia and me. So after tonight, I kind of felt afraid all over again. But I don't think you'd do the kind of things he did."

His arm tightened around her middle, pulling her tighter against him and then she felt his warm breath blow across the back of her neck. "That's the last time anybody is gonna lay a fuckin' hand on you as long as I'm alive," he growled.

She stared off into the dark, her throat feeling tight as she ran his words through her mind. "I'm glad you're home," she whispered.

He didn't say anything else but his arm tightened around her and he relaxed against her. Just like the night before, she fell asleep quickly.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

Merle scowled when he realized there was a kid in his room, sleeping soundly on a pile of blankets right next to the damn bed. The woman, Katherine, hurried in and was about to wake the kid up to move her but he shook his head. "It's been a long night, lady. Give the kid that medicine and then just leave her."

The woman looked down at the girl and then back up at him before shutting his bedroom door. He narrowed his eyes. "Can I talk to you for a second?" She asked, glancing around the room nervously.

"Lady, I don't think that husband of yours is gonna be all too happy about you bein' in here with the door shut."

She nodded. "That was what I wanted to talk to you about. He isn't my husband. Brody isn't my son. Richard lied because he said that you and your brother would probably try something if you thought I was just some single woman with a child."

He scowled and sat down on the edge of the bed. What a fucked up night. "My brother ain't like that."

"And you?"

"I'm a different story. I'm no rapist or anything but you're a good lookin' woman. I'd probably try to talk you into sharin' a bed a time or two. Then again, I don't like that Richard guy much so I probably would have hit on you eventually, even if he was your husband."

She looked shocked but then she just nodded. "Would it be too much to ask if maybe I could sleep in here too?" Her face turned three shades of red.

Merle glanced down at the sleeping girl on the floor and then back up. "I can't fuck you with your little girl in the room but if you wanna go out-"

"What! No! I meant... Oh my goodness, I wasn't meaning for us to-"

Merle huffed. "Well, I guess I don't mind that either. Can't say I'm not disappointed though."

"Oh. I... it isn't that I don't find you attractive or anything. I just-"

He sighed. "Just not the right circumstances for you to jump on my dick. No worries, lady. Get some rest." He climbed into the bed, not feeling the least bit guilty about making her sleep on the floor. It was his damn bed. He was willing to share it but he wasn't willing to give it up for anyone.

She stood there staring at him, her eyes wide and her face still flushing. He folded his arms behind his head and met her stare unflinchingly.

"So, if you ain't Dick's wife, who the hell are you?" He asked once she finally got herself to moving, grabbing the quilt at the foot of his bed.

She spread it out on the floor and looked at him. "I was his house keeper."

He lifted a brow at her. "So you're a maid. Carol is too. Last night she cleaned my brother's pipes," he grinned but she just looked at him quizzically. He shook his head. "Never mind."

"They seem very close," Katherine said quietly.

"You could say that," Merle said.

"He's extremely protective of her. His face tonight..."

He raised his head. "What's your point?"

She shrugged and then sat down on the floor. "It must be nice to have someone care so much. The world is lonely. Much more so than it was before."

He thought about that for a few moments and then shook his head. "I don't guess I feel that way. It's uglier, but I got the people I care about here. Minus a few," he added quietly.

Her dark eyes came up, meeting his. "I'm sorry you lost people."

His mood plummeted and he looked away. "Yeah, me to."

"Thank you for sharing your room. Goodnight, Merle," she said, lying down out of sight.

He reached over and killed the lantern, plunging the room into darkness.

~H~

"Be still!" Sophia hissed.

Damon shook his head but finally stopped trying to pull away from her. Piper was asleep in the bed while Sophia and Damon sat on the floor, a small candle burning between them while she tried to clean up his face. "It's nothin'," he mumbled, making a face as she wiped at the cut above his eye with an alcohol swab from the first aid kit.

"It will be if these cuts get infected," she said, wincing every time he winced from the sting of the alcohol.

"I've been in a lot worse fights than that one," Damon grumbled.

Sophia gripped his jaw and turned his head so he had to look at her. "You broke his arm. You broke his nose. I think you knocked two of his molars out. How much worse could it have gotten?"

"He hit your mom," he said, his eyes boring into hers. "He's lucky he's still able to breathe."

She shook her head. "I can't believe he thought he could get away with something like that," she said, anger causing her hands to start shaking all over again.

"Your mom is one of the good guys, you're both one of us. No Dixon would stand around and let somethin' like that happen without doing somethin' about it. I'm just glad you and Piper were up there on the roof."

She nodded. "Me too. And you're right. My mom's been through a lot already. I mean, we all have, but the way Ed used to treat her was really awful. It reminded me of that. I hope she's okay."

Damon scowled as she put a small bandage on the cut. "Your dad used to beat your mom?"

Sophia nodded. "Yeah. It was really bad. He's put her in the hospital a time or two. He's been dead for years though and it's just been me and her. Tonight she had that look in her eyes that she had back then, when he was alive."

Damon sighed and shook his head. "Man, if I'd have known that I woulda tried to get her inside before I beat the shit outta the guy. I wouldn't worry about her though. Daryl's got her."

She smiled. "What is it with those two anyway?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. It's weird but it's a good kind of weird. They're both kind of fucked up. They're good for each other. And Daryl would kill somebody before he ever let them hurt her."

She started putting everything back in the kit and pushed it into the corner. "You're suppose to be sleeping in the bed," she said as she glanced up at Piper who had one arm dangling as she breathed deeply. Worrying about her dad had really exhausted her.

He smirked. "Yeah, well, change of plans. You're stuck with me."

She met his eyes. "I'm not having sex with you."

He looked offended, placing his hand over his heart. "What kind of man do you think I am, Sophia?"

She fought a smile and shook her head. "The kind that needs forewarned that there won't be any of that happening."

They spread out the blanket a little more and they both laid down on their backs. "For what it's worth, I kind of already knew that," he said, looking up at the ceiling.

She blew out the candle and settled back, knowing that she wasn't going to be getting a whole lot of sleep. "Good."

He chuckled but he didn't say anything else. Their arms barely brushed and she took comfort in his presence.

"Damon?" She whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for doing what you did for my mom."

"We gotta take care of each other up here. If we don't then ain't none of us gonna make it very far."

~H~

Daryl didn't have to worry about waking up in the same position he had the night before. He dreamed of her but it wasn't the same. This dream was filled with bruises and blood and eyes pleading for the pain to stop. He woke up in a panic but it only lasted a few moments. The panic dissolved, leaving him feeling mostly confused.

Merle was right. He cared. He cared a whole fucking lot and he didn't understand it. The memory of the dream left him troubled and even though he tried, he couldn't go back to sleep. He was pressed against the wall, her body was pressed against his, but for once, he wasn't thinking about having sex with her.

She had been afraid of him earlier and he wasn't sure if it was all just residual fear from her time spent in an abusive marriage, if it was fear brought on by the events of the night or if maybe, deep down, she suspected that he would end up hitting her, or worse. He hated to think that she would be scared of him. He had meant what he had said to her. He was an asshole but he wouldn't ever touch her.

He opened his eyes when she mumbled in her sleep and tried to shift closer to him. There was really no physical way to get any closer than she already was, though. She rolled over until she was facing him, her arm snaking around his waist and her head tucked under his chin. She sure as shit didn't act like she was scared of him now. He wasn't sure what to do with his hands. One arm was trapped between them but the other one was aimless.

He rested his hand on her waist. He felt like he couldn't be still. He was filled with nervous energy and he glanced at the door on the other side of the dark room, longing for some kind of escape. He sighed, knowing he wouldn't leave her here by herself and he wouldn't be able to pry her off of him without waking her up.

She sighed heavily, her breath warming his shirt. "That feels good," she whispered.

His eyes snapped open again and he realized that the tips of his fingers were moving over her side, lightly tracing invisible patterns onto her skin. Without thinking he had slipped his hand under the thin material of her shirt and let his fingers move over her. He stilled, feeling like a creep.

"And again I have to open my big mouth and ruin it," she breathed. He could feel the smile in her voice. He felt her try to move away so she wasn't pressed against him but he tightened his hold on her, forcing her to stay where she was. She settled back into him.

He continued doing what he had been doing, his fingers moving in an aimless pattern across her skin, only this time he was very aware of what he was doing. Aware of the way she would squirm slightly and goosebumps formed when he would hit a particularly sensitive spot. He refused to let his mind drift to places other than where he was at the moment. He refused to think about how the rest of her body might feel under his touch. He focused on this. He focused on just being in a moment, instead of worrying about how he would feel about it when the sun came up.

His fingers made a slow path up her ribs and she squirmed, tightening her hold around his waist when he brought them back down her sides. On his journey back up his thumb grazed the side of her breast and he froze as she squirmed again. He swallowed thickly, sure that she thought he did it on purpose. He really hadn't meant to do it but she would never believe that. Reluctantly he slipped his hand around to her back tracing her spine and pretending that he hadn't noticed.

But God, he had noticed. He knew that she noticed. Why did things have to be like this with them?


	29. Chapter 29

**Hope you had yourselves a good weekend. Thanks for reading! =)**

 **Chapter Twenty Nine**

Merle took the cup of coffee that Katherine offered him gratefully. It was instant and it tasted like shit but he needed the caffeine. He was feeling a headache coming on and it was probably there to stay. He had thought long and hard about what they needed to do about this situation but he hadn't come up with any answers.

At first he thought it was simple. These men were fucked up in the head, wouldn't be able to play by any rules, and they needed to go. But then he really got to thinking about that. Merle didn't trust people in general. It was a rule he lived by and so far it had served him well. So he thought about what could possibly happen if he turned the man and his son out. What if they ran into a group of people that were just as fucked up as they were? What if they told the new group about the cabin, and the resources and supplies and women? What if the group decided that it would be smart to come up here and try to take it all?

He was possibly being paranoid. Then again, it was better to be prepared. It was better to think about things now and not when they were being attacked by another group. Then again, how the hell could he just keep them around? Daryl would lose his fucking mind after what had happened with Carol. And it wasn't right that all of them be forced to sleep with one eye open because of a couple of jackasses.

He took a sip of the coffee and grimaced at the bitter taste.

"Sorry," Katherine muttered as she sat down next to him. "It's too bad we don't have a percolator. I could make a mean cup of coffee if we did."

He glanced at her and snorted. "I had worse in jail, trust me. How's your girl?" Merle asked, changing the subject quickly.

Katherine opened her mouth to say something but then Merle's bedroom door opened up and the kid stepped out.

"I'll be damned," Merle muttered. "And that's after just a couple of doses, huh?"

She nodded and smiled. For once her eyes weren't weighed down with burdens. "Yes. I was scared but it seems like she's going to be just fine." She surprised him when she reached out and squeezed his forearm, meeting his eyes. "Thank you."

He nodded stiffly.

"Mama?"

Merle's head snapped up at the sound of the little girl's voice. She hadn't spoken a word since she had gotten there and he had heard them talking about how she hadn't spoken since everything had happened over a week ago.

"Holy shit!" Piper suddenly appeared behind the little girl, smiling down at her mischievously. "I didn't think you could talk, kid. How the hell you feelin'?"

The little girl looked up, her cheeks turning pink and her wide eyes regarding Piper curiously. "I feel better."

Piper nodded. "Right on, kid." She walked past the girl and plopped down across from Merle. Katherine grinned at her and then stood up, going to her daughter and kneeling down. "You gotta thing for that chick, don't you?" Piper asked, her green eyes dancing as he frowned down at her from across the table.

"Yeah, sure, cause that wouldn't make things even more fucked up than they already are," he grumbled.

Piper nodded and reached across the table, grabbing a plate that Katherine had sat there earlier. "Spam shouldn't be so good. You know it's made out of pig nuts and assholes."

Merle chuckled and leaned back in his chair. This girl was something else. She'd definitely inherited his charm. "Yeah, but goddamn it taste good."

Piper nodded. "Fuckin' A."

Katherine pulled out the chair she had just vacated and motioned for the little girl to sit down. The girl eyed Merle nervously.

"Have a seat, kid," Piper said around a mouth full of food. "He's an ugly bastard but he wont bite. 'Less your mama asks him too."

Sam's eyes widened, Katherine flushed deeply and Merle shook his head. "Cut that shit out, Piper."

Piper shrugged and continued eating in silence for all of ten seconds. "So, what are we gonna do about those two creeps?" She asked.

Katherine sat a bowl down in front of the little girl but she seemed to be too busy watching Merle to focus on what was in it.

Merle shook his head. "I don't know yet. I think it'd be best if we all talked about it."

Piper nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I was thinking just kick their asses to the curb but then they could always come back with reinforcements and fuck us all up, you know? It's something to think about."

"My thoughts exactly," Merle said.

Piper smiled. "Go figure."

~H~

Carol had no idea what time it was. All she knew was that it was sometime after dawn. They had fallen asleep again after some time and now he was still sleeping heavily. She rolled over onto her back and yawned quietly. He shifted a little, his large rough hand now resting flat against her stomach.

She felt ridiculous for how she had felt the night before. How she hadn't been sure if he was some sort of threat to her. Regardless of how callous he could be at times, he wouldn't put his hands on her to cause pain. Quite the opposite actually. His hand had been on her all night and she had seriously had a hard time not begging him to touch her more. She was overheated, inside and out, so she shoved the blanket down to her hips.

"What happened to your arm?" She jerked at the sound of his sleep heavy voice. He raised his head, scowling, his eyes on the ugly bruise that wrapped around her upper arm.

His blue eyes slid to hers and she shrugged. She didn't want to think about this right now but there was no getting around it. "He grabbed me last night. Damon came in and he let go. I didn't really think it was that bad."

"I'm gonna kill that fuckin' kid," he growled.

"I think Damon nearly did," she said quietly, offering him a small smile in the hopes that he would stop scowling like that.

He huffed and lowered his head back down, closing his eyes.

"We should probably get up. We have a lot of things to do today. We need to talk to Merle and there's other things me and you have to talk about."

"Like what?" He muttered, not opening his eyes. His thumb moved over her stomach and her breath caught in her throat.

"Well, like how Katherine isn't Richard's wife. Samantha doesn't belong to him, only Brody does. Richard told her to go along with the lie so you and Merle wouldn't try anything with her since she's a single woman."

"No worries there. I ain't interested," he mumbled.

She found herself smiling at this. "I noticed," she muttered. He had barely glanced at the woman since they had arrived. She made a move to roll away from him but he hauled her right back, forcing her to be still. "Really?" She almost laughed but now she was on her back and his arm was draped across her, his hand was gripping her hip.

"Not yet," he said in a low voice, his breath blowing across her neck.

She didn't know if it was the timbre of his sleepy voice or the way his hand still held her in place or the feel of his breath on her skin, but suddenly she was overwhelmed with a heat that seemed to radiate from her center. She pressed her thighs together in a desperate attempt to relieve some of the pressure but it didn't seem to work.

"You scared to go up there?" He asked in that same damn voice.

She shook her head quickly. "No. Why would you ask that?"

"Because you're all tense now."

"No I'm not," she breathed, squeezing her legs together even harder.

He raised up on his elbow and looked down at her, meeting her eyes before looking down to where his hand was still gripping her hip. She saw him swallow hard when his eyes met hers again. Her face flushed. He knew. He knew what she was feeling and she felt her face flame. This was ridiculous. She was a grown woman. It made no sense but there was no denying it. The early morning light coming in through the single window wasn't enough to illuminate the whole room, and they were in shadow for the most part, but she could see a new light in his eyes.

She closed hers for a few seconds, willing her breathing to even back out. And that was when he moved his hand. He didn't pull it away. He didn't move it up. He brought it around until his fingertips barely brushed the waist band of the simple flannel pajama bottoms she was wearing.

Her eyes snapped open, her breath left her in a rush, the pressure low in her stomach expanded painfully. How could he cause this reaction by doing almost nothing at all? She looked up, meeting his eyes and whatever he saw there seemed to be confirmation because his hand slid into her pants and under her panties.

Her breath exploded from her lungs and her legs fell open. She knew she should feel embarrassed but she wasn't. She needed him. Whatever he was willing to give, she would take, and take greedily. His head fell back to the pillow, his lips close to her shoulder. He hooked her leg with one of his and urged her thighs apart further. She was panting and he was moving at a snails pace, gliding over her, exploring her like no one had ever explored her before and then she felt his finger sliding into her. Her shoulders pressed further into the mattress and she heard a low growl rumble through his chest.

He circled his thumb around the bundle of nerves that seemed to be the center of her existence at the moment and her body jerked. It had been a very long time since she had been touched like this. Who was she kidding? She had never been touched like this. Not by the few clumsy boyfriends she had had in high school and certainly not by the man she had actually married.

She made a startled sound when suddenly he was pulling his hand away from her. Instantly she was afraid she had done something wrong but then he was tossing the blanket onto the floor and kneeling there between her legs. The frantic look in his eyes as they met hers had her breath catching and then his fingers were looped into the waistband of her pants.

She lifted her hips, not caring about things like modesty. Not when her body was screaming for his touch. Screaming for release. He slid her pants down her legs easily and tossed them away like he had the blanket that had covered her. He didn't waste any time. He spread her legs wide, his hands running down her thighs and his eyes devouring her. They finally slid up her body, meeting hers.

Her face flushed, but it wasn't from embarrassment. It was from anticipation. He licked his lips, his hands sliding back down and then she gasped when suddenly he was easing his finger into her again, his eyes not leaving hers. Her chest rose and fell with the frantic pace of her breathing. She closed her eyes briefly and then they snapped right back open when she felt something else.

His tongue moved over her, quick and wet as he pushed his finger deeper. She cried out in surprise, her hands going to his hair as her back arched off the bed. She hadn't been expecting this. She had expected him to strip off his own clothes and take advantage of the moment. And she would have let him. But his own pleasure seemed to be the last thing on his mind as he focused on her.

The sensations were sharp and intense and her body writhed on it's own. She had no control over herself at all. When his lips closed over her, sucking deeply she came up on her elbows, stunned into silence at the pleasure washing over her. His eyes snapped up, meeting hers as he pushed one more finger into her and then she fell back as she came completely undone.

It was all so intense that she hadn't even realized she had screamed his name until her ears rang with the sound of her own voice. He didn't let up until she was completely spent and her body was trembling with aftershocks. She was still panting when he came back up on his knees, his eyes burning with need. She understood it too. It didn't matter that he had just made her come harder than she ever had in her whole life. She wanted to feel him inside of her. She wanted to feel him deep and heavy, stretching her, driving...

His hand went to the button of his jeans, his eyes pleading. She nodded eagerly and then sat up when there was suddenly a timid knock at the door.

"Dude, I'm so fuckin' sorry. Merle sent me down here to get you guys," Damon called from the other side of the door and she could tell by the strain in his voice that he had heard her.

Daryl leaped off the bed, snatching his jacket from the chair on his past, cursing under his breath and Carol scrambled for her clothes just as he slipped out.


	30. Chapter 30

**Happy St. Patty's day, people =) Please stay safe this weekend! I have to admit that the chapter after this one has my nerves worked up. Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading!**

 **Chapter Thirty**

Daryl hurriedly shut the door behind him and ran a hand through his hair and holding the damn jacket in front of himself so the boy didn't have a view of his obvious problem. Damon was staring at him, eyes wide and apologetic. "What?" Daryl asked, hating how strained his voice sounded. He wanted to slap the kid in the side of the head and march his ass right back in there. She was primed, wet and waiting and he was standing out here instead of sinking into her...

Damon shook his head. "Nothin'. I didn't hear anything."

Daryl cursed and shook his head. "If you tell Merle-"

"I won't," Damon said quickly.

Daryl gave him a loaded look but Damon just raised his hands in surrender.

"I said I won't. But how the hell did you get your clothes on so fast?" He asked, looking genuinely perplexed.

Daryl rolled his eyes.

"Oh... Oh! Right on. Breakfast. I get it," Damon grinned. "You musta been starvin', dude. I heard her from way over there." He pointed towards the path. "Freaked me out at first till I heard your name then I knew what was up. You're a fuckin' killer. I thought I should take tips from Merle but from now on-

Daryl actually did smack him in the head this time. "Shut the fuck up! Jesus!"

Damon huffed, rubbed the spot and then gestured towards the path leading to the cabin. "Just makin' conversation, damn. Anyway, Merle needs you two back at the cabin. We have to figure out what we're gonna do with those two fucks. They're awake and Merle's getting twitchy."

Daryl glanced longingly at the door. "Go ahead. I'll be there in a minute."

"Seriously, he wants you guys right now. You don't have time to go... you know. Not if you want it to be any good anyway."

"Damon, I swear to fuckin' Christs I'm gonna-"

"Fine. Damn." Damon turned around and started towards the path.

Daryl leaned against the wall, willing the fog in his head to clear. If he went back in there right now, there was no way he wasn't going to...

The door opened up and Carol stepped out, her face red and her eyes downcast. She held his boots and a bottle of water out for him. He took them without a word, make quick work of washing the taste of her off his lips and then drained the bottle, internally panicking because she wasn't looking at him but then she glanced up. Her eyes were wide and bright and even though her face flushed even more, she smiled slightly.

He returned it and then busied himself with his boots. When he looked up she was waiting, her back pressed against the wall and her eyes trained on the path. He had no fucking idea what to say, just like he didn't the other night when she had taken it upon herself to do what she did to him. What the hell was it about that damn shack anyway?

"You ready?" He asked, stepping away from the small porch.

She nodded and fell into step beside him. She hadn't spoken a word but she walked close, there arms brushing. The sun was out and the day was warmer so she hadn't put his flannel shirt back on, leaving her arms bare in a red tank top. The bruise was a bad one. It looked like the kid had been trying to squeeze her bone to dust. Anger chased away thought of having sex with her, which was a good thing, in a way.

He didn't comment on it. At this point he didn't even trust his voice anymore. She was the nicest person he'd ever met in his life. Why the hell would anybody think it was okay to hurt her? By the time they reached the cabin he had himself all worked up again. He was furious.

"Hey," she said quietly, placing her hand on his arm before he could turn the knob.

He met her eyes. "What?"

"You sure you should go in there this upset?" She asked, keeping her voice low.

He glanced at the door and then back at her. "Ain't a whole lot I can do about that," he muttered. "We need to get this over with."

"What are you going to say?"

He turned the knob and then pulled her inside without answering her question. He didn't drop her hand either. It kind of calmed him, which was odd. Odd, but not entirely unexpected. She had a strange affect on him. Strange was an understatement.

Merle was standing with his back leaning against the counter, his arms crossed and his eyes troubled. He wasn't paying much attention to anyone else in the room. The woman was standing close to Merle. Damon, Piper and Sophia were standing across the room from Merle and the woman. Richard looked up from where he was seated at the table. His son was next to him. One of his eyes were swollen shut. His lip was busted and his nose was a mess.

Daryl didn't feel sorry for him at all. The kid was damn lucky Daryl hadn't let the other boy kill him. "They need to go," he said, finally dropping her hand and storming closer to the table.

Richard stood up, holding up his hands. "Now just a minute here, you don't-"

Before anyone could do anything Daryl had his hand around the man's throat, slamming him back into the chair. "I don't what!" He snarled, his face only inches from Richard's. He felt a hand on his arm and he looked over sharply.

Carol was eyeing him, her face calm and patient. He held her gaze for a few long moments and then shoved away from the chair and took a step back. She dropped her arm and backed up a few steps.

"I want him and his piece of shit son the fuck out of here. Now," he barked, meeting Merle's eyes squarely. He had no doubts. He knew Merle would agree. Sometimes he was a real piece of shit but at the end of the day, Merle wouldn't stand for the kind of shit that the boy had done.

"We need to talk before we make any decisions like that," Merle said, glancing at the woman before meeting Daryl's eye again.

Daryl opened his mouth to tell Merle that he was a goddamn idiot and that they didn't need to talk about a fucking thing. He didn't get any words out before someone else spoke up.

"Can the two of you wait outside, please?" Carol asked, looking between Richard and Brody.

Richard stood up and Daryl felt himself tensing as the man approached her. Carol seemed completely calm when the man stopped in front of her. "I'm so sorry for what happened last night. Brody, well, after everything that's happened, he's just acting out. That isn't an excuse, trust me, but I'm sure he feels bad about what happened. You have a teenager yourself. You know how they can be. Especially when they're stressed out."

Carol smiled slightly. "Actually, Richard, my teenager, even under severe amounts of pressure, has never thought it was okay to disrespect anyone else. She's never raised her hand in anger and she's never spoken to an adult like they were trash. She has never done any of those things because I led by example. Maybe you're right. Maybe it wasn't Brody's fault for doing what he did. Maybe it was yours for never showing him how to act any better."

Daryl saw the anger in the man's eyes but all he did was nod and then motion for his son to follow him. The boy kept his head down as they walked to the door. As soon as it closed behind him Daryl spun around, glaring at Merle. "What the fuck is there to talk about?" He snapped.

Merle held up his hands. "Just hear me out, alright. If you stop bein' so pissed off for five seconds you'll know exactly what the problem is."

"The goddamn problem is the fact that they're still here! I can't believe you're even fuckin' considerin'-"

"Little brother, we send them out there and they run into a group that's just as shady as they are, what's the first fuckin' thing they're gonna do? You've been out there. You know what it's like compared to what we have up here and they're gonna want it. Eventually, they'll gather up the means to take it, and take whatever else they want." He glanced at Carol and Katherine with a meaningful look.

Daryl glared, refusing to listen. He shook his head. "So we put a fuckin' bolt in their brains then! We can't have those bastards around here!"

Merle raised a brow.

"Daryl," Carol said, her voice soft.

His eyes slid over to meet hers. He shook his head. "You too? Are you fuckin serious? Look at your arm! He knocked the fuck outta you just last night! You really wanna keep him around?"

She sighed. "Of course not."

He nodded. "There you go then. She wants them gone too."

"That isn't what I said. I don't want them here anymore than you do, but if that's what we have to do to be able to keep an eye on them then I don't see any other choice."

"You think that little son of a bitch learned his lesson?" Daryl barked.

"We can't just go around killing people. Especially teenage boys. We need to sit down and think about this logically."

He wanted to tell her that she was a goddamn idiot. But she wasn't. He wouldn't be able to kill the kid. Maybe his asshole dad, but not the boy. And Merle had a point. It was pretty damn obvious that they all wanted both of them gone, but they could always come back. Daryl had never even thought of that because he was too fucking close to the situation. He cared about Carol. He saw a threat. He wanted the threat gone. That was where his mind had been.

"Fuck," he snapped, pulling out one of the kitchen chairs and sitting down heavily. "So what? They stay here like nothin' ever happened. And what the hell is your story anyway?" He asked, finally looking at the woman that was still standing with Merle.

"I was just his housekeeper." The woman frowned and cleared her throat. "When everything happened me and my daughter went with him. I didn't want to but I had Sam to think about. I had to go. When we got here, he said to just follow his lead and he introduced us as a family."

"You ever have any trouble out of the little prick?" Daryl asked, wanting to understand the two men better.

She shook her head. "Not really. Not until everything happened."

"So why the fuck did he think it was okay to put his hands on her?" He asked, gesturing towards Carol.

"Because I never spoke to him like she did. I had a feeling. I remember the way he used to treat his mother before she left. He always seemed like he was on the verge of some kind of violence, so I did my job and I left him alone."

"Well, ain't nobody here gonna be walking around on egg shells just because that little son of a bitch needs his ass stomped on the regular," Daryl muttered.

Carol cleared her throat. "So I guess we all know what we have to do? They're staying?"

Merle nodded. "I don't see anything else we can do."

Daryl glanced up then, his eyes going to the bruise on her arm again. "Get your shit."

She frowned. "What?"

"Get your shit and put it in the shack. Make yourself cozy cause you ain't sleepin' under the same roof as those creepy bastards."

"Daryl, the last few nights were okay but I have daughter that-"

"I'll break his neck if he even looked like he was gonna lay a hand on Sophia. There ain't a damn thing you could do to him that I couldn't do faster," Damon said suddenly.

Carol looked between them all, her face flushing.

"It's for the best mom. The shack isn't far and for some reason, it's you he wants to hurt. Between Merle and Damon, he'd never have a chance to do anything around here. Not now that we know what to look for."

Damon nodded. "That and you know you wanna stay down there anyway. I mean..." His voice trailed off and he glanced between them. Daryl was glaring. "Since you two are so close and all. I mean, you're real good friends and stuff. I'm not saying you're messing around or anything. Not that I'd know if you were. Which you're not. As far as I know, you know."

"Damon?" Daryl said from between clenched teeth.

"Yeah?"

"Shut the fuck up."

Damon nodded. "Right."

Piper laughed. "Oh man, you totally went down there and caught them going at it, didn't you?"

Daryl growled, Carol gaped, Sophia groaned, Merle grinned and Damon hung his head. Daryl was five seconds away from throwing something at the stupid boy when they all looked up. The distinct sound of a vehicle could be heard down the drive.

"What the fuck now?" Merle grumbled, pushing off the wall and storming towards the door. Daryl was right on his heels, swinging his bow around. He glanced over his shoulder, meeting Carol's eyes. "Stay in here."

She nodded and then he followed his brother out the door.


	31. Chapter 31

**So, here's the chapter that some of you may end up loving and others, I have a feeling, are gonna send me some flak over. Just remember this has been written for a few years now and this is just the way the story wanted to go. I was never influenced by anyone as far as what happens. Hopefully, whether it's going how you wished it would or not, you'll still find a little enjoyment out of it. Thanks for reading!**

 **Chapter Thirty One**

Carol looked up, meeting Damon's eye.

"You ain't stayin' inside like he said, are you?" He asked, his eyes going to the window anxiously.

"Of course not," she smiled. She took one of the rifles and handed it to Katherine. "Maybe you should wait in Merle's room with Sam."

Katherine took it but Carol could tell that she had no idea how to use it.

"Don't worry. Daryl or Merle can show you how to use one of these later," she said quickly. "I'm not exactly Annie Oakley now, but I'll get there and so will you."

Katherine gave her a skeptical look but carried the gun with her to the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

Carol grabbed a gun for herself and walked out onto the porch. Daryl and Merle were standing there at the bottom of the porch steps, weapons drawn, eyes staring towards the gap in the trees where the driveway was. Richard and Brody were standing further back towards the side of the house, both shifting nervously as they too watched to see who may be coming. Daryl and Merle both glanced over their shoulders. Daryl was glaring and Merle grinned.

"Get back in the house, Carol!" Daryl snapped.

She raised her chin and shook her head. "No. If there's trouble on it's way I'm not cowering in the house like some defenseless woman."

He growled at her but she held her ground. Merle winked at her and she gave him a triumphant smile. "Leave her be, little brother. If it gets ugly we'll need more fire anyway."

"Then she should have sent Damon out here," Daryl snapped. "Mind your own business, Merle."

"And you mind yours, Daryl Dixon."

Both men glanced back at her. Again, Daryl glared at her but Merle was still grinning. She offered them both a smile and then her eyes went back to the drive. From the corner of her eye she saw Richard and his son slip around the side of the house, out of sight but she didn't have time to think about it to much because suddenly a motorcycle appeared, it's engine rumbling loudly.

Her smile fell from her lips when she saw the person on the bike. He was a rugged looking man wearing a leather jacket. His arms were covered in tattoos and he was wearing an eye patch. Even from her stance by the door Carol could see the disfiguring scar that marred his face from hairline to throat. The only break in the long gash was the eye patch. She shivered.

Daryl was the first one off the porch and then Merle was just a few feet behind him, moving off to the side so they weren't walking close together anymore. The man put his booted feet on the ground and raised his hands, letting them know that he wasn't armed.

Carol had forgotten all about hearing more than one vehicle until a black truck came into view. Daryl stopped in his tracks and Merle followed suit. The man on the bike glanced back as the passenger side door opened up. The only thing Carol could really see then was a streak of a person running full force right towards Daryl. She raised the rifle but then noticed that he had shouldered the bow and just as the person made it to him, he was hugging her.

He actually lifted her off the ground in an embrace that she envied. He certainly wasn't hesitant when it came to touching this woman. It seemed to be a lot easier for him to touch this woman than it was for him to touch Carol. Daryl's arms were locked around the woman as she watched on in disbelief.

She took a step back, her mind spinning, wondering who these people could possibly be. It was obvious that Daryl had a woman out there that she hadn't known about. As she watched the woman's hands were on him, checking him over, smoothing his hair down as he dodged out from under her. He was grinning. She hadn't ever seen that before. Why on earth hadn't he mentioned this before now? They had done... things! She felt incredibly stupid. She didn't feel as though he had used her. She felt guilty because that night he had been doing everything he could to get away from her and she had insisted on relieving him of his burden. This was why he had been trying to walk away. He hadn't wanted to betray someone else.

She scowled. She was... the other woman? Even the thought left a nasty taste in her mouth. Why in the world had she pushed him so hard!

Suddenly her eyes were drawn to another scene playing out. Merle was trapped in an embrace too. Unlike Daryl, who had a tiny dark haired woman hanging off of him, he was being squeezed by a large burly man with a beard and long dark hair.

Carol felt like she was intruding so she slipped inside. Damon and the girls looked up at her as she closed the door. Before anyone could ask anything a loud whistle sounded from outside. Damon's mouth dropped open and him and Piper shared a look of complete disbelief before they were both sprinting towards the door. Carol didn't even have time to say anything before they were gone.

"Mom? Are you okay?"

Carol looked up and nodded. "I'm fine."

Sophia was watching her worriedly. "You look like you're going to throw up. What's going on out there?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. It's safe enough if you want to go see." She really wanted to be alone for a few minutes and collect her thoughts. Sophia looked as though she wanted to say more but she left, closing the door behind her.

She took a deep breath and thought about how she was going to approach this subject with him. There was no way in hell she was going to sweep it under the rug. Maybe she had pushed him a little but all he had to have said was that he had a woman out there somewhere and she would have totally respected that.

She spun around when the door opened and he stepped in, his eyes scanning the room until they landed on her. He smiled, shaking his head.

"I can't fuckin' believe this is happening," he said quickly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She snapped, ready to throw something at him.

"What?" He frowned, taking one more step towards her before she backed up. "I didn't have time to tell you anything. You saw for yourself they just showed up. Damon damn near had a heart attack."

"So... she's close to Damon?" She didn't know why, out of everything, this stung so much.

Daryl shook his head. "It's his fuckin' mom, Carol. Yeah, I guess they're pretty goddamn close. What's wrong with you?"

Carol's mouth dropped open with an audible pop and then she closed it quickly. She glanced at the door and then back at him, her mind spinning again. "His mom?"

Daryl nodded. "Yeah, that's June and Odin." He narrowed his eyes. "Who the hell did you think it was?"

She shook her head. "I didn't know. I saw you with the woman and thought... I thought you had a wife or girlfriend out there and you were just reunited with her. You aren't the most approachable man, Daryl. I assumed she was someone close to be able to touch you like that."

"You thought what!" He asked, his face looking slightly pale.

"I thought that the woman was a girlfriend, or a wife. I didn't know!"

His mouth dropped open and then he scowled. "What the hell is wrong with you! Do you think if I had a wife out there that I would be up here doin'... stuff with you!"

Her face flamed and she looked longingly towards the door. "I didn't know."

"You're a real asshole, you know that?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry! It just looked like-"

"That woman raised me you sicko!"

"Don't call me that! How was I suppose to know you didn't have someone out there?" She snapped.

He threw his hands up. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe cause less than an hour ago I had my fuckin' face buried between your legs? Jesus!"

Carol's head came up when she heard a low chuckle and she gasped when she saw the bearded man standing there with Merle. "Oh my God."

"Goddamn it," Daryl shook his head and threw her a murderous look.

Suddenly the woman pushed her way past the two men. "Daryl Dixon, that was rude. I expect that sort of talk from your brother but never you." Her dark eyes, the exact same shape and shade as her son regarded her and then smiled.

Carol looked away, too ashamed of herself to return the smile.

~H~

Daryl couldn't fucking believe she would think something like that about him. He was a lot of things and he knew it, but he wasn't the type of guy that would cheat on a woman and he wouldn't go get a blow job from somebody a week after he lost a woman. She was crazy for thinking that. He watched as everyone filed into the cabin, pulling up chairs and leaning against walls. He stood next to Carol and kept giving her dirty looks. At least she looked ashamed of herself.

"I'm sorry," she hissed, leaning her head closer to his so no one would hear.

"Yeah, you need to be sorry," he snapped.

"I didn't know," she whispered.

"You should have." He wasn't letting her off the hook for this one. He was genuinely offended.

"Well, maybe if you talked to me more, I would know, but as of right now, I don't know that much about you."

He turned his head slowly, giving her a pointed look and took a little satisfaction as a blush stained her cheeks.

"That is not what I was talking about," she snapped.

They grew quiet once Odin started explaining what had happened.

Apparently they hadn't been at home at all when everything went down. They had been at the garage where they all worked when an announcement came over the radio. They had taken off, heading towards the school but got caught up in the traffic. When Merle had gone to their house he had seen two bodies but they had been too far gone to recognize. He had just assumed that it was June and Odin. It could have been some neighbors or someone that had gone into the house to get away from the things chasing them.

Merle hadn't thought to check the garage after he saw the bodies. Odin and June had gotten trapped in their truck when they came upon a road block and that was when Randy and his son showed up. Randy and the boy, who looked to be around Damon's age, had killed off all of the dead that had been working on clawing their way into Odin's truck. The four of them had spent the week trying to make it to the cabin. It had gotten a lot worse after those first few days because more people had been trying to escape on the back roads.

After a while, when the shock finally wore off, Daryl realized something. Richard and Brody hadn't come back inside yet. As a matter of fact, when the others had arrived Daryl hadn't seen the man or his son out there at all. He hadn't really thought much of it but they should have showed back up by now.

He left the others talking and went to the window.

"Merle!" He barked, unable to believe his eyes. "We have a problem." He shook his head and cursed. The white SUV was gone.


	32. Chapter 32

**I thought I posted this yesterday so, sorry about that! Things have been a bit of a blur around here lately and I see no end in sight but you can still expect at least two updates a week. So far that's all I can manage! Much love to you and thanks for reading! =)**

 **Chapter Thirty Two**

Carol nervously watched as the men went outside to investigate. She jumped when she felt a hand on her arm. She looked over and June was there, looking out the window with her.

"You all seem to have really made a home up here," she said, her eyes on the men that were walking towards the drive.

"We haven't really had much choice. We're just lucky things worked out the way they did. I've never been so grateful for a fender bender in my life," she smiled.

June's brows furrowed. "Fender bender?"

Carol laughed and then crossed her arms over her chest. "I had been heading to the school to pick Sophia up once they issued the evacuation. I ran a stop sign and Daryl hit me. I had no choice but to go with him. He swore that he knew his brother would head here and they would help me find my daughter after we got here and got his brother."

"And you all found her? That's incredible," June said, her dark eyes wide.

Carol shook her head and laughed, delighted to be able to share this strange news with the woman. There was something about her that drew Carol to her and she didn't even know what it was. "No, the incredible thing is what happened next. Daryl and I finally got here, and Sophia was already here. Apparently your son had saved her from being trampled in the hallway during the chaos at the school. He talked her into coming with him and him and Piper took a bus and drove out here."

June blinked. "So around the same time my nephew was crashing into your car, and undoubtedly being rude to you about it, my son was stealing a school bus with your daughter, miles away?"

Carol nodded.

June shook her head. "You know, Odin laughs at me and calls me superstitious but if that isn't divine intervention, I'm not sure what is. Our families were meant to find one another."

"It is strange how that all worked out," Carol said with a nod.

"Strange indeed," June muttered absently. "So, I have to ask, what have you done to my nephew?"

Carol flushed from her neck to her hairline. "What?"

June glanced at her and smiled. "He's different. I can't put my finger on it. I think it's the way he looks at you. And how he lets you get so close. He doesn't do that. Ever. It's nice seeing him softening up."

Carol snorted. "It's really nothing. We went through a lot together that first night. Neither of us knew if any of our loved ones had made it. When they started bombing Atlanta it felt like we were the only two people in the whole world. Like it was just us, watching humanity fall. It was terrifying. We became friends quickly after that."

June smiled slightly. "You keep telling yourself that, sweetheart. Now, introduce me to your daughter, and the other woman."

Carol nodded and they walked away from the window. She tried not to let June's words take root in her mind. She was trying extremely hard to convince herself that her and Daryl were simply friends. Friends that had an unspoken agreement to mess around when the time was right, but still only friends. He didn't have feelings for her. She didn't have feelings for him. Not anything beyond the bond of friendship that they shared... and maybe some minor sexual tension. Whatever.

~H~

They were gone. Everyone had been distracted and Richard and the boy had taken off. They had probably been listening to them as they discussed what to do with them earlier and realized that they were pretty much going to be prisoners on the mountain.

"If they go down on the same road we went up, it won't be pretty," Randy said as he leaned against the wall. "There was a herd of those things coming out of the trees, making their way across the valley towards the road. Had to have been at least fifty. If they're in the road when them two hit the bottoms then they won't be able to drive through them."

Daryl saw Carol's head snap up, her eyes wide. "Do you think they could make it up here?"

Merle shrugged. "It's damn steep and those things ain't too agile. If they get up here the only way they can get to us is if they take the driveway, and that's if they can make it up that road."

Katherine spoke up then, surprising everyone. "Do we have anything we can use to block the driveway? It's narrow enough and well hidden as it is, I remember,when we first came up here, that it seems to be cut right into the mountainside."

Daryl and Merle looked at Odin who was stroking his beard thoughtfully. "I'm guessin' that's somethin' we'll need to get on soon. Right now I believe we'll be okay. I wanna eat and get some damn sleep. It's been a long week not knowin' if any of you all made it. It's hell down there, boys."

Daryl saw Katherine and Carol both make a move towards the pantry but June beat them both to it. He would have laughed but he was too nervous. Richard and his boy were gone. There was a herd of walking dead at the foot of the mountain, possibly making their slow way towards them. The world was total shit outside their own little oasis and it was only getting worse by the day.

He ran a hand through his hair and sat down at the table in the seat June had vacated. Randy's son had fit right in and now the four teenagers had escaped to the loft, talking about shoving the bed as far back as they could to make enough room up there to play a game of poker. Apparently, Sophia sucked at the game. Piper, Damon and Eli had all giving Sophia and the little girl pointers.

It was getting late and they needed to figure out sleeping arrangements. It would probably do them all some good to try to hit up some lumber yards down the mountain, or at least set up another shack or two. They were going to be piled up like sardines in the cabin. Well, he wouldn't...

Carol's hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked up. He was still pissed off at her. She never should have thought anything like that about him. He'd never been so goddamn offended in his life. "You're still mad?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Maybe." He actually wasn't exactly mad at her. It mostly bothered him that she would think him capable of using her. Because he wouldn't do that. Not to her, not in a million years. He wished she could somehow understand that she was different. She was more and he couldn't think of a way to tell her.

She sighed. "Well, I hope you get over it soon," she said as her hand slid from his shoulder and she sat down next to him.

He glanced around, making sure no one was paying attention to them but the others were all gathered next to the window, not paying any attention to the two of them and the kids were in the loft. "I might, eventually. I ain't mad, alright. Maybe it just stung to know you think so little of me, you ever think of that?" His tone was almost teasing but he hoped she could see that he was being sincere.

She held his gaze for longer than necessary and he thought that he could see the realization in her eyes. She understood that he meant the words. "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings." Just like he had she kept her tone light but she was serious and he appreciated it.

He snorted and shook his head. "You're still an asshole."

"Would you honestly want me any other way?" she grinned.

He shook his head. "I think we both know I'd want you any way I could get you but yeah, I kinda like it when you're an asshole. Keeps me on my toes," he said, keeping his voice too low to carry to anyone else.

"That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."

He jumped when he felt her hand high on his thigh. His eyes flitted around the room again to make sure everyone was still preoccupied before they settled on her. Instantly his mind drifted back to what he had done this morning. If it happened, if he was actually going to be with her, and at this point there was no use in denying that it was going to happen, it was going to be fucking mind blowing and he knew it. His mouth was suddenly filled with saliva and he had to swallow.

"I shouldn't have thought that about you," she said, keeping her eyes on his as her hand moved up just an inch.

"No you shouldn't have," he agreed. His voice was rough and he saw her eyes grow darker.

"You're a good man and I should have realized that you aren't that kind of person." Her hand moved up again.

He narrowed his eyes on her but she just smiled sweetly. This was awfully fucking bold of her but if she wanted to play, she picked the wrong one. He reached down, gripped her hand and slid it the rest of the way up. There really wasn't any sense in being shy about it. She'd had it in her mouth already.

Her eyes went wide but her fingers played over the length of him. He bit his lip hard when she ran the palm of her hand over him. He struggled to keep his breathing under control but he was seriously close to dragging her out of the cabin and back down to the shack. He was also surprised by another fact...

He desperately wanted to kiss her. Which was weird. Weird for him anyway. But he wanted too. As though she read his thoughts she licked her lips and he felt that pull that she had over him worsen.

"What the fuck? Have you heard a single thing I've said?"

Merle's booming voice had them both jumping. Her hand slid away from his crotch and they sat up straight. He hadn't realized how close their heads had moved until he looked up and saw that five pairs of eyes were regarding them. He felt his face flame and he slid down a little in his seat. He had been just a few second away from kissing the woman right there in front of all of them.

"What?" Daryl muttered, meeting his brother's eyes briefly.

Merle shook his head. "Never mind. You two need to get the hell back down to that shack of yours before you set this cabin on fire."

Carol cleared her throat but he refused to look at her. He needed to keep his damn head straight and that was hard to do while she was feeling on his junk while everyone else was right there. Of course, he was the one that had moved her hand there in the first place, but still. She had been working her way to it on her own. He had simply done them both a favor by speeding up the process.

The two of them sat there for another few minutes before Odin spoke up. "So what the hell are the sleepin' arrangements around here? Cause I'm takin' my room back, boy. I'm the one that built the damn thing. You want your own room then you can build it."

Merle grumbled but didn't argue with the man. He had a point. Daryl had built the shack on his own. Odin had added the bedroom years ago. It looked like Merle was out on his ass. "I guess I'm out here on the floor with the rest of these assholes."

"Now I guess I'm stuck down here too," Damon muttered.

June turned from the fireplace, a frown in place. "Where have you been sleeping?"

Damon grinned. "On the floor of the loft with Sophia."

Carol's mouth dropped open and June's eyes grew wide. It was June that spoke before Carol had a chance. "Merle Dixon! Why on earth would you let two teenagers sleep together?"

Carol spoke up then. "Damon, you were suppose to sleep in the bed while the girls shared the floor!"

Sophia, wide eyed, looked between the two angry mothers. "Piper fell asleep in the bed. I had my own blanket, I swear!"

Damon nodded. "I didn't touch her... much."

Merle laughed but it was silenced by one look from June.

Sophia shook her head. "You didn't touch me at all!"

June stood up, a pot in her hands. "Okay, Merle. Since you think it's so funny, maybe Damon and Sophia can sleep on the floor and Piper can share the bed with Eli. Sound fair?"

Merle grew pale and his eyes landed on his daughter, who was in the middle of a conversation with the boy in question. "What! No!"

Carol shook her head. "The only reason Damon was up there was because I asked him to stay close to the girls. That boy, Brody, was dangerous and I knew Damon wouldn't let anything happen to them. I didn't mean that the two of you were allowed to get cozy on the floor!"

"No one was getting cozy!" Sophia cried, clearly embarrassed.

Merle shrugged. "The only people been getting cozy around here are those two." He pointed to Daryl and Carol.

June sat the pot down in the center of the table and then looked at Daryl pointedly. "Well, are you at least using protection? I can't imagine what it would be like to give birth in a world this insane."

He ran a hand through his hair. "We ain't... I mean. Goddamn, can't you people fuck with the kids or somethin'? They're the ones you gotta worry about. We ain't done that!" Which was a good goddamn thing because he would have done exactly that this morning without even thinking about it. What the hell was wrong with him? He'd never even thought about sleeping with a woman without using something.

Damon snorted. "Dude, I _heard_ her this morning. If Merle hadn't sent me down there when he did, you two woulda still been getting it on."

"Oh my God," Carol groaned.

"Would you shut the fuck up!" Daryl barked.

Damon raised his hands. "Hey, man. You told me not to tell Merle and I didn't. You told everybody earlier when you two were arguing. We walk in and you talking about having your face-"

"I don't want to hear about it again!" Sophia yelled.

"Oh my God," Carol said again. If she scooted down any further in her seat she was going to be hiding under the table, which sounded really good at the moment. What in the hell was wrong with his family?

Eli grinned and leaned back on his arms. "This place is fucking awesome."

Damon nodded. "You have no idea, man. Shoulda been here last night."

Eli grinned. "That when you got busted up?"

Piper elbowed Sophia. "That's nothin'. This guy," she nodded towards Damon, "He snapped this kids arm like a twig. No lie. We heard it."

Sophia grimaced. "We did. I've never heard someone scream like that before."

Eli shook his head slowly, smiling like that was the coolest thing he'd ever heard in his life. Daryl had a feeling this kid was going to fit in a lot better than the last one. Merle was gonna have his hands full.


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorry if this is full of typos! I'm super busy and wanted to get a chapter out so I went over it super fast. Thanks for reading!**

 **Chapter Thirty Three**

Carol was seriously about to hyperventilate. Katherine, who probably understood her torment because Katherine was even more of an outsider than Carol was, kept giving her sympathetic looks. Daryl wouldn't even look at her anymore and Sophia took her food and escaped as fast as she could to the loft with the other kids.

Randy and Odin and Merle were discussing how long it would really take to put up a few more shacks on the property and Carol sat there and ate her food in silence. She didn't think she had ever been more embarrassed in her whole life.

She busied herself, focusing on Sam, who had somehow come completely out of her shell. She tagged after the older kids for the most part but none of them seemed to mind. The girl was still pale and still a little weak but she was at least on the mend. There was more talk of leaving the mountain for building supplies but Carol didn't even want to think about that. Not right now.

"It's getting damn late," Odin said, standing up and stretching. "I'm beat."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

June looked over at Katherine and frowned. Carol followed her gaze and noticed how nervous the woman looked. Carol was used to her being quiet but at the moment, she almost looked afraid. "How about since we still have some light left, us girls go down and get cleaned up? I'm filthy," June said with a smile.

Carol cursed under her breath. It had rained so much that she forgot all about the clothes that she washed and hung to dry. The day had been clear and sunny so she just had to hope that she had something down there to put on. Things had been a little distracting lately. On their way down, much to the dismay of all the men, June went out of her way to talk to Katherine. Carol understood then.

"You haven't been around many men that look as rough as our bunch have you?" June asked as they hit the path.

Katherine shook her head. "Is it that obvious?"

Carol gave her a reassuring smile. "I would feel the same way if I hadn't spent so much time with Daryl alone before we got here."

June grinned. "I'm sure."

Carol shook her head, unable to keep from smiling slightly. "That is not what I meant. He just had a little more time to forewarn me about how Merle was."

Katherine glanced at her but then her eyes went back to the path.

"What?" Carol asked, wanting the woman to be more comfortable.

Katherine shook her head. "It's nothing."

"We're all pretty much family now, dear. Speak your mind," June said gently.

Katherine shrugged. "I was just thinking. Out of the two of them, Daryl seems to be the one that is much less... approachable. He's more distant than Merle. I think he may have spoken to me once since we got here and he seems to have a quicker temper."

Carol frowned and then shook her head but before she could say anything June spoke up. "That's true."

Carol scoffed. "That isn't true."

June raised a brow at her. "I've known them both for a long time. Daryl is much more closed off than Merle."

"I don't see it," Carol said, shaking her head. "I mean, I seen it at first but it just takes him a little while to open up."

June laughed. "That's with you. With the rest of the world, my nephew is off limits. He doesn't like people."

Carol shook her head but didn't argue. How could she? June had known him a lot of his life and Carol had only known him a week.

"And I meant it about protecting yourselves," June said, eyeing her.

Carol nodded. "I can't have anymore kids. And we aren't sleeping together."

June nodded. "That's good. And from what I hear, the two of you will be soon enough."

She dropped her eyes to the path. "Aren't we suppose to be reassuring Katherine that there isn't anything to fear from the men back there?"

June grinned. "That's right. They are harmless."

"That isn't true," Carol laughed. "They are absolutely volatile, but only to someone that threatens the rest of us. You'll be fine."

June agreed with a grin.

Katherine smiled slightly. "I'll get used to it. Merle has been nice."

June and Carol shared a look but neither said anything.

~H~

Daryl sat with his back leaning against the shack, his hands deftly moving over the wood he was working on. He had an arsenal of bolts already but he needed to keep his hands and his mind busy. He didn't like the women out there alone, even if they could protect themselves. If he stayed out here then he'd be able to see them as soon as they crested the rise and then he could stop being so fucking nervous.

He couldn't very well just stand there and wait for them though. He'd look like a fucking weirdo. And he didn't want to sit there in the cabin anyway. Odin and Merle had started giving him shit as soon as the women had left.

So he sat there and made bolts and grumbled to himself and kept shooting glances towards the denser part of the woods. Maybe Odin was wrong. Maybe those things could get up here a lot faster than he thought. What if the road wasn't too steep for them? What if...

He looked up sharply when he saw them but then looked back down quickly before they could guess that he had been waiting for them. He didn't know why he was trying to fucking kid himself. He wasn't waiting on them. He knew, deep down that they were fine. He was waiting on _her_. The thought had him scowling and then he cursed as the knife nicked his finger. His eyes came up as the women drew closer. Carol glanced up then and stumbled slightly when she saw him there. He dipped his head, focusing on the cut on his finger to keep from laughing at her.

He had trouble keeping his eyes down though because he wasn't sure if she was going to come to him or if she would keep on following the other two. The sun was about to set and there was a chill in the air that hadn't been there earlier because of the rain. Maybe she wanted to spend more time up there at the cabin instead of...

"What did you do to your finger?" She asked, worry lacing her voice.

He glanced up and she was standing right in front of him, a frown in place. He held up the finger and then the knife. She hadn't done a very good job drying off and he followed a drop of water that slid down her neck.

"It could get infected," she said, kneeling down in front of him and gripping his hand.

He snorted. "It's a scratch. Trust me, I've had a lot worse and lived to tell about it."

"We have to be more careful out here," she said, focusing on the cut.

He sighed and pulled his hand out of hers, licking the drop of blood and then holding up his hand again. "There. All clean."

She stood up, her hands on her hips. "You won't be saying that when your finger falls off."

He shrugged and went back to work on the bolt he'd nearly screwed up. "I have nine more. I'll be fine."

"It's nice out tonight," she said suddenly.

He glanced around and then looked up. "Yeah, I suppose."

"You wanna walk with me?"

The hand that held the knife stilled and his eyes slid up her body, finally resting on hers. "Be dark soon."

She nodded and the corner of her mouth came up. "I trust that you wouldn't let anything happen. Unless you just don't want to."

He shrugged and then stood up, shoving the knife into the sheath at his hip. "There ain't a whole lot of flat land to walk on."

"Well, show what little flat land you can then. I feel like I've been stuck inside for ever. Other than going to the creek to bathe or do laundry the only time I've been outside is walking from here to the cabin."

"You loaded?" He asked, leading her around the side of the shack towards the back.

She nodded and then patted the pockets of her jeans. "And two spare magazines. I'm good."

"You're learnin'," he said, smiling slightly.

"I have a very impressive teacher."

He snorted, side eyeing her while she wasn't looking. He had to fight back the urge to push her up against a tree and kiss her, which was disconcerting. He'd never wanted to do that before. Not with anyone. But he did now. He wasn't stupid though. He knew that if he did that then things could quickly get out of hand and June had freaked him out over the whole protection talk. He wasn't an idiot. It was too risky and he never thought about stocking up on condoms.

"You're thinking about something awfully hard," she said, bringing him out of his own thoughts.

He shrugged. "Thinkin' about what we need to get the mouth of the drive blocked. It was cut right through the natural gap of the rock face so all we have to do is block the opening." That was an easy lie. That was actually what he should have been thinking about instead of condoms.

"It's a scary thought, knowing they're that close."

He nodded. "Yeah, it is, but I think Odin is right. I think that we have a little time. I just don't wanna wait until the last minute. We need to get down there at first light."

She nodded. "I want to help."

He glanced at her and then hopped over a fallen log, damp and moss covered. "I don't know how much help you'd be. We got this." He gripped her hand and helped her over.

"June and Odin are really great," she said once she was over the log.

He didn't drop her hand and she didn't pull her hand away. They just kept walking. He felt kind of weird, holding a woman's hand while he walked with her through the steadily darkening woods, but it felt good. "Yeah. They're great. She likes you too, so that's a plus."

"She probably thinks I'm a complete idiot. I can't believe Sophia slept on the floor with Damon last night."

He shook his head. "That kid is rough around the edges but believe it or not, he's a damn good boy. He wouldn't try anything with her."

Carol sighed. "I got that vibe from him too but it was still pretty irresponsible."

He nodded. "Yeah, well, last night was a rough one. Can't blame you for that."

"It's getting too dark to see much," she said after a while.

He glanced down and noticed that she was walking a lot closer than she had been before and her grip on his hand had tightened. "You scared of the dark?"

She shook her head and then glanced up, her eyes wide. "I used to not be. It isn't the dark I'm scared of. It's the things that could be in the dark now."

He realized that they were close to the edge of their property anyway so they turned. "You know, the world might be a little different, maybe even seem a lot scarier on the surface, but what I've learned is, there's always been monsters in the dark. You just gotta learn to sense them coming."


	34. Chapter 34

**Thanks for being patient! And for those of you that are waiting for a Dork update, I'm gonna get to work on that tonight. I just have a lot going on and it's crunch time and writing fanfiction hasn't been in the cards as much lately. Anyway, thanks for reading! It's much appreciated =)**

 **Chapter Thirty Four**

They didn't talk anymore after that and by the time they neared the shack she was cursing herself for suggesting they go on a walk at all. The moon was already out, full and so bright that when they weren't under the cover of trees their shadows were cast on the ground. Everything was washed out with that silvery light and she felt a chill run up her spine. She knew that part of it was from the chill in the air but another part of it was fear. Once again, it seemed like they were the only two people in the world.

She frowned when his steps faltered slightly when they rounded the corner of the shack and then he kept going. She knew it was getting late. She knew that he wanted to get an early start on securing the driveway. She had just assumed that she would be staying with him in the shack. But he was walking her back to the cabin.

"I thought I was suppose to stay with you," she said hesitantly.

He still had a firm grip on her hand and she slowed her steps because he did. "Yeah, but Richard is gone and so is his creepy ass kid. Ain't really no reason for you to stay with me."

She swallowed hard and tried not to let his words sting. She wasn't sure what the hell they were or what the hell they were doing but she thought that maybe something would come of it. She hadn't ever felt this way about a man before. She enjoyed being near him even when they weren't saying anything at all. She felt safe when he was close to her. He made her feel... cared for. It was all strange and new and completely exhilarating. "I don't want to stay at the cabin," she said suddenly, feeling her face flush. She didn't want to grovel but she didn't want to spend a night away from him either.

He stopped and she heard a heavy breath leave him. "I don't want you to stay there either," he muttered, "But it's the smart thing to do."

"Smart?" She frowned. This was probably where he was going to tell her that this weird thing between them wasn't working out and they needed to stop before she ended up getting her stupid feelings hurt. She finally dropped his hand and turned so she was facing him. She could see his face clearly in the moon light, though his eyes shone silver instead of blue.

"Yeah. It ain't smart. Do you know how stupid it would have been if we had... if Damon hadn't shown up this mornin'?"

"Stupid?"

He ran a hand through his hair and she couldn't tell because of the eerie light but she knew he was probably red faced. "Yeah, stupid."

"Ouch," she muttered, turning towards the path to the cabin. She wasn't going to get into this with him. It was okay if he thought that jumping into bed with her was stupid but it still stung. Hopefully they could still be friends. God, she was a complete idiot!

He cursed under his breath and then grabbed her arm, causing her to wince. He must have forgotten about the bruises there and even though his grip wasn't hard, it still hurt. He dropped his hand quickly. "Sorry," he muttered.

She wasn't sure if he was apologizing for hurting her or apologizing for telling her that being with her would be stupid, so she nodded, offered him a small smile to reassure him and then tried to turn around again.

This time he grabbed her hand and yanked her back around. "June was right. That's all I'm sayin'. The last damn thing I was thinkin' about this morning was being careful. Okay? And that would be the stupidest goddamn thing I could do. And I'd have done it. And I don't trust the pull and pray bullshit that Merle swears by either cause if you ain't noticed, he's a dad. So that's what I meant. It ain't that I don't want you there. It just ain't smart for you to be. You have my head all fucked up and I don't think straight." He said it all in a rush and her eyes went wide.

"Is that all?" she asked, her brows pulling down in a frown even though she wanted to laugh.

He threw his hands up in frustration. "Are you crazy?"

"I can't have kids, Daryl," she stated flatly.

He blinked. "Huh?"

She shrugged. "I can't have kids."

"Oh," was his response. "But you have a kid."

"I had surgery to have my tubes tied when Sophia was five. I can't get pregnant."

"No shit?"

"But I understand if you still think it's best to-" she shut up when he shook his head because he was pulling her closer now. As soon as she was pressed against the front of him his hand snaked around the back of her neck and he was pulling her face towards his. It was so unexpected that when his lips met hers she made a surprised sound that melted into a moan. His lips were soft but demanding and she gave just as good as she got.

Her hands were on his shoulders, then threading through his hair as his teeth teased her bottom lip and then his tongue was sweeping into her mouth with a skill that had her knees going weak. There was a sense of possessiveness in the way he was kissing her that sent waves of heat through her. She had never felt this wanted in her life. And it wasn't just want. He seemed to need her. He kissed her like kissing her was the only thing that was going to keep him alive.

His free hand rested on her hip but now it was sliding around, gripping her ass hard and hauling her even closer. Her fingers went to work on the buttons on his shirt when he finally moved his lips away from hers. His teeth were on her throat and then his tongue licked the sting away. "You sure you want this?" He asked, his lips grazing her ear, his voice sending a pulsing thrill through her, causing her to gasp.

She nodded, not trusting her own voice. He finally dropped his hands when she shoved his shirt away from his shoulders. His mouth went back to hers as they struggled out of their boots. She mapped out his shoulders, smooth and broad, and then moved her hands down his chest, over his stomach and then eagerly tugged the button free. When his pants were finally open he forced her hands away so he could raise her own shirt over her head.

The air was chilly but his skin against hers was warm and welcoming. His hands were calloused, causing her to shiver as he slid one up her ribs as the other went to the small of her back, anchoring her to him like he thought there was a chance she would actually pull away. When his hand finally made it to her breast she arched into him further and she felt him smile right before he tore his mouth away from hers and then dipped his head, his lips instantly closing over her nipple. He sucked hard and a sharp wave of pleasure caused her to bite her lip to keep from making any embarrassing sounds.

She didn't know how he managed to get her on the ground without her even realizing it but when he settled between her legs she gasped and dug her heels into the grass so she could push up against him. She could feel him through his jeans, pressing against her. She finally stopped touching him long enough to undo her own jeans. He raised up on his knees and quickly gripped them, yanking them roughly down her legs before he dropped back over her.

He braced himself with his arms and let her wrestle his pants down while he ran his tongue up the valley between her breasts. Finally he was kicking them off. She lifted her hips again and made a frustrated sound in the back of her throat. She was desperate. So very desperate and had been since this morning.

His mouth came down on hers in a kiss that had her toes curling in the grass and then his hips were finally moving, pushing into her slowly. She remembered other sexual encounters and for a second she braced herself for at least a little pain. Especially since he was bigger than Ed, but it didn't happen. Her body yielded to his and though the fit was snug, she was more than ready for him. His lips on hers muffled the sharp cry that escaped her.

She felt more than heard a low growl rumble through his chest and he stopped once he was seated deep inside her. He ran a hand down the back of her thigh and then lifted it higher before he started moving. And he knew exactly how to move within her. She didn't know how he knew what to do to bring her to the edge so quickly. Maybe it had less to do with him and more to do with the fact that she had wanted this so badly. Either way, she found herself gasping for breath. He cursed into her throat when her legs wrapped around his waist.

Her body tensed almost painfully as her back arched off the ground and his thrusts grew quicker. His hand clamped over her mouth as a shudder ran through her. It started deep inside of her as a low throb of pleasure but quickly built in intensity, radiating from the center of her and seeming to pulse through every nerve in her body. Her skin was humming and she didn't feel like she was getting enough air.

~H~

Daryl didn't want this to be over. Not yet. But it was hard not to let go with her writhing under him like that. She was coming undone, her muscles gripping him even harder, urging him deeper, coiling and constricting and it took every ounce of willpower he had to fight off the urge to join her. She wanted it. He knew she wanted it and despite the fact that this damn near had just started, it wasn't like she would walk away unsatisfied.

He moved his hand away from her mouth and she took in a deep breath, his name drifting to his ears as her body finally relaxed a little. He pulled back enough so he could meet her eyes. Hers were dazed and slightly unfocused until they finally met his. She grinned then and he was pretty fucking impressed with himself so he grinned right back.

Holding back was a little easier now so he wrapped an arm around her and rolled until she was straddling him. Her eyes went wide as they settled on his. He smirked and pushed up into her, grabbing her hips and urging her into a rhythm that had her gasping. She whimpered and then her mouth came down on his to cut off the sounds. He knew it wasn't smart but in all honesty, he could have listened to those sounds for the rest of his life and never get tired of them.

Her hips rolled skillfully as he took advantage of the new position, letting his hands roam over her freely. Her skin was like silk under his rough hands. He felt that heavy pull again and this time he knew there was no holding back. She was close again and he couldn't do anything other than hope that she was closer than him.

"I wanna feel you," she whispered into his ear.

Those words had him slipping further and he cursed. He locked his arm around her and forced her down until her body was flat against his and then he slammed into her hard and fast. She cried out, and then her teeth sank into the side of his neck to stave off making anymore noise. He growled, the pain somehow intensifying the pleasure to the point where he was right there. That first deep pulse had his breath stuttering and a pathetic and desperate groan of his own escaping his lips. Again, her muscles clenched, her teeth bit into him even harder and he gasped in shock at the intense pleasure that seemed to consume him.

When it was over he actually closed his eyes for a second, struggling to catch his breath. She was doing the same, her head resting on his chest as his hands roamed over her back absently. Every time an aftershock would rock through her he felt it.

Finally she moved, and then rolled off of him completely, collapsing onto her back. He reached down, grabbing his pants and slipping them on wordlessly. He reached for his shirt but she snatched it before his hand could close over it, shoving her arms through the sleeves quickly. She was sitting up with her legs tucked under her and he was lying on his back and they stared at each other for a long time before she finally looked away, laughing quietly.

"What?" he asked, raising his head.

"I forgot we were outside. I've never done it outside before," she said, smiling.

He shook his head at her but couldn't help but grin before he pushed himself up off the ground. "It's also cold. Let's go," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her up.

"It is," she agreed, collecting the rest of their things before falling into step beside him.

He expected to feel weird now, just like when she had went down on him the other night in the shack, but he didn't. She didn't seem bothered that they had just had sex either so he shrugged it off. He'd save all the awkward shit for in the morning.


	35. Chapter 35

**I could have sworn I already posted this chapter. Apologies from your friendly fanfiction flake. Hope you enjoy it, even if it's super late, and thanks for reading!**

 **Chapter Thirty Five**

When Daryl woke up he was a little bit disoriented. At first he couldn't figure out where his clothes had gone. Then he realized that there was a warm body pressed against his and it felt pretty damn naked too. Naked from the waist down anyway.

He rolled over onto his back and felt around on the floor until he felt his pants. As soon as he had them Carol rolled over, her bare thigh sliding over his and her head sliding onto his chest. He could tell by her even breathing that she was still asleep. He dropped his pants and folded his arm under his head. He stared up at the ceiling and let the events from last night tumble through his mind.

He was in serious trouble.

He'd fallen flat on his ass for this woman. He hadn't meant to. He hadn't even wanted to. He never even thought he had it in him to fall if he was being completely honest with himself. He knew when it had happened. A lot of people couldn't pinpoint the exact moment something like that happened but he could. He could recall the moment easily. The moment she went from nothing to everything in ten seconds flat. It was when her hand had gripped his that night they watched Atlanta burn.

He had watched as the flames lit up the sky and he had never felt more alone, more afraid, in his whole life. And then suddenly she was right there next to him, her hand in his, and he hadn't felt so alone anymore. There had still been a point to his life. In that moment, even though they were basically stranger, he knew that he would keep himself alive and he would keep pushing because she needed him to. And that was when it had happened. After that it was only a matter of time before he couldn't deny it anymore.

They needed to get up. They had to block off the entrance to the drive and they needed to talk about what should be done about Richard and his son taking off like they did. He hated not knowing if they were thinking about retaliating. He remembered what the man had said in the car when they had gone on their run. He was calculating and he hadn't gotten to where he was in the old world by being stupid. He was also the type that wasn't used to getting his toes stepped on. He was used to having power. Here he had had none. Daryl had a feeling that they would see the man and the kid again. Right now the only thing Daryl and the others could count on was the fact that there was a good chance the man and the boy would die out there. And if they didn't then it would take them a while to gather up enough people that would be willing to come up here and fight. At least they had time before the real worrying would start.

She mumbled something and then looked up, her eyes still heavy with sleep. "Morning," she half whispered, her voice hoarse. She rested her chin on his chest, watching him closely.

"Mornin'," he grumbled right back.

She narrowed her eyes, studying him closely and not moving.

"What?" He asked, forcing himself not to squirm under her scrutiny.

"I'm looking for something," she said, keeping her eyes on his.

He sighed. "Well, if you ain't found it yet, I doubt you're going to. Maybe you should look somewhere else. What are you lookin' for?"

"Regret," she deadpanned.

He scowled, shaking his head. "I regret you wakin' up and fuckin' up my good mood. That's about it."

She grinned. "Have I ruined your morning?"

He nodded, keeping his eyes narrowed on hers. After they had gone into the shack last night they were at it again before they could even make it to the bed. They couldn't have been asleep for more than four hours but already, he wanted her again. He'd never woken up, naked, with a woman that he knew wanted him just as bad. Hell, he had never woken up naked with a woman in his life.

She smiled and then her lips pressed against his chest. He still watched her, waiting to see what she wanted to do. "I guess we should get to work, huh?"

He nodded and then grinned when she slid over him. His hands shot out, catching her hips before she could get up. She sat up then, bracing her hands on his chest. One eyebrow shot up when he ran his hands down her thighs and then back up to her hips.

"Last night you said we needed to get an early start and get that driveway blocked off," she said, fighting a smile.

"Yeah, we'll get to that." His voice was low, rough and he felt her tremble slightly.

She bit her lip and then raised up on her knees. His breath was coming faster, anticipation causing the grip he had on her to tighten. His eyes flicked down as she lowered herself onto him slowly. He clenched his jaw and forced himself to stay still and let her go at her own pace. But it was painfully slow. Her hips rolled over him fluidly and his breath stuttered out when he met her eyes again.

He sat up quickly, locking his arms around her and turning so he could put his feet on the floor. Her nails dug into his shoulders and her lips pressed against his throat, his jaw, and then finally met his. If it was physically possible he could spend the rest of his life with her like this. In here there were no worries. There were no dead wanting to rip them apart. No dangerous men out for revenge. No insecurities, no pain, no fear. Just her.

He felt like he wasn't close enough to her and that didn't make any sense because they were pretty much as close as humanly possibly. He cursed himself for not taking her shirt off before this. The material between them was too much. He ran his hands up her back, his blunt nails dragging over the silken skin there, eliciting a gasp from her. They both moved slow, their movements deliberate and calculated. They weren't racing to an end. That was how it had been both times last night. Now was different.

She whispered his name and then her hands slid up, cupping his neck, her lips softening on his. He felt it building. The heat from her body enveloping him and causing a growl to crawl up his throat. She deepened the kiss, the only indication that she was right there on the brink. Her breath hitched, she tore her mouth away from his and buried her face into the crook of his neck.

One hard thrust was the only push he needed to join her. He growled out a curse and kept moving until he knew that she was finished. He realized then that that was important and that was strange. He'd never cared before her. He'd make it a point to get off and then get out as fast as he could.

Man, he'd been a real shit stick.

He leaned back on his elbows and she sat up, running her hands over his chest. She was a toucher. She was always touching him and he didn't mind. More than that, he wanted it. She grinned down at him and shook her head.

"What?" he asked.

She shrugged. "You surprise me, that's all."

He quirked a brow. "What the hell are you talkin' about?"

She shrugged and the slid off of him, reaching down to scoop up her pants. He grabbed his and followed suit. "I thought, if this ever happened, that you would be a lot... rougher."

He snorted and shoved his feet in his boots. "Sorry to disappoint."

She laughed. "Trust me, it was a pleasant surprise. Especially when I woke up to find that you weren't glaring at me."

He shook his head. "I ain't that damn bad."

She met his eyes. "It doesn't take much to set you off. You've yelled at me many times since we've been up here." She had a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"So. You're a big girl. You can handle it."

Suddenly she was right in front of him, her arms around his neck. He grunted when she kissed him quickly. "I _can_ handle it," she said, pulling back with a grin. "Now that I know that under all that hard exterior is a man that..." she shook her head and tried to step around him but he grabbed her hand.

"A man that what?" He asked, eyes narrowed on her.

"A man that's very sweet on the inside and shows it in bed."

He felt heat rise from his neck all the way to his face and he slipped his shirt over his head to buy some time. He glared at her as he shouldered his bow but she didn't look very intimidated. They headed towards the cabin in silence. He had no intentions of acting like they were some kind of couple once they got in there. For one, he didn't know if that was what they were and he sure as fuck wasn't going to ask her. And for two, Merle. He would torment him even more than he had been and he didn't want to deal with that. And June would fuss over them and he would hate that just as much.

What sucked was, pretending like nothing was going on was going to be hard. He already wanted to touch her and he couldn't do that in the cabin in front of everyone else. Before they made it all the way to the front of the cabin he stopped abruptly and shoved her gently against the wall. She smiled, her eyes bright as she wound her arms around his neck. He kissed her hard, keeping himself pressed right up against her.

"I'm not going to be getting any of this once we go back inside, am I?" She asked once he finally pulled his face away.

He shook his head. "You've met Merle. No chance in hell am I gonna deal with that."

"So, I'm like you're dirty little secret?" She raised one brow at him.

He scowled. "No! That ain't how it is and you know it."

"But you won't touch me in front of your brother?"

"Are you gonna touch me in front of Sophia?" He countered, easing her away from the wall.

She bit her lip and then shook her head.

"So now who's the dirty secret?" He asked.

"You are." She grinned. "Actually, that makes this a lot more fun."

He shook his head and forced himself not to smile at that.


	36. Chapter 36

**Thanks for reading! =)**

 **Chapter Thirty Six**

Merle didn't know who the hell Daryl thought he was fooling. He sure as hell wasn't fooling Merle. They worked quickly, hauling logs that they'd had to hand saw. It was hard work but he was glad for it. The men worked pretty well together. Randy and his son were quick to help wherever they were needed, mostly grateful that they had a safe place to lay their heads. He didn't like the way the boy looked at Piper and he sure as fuck didn't like the way Piper eyed the boy, but that wasn't Randy's fault.

"Hell, we're on a roll today. We could keep on sawin' and get another shack started," he said as he lifted his end of another log.

"We're getting low on nails and we don't have any tin or anything for a roof," Daryl said, grunting under the weight.

"Don't need nails. We can notch'em. No big deal," Merle said quickly.

"Like a group of goddamn pioneers," Daryl grumbled as they stepped back to admire their work. "I guess you're right though. It's a tight fit in that cabin now."

Merle eyed him and then chuckled. "Must be a tight fit in that shack too, little brother."

Daryl's lips thinned into a disapproving line but he didn't look at Merle. "You think this is strong enough to hold them off?"

Merle nodded. "It'll do for now. We did what we could with what we got. We probably need to take the truck for more supplies though. This will do okay to hold off a small group but if a bigger herd comes this way, they might be able to smash right through it. The gate just ain't tough enough for my likin'."

Daryl bit the inside of his lip. Merle knew that Carol wasn't going to like hearing this at all. She hadn't wanted him to go before and she sure as hell wouldn't want him to go now. Merle knew his brother well enough to know that something else happened in that shack. It was mostly the way he looked at the woman.

"You wanna sit this one out? There's more than enough muscle to back me now, brother. Might be good for you to stay here just in case somethin' does come up this far. Don't want the women and kids here with nothin' but the boys to watch out for them. That and it's your woman that Richard's kid has a bone to pick with so if they do show back up, she'll be the target for sure."

Daryl side eyed him. "They ain't had time to gather up any reinforcements yet and you know it? Besides that, the kid's arm is gonna take a long time to heal and even when it does, it won't work. You saw the damage. I can go."

Merle snorted. If the boy wanted to play hard ball then he would play. He also noticed that he hadn't denied the fact that he actually did have a woman up there. "Look, Carol's been through a rough few days alright. No sense in you goin'."

Daryl glared at him. "And just cause Carol worries about stuff don't mean that everybody else needs to be out there takin' risks without me."

Odin scratched at his unruly beard and watched the brothers back and forth for a few minutes before adding his two cents. "I think what your brother means is, it's the honeymoon phase, kid."

Daryl scowled but Merle couldn't help but chuckle at that. "What in fuck's sake are you talkin' about old man?" Daryl asked.

Odin hefted another log with Randy's help before answering him. "Well, you ain't much for relationships. Never have been. And now you're livin' with a woman, sharin' a bed, comin' back with teeth marks on your throat. How long you two been messin' around? I'm guessin' a few days. A week at most. And you got it bad, boy. So goddamn love struck it gives _me_ the fuzzies. Honeymoon phase. That means, I bet you're havin' a hard time keepin' from wonderin' what she's up there doin'. Getting distracted cause every time you turn around you're thinkin' about slippin' right back into that sweet stuff. It's goddamn cute is what it is. So you need to stay here, enjoy that while it lasts."

Daryl glared at all of them. "You all ain't nothin' but a bunch of nut suckin' bastards."

Odin slapped him on the back. "Don't worry about it, boy. It passes. Soon enough she'll be naggin' at you about shit and she get's selfish with the goods. You'll be itchin' to go on runs when that starts happening. Enjoy this shit while it lasts."

Merle didn't think he'd ever seen his brother's face so red. He'd be liar if he tried to say he wasn't happy for him though. He was. Daryl had always worried him. He was always just out of reach of anyone. Now he seemed... happy, despite the world ending.

~H~

Sophia looked up when the door opened up. Damon strolled in, wiping his sweaty face on the shirt he had warn out when the men had all left to get a wall up to block the entrance to the drive. They hadn't had a lot of time to talk about anything since his parents had shown up and she wished that they could.

He looked up, like he could feel her eyes on him and grinned. She grinned right back, feeling her face flush. Her mom was outside somewhere with Kathrine and June and Piper was off being a bad influence on Sam and all of the men were working. "They're down there tormenting Daryl. I feel bad for the guy," he said with a grin.

She folded the last shirt and then hopped up on the counter. He was splashing water on his face, ridding some of the sweat. She handed him a towel. "Tormenting him how?"

He dried his face off and pushed his hair back, tying it neatly with a strip of leather so it would stay out of his face. "Over your mom."

She smiled. "I've never seen my mom like this. She gets all starry eyed and zones out with this ridiculous smile on her face."

He shook his head then and took a deep drink from the bottle of water sitting next to her thigh. "Where are our moms anyway?"

She shrugged. "Laundry."

He narrowed his eyes. "Laundry? All the way down at the creek?"

She nodded. "I can't believe your parents are here. I'm so happy for you."

"You and me both. It's a fucked up feelin' to be that sure that you lost people and then have those people show up. I don't think I slept at all last night. Kept waking up thinking I'd just dreamed the whole thing. I was worried I'd sit up and be in the loft and they'd just be gone."

She grabbed his hand and pulled until he was standing right in front of her. Before she could say anything he grabbed her quickly, lifted her off the counter and then sat down heavily in the chair. She gave him a severe look but then she grinned when he kissed her quickly.

"I sound like a big pansy, huh?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I felt the same way when my mom showed up here. I couldn't believe it. And I even thought she was alive out there somewhere so I can just imagine how it was for you, thinking for a whole week that they were dead." She thought that maybe she should feel embarrassed about straddling his lap in a chair in the middle of the kitchen, but she didn't.

He studied her eyes and kissed her quickly one more time before pulling her closer. "I think I'm gonna have to talk them into letting me go with them on a run to get a few more supplies. We need better stuff to use on that gate and we need more tools so we can get some more homes started. Can't risk them going out there without me."

She frowned and fear wound it's way up her spine. "Why would you have to go? There's plenty of other people that can go. Would your mom even let you?"

He offered her a small smile. "She probably won't like it but she'll understand. I don't feel right lettin' my dad go out there when I just got him back. I know it's safe here but out there, I wanna have his back."

She chewed her lip, unable to return the smile. "I get it. I don't like it but I get it."

"Are you gonna be like your mom was when Daryl was gone?" He asked, trying to tease a smile out of her.

"Shut up," she muttered, pushing at his chest. It was fruitless because he wasn't going to let her go until he wanted to. "Do you know how long it'll take?"

He shook his head. "I just heard them mention it. Daryl's sitting this one out, I think."

She sighed and then actually dropped her forehead to his shoulder. "This sucks."

"It does suck," he agreed, his hands running up her back. "But it won't be too bad. Daryl and Merle made it home okay."

She nodded and then pressed her lips to his neck before raising up again. She tried to climb off of him but he tightened his hold on her and shook his head. "What are you doing?" She asked, raising a brow.

He shrugged. "Never know when we'll get another minute alone. Might as well enjoy it."

He looked so innocent that she laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving up fighting him. Instead she kissed him. This time it was different than other times. It was different because he was going to go out there and it scared the hell out of her. It was different because she wanted him to know that the thought of him going out there terrified her so that should be another reason he should make sure he came back home.

She wasn't an experienced girl when it came to things like this so she was surprised to realize that things were getting a little more heated than she had intended. She pulled her face away and he was staring at her with wide eyes and a surprised expression of his own. Instead of moving off of his lap she just kissed him again.

"See there! What did I tell ya, Odin. The kids get along just fine," Merle's booming voice sounded and Sophia almost fell in her haste to stand up.

Instead of letting her fall onto the floor Damon played the nice guy and hauled her right back up in the position she had been in.

"Jesus, boy! What if your mama woulda walked in on that?" Odin asked.

Sophia stood up and backed away from him, not wanting to look up but knowing she had to. Merle and Odin were staring at Damon, who didn't seem very bothered about getting caught. Daryl, Randy and Eli were looking at her and the only one that didn't look like they were about to laugh at her embarrassment was Daryl.

He sighed. "I feel your pain, kid. But better you get caught than me," he said, giving her shoulder a sympathetic pat before he pulled out a chair across from Damon and sat down.

She wished the floor would open up and swallow her.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

Daryl didn't feel right about this at all. Anything could happen to his brother out there, or his uncle and even though he didn't know Randy well, he seemed like a good man and Daryl didn't want anything to happen to him either. If it hadn't been for Randy then his aunt and uncle wouldn't be here right now.

"Why are they so hell bent on you staying behind?" Carol asked from behind him. They had come down to the shack to raid the few shelves that lined the back wall. June wanted all the goods at the main house, which made sense considering everyone took their meals up there.

He shook his head, shouldering his bow. "I don't know but I don't like it."

"I do," she said suddenly, causing him to glance over his shoulder and catch her smiling at him sheepishly. "But not exactly for selfish reasons," she added, turning back to the cans she was sorting on the long table.

"Then what are the reasons?" He grunted, turning to face her and placing his hands on his hips.

She chewed her lip for a second before meeting his eyes again. "Richard and anyone that he's ran into that is possibly more volatile than he is. And before you say anything I am well aware that we have guns and we have ammo. We have the means to protect ourselves and I am more than willing to fight like hell for this family, but I'd feel a hell of a lot better if you were here to fight with me."

He stared at her for a few long moments. The truth was, he wasn't worried about Richard just yet. He knew that he would be soon but the man hadn't really had the time to build himself an army. Not that he wouldn't try. He did understand where she was coming from, though. He would have worried about the same thing if he left her behind but he still felt uneasy about the rest of them leaving without them. "Okay, I get it," he said, still watching her closely.

The relief in her eyes made him feel like he'd made the right decision. The last damn time he'd left he had come back to find her hurt and Damon ready to kill some stupid kid. This was smarter, even if he didn't like being the one to sit out. At least he would know that the women and the kids would be okay.

"You hate the thought of staying, don't you?" She asked, coming around the side of the table.

He shook his head. "Ain't that. I hate the thought of them getting hurt out there and knowing I could have helped somehow. Just one of them cases where It'd make me feel a lot better if I could be in two places at the same damn time."

The sun was setting and the light coming in through the one small window in the shack wasn't enough to brighten the room. She bagged the cans and didn't look up at him again but he could see that she was struggling. She was probably thinking about how she would feel if something really did happen to the others and she had been the one to talk him into staying. But it wasn't like that. Even if she hadn't said a word, he would stay.

She grabbed the bags and stepped around him, offering him an uncertain smile as she headed for the door. Without a seconds thought he reached out and grabbed her around the waist, hauling her back until she slammed into his chest. She dropped the bag and the canned goods rolled away from them. He wasn't letting her walk out feeling guilty. He had only planned on stopping her to tell her to cut that shit out, that the others would be fine without him and he knew it. That was all.

He hadn't expected the jolt that went through him just because she was close but that's what happened. He let out a breath and then pressed his lips to the back of her neck, felt her body tremble against his and he smiled to himself. "I woulda stayed even if you hadn't said anything," he said, the husky quality of his voice filling the quiet of the room even though he'd spoken in a hush.

Her hands covered his and she leaned further into him. "We need to get back up to the main house," she said, not sounding like she wanted to go anywhere at all. She moved her hands, dragging his up her sides.

His fingers caught the hem of her shirt and made quick work lifting it over her head, hands moving over her while his teeth nipped at the skin between her neck and shoulder. "You sure about that?" he asked before he ran his tongue along the column of her throat.

He didn't know exactly what it was about her that made it so fucking hard to keep his hands off of her. If he had to narrow it down he would have to say, everything.

"If we don't then someone will send poor Damon down here and we can agree that that poor boy has been through enough," she said but even as the words left her mouth, she guided his hands up until his he was cupping her breasts.

"He'll live," Daryl muttered into her shoulder.

Her head fell back once his lips trailed up her throat and she gave up arguing. He managed to get her pants unbuttoned when the sound of boots on the stoop had his hands stalling out. He cursed out loud, scooped her shirt up off the floor and shoved it into her hands.

"I swear to fuckin' Christ we're movin' further up the mountain," he growled, stepping around her as she shoved her arms through her shirt sleeves. He stepped around her and threw open the door just as Odin was raising his hand to knock.

"You busy?" Odin asked, giving him a once over. Daryl was holding onto his jacket, strategically covering up his crotch, the same move he'd used the day Damon had caught him. Odin grinned.

"Did you come down here just to fuck with me?"

Odin made a face and placed his hand over his heart. "Well, I can't believe you'd accuse me of such, boy. You know that I'm thrilled you're stickin' it to somebody. Lord knows you of all people needed it."

"What the hell do you want, Odin?" Daryl sighed. He had missed the man and couldn't possibly be more happy that he was alive and well and home where he belonged but damn if Daryl wasn't sick of being the butt of every joke.

"Well, you need to get your squirrelly ass up there to the cabin and be social with the rest of us. We need to figure out what all we need for this place. I want a schedule written up so we can take turns on watch up here. I don't wanna be caught off guard. I know it's still early and shit could smooth out, but my money is on it gettin' worse, you feel what I'm sayin'?"

Daryl nodded and shrugged his jacket on. It was actually a relief for Odin to be here calling the shots like this. He was a smart man who had lived a rough life. It made him sharper than most and already Daryl felt a little safer here.

Carol stepped out then, flashing Odin a shy smile before looking down. She had the same look that her daughter had had when they had walked in on her and Damon in the kitchen.

Odin took the bags of canned goods from her and threw a heavy arm over her shoulder and steered her towards the path. "No worries, little lady. You two will be back here and naked before you know it. Right now is just a bad time."

She flushed and then sighed heavily. "I'm just gonna have to get used to this now, aren't I?" she asked.

Odin grinned. "Yes, ma'am."

~H~

Sophia stood leaning against the counter with the others. Damon, Piper, Eli and Sam remained silent as the adults talked strategy and order. She wasn't only happy about Odin and June's return to the living, she was also happy that Randy and Eli were the ones to find them. Sure, the man looked terrifying at first but once she talked to him for a while she realized that he was a lot like the Dixons. And Eli and Damon got along really well too, which was a great change from the last teenage boy that had stayed with them.

It didn't hurt that he was also cute, which Piper, surprisingly enough, hadn't commented on just yet.

"Randy," Odin said, glancing up at the group of teenagers. "I've seen what that boy of yours can do with a knife. You comfortable bringin' him along?"

Randy grinned and Sophia caught a slow smile break over Eli's face.

Merle looked up then, his eyes raking over the boy and then he snorted. "Shannon Hoon here good with a knife?"

Eli frowned. "Shannon who?"

Sophia was completely astonished when she saw Piper, Piper Dixon of all people, blush furiously and refuse to make eye contact with anyone. She stared down at the floor, glaring.

Daryl chuckled. "The dainty little redhead over there went through a modern day hippie stage for a few years. Got herself obsessed with a band called Blind Melon and you, you little long haired fuck, are a dead ringer for the singer, Shannon Hoon. God, she drove us nuts with that shit."

Randy motioned towards the group of teens, his eyes taking Damon in. "You know what, yours could pass as a famous face too, Odin. He's like a dead ringer for Gilbert, if Gilbert had black hair and a tan."

Damon scowled. "Who the fuck is Gilbert?"

The rest of them laughed.

"My God, he does!" Carol said, grinning at the boy.

Sophia studied him but she had no idea who they were talking about.

"Gilbert," Merle chuckled. "Gilbert Grape. I'll be a son of a bitch, I never noticed before."

Damon scowled even harder. "Can we just get on with the damn plans here?"

Odin just offered his son a grin and a nod. "Yeah, there's gonna be plenty of time to give you crap later. Now, the boys are goin', Randy, me and June. I believe between the-"

"What the hell are you talkin' about?"Merle barked, arms crossing over his chest.

Odin sighed, eyeing his wife briefly. "Look, June is as good as any of us with a gun and she's small, faster on her feet than we are and she knows what she's doin'. Hell, she kept me alive out there. That makes five damn capable people leavin' from here. Somebody needs to stay."

"I'm already stayin'!" Daryl said, sounding angry on his brother's behalf.

Odin nodded. "Yeah, I know. You, Merle and Piper will be the only ones here out of the seven of you that know anything about defending the place. If somethin' nasty goes down, it'll be better if you two are both here to work together. Depending on what we find down there, we could be gone longer than a day. We can't all fit in this fuckin' cabin. We need to build. We have to have tools to do that."

"This is bullshit," Daryl growled.

Merle sighed and shook his head. "No it ain't, little brother. Not really. As much as I hate to sit this one out, it's the smartest thing to do. Hell, we all made it up here so what do we got to prove? I can see the logic in it."

"Yeah, but that don't mean I wasn't lookin' forward to gettin' away from you for a while," Daryl muttered.

Sophia wished that Damon could stay too. She didn't want him out there but she wasn't about to say anything to him about it. Especially since both of his parents would be going. She caught his eye and he gave her a barely perceptible smile that she returned reluctantly.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

Merle helped load up the truck, making sure that the group going would have enough ammo to take out an army of those dead bastards. He felt uneasy, letting them go like this, but he had a feeling that he would have to get used to it. Any time one of them left the mountain, there wasn't a promise that they would ever be seen again. That was a hard pill to swallow, especially when you went a whole week thinking your kin were dead, just to have them show up and then take off again.

"Here."

He looked down at the box that Katherine was holding out for him to take. "What's this?"

She kept her gaze averted. "I packed more rations just in case."

"Just in case?" he quirked a brow.

She shrugged and finally looked up, dark brown eyes meeting his briefly. "It could take longer. I heard Odin and Randy and they mentioned that this could take a few days. I just thought-"

He took the box and nodded. "Good thinkin'."

She smiled, shoving her hands into her back pockets and taking a step back. "You want to go with them," she said suddenly, surprising him. So far she hadn't been a great conversationalist.

"Yeah, but I ain't in no hurry to leave my girl. Spent too long not knowin' if she was alive out there. So, stayin' ain't really gonna bother me too much. Our people are damn tough so they'll be alright."

"Well, I'm glad you're staying."

"Is that right?" he asked, feeling a smug smile tugging at his lips.

"I guess I just feel a little safer when you're around." Her face reddened at this admission and the color looked good on her.

He couldn't help it. He laughed at that, shaking his head slowly. "I think you're likely the first person to ever say some shit like that to me before."

One dark brow went up. "Really?"

"I ain't one of the good guys, darlin'." He hadn't meant for the words to sound so heavy, but they felt that way. He really wasn't one of the good guys. Before Piper he had been one of the worst, actually.

This earned him a disapproving look as she studied his face and he almost felt like squirming under her scrutiny, which made him feel more like his brother than himself and that kind of pissed him off. He turned, shoving the box into the back and slamming the tailgate in place. He gave her one last long look before stepping around her and heading back towards the cabin. He needed to watch his ass with this woman. She looked good enough and as far as he knew he liked her well enough and all. All that was fine and dandy and one of the reasons he wouldn't mind taking her for a spin. The problem was, she was permanent and he didn't have the patience for a mess.

"Did I say something?" she asked, sidling up next to him.

He glanced at her. "What?"

"Well, you were fine and now you aren't. I thought maybe I said something."

He shook his head. "I'm right as rain." He climbed the steps and stepped into the cabin without another word.

~H~

Sophia looked around, her arms crossed firmly over her chest because she didn't want anyone to see her hands shaking. Damon was shoving spare magazines into his bag.

"You sure you have everything?" she asked, her voice sounding much too small.

He looked up from the spot he was kneeling, studying her. "You know I'm gonna be fine. Gonna give yourself an ulcer worrying and you ain't got no damn reason."

"Oh really?" she asked, unable to believe he would say that to her.

He stood up and looked down at her, shouldering the bag. His gaze was intense and troubled and she almost felt guilty. "Look, I wanna stay, alright? Just so you don't have to worry about me and I won't have to worry about you. Cause trust me, that's what I'll be doin' the whole time-"

"Then why are you going?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

He shoved his long hair behind his ears. "Because I thought they were dead. I never thought I would see them again. At night, while you two were asleep, I was awake, thinking about them being eaten by those things. Wonderin' if they went quick or if they had to feel those things tearing into them for a while before they bled out. All I heard in my head was my mom screamin' and even though I was able to pull myself together before the sun came up, I ain't never hurt like that in my life. So I don't wanna watch them drive off, cause I can't-"

His words caused her heart to ache for him and before he could finish his sentence she pressed her fingers to his lips.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have-" But her words were cut off when he pulled her towards him, hugging her hard. Her arms went around him as she pressed her face into his chest. She reminded herself over and over that he was strong and he would be okay. "Don't worry about me. You've taught me a lot since we've been up here. I'm not a bad shot and Piper is the Antichrist, just waiting to kill something. You just worry about getting your ass back home as soon as you can, okay?"

He ran a hand over her back. "Too bad you ain't more hard core. You coulda went with us."

She looked up, trying to force a smile because she really didn't feel much like smiling at all but when he looked down and saw it she felt the tension easing a little. "Not a chance. I don't think it would matter how good I got with a gun. My mom isn't letting me off this mountain. I'm here for the rest of my life."

He grinned. "I can live with that."

She rolled her eyes and was about to return with a quip but he silenced her when his lips met hers. She kissed him back hard but all too soon the sound of the others calling for him below them caused the kiss to end quickly. She held onto him harder for a few long moments but then dropped her arms, stepping away. "Keep your ass alive out there."

He smiled. "Yes ma'am."

"And bring me something good back." She shoved him towards the ladder.

"Planned on it."

She followed him down and readied herself to say her goodbyes to the rest of them.

~H~

Piper didn't know what the hell her problem was but she needed to stop acting like a fucking loser! She scuffed her boots in the grass, shoved her hands deep into her hoodie pockets and mentally willed herself to exude that coolness that had never, up until now, failed her before.

"Hey, how's it goin', Piper?" Eli asked, coming around the side of the cabin.

Her head snapped up. "Nothing," she said all too quickly. She realized that her answer didn't make any sense and winced.

"What?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Er... I mean, good. Great actually. Things are going totally good."

His eyebrows raised and he nodded slowly. "Okay, then. Cool."

She nodded, swallowed hard, and cleared her throat. "Yeah. Cool." Jesus fucking Christ could she be any more lame right now? She was not... this! She was... she was... awesome. Calm and cool and collected and... awesome! Right now she might as well have been Sophia when they'd first met her.

"You got anything specific you want from down there? Something you can't exactly ask one of the respectable adults to snag you?" he asked suddenly, leaning into the cabin, crossing his feet at the ankles and regarding her with that lopsided smile.

She knew the move. Damon did shit like that all the time when he knew that some poor stupid idiot goddamn clueless chick had the hots for him. He knew she liked him. Mother fucking shit! "Like what?" she asked, wishing he'd just hurry the hell up and go for God's sake.

He shrugged and pushed off the wall. "Hell I don't know. Just thought I'd ask."

"Right on," she muttered.

He nodded towards the front of the cabin and pushed off the wall. "Guess I need to go figure out when we're leavin'."

She reluctantly fell in step beside him, wishing she was taller, wishing she wasn't a freckle faced ginger with a chip on her shoulder, but mostly wishing she didn't feel like that at all because she never had before. She was enough, by God. Always had been.

"I heard your dad talking earlier. He says you're damn skilled with a knife too. That true?" he asked suddenly.

She glanced up but it was only briefly. "My old man is damn good with a gun and Daryl is a pro at the crossbow but neither would teach me a damn thing when I was little." She shrugged. "So I stole some knives from them and taught myself how to throw."

He chuckled. "Guess you showed them, huh?"

"I did." She smiled, felt her stupid pasty face turn red and looked away again. This was seriously starting to piss her off. "Anyway, you as good as your old man says?"

"Yeah, I suppose. Learned from a bunch of bikers when I was a kid. My old man was in an MC."

"Like some Sons of Anarchy shit?" she asked, intrigued.

He laughed at that. "I don't know. I was around them a lot but I wasn't in the thick of it, ya know?"

She nodded. "Right."

"Anyway, I guess I need to get my ass in gear."

She finally met his eyes. "Watch your ass out there."

"You watch your ass here. Just cause it feels safe don't mean it is," he said, all humor fading from his eyes.

"Preachin' to the choir," she said, sounding a little more like herself.

He offered her one last grin and then headed into the house. She stood there for a few long moments, cursing herself again.

~H~

Carol could read the tension in his shoulders even though he was standing at the other side of the room. She wanted to tell him that his family would be fine but she wouldn't do that. He didn't need placating words. He just needed her to be there, and so she would be. Besides, Odin was a lot better at talking to him than she probably ever would be and that's what the other man was doing right now.

"They'll be fine, right?"

Carol glanced over, meeting her daughter's eyes and offering her a small nod. "You know they will be. They traveled all the way here unscathed so a trip to town isn't really as bad as it seems."

Sophia, her eyes dim and far away, shook her head. "Any time any of us leave, it's bad. Anything could happen."

Carol took her hand and lead her towards the others, a frown forming between her brows at her daughter's obvious dismay. She could understand how the girl was feeling because she had felt it too and she felt guilty that she was one of the lucky ones. Sophia and Damon were close, closer than Carol liked to contemplate most of the time, but their feelings for one another seemed to be sincere and Carol hated that the girl had to hurt like this.

They all said their goodbyes and she wished that this was easier. She wished it was as easy as watching your loved ones get in their car for a quick trip to the store, but this wasn't like that. Despite not exactly loving the idea of her daughter being so involved with a boy, there wasn't anything she could do about it and she felt bad for her. The girl wasn't going to stop worrying until he was back, and the rest of them would feel the same way.

Daryl turned to her as the truck rolled down the drive and rounded the first bend, disappearing from view. "I'm gonna go ahead and find us a spot and get to work. Just cause they're gone don't mean I ain't got a lot to do."

She frowned. "Find a spot? What are you talking about?"

He shrugged. "I get that you're fond of that shack and all but there ain't enough room. Another shack won't do either. Me and Merle are gonna start on gettin' timber ready. Need to keep my head busy anyhow."

She blinked in surprise. "You're building me a cabin?"

He eyed her. "I'm buildin' us a cabin. Me and Sophia will likely stay in it too."

She didn't miss the sarcasm. Despite her worry over the others she couldn't hide the smile. "Will it be like this one?"

He shrugged. "Likely."

"We'll have a floor!"

He snorted and stepped past her, giving her hand a small quick squeeze on his way by. "Yeah. You'll have a floor. I'm turnin' over the keys to the shack to Randy. His boy wants to try to build his own."

She stared after him until she realized that Sophia was staring at her and then she cleared her throat and steered her towards the cabin.


	39. Chapter 39

**Sorry for the delay. Fanfiction wasn't sending notifications for updates so I decided to wait before posting this. I posted for Dork, so if any of you are reading that and didn't get an email, it's there. Really close to wrapping this one up. Thanks for reading! =)**

 **Chapter Thirty Nine**

Daryl did what he could to keep himself and the rest of them busy for the first three days and for the most part, it worked. The forth day, with no word from the others, and he was starting to have a hard time maintaining his nonchalant attitude. He had hoped that if he was able to keep his cool then it would be easier for the others to do the same but his composure was slipping.

They all seemed to have their own ways of dealing with the stress.

Merle was snapping at everybody for no reason at all. Piper was sullen and quiet, keeping herself busy with a sketch pad she had stashed in the loft the last trip they had taken up here. Sophia got a little worse every day, her eyes losing that familiar light to them and her voice dulling to a monotone when she actually did speak. Carol cleaned, scrubbing floors, dusting under everything, coming across a nasty surprise that had come from the suitcase that they had forgotten all about. Luckily it was Carol that had found it and not June, and now the thing was gone forever, thrown down a ravine for some poor hiker to find thirty years from now.

The only people that didn't seem as bothered were Katherine and Sam, but that could only be expected since she didn't exactly know any of them. The woman watched Merle when she thought no one was looking but he didn't pay any attention to her at all, even before his nerves were kicked into overdrive over his family being gone so long.

All of them immersed themselves in work to keep from worrying but it just wasn't enough to keep their minds off of their worries anymore.

They were hard at work on one of the cabins when Merle finally voiced what the others had all been thinking for a few days now. As him and Daryl lifted one of the logs, hoping that the notches would fit perfectly, Merle spoke. "It's been too long. If something hadn't happened down there they would've gotten back by now. They wouldn't dawdle and make us worry like this for nothin'."

Daryl eyed the fit, taking his hands and slamming it into the side of the log so it moved the quarter of an inch that it needed to. "I know. The question is, which one of us stays?" He didn't want his brother going out there alone and he knew Merle felt the same way. They also couldn't leave the others alone because none of them other than Piper were skilled enough to keep each other safe.

"None of us," Merle grunted, using the hatchet to carve another notch.

Daryl swiped the back of his arm across his forehead, wiping the sweat away and staring down at Merle like he had lost his damn mind. "What the hell do you mean, none of us?"

Merle glanced up. "Just that. I ain't leavin' them here. Any of'em. We figure it out tonight and leave out in the mornin'."

"We don't even know where the hell they are!" Daryl barked.

Merle stood up, glowering. "You wanna just sit up here on your ass and wait, not knowin' what the fuck happened to them?"

"I'll go, okay. I'll be quicker on my own, cover more ground and do it quieter."

Merle glared, just like Daryl expected but there was no way he wanted to take all of them off the mountain. As far as he was concerned Carol and Sophia would never leave it again. "No."

"Merle, goddamn it, Sam is eight years old and is just now gettin' over what happened before they got here. You can't-"

"That fuckin' kid ain't my goddamn problem and I'll be damned if I sit up here on my ass instead of lookin' for my kin just cause those two ended up here. That woman can take care of the kid herself. If she wants to stay, she can, but the rest of us are leavin'!" Merle barked, taking a step towards him, his hands fisted at his sides.

Daryl happened to glance past him then and cursed. Katherine was standing a few feet away with Sam in tow, carrying bottles of water for them. Her chin was held high but he saw the pain and worry in her eyes. The girl was staring at Merle, her eyes wet and Daryl knew they had heard every harsh word that Merle had spat about them. Daryl knew that his brother didn't really feel that way about the duo, that he was lashing out because he was scared for his family, but the damage seemed to be done.

Merle's eyes hardened even further and then he glanced over his shoulder, his shoulders tensing as he stared the woman down, at the moment Merle didn't give a damn that he'd obviously hurt them both with his careless words. This was just how Merle dealt with things. If he was hurting you could bet your last dollar that he was going to lash out until the pain was shared.

"We thought you two might be thirsty," Katherine said, taking another few steps and offering Daryl the bottle in her hands, not glancing at Merle at all.

He took it with a nod, glanced quickly at Merle and then drained it in just a few quick swallows. He hated that she had heard Merle's outburst. Daryl liked the woman. She was a good fit here and Carol was thankful for her presence, he was sure of it. And Sam was a good kid, eager to learn and to help with whatever she could. Neither one of them deserved Merle's wrath.

Daryl cleared his throat and gestured towards a cleared area near his own shack. "You two'll have your own place soon enough. Once we get the rest of them back, we'll have it up in just a day or two."

She offered him a thankful smile. Sam was still standing there, her dark damp eyes on his brother and then she suddenly dropped the bottle she had clasped between her hands and took off running towards the cabin. Katherine watched her go, sighing heavily, and then turned on her heel, still not even glancing at Merle.

Daryl shook his head. The man was a fucking idiot. If he'd just open his fucking eyes he'd see that the woman liked him, a lot more than anyone else would since he was usually either a crotchety bastard or a womanizing pig. Some how the woman looked past all that and focused on what good she could find there. Merle was his own worst enemy sometimes. Having Carol made a huge difference and if Merle would just let Katherine in, he'd see that it was a good thing to have someone there. Letting someone else share some of the burden wasn't a bad thing. It didn't make a person weak or needy. They were fucking human.

Without another word Merle scooped up the bottle the girl had dropped and drained it much like Daryl had his own. He wasn't going to say a word about what happened and it was what Daryl expected. They went back to work like nothing had happened at all.

~H~

Carol didn't have to talk to the men to know exactly what was going on. One or both of them were leaving and she couldn't even fault them for it. She wouldn't try to guilt either of them into staying there with her. All she could do was let him know that she would help make sure that Katherine, herself and the girls were all okay while he was gone. She should have encouraged him to go in the first place and then he could have gotten his family home when they were suppose to be home.

The guilt was driving her as crazy as the fact that the others weren't back yet.

She looked up when the front door banged open and Sam ran into the cabin and up the ladder. Carol didn't miss the tears on the girl's face and she threw down the towel she was folding and waited to see if she could hear anything from the loft. She knew that the girls were up there already and she was sure that whatever it was, Sam would be fine but it didn't keep her from worrying. It seemed like all she did anymore was worry.

Katherine came in and actually slammed the door closed, startling her. She spun around, eyes wide.

"That man!" Katherine fumed.

Carol felt her brows creeping up to her hair line. "I take it you're referring to Merle?" Call it a hunch.

Katherine shook her head angrily, her dark eyes narrowed to slits, hands planted firmly on her hips. "Of course I'm referring to Merle. Yours has the good sense to not be a complete and utter jackass!"

Carol hated herself for it but a laugh bubbled up her throat and escaped her lips before she could clap her hand over her mouth. It really wasn't funny because whatever Merle had done had obviously upset Katherine and Sam both but the outburst was so out of character for the woman that Carol was shocked. "I'm sorry. Really," she pulled out a chair. "Sit. I'll make you a cup of coffee and you can vent. It'll keep my mind off of everything else."

Katherine sat down, fuming as she tapped her nails on the table top. Carol kept glancing at her from over her shoulder. She sat the cup down and took the seat across from her. The woman wasn't in the mood to hold back.

"You know, I completely understand why he's upset. I get that. I also understand that I should be grateful for everything that Merle has done for Sam and I and I am. I really truly am. I owe him my freedom and both our lives for letting us stay here. But does that really mean that he's allowed to fly off the handle and be downright cruel every time his nerves get frazzled?"

"Did he say something to Sam?" Carol asked, unable to imagine the man hurting either of them on purpose.

Katherine shook her head and took a sip from her mug. "Not exactly. He was ranting to his brother, basically admitted that he couldn't possibly give a damn less about either of us, and Sam heard him. I don't expect him to make me a priority and I know he doesn't exactly care, but she's just a little girl. I don't want her to feel like the people here don't love her. She needs that, ya know?"

Carol frowned. "She does. Maybe I can talk to him-"

"Where the hell is he?"

Both women looked up, eyes widening in unison at the murderous look on Piper's face. Carol opened her mouth to say something but closed it at the furious look Piper gave her. Sam had a death grip on the older girl's hand. Their relationship surprised everyone, considering how Piper was, but she cared about the younger girl a lot, taking her under her wing, reassuring her when she was afraid, teaching her things that Katherine wouldn't have ever approved of in the old world. She was the little sister Piper had never even thought to want, and she was fiercely protective of her.

"He's down the path working on getting the logs ready for the cabins," Katherine said, her eyes shifting from Piper to her daughter.

Piper nodded and took off out the door. Katherine looked like she wanted to say something, maybe ask Piper to leave Sam there, but she didn't. Carol didn't blame her either. Merle needed to hear whatever it was Piper had to say to him. If was okay to be scared and it was even okay to lash out sometimes, but it wasn't okay to hurt a little girl, even if he hadn't meant for her to overhear his rant.

"She's so good with her," Katherine muttered, her gaze on the dark liquid in the mug.

Carol nodded and placed her hand on the other woman's arm, offering an encouraging smile. "Look, you know as well as I do that Merle is all rough edges and sharp angles, but you know that he cares about Sam. He cares about both of you. We're all a family up here and he feels that just as intensely as the rest of us. He's scared for the others, that's all. Don't let that make you feel like you're apart from us. Sophia and I were no less outsiders than you and Sam. Merle just needs time."

Katherine gave her a dry look but then she smiled slightly. "At least he's real."

Carol frowned.

"He doesn't try to pretend to be anything he isn't. Richard was a walking talking lie. My husband was no better. With these men, you get honesty, if nothing else."

Carol grinned when Katherine squeezed her hand. "Too bad June isn't home yet. I bet she would have dragged him off by the ear and demanded he apologize."

Katherine laughed at that. "I have half a mind to tell on him as soon as she gets home."

"We should."

They shared a conspiratorial look and then grinned. She was still afraid for the others and she knew that Katherine was too, but she felt like they would be home safe. Something happened down there to trip them up a little bit but she refused to believe that they had lost anyone.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty**

Dinner was tense. It had started raining again so there was no escaping the awkward tension that enveloped everyone sitting around the table. Daryl wasn't used to it. Over the last couple of days the women had gone out of their way to try to make the mood as light as they could and he hadn't realized how much he appreciated it until now.

Katherine didn't say anything at all, picking at her meal and occasionally scowling into her plate before her brow would smooth back out and she would go back to simply looking distracted. Carol offered him reassuring smiles when she would catch him looking at her but she didn't really say much either. Sophia had been quiet all week so her mood wasn't surprising but the blotchy cheeks and blood shot eyes were new.

A clap of thunder had them all jumping in surprise and it only added to the dark mood. Piper hadn't said a word since she had come down and yelled at Merle, calling him out on his bullshit in true Piper fashion. Daryl had never seen his niece so mad.

"Here, Merle." Everyone looked over at Sam, who was sliding her biscuit towards the man.

Merle eyed it and then looked at the girl from under his brow. "Eat it. You're too damn skinny as it is. You need to worry about fattenin' yourself up for the winter."

Sam pulled the offered food back towards her plate and looked down. It was painfully obvious that she was trying to make amends with the man without even knowing what she had done to make him dislike her in the first place. Not that he didn't like her. Everyone knew he liked the kid well enough but she didn't understand why he had said the things he had.

Daryl sure as hell didn't envy his brother at the moment.

Hell, he didn't envy himself either because he was about to have to bring up everything that him and Merle had talked about. He didn't want to take them off the mountain but he couldn't leave them. There was no way he would ever be able to take off and leave them there.

"I guess we need to talk about what our next move is gonna be," he said, his voice quiet but carrying easily to the others thanks to the awkward silence. Even the girl's attention was fixed on him. "We all know they shoulda been back. Even if none of us will say it out loud."

Daryl felt Carol tense next to him but there was a look of resolve in her eyes. She knew this was coming and she would do whatever he needed her to do to make it easier on him. At the moment he loved her for it.

"You're gonna leave, aren't you?" Sophia asked, her voice filled with emotion as her eyes bore into his.

He nodded. "That's what me and Merle talked about. We gotta try to find them. All of us."

Carol's eyes widened and everyone seemed to sit up a little straighter. "All of us?" she asked, not sounding very put off at the thought of leaving. He realized then that to her, going down there and facing those things would be easier than staying up here and worrying about him.

He nodded. "We have an idea where they went. Ain't too many towns to hit that's close, so we go look for them, keep an eye on each others backs, find the others and get our asses back home."

Daryl met Carol's eyes and she nodded firmly. She knew that they needed to get their people back and would do what she had to do to get it done. It was Katherine he knew would have the biggest problem with it, and rightly so. He looked over and sure enough her eyes were filled with worry and they glued to the little girl next to her. When she looked up she cleared her throat.

"I don't suppose we have the option of staying here?" she asked.

To Daryl's surprise it was Merle that spoke up. "We can't just assume we're invincible up here. Can't take a chance on something happening to the two of you while we're gone. You can come and there'll be enough of us to keep an eye on the girl. It's the best way."

That worry faded from the woman's eyes and was replaced by a cold anger that Daryl had never seen before. "Stop pretending to give a damn about what happens to either one of us. It isn't your job to do anything so I'll protect my own damn child. I don't need your empty reassurances." She stood up and stalked out of the room, going straight to the bedroom and slamming the door shut.

The rest of them shared surprised looks and then went back to eating. All of them but Merle, who was glaring at the closed bedroom door.

Daryl understood the woman's anger. It wasn't easy for any of them and her walking up on Merle's little outburst earlier had caused a lot of tension between the two of them, not to mention the tension that was now thick between Merle and Piper. The man just couldn't win today.

To Daryl's surprise Merle stood up and stormed into the room behind the woman, leaving the rest of them staring after them worriedly.

~H~

The last thing he needed was to deal with some type of bullshit like this. It wasn't like he'd sought the goddamn woman out and gave her hell. How the hell was it his fault that her and the damn kid decided to come out there while he was in the middle of a fucking fit?

"What the hell is your problem?" he snapped, slamming the door behind him, even though he knew what her problem was.

She was sitting on the bed and when she looked up at him she was glaring, dark eyes stormy. "Do you really think this is somehow harder on you than it is anyone else up here? Are you really that blind, or that selfish, that you have absolutely no regard for the feelings of anyone else?"

He gaped at her, anger causing his pulse to pound behind his ears. "You're gonna sit there and tell me that my family bein' gone is as hard for you as it is me? Are you that stupid?"

She stood up, fists clenching at her sides. "No, it isn't. I didn't even get a chance to know them! But your brother isn't lashing out and hurting people and I'm sure that he has just as much at stake as you do! He just doesn't feel the need to blow up and hurt people."

Merle scoffed. "So that's what this is, huh? I should be more sensitive? Get the hell outta here with that bullshit."

She shook her head. "No, that isn't what I'm saying. What I'm saying is, it's okay to be afraid and it's okay to hurt but it isn't okay to take it and turn it into something cruel and that's what you did. I've never asked you for a thing and I don't expect you to go out of your way for me but please, can you at least pretend to be a nicer person when it comes to my daughter? That's all I want from you. She's lost a lot. Her father didn't give a damn about her and Richard pretended she didn't exist, Brody picked on her, made fun of her. You were nice to her and she feels safe with you. I don't care if I get my feelings hurt but I can't stand to see her suffer anymore. Not for something as senseless as you needing to lash out."

He had already gotten an ear full from his daughter over all of this and he wanted to make things right with the kid but he wasn't planning on standing around and letting this woman guilt him. "I didn't say a damn thing to that kid and you know it. I can't help what the hell you two walk up on."

Just like that all the fight seemed to fall away from her and she regarded him with those large brown eyes. "You know what, you're right. You're right," she said, defeated. "This, all of this, is yours and I'm just someone lucky enough to get a free pass. You didn't come looking for us so you could rant. We should have stayed up here and we never would have heard you."

If she would have kept up that angry front he would have been able to let her pass but she hadn't. She had given up before she had ever started, probably used to losing, and as much as he hated to admit it, this was what finally got to him. He grabbed her wrist, stopping her before she could get out the door.

She looked up at him then, uncertainty in her gaze, and he couldn't think of a goddamn thing to say. He really didn't want her to think that she was just a guest up here. Hell, all of them were a clan now. Maybe they weren't all blood but they had a responsibility to one another now and they didn't need friction.

"I'll talk to her," he said after the silence went on for too long.

She smiled then and he couldn't believe how quickly she could let go of her anger like that. "Thank you."

He dropped her wrist and glanced over his shoulder, eyeing the door. "It'd help me out a lot if you'd do the same."

She frowned. "I already talked to her."

He shook his head. "Nah, not yours. You can talk to mine. Somethin' tells me if you don't then I'm gonna wake up with a knife wound. For some reason she loves that kid."

She chewed her lip for a moment and then shook her head. "No. You're on your own. I can forgive you because it's in my nature but you've earned the wrath of your own spawn. Good luck, Merle."

He scoffed and then watched her slip out of the room before following her out. He felt better but he knew she was right. That kid had taken a lot of hits, even before all of this happened, and he needed to make it right. Maybe it wasn't his responsibility to coddle everyone but she was just a little kid and she had been through hell and back. He ignored the looks from everyone else because it was almost embarrassing. He almost missed the days before he ever became a father and grew a conscience. Sam was watching him, her eyes the same as her mother's, wearily following him.

He walked right up to her and pulled her up from the chair, stuffing her under his arm, still ignoring the others and ignoring the fit of laughter that suddenly erupted from the kid at being handled like a stuffed animal. He walked her out the front door and then sat her down on the porch, his eyes scanning the rain drenched yard before he looked down at her.

"Am I in trouble?" the girl asked but he could tell by the look on her face that she knew he wasn't mad at her.

"What you heard down there, that was just me bein' a big shithead, alright? Ain't no other place I'd rather you or that infuriating mama of yours to be than right up here where I can keep my eye on you, you got me?"

She looked down for a few long moments before meeting his eye again but she offered him a quick nod. "Piper told me that already."

"Well, now I'm tellin' you."

She smiled and he found himself feeling a hell of a lot better. Goddamn why the hell was he such a goddamn bleeding heart pussy all of a sudden?

"So, we good?" he asked.

"We're good. You might wanna talk to Piper though. She's really mad at you."

He laughed at that. "Go talk your mom into talkin' to her for me. She won't listen to a damn thing I have to say right now."

"It's cause you're an ass, huh?" she asked, no humor in her voice but a mischievous glint in her dark eyes.

He snorted. "Get your little ass in the house, girl, before I let your mom know Piper is teachin' you to cuss like a grown man."

The grin this earned him made the awkwardness of the situation well worth it.


	41. Chapter 41

**Today has been pretty heartbreaking. The music industry took another hit and this time it was one of my all time favorite vocalists alive. I was actually listening to him while I was trying to come up with a name for this story and so I figured I'd just use the song title that was playing at the moment. Now I'm really really happy I did.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks a million for reading. It is much appreciated.**

 **Chapter Forty One**

It didn't take them long to see what the problem was and Daryl felt his gorge rise when they came up on the scene. The road down the mountain had been clear of vehicles and clear of walkers, which was what Randy had called them and the name stuck. It was pretty fitting, actually.

Out past the small tourist town, heading towards the bigger cities they came up on a road block, which had been expected. What was unexpected were the bodies littering the ground and the fact that Odin's truck was in the ditch, the door smeared with gore. His stomach rolled with nausea, not at the sight of blood but the sight of the truck itself.

Merle was in the jeep behind him and he was already hopping out, rifle in hand as his eyes scanned the area. Katherine and the girls had ridden with him while Daryl and Carol lead the way in the truck.

This wasn't what any of them had been expecting and the thought of seeing his family slaughtered out here made Daryl's knees feel weak. He looked over, meeting Carol's eyes and saw his own fear reflected in them. She gripped his hand, giving it a small squeeze.

"We don't know anything yet," she said.

He gave her a stiff nod and then turned to Merle who was now standing next to the open truck window. The man's eyes were trained on Odin's truck. He glanced in at Carol. "You go ahead and take the other side of the jeep so you and Piper can keep watch. Sophia and the other two need to stay inside, where I want them to stay."

Carol nodded and hopped down, her eyes moving everywhere at once. He had worked with her a little more and she was getting better. She wasn't at all the greatest shot out of all of them but he felt okay with her having his back. She smiled at him before stalking away but he saw the tension in her body, could read the worry in her expression. He knew the feeling.

Merle was studying the passenger side door as Daryl walked around, looking inside. Both doors were closed and the interior was devoid of blood. Merle looked at him from over the hood. "Looks clean. This thing could have made it around this mess, though. I don't get it?"

Daryl shouldered his bow and glanced around. "Could be as simple as a break down."

Merle scratched at his chin and nodded absently. "Could have been I suppose. I don't get it though. They woulda took another ride and they woulda been back by now. Something else had to have happened. They wouldn't leave our asses up there worrying if it was nothin' but car trouble."

Daryl crawled in and noticed the keys hanging from the ignition. Scooting to the driver's seat he cranked the engine and it roared to life. His heart sank, because if there wasn't anything wrong with the damn truck then they wouldn't have left it. None of this was making any sense.

"Not a good sign," Merle said, his voice dark.

Daryl turned the key and then listened intently to the quiet that settled over them in the wake of the engine. "Nope," he said, his voice low. He scanned the truck, looking for any sign, a clue that they could have left for him or Merle to find but there was nothing.

"Weapons and gear are gone," Merle noted.

Daryl shook his head. "The only thing we can do is keep movin'. Leave the truck here like it was. They didn't even take the damn keys. This don't make any sense," he said again.

"We drive to the next town and see if we can find somethin'. If they were killed out here there'd be somethin' left. Weapons, clothes, anything. There ain't shit but double dead walkers.

Daryl looked around them at the bodies and started counting. "There's close to thirty fuckin' walkers here."

Merle kicked one over, grimacing at the stench. "Some stabbed. Some shot." He walked over and knelt down in front of another body. "Looks like somebody got pissed off and beat the brains outta this fella. If they killed this many and there was still too many to fight off, then that woulda made for one massive heard. It almost seems like they weren't the only ones breathin' out here either. I think they ran into survivors, got overwhelmed here and then had to run on foot."

Daryl digested this and then nodded. "Well, we're gonna find out. I can get the truck around this mess if you think you can get that jeep through," Daryl said, wishing they had been able to find at least a clue as to where the others could have been.

Merle snorted and then flashed him that grin that told Daryl something dirty crossed his mind before shouldering his rifle. "Brother, you wouldn't believe some of the tight spots I've been. I can move a Jeep through this gap no problem."

Daryl shook his head. "Yeah, but you're outta practice when it comes to tight spots. Matter of fact, from what I can tell, you ain't exactly been in any tight spots your whole life. Just overused spots a man could drive a bulldozer through. Better if I take the lead. For this one, I'm the man with the practice."

Merle nearly stumbled at that, his brows raising and then he chuckled. "You dirty little pervert. Now that you're gettin' yourself a nightly dose you got jokes. I knew you'd loosen up once you were able to pound away the stress from the day."

Daryl knew he shouldn't have tried to goad his brother, Merle was just better at this kinda shit than he was, but he'd needed to break the tension, at least try to push some of his worry away and he knew that Merle would appreciate it, in his own way. He shook his head but then he looked up sharply when Piper let out a low whistle.

"Fuckin' Christ," Merle whispered as they saw the herd. He wasn't sure how many were there, or where the hell they could have come from, but there were a lot. More than they could handle, even with the extra fire power they had brought. "These things must be pouring out of the cities. They're runnin' out of food. Let's get our asses turned around and hit that back road we passed. We can't drive through them," Merle said, his eyes never leaving the monsters that had apparently caught their scent. They were moving faster now at the prospect of a meal. He shoved Piper into the Jeep and met Daryl's eyes. "We're gonna find'em."

"I know," Daryl said before gripping Carol's hand and pulling her to his own truck.

~H~

Damon eyed the small group of men that had formed some sort of mini society around Richard Sandoval's pretty words. There were twelve of them, not counting the man himself and his son, who wasn't exactly a real threat to anyone anymore.

"We cant just wait around anymore," Randy said, his good eye narrowed on the group of men.

Eli followed his gaze, keeping his voice low. "You're right, but we sure as hell can't make a run for it, now can we?"

They had been trapped in this building for days now and the things that had driven them here were still out there. They were damn lucky to have found this place in time but they had ran out of luck once they were inside and realized that they weren't the only group to take refuge in the big square building. Richards group weren't the only others either. The third group, which wasn't even really a group at all, were made up of families that had banded together after coming here. They numbered twenty seven and though none seemed like a real threat, none struck Damon as the type that would likely make it far in this new world. He felt bad for all of them, especially the ones that had that look in their eyes that told him that they agreed with his assessment. They didn't have long in this world and they knew it.

Odin leaned against a long shelf stocked full of soda, crossing his arms over his chest. "Merle and Daryl are probably either on their way or already figurin' out a way to get inside. They wouldn't leave us stuck here."

Damon's eyes never strayed from the men surrounding Richard. "Yeah, well, they best hurry the hell up, cause those goons are up to somethin'." Richard looked over just then and the corner of his mouth turned up. The look make Damon's skin crawl.

"Right now they ain't gonna be a problem," Odin muttered, his eyes on the group. "There's a dozen of them to just the five of us but they won't make a move with so many other people around. He'll keep up his little campaign. Until the rest of these people join his cause, we'll likely be okay."

Damon had his doubts. Richard wasn't the type of man that made a habit of losing and what happened on the mountain was a huge blow to his ego. Brody was still nearly unrecognizable as a human and without medical attention, his arm wasn't healing right, still handing at his side at an awkward bend. Maybe he should have felt a little remorse for what he had done, but he didn't. He had a bad feeling in his gut. A really bad feeling. The fact that the store was massive and Richard always seemed to be lingering close didn't help. He was watching Damon and his family closely.

If they didn't do something about these men before they left here, then they were going to regret it. He had been in his share of fights, all of them fair as far as he was concerned, but he wasn't exactly prone to violence. He had to be pushed there, and he had never actually thought about taking a life. It was against his nature. Fighting was one thing, killing was something else.

He looked over and caught Eli staring at him, his face unreadable. He gestured down the isle and turned, walking away from the others and Damon followed. As soon as they were out of sight Eli turned.

"What'd you come up with?" Eli asked.

Damon shoved his hands deep into his pockets and stared down at his boots for a few long moments. Eli was a good guy. One of the best Damon had ever known, so he didn't want to say what he needed to say but he had no choice. "Man, they've gotta go. We can't leave here while they're still breathin'."

Eli sighed. "At least we're on the same page. I don't want anything to happen to the people we left up there. The girls... I don't know. It's just better to handle things now while we can."

Damon knew that by _girls_ what Eli really meant was Piper. He hadn't been able to go an hour without bringing her up since they left the damn mountain. But he understood where Eli was coming from. All of them had faced their own mortality more than once since all of this happened and it put things into perspective. Damon hadn't ever fallen for a girl like he'd fallen for Sophia and he thought maybe that had something to do with a shift in his priorities. Back before the world went to hell a person had time to contemplate things. They had time to think it through, they had time to second guess things like emotions and opportunity.

That wasn't allowed anymore. If you wanted something, you best reach out and take it now because the next hour wasn't promised. Anything could happen to anyone at this point so you had no choice but to act more impulsively, and feel more deeply. You hung on tighter to the people you loved and you didn't let chances pass you by. And Damon could see it in the other boys eyes that he felt an opportunity was lost as far as Piper was concerned. They could die down here, either at the hands of the monsters waiting to devour them outside the concrete walls, or by the monsters in here that society had shaped.

"They expect Odin and Randy," Damon said, his voice dropping. "They don't expect us. Even after what I did to that asshole, they still look at us like we're a couple of kids. So they'll be waitin' for our dad's to strike. That's who they'll be watchin'."

"You ever killed a man before?" Eli asked, his gaze intense.

Damon shook his head. "I think if Daryl and Merle hadn't shown up that night, I woulda killed him." He had thought about that night a lot since it happened. He hadn't ever lost control like that. He was big, sure, and he'd heard that he looked pretty mean, but he simply wasn't. That wasn't him. Not unless someone he loved was threatened and the look on Carol's face that night after that jack ass had hit her had flipped a switch in Damon's brain. Carol was one of the good guys, a huge part of his life and his family, she had been there for him when he thought his parents were gone. And seeing her hurt like that, seeing her scared, had given him that edge he had needed to actually take a life.

And his family was in danger again, so he knew, if push came to shove, he could kill if it meant keeping the others safe.

"You gonna have jokes if I end up puking?" Eli asked, his brow furrowed.

Damon threw an arm over his shoulder as they made their way back down the isle. "Hell no, brother. I'll even hold your damn hair back for you. But if I puke too it's a secret you gotta take to your grave, got it?"

Eli laughed nervously. "Sure thing."


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty Two**

Merle swallowed hard, shielding his eyes from the sun that was glaring off the hood of the truck. He was relieved, because he knew from the sheer number of walkers surrounding the place, that there were living people inside. The walkers wouldn't have bothered with the place if there wasn't anyone in there to eat. And the building was close enough to the highway that his family were likely some of those survivors.

The problem was getting in there to check. They couldn't turn around and take the kids and Katherine back home. He knew that whoever was in there would have plenty of access to food and water inside the Mega Center, since membership only stores like that sold everything in bulk, but he spotted the big pearly SUV near the loading docks when they had circled around. If his family was there, they were in there with Richard and though it hadn't been long since him and his son had left the mountain, it wouldn't take a man like him much time to gather himself a following.

That was the kicker about most people. They needed order and structure and they needed someone else to tell them what to do to attain it. Society was conditioned this way. If there wasn't someone in power to tell them how to live and what to and what not to do, who to hate and who not to hate, then modern civilization would collapse. Truth of the matter was, that shit simply wasn't true. But trying to convince the masses of that was a damn chore, indeed, because to live in a free world, one had to be held accountable and that was too frightening for the masses. And that conditioning, that need for a leader, wouldn't have subsided just because the world was changed now.

"Fuckin' sheep," Merle cursed under his breath. It was this very fucking attitude that would allow that pompous cocksucker to rise to the top of the ranks again.

"What?" Katherine asked.

He glanced down and shook his head, not realizing he had even spoken out loud. Easing back he gripped her elbow and put his finger to her lips.

She stared wide eyed and clearly scared but nodded quickly and followed him back to the road where the others were waiting. When the two of them topped the rise and looked back down at the huge parking lot teaming with walkers he had no idea how the hell they were going to make it inside. Or how in the hell were they gonna save their people?

"Told you," Daryl said, crossing his arms over his chest. Him and Carol had went out and scoped the lot first while Merle stayed with the girls but he hadn't really believed it was this bad. This wasn't exactly a busy section of the state so why the fuck were all those dead bastards there?

"Don't make no sense," Merle muttered, stalking past.

"So how you figure we're gettin' in there?" Daryl asked as Merle sidled up next to him.

He ran a hand over his short cropped hair and shook his head. "There's a damn lot of those things and they're surrounding the whole place. We ain't gettin' in, I know that much."

"Diversion?" Katherine asked, her eyes peering into the truck where Sam was waiting with Piper and Sophia.

"That's probably the only way," Carol agreed. "The problem is, who makes the diversion and who goes inside?"

The four of them stood there in silence for a while before Merle spoke up. "Either damn job will be dangerous, and we got the kid to think about." He was surprised at himself. He wasn't annoyed at the fact that the girl was complicating things but the look on Katherine's face told him that she was afraid that his mind was there.

Daryl ran a hand over his face and blew out a heavy breath. "Here's what we can do. I'll take the girls with me. We can make enough noise to get their attention and once they have it, they'll come after us. We can lead them away, take our time and get them far enough and then we can circle back. You take Carol and Katherine with you."

Merle could see in his eyes that he didn't want to leave the woman, not even with Merle, but he didn't have a choice. Carol knew her way around a gun now and he would need someone to have his back. Piper had skills so Daryl wouldn't exactly be on his own out there but Merle felt his stomach turn at the thought of his daughter deliberately drawing attention to herself so she could be chased down. It didn't matter how tough she was, she was his kid and he'd already lived through thinking that he lost her once. He didn't want to go through that again.

"It's a solid plan," Daryl said, reading the hesitancy in Merle's eyes.

"I know it, goddamn it. I just wish there was another damn way."

Daryl frowned and glanced at Carol quickly. "Yeah, you and me both."

~H~

She trusted him with Sophia's life.

This realization was almost startling. Not that she had any reason to distrust him at all, because he'd proven himself over and over. He cared about them both, and he'd protect the girl with his life. Carol wasn't used to feeling that much trust for another person, especially when it came to her daughter and it solidified her relationship with Daryl in her mind.

"I know you don't wanna go without her but-" Daryl started but she shook her head firmly.

"I know you'll take care of her. This is the only option we have. Sophia learned a lot from Damon so she isn't as helpless as she used to be. My only concern is you four running out of gas or the truck messing up and you getting trapped." She looked up sharply and scowled. "Why did I even have to say that out loud?"

The corner of his mouth came up and he glanced over the hood of the truck where Merle and Katherine were discussing something away from the ears of everyone else. "Because it's you. But don't worry about the truck. I looked it over myself and it runs fine. We've got plenty of fuel for now. We'll lead these bastards off and you three will go in and save the rest of them. Once we circle around, we'll be your backup in case things go south inside."

She met his eyes and wished they were alone. At least for a few minutes.

"Roll out," Merle called, causing her to jump.

Daryl gave Merle a look and watched as he walked away with Katherine in tow. Before she could warn him one more time to be careful he hooked his finger into the waistband of her jeans and pulled her towards him. He kissed her hard, conveying more in the way his lips moved with hers than he ever could with his words alone. She realized then that he was afraid, not for himself and the girls but for her and his brother and the others. She felt in her bones that they were in there, simply waiting for them to show up and get them out and he seemed to feel the same.

He pressed his lips to hers one last time before he pulled away, gave her one more lingering look and then stalked off towards the truck.

"You gonna jump his bones or come with us?" Merle called from the side of the road.

She pursed her lips and held up her finger, hurrying to the truck so she could say goodbye to her daughter. Sophia jumped down from the truck, her eyes alight with what Carol assumed was hope that they would succeed in finding the others. Before she could say anything she was hugging her hard.

"Be careful in there, mom," she said, tightening her hold.

Carol smiled, closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of the girl before letting her go, gripping her shoulders hard and meeting her eyes. "Whatever happens, you listen to him, okay? No matter what."

Sophia nodded. "Planned on it."

She kissed her cheek and dropped her hands, waiting for her to climb back into the truck. From over the truck bed she caught Daryl's eye again.

"I got her," he said.

She smiled and was surprised that she was able to do so. "Trust me, I know you do."

~H~

Something was going on with the people in Richard's little group and Damon was having a hard time keeping his nerves from showing. Things would be a lot easier if it was just Damon and his own family but there were a lot of people trapped that had no idea what kind of inner turmoil was brewing. And it also wasn't easy keeping Odin in check. The man was a little like Merle in that aspect. Unpredictable.

Eli seemed grim but determined to do what he had to do and Damon was thankful that he had someone that he knew he could count on. Not that he couldn't count on his parents but there was no way either of them would allow him to get his hands dirty the way he needed to get them dirty. When it came to him, in their eyes, the world hadn't changed enough to warrant letting him commit murder and that was what this was.

He had every intention of killing Richard Sandoval and his goddamn nut case son. The world was already bad. It was already filled with unthinkable horrors and he couldn't walk away from this place knowing that he allowed them to keep breathing, allowed them to round up more men to come for Damon's own family. If they were ever going to find any peace, then he had to do this.

"You notice how fidgety those assholes are all a sudden?" Eli asked, leaning his shoulder into Damon's as they sat with their backs to one of the shelves.

Damon pushed his hair out of his face and leaned his head back, following the movement of the group with his eyes. "Been that way all mornin'," he whispered back. "It's almost like they know something is about to go down."

Eli was quiet for a few long moments and then he shook his head. "I got a bad feeling about this."

Damon smiled grimly. "You've been sayin' that ever since we talked about it last night."

"Yeah, well, I was brought up around a lot of rough mother fuckers, but I haven't ever had to actually be one, ya know? My dad, he worked on those guy's bikes. We weren't exactly a part of that lifestyle. I was born in the wrong era, man. I'm a pacifist. I got a boat load of Bob Dylan records stashed at the cabin."

"What the hell does Bob Dylan have to do with anything goin' on here?" Damon asked, glad for the distraction.

Eli shrugged. "Because... I don't know. shut up. I'm nervous. I ramble when I'm nervous."

Damon understood. He was a Dixon, and that meant a lot of things, and he knew that he was capable of a whole lot but he'd never actually believed that he would be put in a situation like this. To kill a man in self defense, or defending your family was one thing. Sneaking up on someone that didn't expect it, and taking their life from them, that was something else. He wasn't born to be a killer, but if that's what it would take for him to insure the safety of the people he loved then so be it. He would be fine.

"Look, Eli," I can do this on my own if I need to. And I wouldn't blame you a damn bit, alright? Ain't none of us the murderin' type."

Eli shook his head. "Nah. If what you've told me about these two is true, it needs to happen and as much as I hate to admit it, I wouldn't feel right not doing my part. We have a chance up there and if you screw up and these assholes walk just because I didn't have the balls to help then that's on me."

"I thought you hippie types was all about peace and love," Damon muttered, trying to lighten the mood.

Eli smiled, though it was a grim one. "We are. But if we don't do this, we won't have any peace, and anybody we love will likely lose everything. So, when are we doin' this?"

Damon eyed the men and, as though he could feel his eyes on him, Richard looked up, staring at Damon from over the shoulder of one of his men. The look was hard and Damon knew then that Richard didn't have any plans of letting things go. He was planning something and Damon knew it.

"Soon," he whispered, not taking his eyes off the man. "Real fuckin' soon."


	43. Chapter 43

**Sorry this is a shorter chapter! I'll update again tomorrow. Thanks for reading!**

 **Chapter Forty Three**

Daryl climbed into the truck, wishing like hell he was going with his brother but he had his own job to do. He quickly gave the girls the rundown and all three of them looked grim but determined. Sam was dry eyed and stoic, for which he was thankful. With all of the trouble that she'd had accepting this new nightmare that had become their reality, he wasn't sure if she would slip back into that quiet place in her mind. She had spent the first week of the outbreak there, but now she seemed ready to stare down whatever came.

"You're one tough little shit, you know that?" he said, meeting the little girl's eyes.

She blinked, surprised at either his words or the fact that he had spoken directly to her, which up until this point he wasn't sure he had done at all since they had came to the cabin. "I don't feel too tough," she said, her voice low and worried but still stronger than it had any right to be.

"Well, take my word for it. You are. We're gonna get these bastards away from this place, get our family back, and then when we get home me and Merle is gonna start teachin' you how to take better care of yourself."

The ghost of a smile graced her lips and from the corner of his eye he saw Piper smile a little wider. She liked the kid. Actually that was an understatement.

"Okay, we're gonna ease up the road a few miles and scope it out, make sure we won't get our asses snared in any road blocks and then head back," he said, knowing that if the girls knew every step of the plan, they wouldn't likely be as nervous about it.

"How will we know that they all follow us?" Sophia asked worriedly.

He shook his head. "We won't, but Merle knows what he's doin' and your mom's a lot tougher than she looks. Katherine is gonna be on her toes too, cause she's got a kid to think about. The only thing you all need to worry about is focusing on the plan and not breaking down on me. I'm not any good with emotional women."

Piper snorted at that, sounding so much like her father that Daryl knew what was coming next. "Up until recently you weren't good with unemotional women either. Face it, Daryl, it took the end of the world for you to decide to commit to the idea that the fairer sex has it's perks."

He narrowed his eyes but let it go. He wasn't gonna spend this little mission of theirs arguing with the girl. Especially since she had a point.

~H~

Carol waited with baited breath. Her palms were sweating and her heart was knocking a bruise against her rib cage but she held on to the rifle, ready to do whatever she had to do. She was starting to think that this had been a mistake. Not the mission in itself, because she knew they needed to get their family the hell out of there, but the fact that she was here and not in the truck. It seemed like this was the easier and less dangerous part. All of those monsters would be leaving here to follow Daryl and the girls. That seemed much more dangerous than getting inside and getting the others out.

She wasn't sure how she was so positive that the others were even in there, but she knew. Merle seemed to share the feeling and it gave her some much needed confidence.

"You alright?" Merle asked and before Carol could answer she realized that he wasn't talking to her at all.

Katherine nodded, her eyes trained on the writhing mass in the parking lot below them. She clutched a wicked looking knife that Carol knew belonged to Merle. "I'm alright. Or I'm gonna learn how to be anyway," she said, her voice soft.

Merle stared at her for a few long moments and Carol wished she could read him the same way she could read his brother because she would have loved to know what he was thinking at the moment, what would cause that softening around his eyes and the hard tension to leave his jaw. But he suddenly glanced over and caught Carol staring and that mask slammed right back into place.

They waited for nearly an hour but the three of them didn't say another word. Daryl was going to make sure the roads were clear and then come back and even though the minutes that ticked by were agonizing, Carol was sure that taking this long was a good thing. If they had hit a snare, they would have been back by now, so the way was probably clear.

Sure enough another five minutes passed and they saw the truck swing into the parking lot, swing around so it was facing the entrance and then Daryl laid on the horn. The mass of walkers below started shifting, the ones furthest away from the building lurching towards the truck as the others turned to do the same. They tripped, crawled, got back up and tripped again but almost all of them were moving away from the entrance doors to the building.

"You ready?" Merle asked, easing down the hill towards the side of the building.

"No," both women muttered in unison as they followed him.

~H~

"What the hell do you two have up your sleeve?" Odin asked, keeping his voice low so June didn't hear.

Damon frowned, not meeting the man's eyes. "I don't know what you're talkin' about." Man, he really needed to work on this cause even he could hear the guilt in his own voice.

"Don't bullshit a bullshitter, kid," Odin advised. "Randy is on to you too. Eli's been jittery as hell since last night."

"Look, we're just antsy. I wanna get the hell back home. Sophia's probably losin' her mind and Daryl and Merle are probably already out there lookin' for us."

Odin nodded, eyeing him heavily and causing him to squirm. "Well, it's a good thing that we know where the threat is, huh? Since that Richard fella is right here with his deranged little bastard kid and every goddamn walker in Tennessee seems to be right outside."

Damon glanced around, his eyes landing on Richard. Him and his men were acting strange. Stranger than usual and the looks he kept shooting Damon were starting to creep under his skin. It was almost like the man knew that Damon had something up his sleeve. Unfortunately, Richard wasn't the only one that caught on.

"So, you gonna tell me the truth?" Odin pressed, drawing Damon's eyes back to him.

"Just nervous, okay? You don't think I got a good reason to be?" he asked defensively.

Odin looked towards where June was sitting with a few of the other women. There were a good amount of men and women that hadn't integrated into Richards group, but most of them were scared out of their minds, not coping well with the new state of the world, and Damon knew that even though none of them were a danger, they also wouldn't be a help. On the contrary, they were likely to be a liability if things really did turn ugly. And from the looks of Richards men, that was going to happen sooner rather than later.

Odin met his eyes and held them for a few long moments and Damon knew then that Odin knew exactly what him and Eli had been planning to do for the last few days. "They're armed."

Damon frowned. "Knives and-"

Odin shook his head. "Nah, it's more than that. They've kept it well hidden, don't want us to know what they're up to. They probably don't wanna upset the whole herd, but they got fire and they plan on usin' it."

"How the hell do you know that?" Damon hissed, anxiety amping up and causing his hands to sweat.

"Richard ain't as smart as he likes to think he is and I can play politics with the best of'em. You see that short fella Richard is chatting up right now?" he asked.

Without moving his head Damon turned his eyes on the men and then nodded. He had seen the guy before, always lingering near Richard's men. Damon and Eli both had pegged him as one of the easier ones to dispose of once things got ugly. "What about him?"

Odin smiled tightly. "He ain't one of Richard's men. He's one of mine."

Damon shook his head. "One of yours?"

Odin nodded and then motioned towards Randy, who looked to be in deep discussion with Eli and Damon had a feeling he knew what it was about. Both men had caught on to their son's apparently odd behavior. "Randy has a good eye for shit like this. He's got a bit of a sordid past but it's come in damn handy for us. He knew right away that Richard was up to somethin'. He also knew the best ones to talk to to ease over to our side."

Damon nearly interrupted with a one eyed Randy joke but figured he ought to save it for another time.

"Anyway, you and Eli, you're just boys. I intend to keep you that way for as long as I can. You ain't spillin' any blood here today, son."

Damon risked one more wistful glance at the men and then shoved his hands into his pockets, feeling like he was ten years old again. "I woulda done what I had to do. Me and Eli both."

Odin smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "I know. I didn't say I wasn't damn proud of you, but let me do my damn job, okay? If any killin' needs done, I can handle it."


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty Four**

Merle wasn't expecting any of this to be easy. Most things usually weren't. Not all of the walkers had taken off after the truck. There were plenty left to deal with and even though they were spread out, the dangers were still there. Three people, two of which had never actually had to dispose of any walkers, were up against at least twenty. He didn't like those odds at all but it was better than trying to fight their way through the mass of them that had been swarming a little while ago.

"Remember to stay the fuck away from those teeth and aim for the head."

Katherine paled but clutched the knife harder. "That seems a little impossible. If I'm suppose to aim for the head, I have no choice but to get near their teeth," she said, her voice strained.

Merle met her gaze unflinchingly and when she tried to look away he gripped her chin, giving her no choice but to look back up. Carol was ahead of them, her eyes trained on the walkers still left outside the building. Katherine blinked, her brows coming down in a frown. He thought about kissing her and the thought brought him up short, so he dropped his hand suddenly. He sighed. "You're gonna do fine cause you ain't got a choice."

She nodded. "I know. I have Sam to think about."

"Just be quick. Don't spend too much time on one. You strike and you move and if you feel like it's too much, just remember that all you gotta do is say somethin'. I don't plan on going far."

She smiled slightly but she looked relieved and then she came up on her toes, her lips pressing against his jaw but he wasn't having any of that. He swiftly turned his head, catching her lips with his and kissed her hard. She didn't object. On the contrary, her lips softened against his and she actually kissed him back. This wasn't exactly surprising though. He knew he had some game. The woman just couldn't resist.

"Merle, really? You decide to make your move now?" Carol hissed, her voice disbelieving.

He broke the kiss and glared at his brother's meddling ass semi-wife. He was a little surprised himself because he didn't want to get involved with this woman but here he was. Fuck. "Shut up and keep your ass behind me," Merle said to Carol as he stalked past. He was sure he heard her stifle a laugh but he didn't turn to see. The three if them eased onto the blacktop. The plan was already set. They knew that the doors wouldn't be unlocked since the people inside were there because of the walkers. Even if they weren't locked, he knew they were barricaded and it wouldn't be wise to start banging on the doors, but there were ways to get on the roof and from there they would get inside.

That was, if none of the survivors inside noticed them outside the doors. But Merle didn't think that was likely. The doors were glass and that many walkers would have easily gotten through them if they hadn't been something solid blocking the way in. So their goal was to get to the top and by the time Daryl got back with the kids, Merle and others would be inside and able to just let them in from the doors in the back.

Katherine was sloppy, obviously had never involved herself with much violence, and looked like she was about to be sick by the time they made it to the back of the building where all the bay doors for the trucks were, but she had killed her share and he hadn't had to babysit her much. Carol was faster to get the hang of it, probably because she knew that the more walkers she was able to kill off out here, the less Daryl and the girls would have to deal with so that was a lot of incentive to fight. The plan hadn't been to kill all of them but when it became clear that it was a possibility, the three of them worked to make it happen without a word.

"Do we try these doors first or do you think we should go straight to the top?" Carol asked, bracing one arm against the wall as she worked to catch her breath.

Merle took a second to think, deciding to go straight up. Surely the people inside weren't stupid enough to leave doors unlocked and he knew that if his family were here, and somehow he just knew that they were, then none of them would let something like locking the place up tight go. They would have this place resembling a fortress.

He nodded towards the ladder that was mounted on the side and both women seemed to agree but before they could take a step to move towards it, one of those doors started sliding up. The three of them froze, and Merle expected to see his uncle step out of the shadows but that wasn't what happened.

Katherine took in a sharp breath and edged a little closer but there wasn't a damn thing he could do to protect either woman at this point. There were close to a dozen men, all of them armed and aiming their guns right at them. Richard was the first one that stepped out into the sun, shielding his eyes with one hand as he smiled at them like they were old friends.

"I must say, I'm surprised at this," Richard said, his voice oily. "I've been expecting you and your brother, not you and two women. Is he babysitting then?"

Merle sneered his fists clenching. How in the hell could he have misjudged this asshole so thoroughly? He should have known that if the man was here, that there would be trouble. But he truly thought it would take him longer to find men willing to fight for him.

"Well, you may as well go ahead, drop your weapons and follow us. I am thrilled to tell you that your cousin and the rest of your little clan showed up here, seeking refuge from one of those herds. I wasn't ready to round them up just yet but it looks like my plans had to change since you lovely folks decided to show up."

Merle kept his mouth shut, even though he had a whole lot he wanted to say. Daryl was gonna walk right into this trap and there wasn't a fucking thing any of them could do to warn him. Katherine was the first to toss her weapons, raising her chin and meeting Richard's stare in a way she never would have when he had first met her.

Merle felt his stomach drop as Richard's smile spread. The man took a step towards her and without thinking Merle's hand went to the gun nestled against the small of his back. Richard stopped, raising a brow at him and then one of his men raised his gun, aiming right at Merle's face, the distinct sound of the hammer causing Carol to flinch. Merle idly wondered if he could get at least one good shot off before he was killed out here. If he could take out Richard, the cronies wouldn't know what to do and maybe his brother would have a chance at getting their people back.

Then again, there was Piper to think about. He couldn't do anything too stupid. A hand on his arm had his jaw clenching hard and he glanced down at the woman, her dark eyes wide and pleading. He cursed, dropping his hands just as one of the men stepped around, pulling the gun from Merle's pants and then patting him down.

"Katherine," Richard purred, gripping her wrist and pulling her away from Merle's side.

Carol cursed and Merle felt his heart sink at the look in the man's eyes.

"You're looking well," Richard went on, forcing her to follow him. He glanced over his shoulder before entering the building. "Jim, handle this. Me and this lovely lady here have some unresolved issues to discuss. The rest of you get back to where the Dixon clan and the others are being held, keep a few extra eyes on them for a few minutes."

The man, Jim, gave Richard a swift nod. He was tall and broad with a face that looked as though it were carved from stone. He carried himself like a man that was used to getting his way. Merle guessed he'd been a cop. He looked like the type that would kick someone while they were down. But he couldn't worry about that at the moment. He couldn't stop thinking about what that fucking psycho was about to do to Katherine.

"How's it goin', Kojak?" Merle asked as the guy circled around them.

"Keep your mouth shut, asshole, and hand over the knife in your boot."

Merle bit back a curse and did as the man asked.

"And you. Hand over everything or I'll strip you down right here," he said, eyeing Carol with a cruel look.

She lowered her eyes to the ground and started tossing the weapons she had on her. She looked completely cowed by this man and Merle couldn't help but wonder if it wasn't an act. From what he knew of her she was a strong capable woman, but her fear seemed legit. And it seemed to be something other than their situation causing it. When the man grabbed her by the shoulder and shoved her towards the bay doors that was about all Merle could tolerate. This was his brother's woman, this was a part of his family and he'd be damned if he stood there and watched some piece of shit scare her the way this man was.

Merle made a move, ready to do something, anything, to get the man away from her, but the guy had some sort of sixth sense, swinging around with his own pistol raised. The man grinned and Merle could see the unhinged look in eyes, realized he had seriously fucked up now and accepted the fact that he was about to get his brains blown out the back of his head.

"That was the wrong move," the man said, his face reddening in anger, sweat popping out on his forehead. "We heard about what kind of people you have up there. They put up a good guy front down here but we can see right through that. We know what you people did to Richard's boy. So I'll fill you in on what we're gonna do to you. To your women." The man laughed.

"You ain't gonna do shit, asshole," Merle spat, fear fueling his outrage.

"Richard's wife is gonna pay for staying up there with you monsters. He'll make sure of that. And he's already promised us our pick. And I think I'd like this one right here for myself. I'm not much interested in teenage girls so someone else can take them." He nodded towards Carol and Merle was just a few seconds away from doing something incredibly stupid, stupid enough to get himself killed but at least give Carol a chance to run, when something else happened.

Right as the man turned his head, something seemed to explode from his throat and then just as quickly disappeared. Just like that, blood poured forth from this strange wound that seemed to have come from nowhere. The man opened his mouth and blood spilled down his chin and suddenly, the gun in his hand went off and it felt as though an invisible mule kicked Merle right in the shoulder, knocking him backwards.

He landed hard on his ass, stunned, and looked up in time to see Carol try to wrestle the gun away from the man that was clearly dying. Merle climbed to his knees and then pushed himself up off the pavement just as Carol finally had a good grip on the gun. She shoved the man hard and he hit the ground, his hands clutching at his throat. Through the haze of pain that was starting to pound through his shoulder Merle noticed that Carol was pale, shaking, her eyes wide and almost glazed like she was in shock. When she finally looked up at him her hand went to her mouth and she rushed over. He looked down then and saw the blood already staining the front of his shirt.

"We have to get away from here. Someone surely heard that shot, or more walkers," she said, grabbing his hand. "I'm so sorry, Merle. I didn't think about the gun at all. I thought if I could-"

"I've had worse," he rasped, hoping he wasn't lying.

Before they could even turn away from the bay doors they heard feet pounding towards them and then something even more terrifying. The sound of an engine. The others had finally made their way back.

Sure enough the truck came barreling around the corner just as the men came out, guns drawn, shouting for Carol and Merle to get down. They both hit their knees, knowing these men wouldn't hesitate to shoot them. Hands laced at the back of his head Merle raised his eyes, saw the others in the cab of the truck, and hoped his brother would just leave. When he felt the cold steal of a gun barrel press against the back of his head he knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Out of the truck. And if I even think you're gonna try somethin' you'll have a front row seat to your friend's brains exiting his head!" the man behind Merle yelled.

"Damn it," Carol whispered as the driver's side door opened and Daryl slid out of the truck, his hands up.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter Forty Five**

Damon could easily read the regret in his father's eyes as soon as the men came at them, guns drawn. There weren't enough people willing to fight with them, to risk being shot, to even bother with retaliation. If his family engaged them in a damn gun battle, there were a lot of people they would be risking. Not to mention that two of Richard's men actually had their guns trained on the small group of children.

"Well, I sure as hell wasn't expecting this," Randy said, hands going up as they were stripped of their weapons.

Damon and Eli shared a look and Damon could tell that the other boy was searching for a way to slip away. Damon wasn't even going to consider it. He had been deemed the biggest threat since coming here thanks to that fucking idiot Brody. Not to mention he was a several inches taller and a lot broader than a lot of the men here. He would have been noticed right away.

"Of all the times to get all these people together," June said, worry lacing her voice. Odin and Randy, noticing that the other men weren't around had urged the larger group into a corner of the store to try to talk them into joining the good guys and finally closing ranks. Odin's inside man hadn't said a word to them about Richard's group being ready to make their move. It was Odin who had basically gathered everyone together, making it easier for Richard's men.

Odin stroked his beard, his eyes taking in the scene critically. "Somethin's got'em on edge and I'm afraid what that might mean."

Damon looked over, searching his father's worried and angry features. "What are you talking about?"

"From the look on Richard's smug fucking face before he ordered his dogs to keep us rounded up, one of your cousin's showed up to bust us outta here," Odin explained. "And whichever one showed up is in a hell of a lot of trouble cause they wouldn't expect the son of a bitch to already have reinforcements. I should have listened to my gut and killed him yesterday."

Before Damon could even ask the question Eli was already speaking. "You don't think they all came, do you?"

Odin shook his head. "I don't think it's likely."

"At least there's that then," Randy grumbled as the men forced them into a tighter circle.

Most of the folks in the larger group, the group that had seemed mostly scared this whole time, looked as though they were going to be sick. The women clung to the younger ones and the men, though shaky and pale, took up spots in front of them, willing at least, if not exactly ready, to fight for their families.

The muffled sound of a gunshot had Damon flinching, his heart lurching painfully in his chest. No one would use a gun out there if they'd managed to get rid of that herd. There was no way. So the shot could only mean one thing. Every man there turned towards the sound, even Richard's men who were ordered to watch the group, a little stunned themselves, and Damon wasn't going to hesitate. The rest of his family had the same thing in mind because he felt a hard hand grip his wrist and pull. The five of them hurried through the crowd, away from the men with the guns, ignoring a warning shout from one of them that had managed to get his bearings and turn back to the others, but it was too late. Damon was the first to round the bend and they raced down the wide isle, turning at odd intervals to keep them off their trail and hoping that none of those other people would pay for. After all, Richard's men were only that. Men. Not necessarily bad ones either. They were obviously weak, since they had so easily fallen for his shit but that didn't make them bad in the least. Unfortunately, that wasn't Damon's problem. He wouldn't have any men like that, men that were so fucking blind and desperate for a leader that they'd do whatever was asked of them, around his family and especially not around Sophia.

A split second decision had Damon veering off from the others. He managed to snag Eli's shirt, pulling him along with him. The other boy stumbled a little but otherwise didn't question what was going on. Eli already knew.

Richard had himself a pretty good set up upstairs in the part of the store that used to be the offices. Damon hadn't managed to do a whole lot of snooping but as many times as he had seen the man coming and going from that area, he knew that was where he spent a lot of his time. There was something going down outside and he had a feeling that the rest of their family was in some serious trouble.

So, he would go to where he knew the big guns were stored. He had been hoping that him and Eli could have just done this quietly, taking Richard out resulting in the rest of his people to disband and stop acting like a bunch of fucking lemmings. But that wasn't how it was happening and if he had to take the son of a bitch out from a distance, with a gun, then so be it.

Eli knew where he was heading. Without a seconds thought the two of them barreled through the door of the enclosed stairwell, knowing that if someone were actually on their trail they would be gunned down in this narrow space, or if someone, like Richard, was up there and heard them coming, they'd be trapped, but that didn't matter. It was crunch time and they had to take some kind of action.

Luckily the stairway remained clear and the hallway at the top was bare as well. There were four doors, two on each side, and another door at the end of the hall with an emergency exit sign hanging over it. For a beat he was half tempted to go right out that door and figure out what was happening outside but he remembered the mass of walkers that had surrounded the place and knew he would likely die out there.

Instead he followed Eli to the first door, each of the four on either side of the hall were fixed with narrow windows and all of them were dark. The hall itself would have been, along with the rest of the massive store, but there were many skylights that filtered in the sunlight. The hallway was no different but the offices had no light source here.

Eli nodded to the door across the hall. "We'll find those guns a lot quicker if we each take a room," he whispered, his eyes cutting to the stairs. They were both waiting for Richard's men, or the vile man himself, to show up. Damon took the other door, both boys slipping inside silently.

Damon didn't want to but he left the door open so he could have more light. He didn't have a lantern or even a lighter in his pocket. But he didn't need light anyway. The room was completely bare other than a sofa that had been shoved against the wall. He backed out and then heard a muffled curse come from the room across the hall. His stomach dropped. Though they hadn't known each other for very long, he looked at Eli and Randy as family. The thought of something happening to any of them was too much, and he felt a little responsible for the other boy. He was a little older and a little more experienced with just about everything so Damon had an intense big brother complex complex when it came to Eli. At the sound of Eli's curse Damon saw a million horrible scenarios run through his mind, scenarios where he had let the other boy down, resulting in Eli getting killed.

Damon saw that Eli was fine when he bounded into the room. But from the subdued glow from the hallway, Damon could see that there was someone else in the room that wasn't.

"Katherine?" Damon barked, rushing to the chair that the woman was strapped to. Her eyes were wide but she looked relieved to see him. She was gagged and bound but he didn't see any marks on her other than the raw burns on her wrists from her jerking against her binds. Her clothes were intact but splattered, reeking of walker blood but not her own, which nearly caused him to sag with relief himself. Eli helped untie her and then Damon was pulling her up from the chair and without thinking he hugged her hard.

"How the fuck did you get up here?" he asked as Eli ran to the door, looking down the hall to make sure the coast was clear. He pulled her back, holding her at arms length. "Did he hurt you? When did you get here? Where the hell are the others?"

She reached up, her finger pressing against his lips. "We came to get you out. We thought the only thing keeping you all in were the walkers. How did Richard ever get people to go along with this?" She waved her hand in front of his face and turned towards the door. "Never mind that. We have to do something to help them. They have Merle and Carol."

Damon nodded. "Right. I think he stashed some guns up here. Let's find'em."

~H~

Daryl couldn't believe he hadn't seen this coming. He'd had a bad feeling once he spotted Richard's ride but he had ignored it, assuming it was just his nerves getting the better of him. This was the last damn time he was ignoring his gut because now they were all basically fucked and his brother had been shot.

The men ushered them into the building, one of them dragging the body of their downed comrade behind them. He had been patted down, weapons taken, and the girl's guns had been confiscated too, but no one bothered to pat them down as well. This was a good thing. The men had just assume that a couple of teenage girls wouldn't be much of a threat to them. Maybe they were right as far as Sophia was concerned, but Piper was dangerous. She was just like her father when it came to keeping her family safe, and she was capable of anything. Right now, that was exactly what they needed. An Ace up their sleeve. She was much more lethal with a knife than she was with a gun. The girl was an awful shot and always had been, but could hit a moving target with anything sharp.

Carol and Merle were hauled in ahead of Daryl and the girls and he was relieved to see an exit wound high on his brother's shoulder. If the bullet would have still been in him then it could cause even more damage. He wanted to ask questions, figure out what the hell was going on and why these assholes would haul them in with guns aimed at them, but he didn't have a chance.

As soon as they stepped into the actual store, Richard was sauntering towards them, none of that false charm on display at the moment. Actually, he looked a little rough around the edges. His clothes were rumpled and there were three long deep gashes in one cheek that he was currently blotting with tissue. To Daryl's surprise, Merle chuckled.

"Get in a fight with a cat, Dick?" Merle asked.

Daryl realized then that Katherine was nowhere to be seen and his stomach hit his boots. He glanced at Carol, looking her over for the first time. He hadn't wanted the other men to see him paying any kind of special attention to her because he didn't know if they'd use her against him. They could do whatever the fuck they wanted to him but if they laid a hand on her, it'd kill him. He didn't need them to know that.

She looked over, like she could feel his eyes on her. She looked scared but otherwise okay.

"Where's my mom?" Sam asked suddenly, her voice small and trembling.

Richard looked down, a sneer on his lips. "She's a little tied up at the moment."

Daryl looked up sharply at the man's words, wanting to do something but knowing he couldn't. Merle on the other hand, came a little unhinged. It was in that moment Daryl realized exactly how deep that woman had burrowed into his brother's head because one second his brother was calm and cocky, even though he was injured, and a second later, he snapped. No one expected it, even Daryl who knew Merle better than anybody in the world. Merle threw an elbow into the midsection of the man directly behind him, jerked the gun out of the man's hand and then used it like a club, dropping the man instantly. He turned on Richard then, who actually turned and ran.

Daryl only had a split second to react, so, while his own personal guard went after Merle, Daryl plowed into the one holding on to Carol. There were five armed men against Daryl, Carol, Merle and the girls. Which wouldn't have been very good odds, considering Daryl and the others had been unarmed. But there was something that Daryl's group had that this other group didn't have, and that was the drive to keep one another safe. And a teenage girl that the other men were too stupid to pat down.

Daryl struggled, fighting the other man for the rifle in is hand, heard another shot ring out and looked up, panic causing him to falter. Merle's shoulder was making it hard for him but he had managed to take down one of the men and now the barrel of the gun was smoking. Daryl felt cold steal press against his temple but before he could even close his eyes and contemplate his own death he heard a grunt of pain and looked up in time to see Sophia jerk the gun out of the man's hands and Piper, green eyes flashing, slam her small frame into the guy. The man stumbled back and for a moment Daryl couldn't figure out what the hell Piper was doing, since it seemed as if she were purposefully embracing the man, but then she backed away and the man fell in a heap, gripping his side.

"Always wanted to shank a scumbag," she said and then spat near where the man was writhing.

"Me and you are gonna have a serious talk later," Daryl said, surprised at the tone. It was awfully damn fatherly.

"You good?" Merle said suddenly, causing Daryl to turn. Carol was with Merle, gun aimed at the last man living who was currently on his knees with his hands behind his head. She had a cut below her eye, bruising on her cheek, but other than that, she was in one piece.

"Where's Sam?" Piper said before Daryl could answer his brother.

They all glanced around but the kid must have gotten spooked and taken off.

"Fuck," Merle breathed and without another word he shoved Piper in front of him and took off further into the building. Daryl knew that time was running out. The gunfire would draw those walkers right back so he went to the doors, pulling them down and securing them before turning to Carol, who had waited on him. Sophia turned her back on them, keeping a gun pointed at the lone survivor and Carol threw her arms around his neck. He'd barely had a second to return the embrace before her lips met his quickly and then she backed away.

"You ready to get your family back?" she asked, breathing hard.

He gave her one swift nod before yanking the injured man to his feet and shoving him in the direction that Merle had taken off in.


	46. Chapter 46

**After this chapter, it's basically just me trying to wrap things up. You already know how I struggle with that but expect a few more chapters for sure. Maybe five or six. lol Hope you all had a great weekend and thanks for reading!**

 **Chapter Forty Six**

Damon, with the help of Eli and Katherine, searched the other rooms for any sign of weapons but there was nothing to be found. He had been so sure there would be guns up here that now he was at a loss. The men had guarded this part of the building too heavily for it to have only contained a few useless offices so this didn't make any sense. It wasn't like he could go down there and take on a bunch of armed men with his bare hands. He was terrified for the others and could only hope that they were safe.

"Merle and Daryl are with you?" Damon asked, his voice barely above a whisper as they neared the stairwell.

Katherine nodded. "So are Sam and the girls. We all came since staying on the mountain wasn't exactly safe and none of us really knew what had happened to you guys."

Damon's heart skipped a beat and he felt the blood drain from his face. "You guys brought them here?" he hissed, unable to believe that Merle or Daryl would make such a stupid fucking move. He thought about the shot he'd heard and felt his stomach twist. Any of them could be down there injured because Daryl and Merle had walked into some nasty shit that they hadn't been expecting. It was obvious, had been obvious since Richard's men had rounded them up, that things were going south. He was also concerned about the other group, the innocents that could get caught in this little war. It wasn't right for anyone other than Richard and his stupid cronies to get hurt.

"Damon, it was the only way. Splitting everyone up even more, it just didn't seem like the right thing to do," Katherine said, her hand on his arm.

He wanted to argue but kept quiet for two reasons. One was, it wouldn't do him any good to complain about it and two, she was right. So he gave her a swift nod and turned to the stairway. They were just about there when the sound of pounding footsteps sounded and instantly the three of them hurried back into the room where Katherine had been restrained.

"Fuck," Eli whispered as he pulled the door shut and flattened himself next to Katherine against the wall.

Damon was flanking the door, trying to figure out if there was more than one person coming. Just as he decided that the sounds were from a lone person, wearing something heavy, like boots, he made a decision. The door swung open and in stepped a man but Damon didn't give the person enough time to register that Katherine wasn't in the chair. He kicked the back of the door as hard as he could. The man was caught off guard as the door came back at him, slamming into his shoulder and then trapping him as Damon pushed, putting all his weight on the door and causing the man to cry out in pain. The man dropped the gun that was in his hand as he tried without success to try to push the heavy weight off.

As soon as Eli grabbed the gun Damon let off the door and yanked the man inside the room. He hit him hard square in the face and drew back to hit him again, anger fueling him, but then Eli grabbed him, hauling him away from the man.

"What are you doin'?" Damon snapped, jerking away.

Eli looked at the man who was now trying to pull himself up from the floor. "Keepin' you from doing something real stupid," he said calmly. Eli turned then, grabbed the man and shoved him into the chair. "Where does Richard keep the guns?" he asked, his hand going to the guys throat.

The man, who was breathing raggedly through a busted nose and split lip spit in Damon's direction but didn't offer up any clue as to where the guns were hidden.

Damon realized why Eli had stopped him and he felt himself flushing. He would have knocked this asshole out cold without getting any information out of him at all. It was a good thing that he had some brains up here to go along with his brawn. He eyed the man that was glaring at Eli.

"You might as well give'em up now, fella," Damon said as he walked towards him, "Cause if I have to, I'll beat the information outta you, and if you don't spill eventually, I'll make sure your death is one hell of a slow one."

"You ain't got the grit, kid," the man said, spitting again.

Eli backed off, shaking his head and giving the man an almost sad look. "He's not bluffing. You already know what he did to Brody. Let that sink in."

The man's eyes shifted from one boy to the other and then finally, with a curse, his eyes went to the ceiling. "Up there," he said grudgingly, "But you might as well give it up. there's too many of us willing to fight. We know what you people are and we won't stand for it."

Damon gripped the arms of the chair and leaned down, glaring into the man's face as Eli spotted the recessed square in the ceiling and climbed up onto the desk. "You don't know shit. You people are fucking idiots for believing that son of a bitch. His son was out to hurt our people, did hurt one of our women, and that's why I did what I did to him."

"You took his wife!" the man hissed.

"Fuck me," Eli said wonderingly.

Damon wanted to look up but Katherine was already making her way towards the other side of the room, and whatever Eli had discovered, so they had that handled. Damon knew that this guy wasn't really bad. Not all the way. Richard had lied and the man had been stupid enough to believe the lies. That was all. "No one took his wife. He didn't have a wife! He showed up at our cabin with a woman and her daughter, told her to pretend to be his wife. He's a goddamn liar and if you people keep following him, it's gonna get you killed. Cause if anyone in my family is hurt down there because you all are too fucking stupid to see that you're being played, I'll kill every one of you, I swear to God I will."

The man smiled and it was a macabre scene, teeth tinged pink from blood. "You think that makes you sound like one of the good guys? Threatening us?"

Damon pushed away from the chair, undoing his belt and yanking it from the loops. The man barely resisted as Damon pulled him from the chair and threw him onto the floor. The man knew he was outnumbered and even if he wasn't, without his gun, he was overpowered. Damon knew the belt wasn't the greatest thing to use for this and it wouldn't hold the guy forever, but it was something for now. He didn't want to just kill him. Richard, maybe he would be easy to kill, but not this guy.

He bound his arms behind him just as Eli passed the last of the rifles down to Katherine.

"Jesus," he muttered.

Eli glanced down with a grin. "Odds just evened out a little huh, brother?"

Damon nodded, his eyes on the newfound firepower.

~H~

Daryl wasn't sure which way to go. Merle and Piper had disappeared, even though Merle was injured. Sam was possibly in some serious trouble and that was enough to keep Merle moving for now. The store was huge, just one big massive open space separated by walls of shelves stocked full of just about everything imaginable. He had always hated stores like this.

Carol glanced around frantically. "If we all make it out of here alive, we'll be set for the winter," she said, giving Richard's man a hard shove.

He nodded. "We're all gettin' outta here alive. Where do they have the others?" he asked the man.

Now that he was unarmed the guy didn't look very dangerous, or sure of his place. He didn't try to fight and he didn't try to hold back information. "This way. Just don't hurt my family, okay. Do what you want with me but my wife and sons, they have nothing to do with this. Just let them go."

Daryl scowled. "We ain't here to hurt anybody. We're here to get our own family back from you people. We know you have them in here somewhere."

"What's your name?" Carol asked suddenly, catching the man off guard.

"Steven. Steven Mullens."

Carol nodded. "I want you to know that we'd never hurt your family. We really aren't here to hurt anyone. We just want our family back and this will be a lot easier if you just trusted us."

"Yeah?" the man looked between them, "Tell that to my friends you people killed back there."

Carol shook her head. "I never said we weren't capable of killing. Just that we don't kill anyone that isn't a threat. Now, lead the way."

The man started leading them, walking a few feet ahead and knowing that there was a gun trained on him. Daryl looked over at her but she wasn't paying any attention to him, her eyes staying on the man in front of them.

"That was pretty hot," he muttered, almost too quiet for her to even hear.

She looked over sharply and then blushed. "Now isn't the time," she said, fighting a smile.

"I'm right here!"

Daryl's eyes widened and he glanced over his shoulder, his face flaming as Sophia frowned at him. "Oh, God," he grumbled, facing forward once more. How in the hell had he forgotten that the girl was watching their backs?

~H~

Merle knew he had fucked up when he realized that it was only him and Piper. The place was like a maze and he knew that Daryl and the others wouldn't be able to track them down. He was feeling a little bit woozy, even though he was flying on adrenaline at the moment. He needed to find the kid and he would keep pushing until that happened. The wound wasn't as bad as it could have been so he was just going to take that small favor and run with it. Literally.

Piper stopped suddenly, her eyes going up, scanning the signs hanging above the isles.

"What are you lookin' for?" he wheezed, bracing his hands on his knees.

She pointed to a sign a few rows over and grabbed the side of his shirt, urging him on. When they stopped again, they were in a section of the store that sold clothes.

He looked around at the circular racks and scowled. "Girl, ain't we got better things to do at the moment?" he asked.

Piper held up a hand, silencing him as she took in the space. It was unnaturally quiet, giving him the fucking heebie jeebies.

"Sam!" Piper hissed, her eyes everywhere at once. "It's just me and my dad. Get your ass out!"

Merle understood then why Piper had been the one to lead the way. When she had been a kid, any time Merle had to take her to buy new clothes, she would somehow manage to sneak away and then proceed to hide behind the damn clothes on the racks while he half lost his mind thinking she'd been kidnapped. She had done it more than once, eventually crawling out and laughing at him for freaking out. The little shit.

He frowned at the memory but it dissolved when, a few racks down, he heard the telltale clink of hangers and then the girl was out, running as fast as her legs would carry her. Piper grinned but then suddenly, out of nowhere, a pair of arms snaked out from between two tall shelves, grabbing the girl before she could make it to her.

Before Merle's mind could even register what was happening Richard stepped out from between the shelves, holding the girl around the waist. Merle was about to shoot the piece of shit in the head but Piper stopped him with a hand on his arm. Merle looked and sure enough, Richard was packing a small pistol. Sam tried to fight her way free until she too realized that she was in more trouble than any of them had bargained for. She grew still and her eyes widened.

Merle was going to kill the man. He wasn't sure how he was going to get the ugly job done, but he knew it was going to happen.

"Well, now that I have your attention, you need to turn around and head straight. I'll let you know when you need to turn. If you try anything funny, I will kill her."

"You might wanna think about this one, Richard," Merle said, his voice cold.

Richard smiled. "You're really not in any kind of shape to threaten me, Dixon. The rest of your group are already rounded up. I'm sure by now my men have found your brother and the other woman. At least, you better hope my men found her, because if my son does, there likely isn't much left of her at this point."

"Where's Katherine?" Merle asked.

"Walk," Richard said, apparently over hearing himself speak for once.

"You need to let this go, Richard," Merle said, offering up one more warning.

"I said walk!" Richard yelled, his eyes taking on a look that had Merle growing nervous for the kid.

Turning his back, and watching his daughter turn her back, on an armed man that he knew wanted to kill them all was probably one of the hardest things Merle had ever done, but he had no choice. It was better to just do what the guy said and hope that something worked out rather than defy him so he could gun them down now. So they walked, turned when he told them to turn and didn't make any sudden movements. He wasn't sure how much time had passed since he'd taken a bullet but the pressure he was holding on the wound didn't seem like it was enough. He needed checked out, at least time to stitch himself up.

Soon enough they made it to a part of the store that seemed to be base camp. Surprisingly it was near the front doors of the store. There was a large group of people that looked scared out of their fucking minds. Men, women and children alike. Merle instantly deemed them safe and apparently Richard's goons did too because there had to have been nearly thirty people standing there, but only one guard on them, paying sparse attention.

On the other side of the room, with more guards than seemed necessary, was Odin, June and Randy. Merle didn't want to think about what this could mean. The boys should have been here. He remembered the night Damon had nearly torn Brody apart. Had Richard already had the boy killed? And if he had, did he kill Eli out of spite? Odin looked up just as Merle and Piper stopped and Merle searched his uncle's face. The man looked beyond pissed off, but that was it. Randy and June looked about the same, though June at least seemed a little relieved to see them alive. That told him that Damon was around here somewhere, hopefully with Daryl by now, though Merle had taken off without a backwards glance at his brother, expecting him and Carol to follow but had instead lost sight of them after just a few seconds.

Richard was closer now. Merle could feel it, but he didn't turn to look, for fear of what the man might do in front of his family out of spite. Merle had already taken one bullet today. He wasn't looking for another.

"I'm so happy that I could arrange this little reunion," Richard said, stepping past Merle. Sam was still in his arms, the gun still aimed at her head. "Now as soon as my men round up the stragglers, we can get this show on the road."

The men that were guarding Odin and the others turned at the sound of Richards voice and to Merle's surprise they all looked taken aback by what they saw. Which was a child in their leader's arms.

"Richard? What's this about, man? That's just a little girl," one of them spoke up and the others looked as though they, too, were outraged.

Richard shook his head. "You have to understand who we're dealing with. These people, they're monsters. I have no choice but to-"

"Richard!"

All eyes turned to another one of Richard's men who was gripping his midsection and hurrying towards them. Merle recognized him as the man that Daryl and Carol had been dealing with before he had taken off after Sam.

"Steven," Richard said, watching the man make his way closer. "Where are the others?"

Steven shook his head. "I lost them," he panted, pointing behind him. "We need to make a plan and quick. I was able to get away just as the two boys came running towards us. They're armed, with your wife. Give me the girl and we can figure out how to handle-"

"They wouldn't have just let you go," Richard snapped. "If they were armed, they would have gunned you down."

Steven's eyes shifted slightly, holding the gazes of the other men, men that had been guarding Merle's family, but were now watching this exchange, their expressions unsure.

"Keep your guns pointed at the enemy!" Richard snapped at them. Sam let out a whimper as his grip tightened around her waist.

"Just put the goddamn kid down you fuckin' freak!" Piper yelled, taking a step towards Richard and the girl.

Richard's pistol fixed on Piper but she didn't even seem to notice, and if she did, she sure as hell didn't care. Merle was about to move and even Richard's men seemed to shout concerned warnings to her, but it did no good.

"Stay back!" Richard yelled, his eyes shifting around. He seemed to realize that he was losing ground here. His men didn't seem too keen on protecting him now that they were seeing him for what he was. He was just about to pull back on the hammer when a shot rang out.

Merle's heart dropped and for a second he waited to watch his daughter fall, killed by this psycho, but Piper simply knocked the gun from Richard's hand and then grabbed Sam. As soon as the little girl was free of the man's grip, Richard fell to his knees, seemed to sway there for a few long seconds and then he crumpled in a heap, a red stain blooming around both sides of his head.

Merle turned his head at the sound of Katherine's voice and then he saw her, running towards them. Sam took off like a shot towards her mother and behind Katherine, Daryl and Carol stepped into view. Daryl was still holding a rifle at the ready, the large group were making a hell of a fuss and Merle swayed on his feet. He idly wondered, again, where the boys could be. He still hadn't seen them. They were almost all accounted for and he couldn't let blood loss or a superficial bullet wound take him down until he knew that they were all in one piece. But damn if he wasn't dizzy as shit, his vision seeming to tunnel and then swell. This wasn't good.

"No!" Someone screamed, but Merle was having a hard time pinpointing where the sound had come from or who could have made it.

To his surprise the newcomer, Steven, reached out, gripping his hand and then Merle realized he had been in the process of falling backwards. As if in slow motion, his head moved and he finally saw it. The source of the scream was Brody and Brody was power walking towards where his father lay crumpled. Where Piper was still standing, and the boys arm was outstretched, gun in hand.

"Fuck..." Merle breathed, meaning to take a step towards Piper, get her out of the way, but his legs tried to give out on him and the man, Steven, gripped him, trying to keep him upright. He was fading. He was fading and now another fucking person had his daughter in their cross hairs and he wasn't able to do anything.

His eyes slid back to Brody and then something else caught his attention. Somehow, the lead singer to that band Piper had been so goddamn obsessed with stepped out from between some shelves. Merle couldn't figure out why that guy would be here, or why he'd just stop and watch as some asshole pointed a gun at his biggest fan. Then the guy, Hoon was his name, Merle remembered, seemed to toss something at Brody. Why the hell was some dead celebrity throwing shit at a would be killer? Merle wasn't sure. The room was spinning and then the kid with the gun stopped, his one good eye widening and then he pitched forward, something long and silver protruding from the base of his skull.

The room spun faster, faster, dark spots danced before his eyes, but his little girl was alive. Safe. Saved by... by a dead singer.

Merle was out cold before he felt the floor come up to meet him.


	47. Chapter 47

**Sorry about the delay but life has been a little crazy. Someone made a minor complaint about the huge amount of OCs in this story and even though I do apologize that you aren't enjoying it, I have to say that I warned you. I only posted this story _because_ of the messages I was receiving from readers that are fans of the OCs. They are sort of the whole point of posting this one. I actually never really had any intentions of posting it at all. But this chapter at least is a little more Caryl-centric so if you're still reading I hope you at least enjoy this chapter a little. Thanks, as always, for reading. It's much appreciated! I'm relieved to say that these last chapters are strictly wrap up! =)**

 **Chapter Forty Seven**

For a few days Merle's condition worried Daryl a little. After everything that had gone down inside that building, he was lucky he still had his older brother, but he also knew that it was a small fucking miracle that Merle had been the only one to get hurt at all. Yeah, they had been damn lucky indeed.

When everything had gone down that day, Carol and Sophia had tried to convince Steven that they were the good guys, that Richard was dangerous and vengeful, but the man hadn't believed them until he had seen Richard with a gun to Sam's head. Once he witnessed that, his alliance had shifted and he had agreed to try to do what he could to help them. Richard's other men had been shocked to learn the truth about their leader, and were having a hard time coping now that it was all over and they were actually safe. Daryl felt a little bad about the men that had died thinking they were protecting everyone but there wasn't anything he could do about that. They had rolled the dice themselves, betting on the wrong team. It was sad that they had lost their lives because of it, but that wasn't Daryl's fault, and it sure as hell wasn't his family's fault. Besides, he knew there was at least one that was just as psychotic as Richard.

Now that they were home, and had been home for a little over a week, things were finally starting to settle down. Well, maybe not settle down, exactly, but at least he was getting used to things now. At first he wasn't sure if he ever would, like maybe this was all a big mistake.

They had taken the whole goddamn group back home with them. Of course, everyone was loaded down with supplies, tents, sleeping bags and provisions, and there was a little comfort in knowing that there were strength in numbers, but Daryl didn't like it much. Didn't like that he didn't personally know everyone, didn't like the thought of being forced to trust all these people and sure as hell didn't like the thought of having more mouths to feed. At the moment, after hauling up truckload after truckload of food and water, weapons and everything else they could need for a while, they would be okay. But all of that wouldn't last.

Randy and Odin organized groups that went out in shifts gathering building supplies and they were all working together to try to come up with a plan that suited everyone as far as housing was concerned. At the moment the Dixon property looked like a fucking campground, but that wouldn't do at all. There were families with kids, some much younger than Sam, that needed a decent roof over their heads. The good thing was, other than the Dixon set up, the whole mountain was deserted. And there were more than enough willing men and women to help build. It was just a matter of figuring out where best to do the building.

"You have that look again," Carol said, startling him out of his thoughts.

He dropped the ax, wiped his brow and then hooked a finger into her jeans so he could drag her closer. The small cabin that he had started before leaving was damn near complete. Well, they still had a little ways to go but there were walls and a roof now, which was more than he thought he'd have finished. One of the perks to having a larger group. "What look?" he asked, backing her through the doorway into the dim interior of what would be their home very soon.

She grinned and gripped his forearms. "That squinty eyed look that you get when you're working yourself into a bad mood."

He scoffed, glanced at the doorway to make sure the coast was clear and then lifted her right onto the counter. "Ain't got a look," he grumbled.

She pushed his sweaty hair back from his brow, narrowing her eyes at him. "Yeah, you do. You aren't too hard to figure out."

"Is that right?" he asked, cocking his head to the side and eyeing her mouth.

She nodded. "I think I know you pretty well by now."

"Then what do you think I'm thinkin' now?" he asked.

She grinned at that. "You're thinking... that you wish you were finished with this damn cabin so we could finally haul in that bed and take a much needed break from reality so we can finally break it in."

He chuckled. "You forgettin' who you're talkin' too? Since when do I need a bed for that?"

She used her legs to pull him closer and that was all it took for that spark to ignite, sending that familiar flame through his blood. The woman was like a drug, able to wash his thoughts of any worries, able to sooth the frayed pieces of his mind when he thought about things too hard and drove himself crazy worrying about everything.

It was too easy to get carried away, it seemed to happen every time he kissed her, and now was no different. It didn't seem to matter that it was broad daylight outside, that there were a lot of people meandering around the property or that there wasn't even a proper door fitted to the cabin just yet. As soon as her hands started pushing the vest away from his shoulders, his mind forgot all about the rest of the world, thinking only of the feel of the woman in his arms.

"Gross."

He froze for a moment and then broke the kiss so he could looked over his shoulder towards the opening where he was five fucking minutes away from installing a door. Sophia waved and he had to stave off the urge to flip the girl off. Instead he was adult about it and stepped out from between her mom's legs and snatched his vest off the floor. "Ain't you got better things to do than sneak up on people?" he asked.

She stepped into the room, her eyes taking in the space, lingering on the doorway that would lead her to her own small room. It didn't matter to any of them that the cabin was small. It was better than the shack and it would be fine for the three of them. "Just checking out the progress, and you told me to come down here at noon so I could help you, remember?"

Carol hopped down from the counter, her face flushed from either making out with him or getting caught making out with him by her daughter. It sure as hell wasn't the first time, either. "I forgot about that. That's the whole reason I left June to take inventory on her own. I got... distracted," she muttered.

Sophia smiled. "See. I didn't come all the way down here to interrupt your make out session. I was summoned, by you, to lend a hand. So where do you want me?" She asked, bending over and picking up a hammer. "I'm here to work."

He sighed heavily and gave them both a small shove towards the porch. "Let's get to work then."

He really couldn't wait until this place was finally done. A little privacy would do him a whole hell of a lot of good.

~H~

"I told you I was fine," Merle muttered for the seventh time. The woman hadn't said much but he could see it in her eyes that she was worried. That was all she had done since he had woken up was worry.

"I know," she said, keeping pace with him as he trudged up the path.

"Good. Quit lookin' at me like that then."

"Like what?" she asked casually.

"Like you're waitin' for me to faint or somethin'." Truth was, he was slightly winded already and his shoulder was throbbing with every heartbeat but he'd be damned if he'd admit any of that to her or to anyone else.

She didn't reply but her lips tightened and she stared straight ahead.

There was a decent flat spot a little ways up the mountain that they, and five others, were checking out today. He knew that, even with all the extra hands, there was no way they would get any real homes built before winter but so far no one seemed to mind putting up some temporary homes until spring. The only thing the newcomers seemed to care about at all was that they were relatively safe up here and there was some sort of hope for a future. Anymore, that was all a person could ask for.

He hadn't had a say in the decision to bring the people up here to begin with and he was still a little pissed off about it. He had been out cold from blood loss from the bullet he had taken in the damn shoulder and hadn't came too until after they had hauled his ass back up the mountain. June and Katherine had forced him to stay in bed for the first three days but on the fourth he had risked June's wrath and gotten his ass out of the cabin. Not far, of course, but the walls had been closing in on him and he had needed out. If the women had had it their way, he would never get out of that damn bed.

He had to admit, even though he hated it, that he tired a little easier, and he wasn't anywhere close back to his old self, but he wasn't going to admit any of that to Katherine. He didn't need her shooting him any of her know it all looks.

"How's the kid holdin' up?" he asked, just to keep the subject off himself for once.

Katherine looked over briefly and he knew that she knew he was changing the subject. "She's good. She likes having other kids around and so do I. It's good for her. The one you need to be worried about is Piper," she added.

"Piper?" he asked, frowning. "Ain't nothin' wrong with Piper. Sure, she's a little off, but we all went through a lot of shit."

Katherine shrugged. "I think it's something else. More than just what happened down there. I think you should probably talk to her. She isn't herself."

Merle huffed out a breath. "No."

She paused. "What do you mean no?"

He kept walking so she had to get moving again to keep up with him. The others were even further back, somehow knowing to keep their distance from him, since he didn't want them here anyway. "I mean just that. No. We both know what her fuckin' problem is and I ain't havin' no goddamn heart to heart with my kid about no goddamn boy issues. So, no. Fuck no."

"Fine," she said tightly. "Then I'll talk to her."

"Good."

She muttered something under her breath that sounded a lot like _asshole_ but he didn't care. He had enough on his plate. Teenage boy drama was definitely on the back burner. Besides, Piper keeping her distance from that kid was a good thing. Sure, he had saved her life and Merle would always be indebted to him for that, but he didn't want Piper anywhere near the kid. Whatever was going on there, Merle considered it for the best.

~H~

Carol stood on the small porch and stared out into the encroaching gloom. With the help of several other grateful men that now called the mountain home, the cabin was finally fit to sleep in, which Carol hadn't thought would be possible for at least another few days. There were still plenty to do, but the construction was done and that in itself was amazing. Now they could move on to the next one, which was going to be for Merle and, Carol had a nagging suspicion, Katherine. And the girls, of course.

She smiled to herself, taking a deep breath, savoring the mountain air, the cleanest air she had ever had the pleasure of breathing. She startled at the sound of boots behind her but before she could turn a pair of strong arms slid around her waist and instantly she relaxed into the familiar warmth.

"Well, it's finally set up and I hate to be the bearer of bad news but a King size may not have been very practical on your part."

She grinned and then covered his hands with her own. "Oh really?"

He nodded and then rested his chin on her shoulder. "Yeah. There's enough space to open the bedroom door but that's about it. The whole room is basically one big ass bed. I told you I wasn't gonna spend too much time makin' this place some sort of palace. A full size would have done fine."

"You'll change your mind about that by dawn," she said casually.

A few silent beats passed and then she felt a quiet laugh rumble through his chest. "I guess if you put it that way, I changed my mind already. Good call, woman." He backed up a few feet, dragging her with him and then he sat down in one of the two chairs that they had salvaged. She was sitting sideways on his lap, her legs danging over one arm of the chair.

"Are you still upset. About all the new people I mean?" she asked, not really wanting to ruin his good mood but needing to know.

He sighed heavily, leaning his head back and staring up at the porch ceiling for a few long moments. "Pros and cons, ya know? It's more people to worry about, to feed and clothe. Then again, it's more eyes, more guns in more hands. We're able to send scouts out now, just cause there's enough of us."

"That's a really good way to look at it. I think the more time everyone spends up here, the more they realize that this is a fresh start to a good life. I think that will be incentive enough for all of them to fight hard to keep it. We'll grow food. Maybe we can even get us some livestock up here. Organize hunting parties for when meat gets low. I know you worry but I think this is really gonna work. Just because we all want it to so badly."

His fingertips trailed down her arm, leaving goose bumps on her skin. "You're probably right. Where's Sophia?"

She looked up at him, her brow raised. "She's with the others. She won't be in till late."

He nodded, his expression unreadable and then out of nowhere he stood up quickly, causing her to cry out in surprise because he picked her right up with him. He headed inside and she found herself laughing.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" she asked as he kicked the door closed and sat her down on her feet.

"You tired?" he asked, gripping her hips and walking her backwards across the room.

"No," she grinned.

"Good. Let's go to bed."


	48. Chapter 48

**Couple more chapters and this will be a wrap. It is duly noted that so much attention going to the OCs isn't what a few of you are into, and it's understandable, really. But I want everyone's story wrapped up, including theirs, and this is what this chapter is. Basically tying up Piper's loose ends. It isn't detrimental to the story as a whole so you can skip this chapter and still be in the know if you'd like. I just wanted to throw it in there for those that are interested in that personal outcome. Thanks for all your patience and for sticking with it.**

 **Chapter Forty Eight**

Piper chewed her lip, staring into the flames and trying hard to pretend like she wasn't sitting around with a group of other people. She missed the good old days, when it was just her, Sophia and Damon. She had always had a hard time around other kids her age. She wasn't like them, didn't care to be. She was who she was and that was Merle Dixon's daughter, a total bad ass, even if she was a runt. Not being accepted by the masses hadn't ever been an issue before now.

Ever since coming back from their semi botched rescue Damon and Sophia were completely oblivious to the rest of the world for the most part and Piper was on her own. She wasn't mad about it and she wasn't jealous. Damon was and always would be more than just her cousin. He was her best friend, the person that she'd always depended on, and she was happy that he'd found something real in all of this chaos. But it made for some lonely fucking times for her. Keeping busy didn't really help any because her head was in a fucked up place.

She had been sure that Brody was going to gun her down back there. She had seen the look on his face, the way he had looked at her. In that split second she had known that it was over and that her family were about to watch her be killed.

But it hadn't happened. Before anyone could react at all, Eli had ended it, acting faster than even Daryl or Damon, who were the two that were the likeliest of candidates when it came to saving her ass since her dad had been out of his head with blood loss.

Now the very guy that saved her barely acknowledged she existed, which she understood. He wasn't a killer. He had done what he had done to save her and now he was probably having a hard time coming to terms with what he had done and all she was to him now was a reminder of that. So, Damon was totally preoccupied, Sophia was too, Daryl, Carol, Katherine and the rest of them were all working on building, from sun up to sun down and her dad was still working on recovering. Sam was good company sometimes but even she had made friends since the new arrivals had come here.

She risked looking up across the fire and really wished that she hadn't. Eli seemed to be ignoring the two girls that were flanking him, doing everything they could to get his attention. He was staring right across the flames, seemingly studying her but as soon as she met his eyes he looked away, suddenly interested in the fire himself. Yeah, she was definitely finished with this crap. She stood up, ignoring the looks from the other teenage assholes that had gathered here, and started making her way through the trees and towards the cabin. She would scratch this off as another stupid pointless boring day and hope for a better tomorrow, which was her new thing. It was a lot better than pretending like she wasn't bothered by Eli's new groupies. She was walking slower than usual, trying to get a grip on her stupid ass weird fucking emotions, which was why someone caught up with her so easily. For a small chick, she was pretty fast when making an exit.

"Hey."

The voice had her stopping in her tracks and then she nearly pitched forward, cursing loudly when Eli slammed into her back. He caught her before she was able to face plant the ground but he let her go quickly. She spun, glaring, unable to see him well since she hadn't even turned on her flashlight, relying on memory to get her to the cabin.

"Sorry," he muttered, taking a step back.

"Whatever. You need somethin'?" she asked, not meaning for her voice to sound so damn defensive but she couldn't control it. "I give it another thirty seconds before the Eli fanclub forms a search party to hunt you down so you might wanna make this quick."

He shoved his hands into his pockets and was silent for a few beats. "I finished up with my place last night. I wanted to show it to you," he said hesitantly. "It's cool if you don't want to though. It's been a weird week. You probably wanna head back." He took a step back.

She cursed herself and tried to think of something to say that didn't sound stupid or bitchy but nothing came to mind. He probably knew that she liked him and now he felt sorry for her because he had a selection to choose from now and she probably didn't even make the list. "Congrats on the place but I'll pass. If I don't get back there soon my dad will freak out." There. That wasn't so bad.

"Right. That's cool," he said. Did he sound disappointed?

She turned, feeling worse now than she had before, which was a feat, since she had already felt bad enough.

"Piper?"

She stopped again, her teeth grinding together. Didn't this dude know that this was kind of hard on her? Was he really that clueless? She wanted to get the hell away from him, stay the hell away from him. Forget all these stupid mushy fucking girly ass feelings and move on with her goddamn life. It wasn't easy but she was trying and he was making it impossible. "What?"

"Did I do something? Wrong, I mean? Cause you can say you aren't but you seem pissed off and I don't know what the fuck I did. So if I did something, throw me a bone so I can make it right, okay?"

She swallowed hard and shook her head, unsure why the fuck she felt like crying like some weak bitch, but she did. "You saved my skin, dude. Why the hell would I be pissed?" She was telling the truth too. She wasn't mad at him. She was just mad at the situation. She was feeling sorry for herself and after all of this, she thought she was a little entitled to some self pity.

"Then give me five minutes," he said earnestly. "There's somethin' else I wanna show you."

Goddamn him! Why couldn't he just-

"Five minutes," he repeated. "That's all I want."

She cursed herself and then nodded. "Okay. Let's go."

It wasn't a long walk, since Eli's little place was so close to Daryl's old shack. Randy had taken that over and Eli had been stuck sharing the space with the man. But now he was done and even though it probably wasn't the greatest, and wouldn't last more than a few winters up here, she was still impressed when she saw it. These things looked pretty simple but truth was, it was a home, albeit a small one, and it took a lot of work to construct. Especially when you didn't really know what you were doing, which she doubted he had.

"I did most of it on my own but Daryl and Damon helped with the stone. I hauled it and they stacked it so now it'll at least be heated when the real cold weather hits. I'd rather have a fireplace then a wood stove anyway." He pushed open the door and grabbed her hand, dragging her into the pitch dark space.

Once he had the lantern going she blinked in surprise. It wasn't big by anyone's standards. Just a twelve by twelve foot room for the most part but he had definitely put his stamp on the place. It smelled like incense and fresh wood but she detected an underlying hint of pot in the air, which caused her to snort.

"You're such a fuckin' hippie," she said, unable to hold back a small smile.

He grinned and for the first time she noticed the dark circles under his eyes and remembered, once again, that he had killed a man not very long ago and that had dimmed some of that spark he'd had. Her smile fell away and she focused on the room instead of his face. He must have loaded part of one of the trucks down with his own personal finds on one of their trips because there was a lot of stuff. A couple of mattresses stacked in one corner, loaded down with blankets, a few bean bag chairs and a small table near the door where the lantern was now burning brightly. Stacks of books, stacks of CDs and a small boom box type stereo were littering the long narrow counter.

"Is that a bong?" she asked suddenly, spotting the multicolored glass.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and shrugged. "Guess everybody has their vices, right?"

"Shoulda hooked me up, loser. I could have used a decent buzz this week."

He laughed, but it sounded forced.

She pushed her hair out of her face and finally met his eyes. "This is really great, Eli. I'm glad you finally finished it up but I should go." She didn't truly want to, not now that he was actually talking to her again, but it was a little too much. She didn't like being around him anymore, all because of her own stupid hang ups over him, and all she could do was hope this stupid crush, or whatever it was, would go the fuck away soon.

"Hold on," he said, turning and grabbing something that had been sitting against the wall at the foot of his bed. She hadn't noticed it before.

"You play guitar?" she asked grudgingly. Of course he did. Just fucking great...

He nodded and then sat down, said guitar in his lap. "Yeah. Usually just old shit, ya know. I ain't really into anything else. But I swiped some different tunes from that place cause I thought it'd be kinda cool if I could... I mean... Fuck, can you sit down a minute? You're makin' me nervous as hell."

Her brows went up at that. How the hell was she making him nervous? She didn't say anything, even though she wanted to point out that she shouldn't have even come here since he hadn't bothered to speak to her since they'd been back. Instead, she sat down on the bed, a safe distance away.

"So, you been alright?" he asked absently, his eyes focused on tuning the guitar.

She laughed then and it sounded bitter, drawing his attention away from the strings. "Dude, what the fuck is this about, for real? It's been a week since you've even graced my ass with a hello and now you wanna have me come here for some small talk?"

He chewed his lip for a second and then nodded. "I was kinda fucked up over what happened. Still am I guess."

She had been there and saw the whole thing so that wasn't news. He'd killed someone and then he'd thrown up. Hell, Damon had even held his damn hair back for him. "I get it. You wish you hadn't done it and trust me, I wish it hadn't been me you'd had to do it for. So, lets just call a spade a spade. I remind you of somethin' you wanna forget, so I'm gonna take off and don't you ever think for a fucking minute that I need you to make an effort. Cause I don't. There's enough people here now that we can avoid the hell out of each other if that's what you wanna do." She stood up then, needing to get the hell out of this shack and away from this guy.

"I'm doin' this all wrong," he said, shaking his head.

She stood up and headed for the door. "Good night, Eli. And for what it's worth, what you did... I can't ever make it right, or pay you back, but I'll never forget that the only reason I'm standin' here, is cause you did what you did and I'm sorry you regret doing it." She didn't wait around for him to say anything else cause her heart was pretty twisted up at the moment, caught up in emotions that she didn't understand, and didn't want to understand. Her voice had cracked and if she didn't go then she'd break down completely. She shut the door firmly behind her and was about to step away but then froze.

Through the door she heard the first strummings of a familiar song. A very familiar song. Actually it was her favorite fucking song and it was too fitting for the moment. For a second she thought he must have turned on the stereo but there was no harmonica joining in and when she heard the lyrics, and the voice, she knew that this wasn't any pre-recording.

 _I don't feel the suns comin' out today. It's staying in, it's gonna find another way..._

She stood there, stunned at how well he had basically mastered the melody, even the chorus. She realized then that he must have spent a lot of time on this and he had done it for her. She wasn't some kind of sappy assed romantic fucking... girly girl, for fucks sake, but this was fucking... She shook her head, almost angrily, trying to dislodge any mushy crap that was about to try to fill her head.

He was still an asshole for making her feel like shit all week, and even before they had left he'd inadvertently made her feel... weird.

Shit.

Once it was over, and once again all she could hear were the sounds of insects, her hand went to the doorknob but she didn't go back in. She had no idea what to say and it was just gonna be awkward anyway. She might as well just walk away and save them both the misery. Especially now that she was even more confused.

She didn't even have time to drop the knob before it twisted open and Eli stepped out, nearly knocking her over again. He steadied her and then, even from the leftover lantern light that was streaming from the open door, she saw his face turn so red that it would have put even Daryl to shame.

"Thought you took off," he said, his hand still lingering on her waist.

She shook her head. "Was about to but..."

"It sucked, I know," he offered her a self deprecating grin and then shrugged. "I thought maybe you'd appreciate the effort anyway."

She nodded, watching his eyes carefully, knowing they would eventually skirt away from hers but if that's what she was really looking for, she was disappointed, because he didn't look away at all and she knew she had to say something. "It didn't suck at all. Trust me, I'd be the first to tell you if you fucked that song up. It would have been like a personal offense."

She expected him to at least crack a smile at that but he didn't. Instead his expression turned grim, intense, and she would have squirmed under that gaze if he hadn't still had his hand on her.

"I don't regret doing what I did. I'm not a killer, hell, I don't even like to fight, but I would, I'd do whatever I had to do to keep the people I care about safe. I'll get over it, especially in this world, cause if I'm gonna survive I've gotta change. What I won't be able to get over is you walking out of here thinking that I'd rather have you dead than have blood on my hands, because that's as far from the truth as you could get."

She looked away, not exactly sure what to say to that and not exactly sure how she'd ever work out all the feelings that this conversation was stirring in her chest. It was all unfamiliar territory.

"You gotta believe that," he said, his voice strained.

"So why the hell have you spent all week avoiding me?" she asked, feeling stupid and needy for even asking but also needing to know the answer.

He shrugged. "Damon says it's because I'm a pussy but he's an asshole. I just didn't know how to say what I needed to say. I'm out of my league here. But I didn't know you were thinking that I regretted saving your ass. If I had I would have sucked it up and opened my mouth sooner than now."

"And what is it that you need to say?" she asked, her heart beating fast and hard as relief worked its way through her bloodstream. She didn't realize until now just how badly she had wanted to hear him say that he didn't blame her for what he had to do.

He opened his mouth like he was about to say something but then shut it, shaking his head in frustration. "Fuck it," he grumbled, pulling her closer and then kissing her. Well, kind of. It was mostly just his lips pressed against her lips, brief and quick.

He straightened back up, face scarlet again and her brows shot up nearly to her hairline.

"Come on, hippie. If you wanna make up for fucking with my head all week, you're gonna have to do a lot goddamn better than that."

He blinked in surprise, clearly expecting a harsher reaction than that but then he finally flashed her that grin again. The next kiss was a lot different and she found herself backing into the shack. When he kicked the door closed behind him, not breaking the kiss once, she knew that in the morning, she was going to be in some serious trouble with her dad, but at the moment, she couldn't bring herself to care very much.


	49. Chapter 49

**So, this is it. I have a lot going on, and though I think this could keep going, I'm not gonna do that to you or myself. I have a few finished shorts and a couple of one shots finished that I can post soon. I'm hoping to come back to this one and write a proper epilogue, maybe a year or so later type chapter to tie it up. Thanks for those of you still hanging in there. I appreciate every one of you more than you probably know!**

 **Chapter Forty Nine**

June had been kind enough to let Merle have the bedroom since he'd taken a bullet to save their asses. He was wide awake even though it was barely daybreak but that was how it had been for a few days now. Everyone was treating him like a fucking invalid ever since they got him home. The wound was healing well but those first few days he'd developed a fever that had freaked everyone out and he was basically being held prisoner here. Yesterday had been the first day he was able to really get out and actually walk around and he hated to admit that it had drained him a little. He wasn't on his game and he needed to get there.

He was appreciative, he really was, and he was glad he had a strong group of people pulling for him, but he was restless and he was ready to get out there and start helping get this place set up. The newcomers were all starting to fit in, everyone knowing what was expected of them. Although he bitched about them all, a part of him was happy they were here.

He had been staring out the window, looking out at the mist shrouded trees but not really seeing them, when something caught his attention. He frowned, squinting at the form that was slipping through the mist towards the cabin. He didn't know who the hell would be heading up here this early, knowing everyone was still asleep. Unless something had happened down where the others had made their camp. He was just about to step away from the window, get dressed and go see what the problem was when the person finally stepped close enough for him to see.

"What the fuck?" He muttered out loud when he realized that it was his daughter creeping towards the cabin. She had still been down at the camp with all the other younger folks from the group when he'd finally called it a night. He groaned out loud and then it turned into a growl when he realized that she was still wearing the same clothes from the night before. There was only one fucking place she would have stayed that she felt like she had to sneak home from. A place that had just recently been finished and now he had to go out there and he had to fucking beat that boy to death. And it was a damn shame too because the only reason Piper was alive at all was because he'd saved her.

He stepped away from the window just as the girl lightly stepped onto the porch. She thought she was going to sneak in and all of this would be swept under the rug. Well, that kid had another thing coming, that was for sure. From the second he found out that he was a father that girl had given him hell but this... this was too much. He appreciated her quirks because they made her her and she got away with a hell of a lot but not this. Nope.

He grabbed a shirt off the bed post and was about to shrug it on when the door opened up and someone slipped into the room. For a second he was sure that Piper had come to confess, admit where she had been. Jesus Christ, he wouldn't put it past her to tell him what she'd done. He sure as fuck didn't want to hear about it. But it wasn't Piper.

Katherine closed the door silently and then turned around, jumping slightly, her hand going to her mouth when she saw him standing only a few feet away. "Why are you up so early?" she asked, her dark eyes wide.

He raised a brow at her. "What the hell are you doin' sneakin' into my room at the ass crack of dawn? Ain't like you didn't know I was in here," he countered.

She sighed, glancing back at the door. "I just saw Piper sneaking up the ladder. I thought that I should tell you that she must not have come back last night."

He grimaced. "I saw her sneaking up to the house. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have one kid to scream at and another one to kill," he grumbled, making a move to step around her.

She stopped him, grabbing him forearm and pulling until he moved away from the door a few feet. "I don't think that's a good idea," she whispered, searching his face. "I told you to talk to her yesterday and you didn't. If you go jump her case now she's-"

"What do you expect me to do? Let this slide? That's exactly the reason she pulled this stunt in the first place. She thinks that just cause she's my kid that she can act just like me and that shit won't fly. For one, she's a girl. For two, she won't even be seventeen for another few weeks. She ain't gonna... do whatever it is she did last night, and not get in any trouble for it."

"Merle, I think you should talk to her but not yet. Not while you're angry with her. She has been having a really hard week and I know that she can't just spend the night with Eli and get away with it but... But that's something you can handle later, okay?"

He glared at her. "It ain't none of your damn business how I handle this."

She gave him a hard look and he expected her to say something but he wasn't prepared for the words that came out of her mouth. "Maybe that should change. Maybe I want it to be my business. And maybe I want to be your business."

He blinked, processing her words. He scoffed. "Are you serious?"

She nodded. "I am. It just makes sense if you think about it. I love Piper, the girls love each other. I just think that it would be worth trying."

He was completely speechless, which didn't happen often so he had to search hard for the right words. "You think we can just act like some kind of goddamn unit?" There were a lot of reasons that couldn't work. The girls didn't need the two of them playing house and he couldn't pretend to be some happy fucking family with her when he already couldn't get her out of his goddamn head. If it didn't work out between them, that would be a lot of hurt going around.

She shook her head and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I don't want to act like a unit, Merle. I want to be one," she said, staring down at the floor for a few long moments while he stood there staring at her like a dipshit. When she finally looked up at him her eyes were almost pleading. "I'm asking for a shot. That's all. If you can't learn to feel something for me then I'll understand but the girls... I think we owe it to them to try and I owe it to myself to be honest with you. I've never met anyone that makes me feel the way you do, and I don't even know why, considering how crude and self serving you are. But we can't help who we fall for, right?" She rambled on.

He realized then that she had no idea what was in his head, and that was a good thing. At least his poker face still worked for the most part. Piper and Daryl saw right through it but there wasn't shit he could ever hide from those two. "So you've done gone and fallen for Ol' Merle, huh?" he asked, grinning despite himself.

She frowned up at him and then shot to her feet. "You don't have to make fun of me, Merle. A simple no thank you would have been just fine," she said, trying to step around him. "You sure as hell aren't the only suitable male around here any more either, you remember that you jackass."

He didn't let her get far. His arm snaked around her middle and he pulled her back, forcing her to face him. She glared until her eyes flitted to the healing bullet wound and then her look morphed into one of concern. He didn't want to do this, to act on the impulse to tell her that she was right, that it could work, because the idea of the two of them actually giving this a go was so off the fucking wall. He wasn't the type to go all in when it came to women. That was never how it worked. The only female he needed in his life as a permanent fixture was his daughter and she was plenty enough.

So why the hell wasn't he letting this fucking woman leave the room? Her hand came up, tracing the bruised skin around the wound with a feather light touch that had goosebumps breaking out over his skin. He wasn't used to the sensation and it was almost embarrassing. He was accustomed to rough women, demanding hands, greedy mouths. He was okay with that too. It was what he was used to, so why the fuck was Katherine's touch having such an intense effect on him?

"Carol told me why you all were able to take on those men out there, after I was taken," she said quietly, dark eyes leveled on the wound. "Even though you'd already been shot, you fought and fought for me. You can deny it all you want to, Merle, but we both know that somewhere, deep down, you want the same damn thing I want. It's just that, you're a lot more afraid of commitment than you are of men with guns.

He frowned hard. It was something he tried not to think about, actually. When Richard had taken her he had feared the worst, and then when Richard had made that comment, Merle had been sure that the man had already hurt her. He had lost it and he had lost it right out there in front of everyone, risking them all in one weak moment, and that was the fucking problem.

"Shit like that makes a man stupid," he said, his voice gruff. "It makes'em react without thinkin' and that ain't somethin' I'm willing to risk."

She finally met his eyes and let her fingers trail down his arm. "Shit like that makes men strong. It gives them more fight for than they ever knew they had. If not, why the hell are we even here? Any of us?"

"Because we got lucky that I didn't get us all killed right then and there. We could have all been gunned down and you?" He scowled. "You would have likely been passed around so many fucking times by now, you'd be close to dead yourself, or wishin' like hell you were."

"It's okay if that's how you feel, though I don't agree with you. But why won't you let me leave this room if your mind is so made up?" She looked smug.

He grumbled under his breath and that smug look of hers turned into an outright grin. Against his better judgment his lips met hers briefly, almost questioningly, like he was only testing the waters. He wasn't known for caution, however, so he decided to dive right in, claiming her mouth, wondering how far she'd let him take this before she came to her goddamn senses and walked the hell away. But that isn't what she did at all. And deep down, he knew that this wasn't a mistake. It was just in his nature to fight it, because what she wanted was more than he'd ever given to anyone else and the thought of handing that much of himself over, to have what Odin had found in June, what his brother had found in Carol, wasn't something he had ever bothered coveting before. He was too brash, too hard to take and he knew it. He hadn't ever bothered fooling himself into thinking that any woman could handle him.

When his hands caught the hem of her shirt he paused, breaking a kiss that had his head spinning. "Where's Sam?" he asked, taking note of the feverish quality in her dark eyes.

"Loft. She's asleep," she whispered searching his eyes and then taking a step away but only long enough to tear her shirt over her head.

His brows went up, his eyes roaming over her now and thanked whatever God that would listen that she was just as hot underneath her clothes as she was with them on. She didn't give him much time to think about anything else before she was backing him towards the bed.

"For now, I'll go easy on you, since you're injured and all. I'm sure you'll be up to par in a few more weeks," she said before her lips were on his and the backs of his knees hit the mattress.

He was a little surprised at this side of her. She had been the quiet one, unsure of her role in the group, but right now, she seemed at ease, in charge, and he could damn sure get used it. He wasn't really in any shape physically to do anything very creative but once her clothes were off, that didn't much bother him and once she got started, moving slow and steady, he could tell that she was enjoying it just as much as he was, even though her movements were slow and careful because she was afraid of hurting his stupid shoulder, and she had to be quiet because people were starting to stir right outside the door.

~H~

It was customary now for the family to meet up at the main cabin and today was no different. Daryl stepped inside after Carol and Sophia and took a head count like he did every morning, unconsciously seeking out his brother, but Merle wasn't with the rest of them. That wasn't anything new. He had been hoping that Merle would have been up and at'em today, since he had seemed a lot better the day before. Daryl wasn't used to his brother being down for the count and it made him feel edgy.

Randy was there, sitting at the table, his body turned towards Odin as they drank their coffee and talked in low voices. Him and Eli were a part of the core group and had been since the moment they saved Daryl's family. Eli on the other hand wasn't paying much attention to anything at all. He was sitting next to Randy, chin resting on his hand, blinking slowly, multicolored beanie pulled low on his forehead.

"You okay, kid?" Daryl asked, frowning. It didn't look like the boy had slept much.

Eli blinked a little faster and looked up but before he could say anything the bedroom door opened and before Daryl could even glance back to greet his brother he saw Eli's eyes widen and he sat up straighter, swallowing hard. He looked around, like he was assessing an escape route.

"How did that new shack of yours treat you last night, kid?" Merle asked and Daryl's stomach sank. Something happened and Merle knew. It wasn't hard to figure that out, and figure it out quickly. It was the tone of his voice and the way Eli paled. Daryl heard Katherine mutter his brother's name in warning.

The boy pulled the beanie down further over his ears and shrugged but Daryl saw his eyes shift around the room again before settling on Merle once more. "I guess it just takes a while to get used to sleeping in a new place. How you feelin'?" Eli asked, and Daryl had to give him credit because the kid held Merle's stare. He had balls, Daryl would give him that. Too bad Merle was probably gonna chop them off before breakfast was over.

Merle stepped past Daryl and pulled out a chair directly across from Eli. The rest of them had caught on to the tension because now everyone was watching Merle. "How am I feelin'?" Merle repeated Eli's question thoughtfully as Carol and Daryl shared a wide eyed worried look. He couldn't let his brother hurt this kid. Not after what had happened down there. "Well, I'll be honest with you, kid. I feel a little better than I did when I first caught sight of my little girl sneakin' up here this mornin'. But I gotta admit, I still ain't exactly happy about it."

"Shit, boy," Randy scowled, shaking his head and swiping a hand over his face.

Eli chewed his lip for a few moments, but he didn't cower and he didn't sink in his chair. Daryl was a little relieved because if he'd have done any of that, Merle wouldn't have ever respected him. Being pissed off at the kid was one thing, but flat out having no respect for him would have been a deal breaker.

"What the hell is everyone just standing around staring at each other for?" Piper asked around yawn. She met Daryl's eye and he shook his head slightly, glancing at Merle. Her face paled a little but then her chin went up. "Ahh, so I'm busted, huh?"

Merle slowly turned his body in the chair so he could glare at the girl. "What the fuck were you thinkin'?" he asked, his voice low and menacing. He was playing it cool with Eli but Piper was a different story.

Piper pushed her unruly hair out of her face and then shrugged. "You really wanna know?"

"Jesus, girl!" Merle's face reddened. "This ain't gonna happen again, you hear me?"

"What were up to this morning, old man?" Piper asked, raising one fiery brow and Daryl couldn't help but chuckle at that. She was good.

Merle shot him a look that told him that he was about to be treading water himself here, but his attention went right back to her. "That ain't none of your damn business. I'm a grown goddamn man and you're just kid. Both of you," he shot Eli, who finally gave in and sank a little lower in his chair now that everyone in the damn house was staring at him.

Daryl was fairly certain that Merle wasn't about to try to maim anyone. As a matter of fact, considering the circumstances, he looked downright relaxed. He hooked a finger through Carol's belt loop and turned towards the door just as Merle and Piper started to really get into it. He liked Eli. The kid was pretty great and he didn't want to think about what could have transpired between him and Piper. He wanted to keep liking the kid, so he was better off leaving the room. Piper was bound to say something incriminating. Hell, she would do it just to get a rise out of Merle.

"Are we planning on avoiding them all for the rest of the day?" Carol asked once he pulled the door shut behind them. The fog was still thick and the leaves on the trees were heavy and dripping.

"Yeah," he muttered as he pulled her against him, her back to his chest. There was a chill in the air this morning and he knew she was cold.

"They're already getting started," she said, leaning further into him and dragging his arms around her tighter.

He listened to the sound of hammering in the distance and nodded. "The faster they get done the better. Fall's right around the corner."

"A few of them were talking about looking for livestock. At least try to find some chickens or something. June and Katherine were debating on whether or not to have a communal garden or each homestead grow their own food, then we can barter. Smaller gardens would probably be easier to maintain."

He rested his chin on her shoulder. "Sounds like the better plan to me. Till then there's still a lot of game up here, and I think we have enough supplies to get us through the first winter. By next year, we'll basically be self reliant."

She turned in his arms then, her lips, always warm and inviting, meeting his. When she pulled back she grinned, because he tried to follow her, tightening his grip around her waist. He grinned back, because it was easy. Because for the first time in his life, he had a lot of reasons to. "This is really gonna work, isn't it," she said, her eyes bright.

He nodded, unsure exactly what she was talking about, but it didn't matter. Everything was going to work. Every aspect of their lives. All they had to do was work hard for it, and hard work never scared him before.

"And maybe we'll be able to find more people out there," she went on.

He wasn't sure how he felt about that but he didn't voice it. He was still weighing the pros and cons of the people that were here now, so he didn't know how he would feel about finding more. He had to admit that when he saw Sam and the other younger kids running around, laughing, playing games, it did make him feel damn grateful that they had stumbled upon those other folks. He felt good knowing that he could help protect them. Even the teenagers, sneaking around and doing things that normal teenagers did, it gave him a strange sense of hope that they really did have a future. He felt as though this wasn't the end of the world but maybe, if they could keep the walkers at bay, this could be a new beginning. A simpler life for all of them. "Maybe you're right," he said.

"Of course I'm right," she scoffed.

He was about to respond but suddenly the door flew open and Eli stormed out, red faced and shaking his head. Damon was hot on his heels, trying hard to hide his laughter. Daryl and Carol shared a look.

"Damon!" Daryl called just before the boys disappeared around the bend.

Damon turned, still trying to school his features but eventually barked out a laugh that had Carol jumping in surprise.

"What the hell happened?" Daryl asked, his brows coming together in a frown.

Damon shrugged. "Merle told Piper that she was grounded to the cabin. Then he made the mistake of askin' her if last night was worth it. She's pissed off, so you know she had a lot to say. I think Merle's gonna kill her cause according to the details she just gave, yeah, I'd say it was worth it. You might wanna get in there." He turned then, following his mortified friend.

"Never a dull moment," Carol said, pulling away and giving him a small shove towards the door.

The two of them stepped back into the cabin, preparing themselves for a chaotic morning. It wasn't the first, and they were both sure that it wouldn't be the last.


End file.
